Volver a nacer
by Tamyalways
Summary: La vida de Rick cambia cuando su primer amor y mejor amiga, desaparece de un día para otro. Seis años después, su vida vuelve a dar un vuelco cuando aparecen nuevas noticias sobre el caso, ¿Ha aparecido?
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días a todos, aquí estamos una vez más empezando una nueva historia de nuestra serie favorita. Daros las gracias mil veces por estar siempre ahí y como siempre esperar que le deis una oportunidad a esta nueva historia. A pesar de que habrá Caskett en el sentido más romántico, esto va más de una relación de amistad que perdura en el tiempo y que lucha contra todos los obstáculos que se ponen en el camino. Espero que os guste.**

" _ **Algunas veces ser un amigo significa ser maestros en el arte del tiempo. Hay un momento para el silencio. Un momento para dejar ir y permitirles a las personas que hagan lo que quieran con su destino. Y un momento para levantarse a recoger los pedazos cuando todo pase**_ **." Gloria Naylor.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 1**

POV RICK

Me despierto como cada año por esta fecha con un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Aún después de seis años, no me hago aún a la idea de lo que paso. Aún no puedo hacerme a la idea de que ya no está en mi vida.

Bajo las escaleras de mi casa y en ese instante suena el teléfono, no tengo que mirar el identificador de llamadas para saber quién es.

-Hola madre.

-Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estás?-pregunta preocupada porque sabe lo difícil que es este día para mí, siempre ha sido así estos últimos años, pero hace un año me di cuenta de que así no podía vivir, tenía que entender que no iba a volver y seguir con mi vida, aunque llegada la fecha maldita no puedo dejar de darle vueltas.

-Estoy bien mama. De verdad-digo para que le quede claro.

-Los Beckett van a ir a la plaza para manifestarse para que no se olviden de ella-dice mi madre y siento como los fantasmas vuelven por mucho que huyo de ellos.

-No voy a ir.

-Pero siempre vas. Sabes que nos necesitan.

-Discúlpate por mí, de verdad no puedo ir tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Si no quieres venir está bien, pero no me mientas.

-No te miento, tengo cosas que hacer y…necesito alejarme de todo eso.

-Lo sé, sé que es difícil para ti y necesitas seguir con tu vida pero ellos…nos necesitan.

-Tienen que entender que no va a volver.

-Rick estoy feliz de que hayas seguido con tu vida, pero…no puedes pedirle a unos padres que pierdan la esperanza de volver a ver a su hija, no mientras no haya…ya sabes-dice mi madre con la voz tomada.

-Estaré allí-digo de repente y sé que ahora mismo mi madre está sonriendo.

-Gracias cariño, nos vemos en un rato.

Cuelgo el teléfono miro el reloj y ya voy demasiado tarde, cojo una manzana y me la como por el camino al trabajo.

-Hola-digo al entrar.

-Llegas tarde.

-Yo también te he echado de menos-digo acercándome a Kyra dándole un beso en los labios antes de sentarme en mi silla.

-La verdad es que no te has perdido mucho-dice acercándose a mi mesa y sentándose sobre ella.

-¿No hay noticias?

-Bueno…hoy ya sabes. Hace seis años…que idiota soy claro que lo sabes.

-He quedado con mi madre en el acto para recordar ese día.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No…estaré bien-digo agarrándole de la mano mientras le sonrió.

-Chicos, tengo algo para vosotros-dice Roy saliendo de su despacho.

-Yo me encargo-dice Kyra levantándose y dedicándome una sonrisa.

Miro mi correo para ver si hay una noticia buena para mi próximo artículo, pero nada es importante así que lo cierro y me levanto a por un café. No le he dado ni un trago cuando Roy sale de nuevo del despacho y me llama.

-Rick…tengo algo para ti.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que me hagas un artículo sobre la desaparición de tu amiga.

-Pero eso…ya no es tan importante, han pasado seis años.

-Ya, pero podemos volver a atacar a la policía por no tener ninguna pista después de seis años. No tenemos mucho así que quiero verlo al final del día sobre mi escritorio-dice dándose la vuelta sin darme la posibilidad de negarme.

-Si quieres puedo hacerlo yo-dice Kyra apareciendo por mi espalda.

-No está bien, prefiero hacerlo yo.

-¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor vuelve a ser el artículo del año-dice sonriéndome.

-Ya han pasado seis años, todos se olvidan cuando pasa tanto tiempo.

-¿Tú también?

-Yo…nunca lo olvidaré, pero es distinto.

-Lo sé.

-Tengo que irme, no quiero llegar tarde.

-Te veo luego-dice pasando sus manos por mi cuello acercándome a ella antes de darme un pequeño beso en los labios. Le sonrió, asiento y me voy a un lugar al cual no quiero estar. Hoy menos que nunca.

Cuando llego al lugar de mis pesadillas siento como algo de nuevo se me remueve por dentro, ese dolor del que he querido huir en el último año ha vuelto de golpe, después de años sufriendo quise dejarlo ir, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que será algo que me perseguirá por el resto de mi vida.

Cuando cruzo la calle veo a mucha gente conocida y a otra mucha que ni si quiera me suena, pero aquí están apoyando a una familia que está sufriendo y que no dejara de hacerlo hasta que sepan algo del paradero de su hija.

Veo a lo lejos a los Beckett junto a mi madre. Me acerco con paso lento con necesidad de tomarme mi tiempo. Cuando me ve mi madre enseguida le hace constar a los Beckett de mi presencia porque ambos se giran hacia mi dirección y ambos me dedican una sonrisa.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte Rick-dice Johanna saliendo a mi encuentro y recibiendo con un abrazo.

-Hola Johanna.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir.

-Alguien me hizo entender que tenía que estar aquí-digo mirando a mi madre.

Saludo a Jim y a mi madre también y me coloco a su lado. Aguanto paciente durante la manifestación en recuerdo a Kate y cuando la dan por finalizada y todo el mundo empieza a despedirse de ellos, yo me quedo a un segundo plano y jugueteo con un cigarro, otra cosa que llevo meses intentando dejar y no puedo.

-Deja eso, es malo para tu salud-dice mi madre quitándomelo y tirándolo al suelo.

-Muchas gracias madre-digo en tono sarcástico mientras miro como la gente empieza a alejarse. Una vez más miro a mi alrededor y me imagino a Kate aquí hace seis años, sola y de repente…su mundo se viene abajo cuando alguien decide entrar en acción sin dejar ni rastro. Seis años después aún no se sabe nada de ella y yo sigo sintiéndome culpable por no haber estado ahí con ella, por llegar tarde una vez más como siempre, pero esa fue la última vez para ella.

-Cariño…

-Estoy bien-digo borrando algunas lágrimas que han caído por mi cara sin poder evitarlas.

-Rick-oigo que me llaman y cuando me giro allí esta Jim con su mujer al lado-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro-digo a la vez que asiento.

Nos sentamos en un bar cercano cada uno con nuestro café mientras espero paciente a que es lo que quieren. Mi madre está en todo momento a mi lado agarrándome de la mano y eso no sé si me relaja o me pone nervioso.

-Rick no queremos que se olvide la desaparición de nuestra hija-dice de repente Jim rompiendo el hielo-la policía dice que no puede hacer nada más, que no encuentran nada por dónde tirar, tenemos miedo de que su desaparición quede en el olvido-dice Jim y trago saliva.

-Rick…necesitamos saber que ha sido de ella, necesitamos saber dónde ha estado ella durante todo este tiempo….necesitamos algo para poder descansar de esta tortura-sigue Johanna con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Queremos hablar con la prensa, quizás si la persona que se la llevo nos ve…quizás…

-Puedo conseguiros una entrevista en uno de los mejores programas al respecto, quizás os puedan ayudar.

-No, queremos que seas tú.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu estas afectado por ello, tú conoces sobre el caso más que nadie, tu puedes hacerle llegar a la gente mejor que nadie como nos sentimos.

-No sé si soy el más indicado.

-Lo eres, necesito saber algo, necesito cerrar esta etapa de mi vida. No puedo evitar tener esperanzas hasta que alguien me demuestre lo contrario, necesito saber algo antes de volverme loca. Tú ya llegaste a la gente hace mucho con ese artículo. Si haces otro…

-Creo que es mejor que os vean. Dejadme hacer unas llamadas y os conseguiré la entrevista para mañana, es mejor aprovechar el aniversario de la desaparición.

-Gracias Rick. Sé cuánto querías a mi hija y cuanto te quería ella. Estaría muy orgullosa de ti-dice agarrándome de la mano y me doy cuenta de que habla en pasado, de que a pesar de querer creer que su hija está viva, una parte de ella ya la daba por perdida.

-Estaremos en contacto, os lo prometo.

-Gracias hijo-dice Jim dándome un abrazo y yo me levanto, me despido de todos y me voy camino a casa, destrozado por el día tan duro y con miedo al mañana. Quería olvidarme de todo y ahora tengo que volver a hablar sobre el tema y además entrevistando a sus padres, sabía que era algo que me iba a doler y no iba a ayudarme a superar este dolor.

Llego a casa me tiro al sofá, me apetece una copa de vino pero ni puedo ni quiero levantarme. Cierro los ojos y aun puedo ver su sonrisa aquel último día. Recuerdo aun cada minuto que pase con ella y aun siento el dolor de su ausencia.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos los que hayáis leído el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y que le deis una oportunidad, como siempre espero que me contéis que os ha parecido. Como es normal esta historia irá más lenta en cuanto al Caskett propiamente dicho, pero habrá muchos momentos entre ellos y habrá mucho sentimiento y emoción, lo prometo.**

 **Gracias y disfruten del fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Daros mil gracias por la oportunidad dada y espero que sigáis con ella y que se una más gente. Como alguno me ha comentado, se parece en resumen a la nueva serie de Stana, yo misma me di cuenta cuando anunciaron la serie, pero ya llevaba yo más de la mitad de la historia escrita, pero las casualidades ocurren y si son tan buenas como esta que no dejen de ocurrir. Pero aviso que solo se parece un poco en el resumen, luego no tiene mucho que ver. Gracias a todos de nuevo y espero que disfruten de esta nueva historia y del final de Amistad, Sexo, Amor.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo2**

POV RICK

Camino de nuevo hacia la redacción para conseguir esa entrevista para los padres de Kate, Kate…aún me duele escuchar su nombre. Me acerco a mi mesa y me siento en ella haciendo tiempo para poder hablar con el director del periódico.

-Hola-dice Kyra apareciendo con una sonrisa-¿Qué te paso ayer? Al final no quisiste quedar.

-No estada de humor, lo siento.

-Está bien lo entiendo. ¿Qué haces?

-Esperar a Roy. Tengo que ofrecerle algo.

-¿Lo que?

-Lo padres de Kate quieren dar una entrevista. Para la televisión. Quieren que yo se la haga.

-Oh…no creo que ponga inconveniente.

-No lo sé. Quería un artículo y si lo hago para alguna cadena…

-Habla con él, verás cómo se saca algo de la manga para hacer crecer las ventas en el periódico-dice con una sonrisa.

-Ahí está. Nos vemos luego-digo al verlo entrar.

-Claro. Si me necesitas…

-Lo sé-digo sonriéndole mientras voy corriendo hacia el despacho del director.

Golpeo la puerta y espero a que me dé permiso para entrar. Cuando lo hace paso nervioso y con un gesto me invita a sentarme. Me siento enfrente y el no deja de mirarme.

-Roy vengo por algo…

-¿Del artículo que te pedí?

-Más o menos. Los padres de Kate me han concedido una entrevista.

-Eso es bueno, muy bueno.

-Pero quieren que se en la televisión, así creen que llegaran a más gente y mejor-digo mintiéndole porque en realidad fue idea mía.

-Oh…eso es un problema.

-Bueno, creo que puede ser bueno, sé hablara sobre el caso y…

-Bien, acepto.

-¿Aceptas? ¿Así de fácil?

-Sí, pero quiero un artículo después sobre cómo has visto tú la entrevista, quiero que me des tu versión de ello, quiero que llegues a la gente como llegaste la primera vez. Quiero que sea lo más vendido del año. Quiero que lo bordes.

-Ok, lo haré.

-¿Cuándo será la entrevista?

-Esta noche.

-Bien, mañana quiero publicar tu artículo así que si te tienes que quedar hasta tarde así lo harás.

-Trato hecho-digo levantándome y saliendo del despacho soltando todo el aire que había retenido.

Llega el momento de la verdad y Kyra ha decidido acompañarme para apoyarme, se lo agradezco, pero no me gustaba mezclarla con este tema, era un tema del pasado muy doloroso para mí y que aún me afectaba.

-Hola Rick.

-Johanna, Jim-digo saludándolos-os presento a Kyra es mi compañera.

-Oh, encantada-dice saludándolos y no sé porque pero me siento mal, raro con la situación.

-Tenemos todo preparado para salir al aire. ¿Estás listo?

-Sí, gracias por hacer esto. Es lo último que me queda para llegar al que la tenga-dice sonriéndome y me siento mal de verla así, ella al menos tiene aún esperanza, yo la perdí hacer ya un tiempo, cuando me di cuenta de que era imposible que siguiera viva seis años después.

-En cinco segundos empezamos. Listos.

-Listos-dice agarrándose ambos de la mano y yo me coloco justo a su lado. Lo teníamos todo preparado aunque tenía claro que quería que fuera lo más natural posible para que pudiera llegar a más gente, pero necesitaba mantenerme de forma profesional para que me afectara lo mínimo.

-Buenas noches a todos. Aquí estamos con los padres de Katherine Beckett una chica de 17 años que desapareció ya hace seis años y no se ha vuelto a saber nada más de ella. ¿Cómo se encuentran?-pregunto de la forma más profesional que podía.

-Cómo vamos a estar. Nuestra vida se paró aquel día-dice Johanna sin soltar la mano de su marido.

-¿Habéis tenido alguna noticia de la policía o de alguien que la viera ese día en estos años?

-No, nada. Desapareció un día como si se hubiera evaporado y nadie sabe dónde se fue. Conozco a mi hija y no se hubiera ido sin decirnos nada y es una luchadora, nunca se iría sin luchar.

-Háblanos de ella. ¿Cómo era Kate hace seis años?

-Era una niña dulce, una niña feliz. Era muy feliz. Nos mimaba ella más a nosotros que nosotros a ella, siempre luchaba por lo demás. Era muy amiga de sus amigos-dice mirándome y siento como mis ojos empiezan a escocerme-era una gran chica y este mundo es peor sin ella-dice y yo asiento.

-¿Qué creéis que paso?

-No lo sé, no lo sabemos, pero necesitamos saber que paso. Para poder descansar necesito saber que le paso a mi hija. Por eso estamos aquí, por eso pido, ruego si hace falta, a la persona que se la llevo por favor, por favor…necesito saber que paso, necesito saberlo. Si está muerta-dice rompiéndose, y enseguida su marido le aprieta con fuerza la mano-necesito saber dónde está su cuerpo para poder vivir, necesito saber dónde está. Y si está viva, si dios ha permitido que siga viva, por favor devuélvamela, no sabes lo que la necesito, por favor devuélvemela. Hablo desde el dolor de una madre, solo espero que me entienda y que me ayude.

-¿Qué le dirías a Kate si pudiera oírte?-pregunto con dolor pero sabía que podía ayudar si de verdad estaba viva.

-Que estoy aquí, esperándote cariño. Lucha como siempre has luchado, lucha porque tu padre y yo luchamos cada día para recuperarte.

-Bien, si queréis decir algo más.

-Sí, solo pedir ayuda a la gente que se encontraba por el lugar aquel día de su desaparición, si vieron algo que pueda ayudarnos…por favor no duden en hacerlo.

-Bien con esto acabamos aquí este programa especial. Espero que estos minutos sirvan para algo, que llegue alguna pista para que esta familia pueda descansar después de seis años de lucha, gracias a todos por estar ahí esta noche.

-Cortamos-grita el cámara y me relajo un poco.

Me levanto y me abrazo a ambos con fuerza sé que para ellos no ha sido nada fácil, y para mí tampoco lo ha sido mantenerme al margen como un profesional.

-Gracias por esto.

-Mañana publicare un artículo en el periódico sobre el tema. Quería avisaros.

-Sabes que eres como de la familia así que confiamos en ti.

-Gracias. Espero que esto sirva de verdad para algo.

-Tengo un buen presentimiento con esto-dice Johanna con una sonrisa y me encantaría creerla pero no puedo.

Agarro a Kyra de la mano y caminamos por la calle hasta llegar a mi casa, allí sin dejarle ni si quiera decir nada la beso y le quito la ropa justo antes de hacerle el amor llevado por la necesidad de olvidarme de este maldito día.

Enciendo un cigarro justo después y Kyra me lo quita para darle una calada mientras me mira completamente desnuda y con el pelo suelto que le cae en cascada sobre su pecho.

-No deberías fumar.

-¿Me lo dices tú?-digo arrebatándole el cigarro con una sonrisa.

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo mal que lo pasas cuando se acerca este día. Fumas más de lo normal, este más callado de lo normal y tu tristeza sobresale por encima de todo. Pero aparte de aquel artículo que he leído mil veces, nunca te he odio hablar de ella.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

-Pero aun es importante para ti no puedes negarlo. Así que…-dice callándose esperando a que me decidiera a hablar. Me tomo mi tiempo, aun es complicado para mi hablar de ella pero sé que Kyra merece que haga un esfuerzo para que pueda entenderme un poco más.

-Kate desapareció cuando había quedado conmigo. Llegue tarde como siempre-digo tragando saliva porque no puedo dejar de culparme por ello-cuando llegue solo estaba su bolso esparcido por el lugar. Kate era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, mi primer amor. Estaba locamente enamorado de ella. Estuve destruido durante mucho tiempo, quizás demasiado. Era casi un niño y no podía entender porque no podían encontrarla, porque nos había pasado esto a nosotros. Luche contra todos por encontrar una respuesta hasta que me metí tanto en ello que casi acaba con mi vida. Me hice periodista porque estaba enfadado con el mundo pero sobre todo con la policía por no encontrarla. Quería que mi mensaje llegara a todo el mundo. De ahí ese artículo que me dio a conocer. Toque fondo y a partir de ahí ya…no podía ir a peor. Mi madre me ayudo a salir y por eso cuando llega esta fecha tiemblo por miedo a caer de nuevo. Fue un infierno.

-Háblame de ella. ¿Cómo era?

-Era guapísima. Tenía los ojos más bonitos y conquistadores del mundo. Y luego…era la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida, su madre se ha quedado corta. Buscaba el bien para todo el mundo antes que para ella, odiaba la injusticia, quería ser abogada para ayudar a los desprotegidos. Era increíble y estaba conmigo…era tan feliz…

-Lo siento mucho Rick-dice agarrándome de la mano y asiento.

-Pero ya estoy mejor, y mucha culpa la tienes tú-digo sonriéndole y se tumba sobre mi pecho mientras me abraza y yo la abrazo cerrando los ojos mientras una lágrima se me escapa sin poder evitarlo.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Gracias a todos los que le habéis dado una oportunidad, espero que os siga gustando. Esta historia la voy mantener en un rating T, si en algún momento necesito escribir algo más subidito de tono para la historia, lo haré fuera parte de la historia como ya hice con otra de mis historias. Con esto os quiero decir que menos sexo y más amor, más sentimientos, más dolor. Ya habrá y ahí otras historias para lo otro. Aunque si habrá algún capitulo M pero será separado lo pondré en otro apartado como si fuera otra historia pero perteneciendo a esta. Bueno no sé si me he explicado bien, pero cuando llegue el momento que aún queda mucho, ya lo entenderéis. Gracias de nuevo.**

 **Nos vemos el miércoles con esta historia, pero recordar que mañana hay Amistad Sexo y amor.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todos por darle una oportunidad y espero que os vaya gustando mas según vaya pasando la historia.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 3**

POV RICK

Llego a la redacción y veo el periódico con mi artículo en portada en todas las mesas. Todos me miran y me felicitan pero yo no entiendo porque lo hacen, yo no me siento mejor por ese artículo, yo lo escribí de corazón, o mejor dicho a pesar de lo que me dolía en el alma escribirlo, expresarlo con palabras.

Cuando llego a mi mesa allí esta Kyra con el periódico en la mano, leyendo mi artículo y cuando levanta la mirada hacia mí puedo ver lágrimas en sus ojos y se levanta y me abraza sabiendo que en parte es lo que necesito.

-Es muy bonito-dice entregándome el periódico para que lo lea, aunque yo sé perfectamente lo que pone en ese artículo cada palabra de él.

 _Hoy voy a hablar de un tema que me toca de cerca, un tema que me perseguirá toda mi vida en cuanto a lo profesional porque sobre ello fue mi primer gran artículo, pero nada que ver con lo importante que es para mi vida personal, para ese niño que un día perdió todo lo que tenía en un plumazo._

 _Kate: que decir de ella. Si pudiera definirla en una palabra será justa. Ella era así, y no es justo el mundo con ella cuando no le hemos dado un cierre a su caso, cuando no la hemos encontrado, cuando sus padres aún sufren buscándola, cuando unos padres no pueden llorar el cuerpo de su hija o no pueden recuperarla. No, no es justo._

 _Lo que más lamento de su pérdida, de su desaparición (a parte de lo personal) es que no lleguéis a conocerla, soy un gran afortunado y todos los que la conocimos lo somos. Solo haber pasado un minuto con ella merece la pena._

 _Si pudiera escucharme, si pudiera tenerla aquí conmigo un solo minuto más, le daría las gracias, las gracias por haber existido, por dejarme entrar en su vida, y por supuesto le diría que la quiero, que la quiero por como es, por su belleza interna que aunque parezca imposible supera a la externa. Le diría que estoy orgulloso de ella y que lo siento, que siento no haber estado ahí para ella aquel día, que ojala pudiera volver atrás y cambiarme por ella._

 _También le pediría perdón por darme por vencido, por no seguir luchando como al principio. Pero quiero que sepas que no me he olvidado de ti y que nunca lo haré._

 _Pediros, rogaros a todos que si podéis ayudar para dar un poco de paz a una familia que está rota de dolor, que por favor lo hagáis. Que por favor nos ayuden a luchar contra este dolor que nos envuelve por completo._

 _Estés donde estés, estoy pensando en ti, siempre._

Me separo de ella me limpio algunas lágrimas que han salido de mis ojos y me siento en mi silla miro mi correo nada importante.

-Rick… ¿Estas bien?

-Genial-digo con tono alto enfadado porque no me gusta que todo el mundo lea lo que siento, pero era un sacrificio para ayudar a sus padres-lo siento-digo mirándola.

-No, no pasa nada. Sé que es difícil para ti.

-Pensé que lo había superado. Joder ha pasado seis años, estoy seguro de que no volverá pero aun así…

-Sigues enamorado de ella.

-¿Qué? No. Es un espejismo. Aunque volviera…no sería ella. Estoy enamorado del recuerdo de una persona que ya no va a volver-digo mirando al infinito.

-Tiene que ser duro, era la peor etapa para que pasara ¿no?

-Era aún un crio, un crio que tenía que crecer pero creció por culpa de…esta mierda.

-Pero gracias a eso eres quien eres.

-Puede ser, pero ojala fuera una mierda, me da igual, ojala no fuera nadie y ella estuviera viva. Ella hubiera ayudado de verdad a este mundo a ser mejor.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerla.

-Te hubiera caído bien-digo con una sonrisa.

-Tengo que ir a mi entrevista con el alcalde. Nos vemos luego.

-Nos vemos luego-digo dedicándola una sonrisa y me dedico a buscar algún tema para mi nuevo artículo, algo importante que hiciera que en parte todo esto se olvidara, no creía que seis años después nada ni nadie pudiera ayudarnos a recuperarla.

Bajo a por un café y cuando miro a mi alrededor todos siguen con su vida, corren de un lado para otro y no se fijan en el que tienen al lado, ¿Cómo iban a darse cuenta si alguien estaba en peligro? Odiaba por eso las ciudades, esto en pequeños pueblos no pasaba.

Entro en la cafetería y todo el mundo está leyendo el periódico y me siento abierto al mundo por ese artículo, siento que me pueden atravesar y ver a través de mí por ese maldito artículo.

Decido coger un café para llevar y volver a la redacción allí me sentía más seguro. Subo de nuevo las escaleras para tener tiempo a solas para mí y cuando entro en la redacción veo que todos corren de un lado para otro como si algo importante hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto a uno de mis compañeros.

-No lo sabemos aún, pero están preparando una rueda de prensa en el ayuntamiento. El alcalde y el capitán de la 12 van a hablar. No sabemos todavía que es pero parece gordo. Quiero que todos estemos preparados.

-Ok-digo dirigiéndome hacia el despacho de Roy para saber que quería que hiciera.

-Roy…-digo tras golpear la puerta abierta.

-Pasa, pasa…

-Ya me he enterado de que ha pasado algo fuerte.

-Bueno aún no tenemos muchas noticias. Ya está allí Kyra, pero me gustaría que estuvieras allí también.

-Claro, haré lo que quieras, pero…no sabes nada.

-No, pero están todos muy nerviosos, tiene que ser grande así que por favor tenemos que enterarnos antes que nadie.

-Ok-digo saliendo disparo fuera, quizás esto era lo que necesitaba para olvidarme un poco de todo lo demás, quizás esto termine ayudándome.

Me encamino hacia el ayuntamiento donde todo el mundo se encuentra esperando esa noticia, la que dicen que es la noticia del año. Cuando estoy a una cuadra del lugar me doy cuenta de que posiblemente tengan razón porque el paso está cortado y tengo que dejar el coche en un parking privado a un par de manzanas y hacer el resto del trayecto andado.

Cuando llego, más de la mitad de la prensa estaba aquí reunida y la otra mitad estaría esperando la noticia para poder publicarla y que saliera mañana en primera plana. Cuando llego veo que todo el mundo me mira y me encuentro con mi "amigo" Deming que enseguida se acerca para lanzarme su pullita.

-Qué pena esta gran noticia ¿no? espero que hayas disfrutado de tus dos minutos de gloria-dice con esa sonrisa que me entran ganas de partirle.

-Hola Deming, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Buscas tus dos minutos de gloria? ¿Qué pena que nunca vayas a conseguirlo?-digo lanzándole la pulla y dejándolo allí con cara de pocos amigos mientras busco a Kyra. La encuentro en las primeras filas como siempre al piel de cañón.

-Hola.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué qué hago aquí? se masca algo gordo como no iba a estar aquí-digo con una sonrisa colocándome mi cámara y sacando mi libreta y mi boli para apuntar lo que podía destacar de esta rueda de prensa.

-Te he visto con Deming ¿todo bien?

-Solo quería molestar, pero no llega ni a conseguirlo-digo haciéndola reír.

-Parece que esto va a empezar, empieza a haber mucho movimiento-dice señalando al estrado y sé que tiene razón.

-Tu que eres experta en esto, ¿De qué crees que se trata?

-No lo sé. Nunca había visto algo igual. Y menos con el jefe de policía. Tiene que ser algo relacionado con el departamento imagino.

-¿Algún escandalo dentro de la policía?

-Puede ser, últimamente no es que hayan tenido muy buena prensa. Puedes ser también algo para limpiar su imagen.

-No lo sé, últimamente no les sale nada bien-digo sonriéndole mientras nuestras manos se tocan y en ese instante como si fuera una señal empieza a sonar mi teléfono.

-Cógelo, aún queda tiempo.

-Es mi madre, volverá a llamar más tarde-digo metiéndome de nuevo el teléfono en el bolsillo. Pero pasados cinco minutos el móvil seguía vibrando dentro del bolsillo-Voy a cogerlo, parece urgente.

-Ok, te guardo el sitio-dice con una sonrisa y me separo para poder hablar con mi madre, para alejarme del bullicio.

-Rick…que…

-Mama, no te oigo, se oye entrecortado.

-Es…te…

-¿Qué? Espera un momento-digo moviéndome un poco más para ver si conseguía cobertura.

-Rick cariño, me oyes.

-Ahora sí, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es tan importante?

-Es Kate.

-Madre tengo trabajo, ¿No podemos hablar de eso luego?

-No me estas entendiendo, es Kate, Kate ha aparecido, han encontrado a Kate.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **HUY…llega el momento cumbre de la historia, o bueno cuando empieza de verdad la historia. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y el artículo de Rick. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí y nos vemos el viernes con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todos por darle un oportunidad, y gracias a todos los que lleváis conmigo desde el día uno que empecé a escribir y a los que os habéis unido por el camino, gracias a vosotros no solo tiene todo esto sentido, sino que lo disfruto mucho más. Esta historia será larga, bueno según lo veáis, constara de 45 capítulos, y espero que disfruten y sufran conmigo hasta el final.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 4**

POV RICK

-¿Cómo que la han encontrado?

-Ha aparecido. Rick, está viva.

-Viva-digo completamente ausente sin poderme creer lo que acababa de oír.

-Cariño, estamos en el hospital. ¿Vas a venir?

-En cuanto pueda estoy allí-digo colgando y acercándome corriendo hacia donde esta Kyra.

-¿Qué pasa?-dice al ver mi cara descompuesta.

-Esto…es por Kate.

-¿Cómo que por Kate?-pregunta sin entender.

-Ha aparecido. Tengo que irme.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Claro seré tonta, no bromearías con algo así.

-Me cubres.

-Claro, pero cuanto Roy se entere de que va esto…

-Lo sé. Ya me ocuparé de él más tarde ahora…

-Ve con ella-dice agarrándome del brazo con una sonrisa. Me agacho lo justo para poder besar sus labios y salgo disparado sin mirar atrás entre el bullicio de gente que pronto sabrían porque estaban allí y para cuando ese momento llegara sería mejor no estar cerca de ninguno de ellos.

Salgo corriendo hacia el parking y cojo el coche camino hacia el hospital, ahora entendía tanto movimiento, esto podía ayudar a limpiar la imagen de la policía por fin había cerrado un caso importante, un caso de actualidad gracias a las entrevistas de estos días, un caso de hace seis años. Después de todas las críticas por no conseguir nada, de repente un buen día aparece y encima viva. No puedo ni creerlo.

Busco los lugares de menos afluencia de coches y llego enseguida, en menos de lo que esperaba al hospital, quizás también haya pisado el acelerador un poco más de la cuenta. Corro por los pasillos atestado de gente y cuando llego a la entrada enseguida me frenan.

-¿A quién viene a ver?

-A Kate…a Kate Beckett.

-¿Eres de la familia?-dice mirándome y entonces su cara cambia-no puede entrar-dice más seria y no entiendo que pasa, entonces miro hacia abajo y encuentro mi tarjeta de periodista atada a mi cuello.

-Oh eso. No vengo como periodista. Soy amigo de la familia.

-Lo siento pero si no es familia.

-¿Puede avisar al menos que estoy aquí?

-Espere-dice cogiendo el teléfono y marcando. Habla con alguien al otro lado y entonces-Señora Beckett hay aquí un periodista que pregunta por usted, dice que es amigo. ¿Cómo se llama?-dice mirándome.

-Soy Rick Castle-digo acercándome y enseguida asiente un par de veces antes de colgar.

-Puede pasar, está en la segunda planta. En la sala de espera esta la familia.

-Gracias-digo saliendo a toda prisa. Espero el ascensor pero tarda demasiado así que salgo corriendo por las escaleras saltando los escalones de dos en dos hasta que llego a la planta.

Corro rápidamente hasta la sala de espera y cuando llego allí están los padres de Kate junto a mi madre, cuando mi madre me ve sale corriendo hacia mí y me abraza con fuerza.

-No puedo creerme que sea verdad-digo con lágrimas en los ojos y mi madre me aprieta más.

-Es verdad, cariño, es un milagro.

Me separo de ella el beso mientras la sonrió y me acerco a Johanna y a Jim y ambos me abrazan emocionados.

-Ha funcionado Rick, ha funcionado-dice Johanna abrazándome con fuerza y no sé si habrá funcionado o no, pero estaba aquí, viva y con nosotros de nuevo y con eso me bastaba.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Habéis podido verla?

-Sí, solo un par de minutos y estaba dormida. Está agotada pero está bien de salud. No ha cambiado apenas, está igual de guapa pero un poco más mayor. Es mi hija Rick, la he recuperado-dice emocionada y la vuelvo a abrazar.

-Tengo tantas ganas de verla.

-En cuanto nos den permiso podrás entrar-dice y yo asiento.

-¿Dónde ha estado? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Aún no sabemos mucho. Por lo visto un hombre la secuestro. Esta mañana se suicidó y el disparo alerto a la policía. Encontraron a Kate en el sótano. Rick estaba con el periódico en la mesa, justo al lado del cadáver. Fueron tus palabras las que…hicieron que se arrepintiera de lo que había echo. Tus palabras han hecho que la recuperara-dice y yo asiento con un nudo en el estómago.

-Ha estado allí…seis años…

-De momento es lo creen. No se sabe mucho aun. Están esperando a poder hablar con ella.

-Bien…-digo casi ausente pensando en la vida de Kate estos seis años y si quizás hubiera sido mejor que hubiera muerto, espero que no haya pasado por un completo infierno.

De repente sale el médico y enseguida se siente rodeado por todos nosotros. Estoy nervioso, no sé si quiero saber por lo que ha pasado todos estos años, en estos momentos me siento mal por el año que estuve sin buscarla, si hubiera hecho más quizás…

-Ahora tiene que descansar y prefiero que no entréis aun.

-¿Cómo está?

-Físicamente bien. Pero quiero hacer unas pruebas antes de deciros algo más porque hay algo que quiero revisar.

-¿Algo malo?

-Mejor esperemos a los resultados ¿sí?-dice el médico tranquilo pero yo no puedo sentirme nada tranquilo.

-¿Entonces…? Ahora…

-Ahora si podéis me gustaría que me acompañarais para poder rellenar todos los papeles de su ingreso y para saber si tiene alguna alergia y cosas así.

-Claro-dice Johanna y entonces me mira-¿vienes?

-No, prefiero quedarme por aquí-digo con una leve sonrisa y veo como los padres de Kate se van con el médico quedándome a solas con mi madre.

-Cariño ¿estás bien?

-Sí, solo…no puedo creérmelo aun.

-Pues créetelo, es real. Ha vuelto cariño.

-Si…

-Voy a bajar a tomarme un café, ¿me acompañas?

-No, tengo que hacer unas llamadas. Tengo que tener el buzón de voz a tope.

-Bien-dice dándome un beso antes de desaparecer.

No puedo dejar de sentir unos nervios en el estómago, no puedo llegar a creérmelo del todo. Creo que hasta que no la vea con mis propios ojos no voy a poder estar tranquilo. Miro a mí alrededor, me aseguro de que no haya nadie y me escabullo dentro de la habitación de Kate. Para mi sorpresa me la encuentro despierta sentada apoyada sobre el respaldo. Se le veía bien y más guapa aun de lo que era, había pasado de niña a mujer y a pesar del cambio Johanna tenía razón no había dudas de que era ella, sus ojos seguían ahí, esos ojos místicos y únicos en ella.

-¿Quién eres?-dice de repente y siento dolor en el pecho cuando le oigo decir eso, pero pienso que puede ser normal. Hace seis años que no nos vemos y he cambiado como ella.

-Soy Rick. ¿No te acuerdas de mí?-digo con una sonrisa mientras me acerco un poco pero entonces veo como pone cara de pánico y se mueve hacia el otro lado casi tirándose de la cama-tranquila, tranquila-digo levantando las manos en un gesto de inocencia.

-¿Quién eres? No sé quién eres, no te acerques, no te acerques-empieza a gritar y quiero acercarme para que se calle, para que se relaje pero es aún peor porque se pone a gritar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? no puedes entrar nadie-dice una enfermera entrando y cogiendo a Kate intentando calmarla.

-Lo siento…yo…-pero no sigo salgo corriendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás, siento como me quedo sin aliento, como me falta el aire de verla así.

-Rick…Rick...-escucho que me llaman y cuando me giro allí están Johanna y Jim con el doctor. Me voy en su búsqueda hasta que lo cojo de la camiseta levantándole.

-Dijiste que estaba bien. ¿Eso es estar bien?-digo empujándole contra la pared y enseguida siento como Jim tira de mi separándome de él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está mal?-pregunta Johanna nerviosa.

-No se acuerda de mí-digo con lágrimas.

-Lo siento-dice el doctor-quería hacerle unas pruebas para ver con que estábamos tratando antes de comentaros nada. No recuerda nada anterior a estos seis años. No sabemos que le ha pasado, no sabemos si la causa es por un trauma, por fármacos o por qué. Pero no recuerda a nada ni nadie anterior a estos años.

-Oh mi hija…-dice llorando y me siento mal por el espectáculo que acabo de dar pero al ver a mi mejor amiga, a mi primer amor, a la persona que mejor me ha entendido en la vida que ni si quiera me conoce, he sentido como si me desgarraran por dentro. Me acerco a Johanna y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Lo siento-digo en un susurro.

-No nos pongamos aun en lo peor. Puede ser por el trauma, puede recuperar la memoria. Solo tenemos que esperar a las pruebas y a que pase el tiempo, el tiempo es el mejor aliado. Ahora lo mejor será no forzarla, se sentirá peor si os ve mal. Quiero que os presentéis poco a poco para que ella vaya asimilándoos uno a uno. No la forcemos para que recuerde porque eso puede perjudicarla en su recuperación.

-Ok-digo abrazando a Johanna mientras pienso en lo complicado que va a ser todo esto y si esto llegara a buen puerto.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues un poco de drama a la vista, después de recuperarla Kate no les recuerda, pero por supuesto todos lucharan por recuperarla del todo de una manera u otra. Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Buenos días, empezamos la semana con una nueva historia y aun un poco triste por el fin de Amistad Sexo y Amor, gracias a todos por hacerla una gran historia. Bueno pues ahora toca disfrutar y sufrir con esta, a por ello.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 5**

POV RICK

Siento unas locas ganas de correr y huir de todo esto. Me siento fatal por Kate, por sus padres, por mí. Esto es una locura y una mierda pero a la vez…es un milagro que la hayamos recuperado. Tengo que pensar positivamente pero en este momento es una puta mierda todo. De repente me suena el teléfono con la entrada de un mensaje es Kyra.

 _¿Cómo estás? Roy está loco buscándote. Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa. Un beso._

Decido que este esto es lo que necesitaba para huir, y lo tomo como la perfecta excusa para hacerlo. Me levanto y me acerco donde están sentados ambos juntos a la puerta de su hija, esa hija que ni si quiera sabe quiénes son.

-Johanna, Jim.

-Oh Rick.

-Tengo que irme. Es trabajo yo…

-Lo entiendo no pasa nada-dice con una sonrisa y siento que les estoy abandonando de alguna manera-Pero nos gustaría que estuvieras aquí cuando nos den permiso para verla. Tú eras importante para ella y queremos que estés.

-Yo…está bien. Llamadme y vendré en cuanto pueda.

-Gracias-dice Johanna abrazándome y siento un pellizco en el corazón y como mi estómago se cierra de golpe.

Les dedicó una sonrisa y me giro rápidamente, tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que alejarme de ella porque aún no estoy preparado para enfrentarme a ello de nuevo, no ahora después de lo que paso cuando me vio.

Me acerco a la redacción pero me tomo mi tiempo para salir del coche, aún estoy conmocionado por todo el día y siento como la presión me está agarrotando los músculos. Me estiro y me bajo del coche, allí en la puerta de la redacción esta Kyra en cuanto me ve sale corriendo hacia mí y me abraza con fuerza.

-Dios, tiene que ser complicado. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien-digo mintiéndole-sorprendido.

-¿Cómo está?

-Bien, está sana…pero…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mejor no hablemos aquí-digo mirando a mi alrededor.

-Bien, entremos pero Roy está ahí arriba y no va dejarte en paz.

-Está bien, quiero hablar con él de todas formas.

-Bien, te acompaño.

Subimos hasta la redacción y siento como todas las miradas están sobre mí, de los pocos que aún se mantienen en la redacción, mucho peor que esta mañana. Sin duda ha sido la noticia del día o por lo menos de la semana, esto va a dar mucho que hablar. Dejo mi chaqueta sobre mi silla y me dirijo al despacho de Roy seguido por Kyra en todo momento.

-Hombre, el chico del día. Pasa, pasa-dice haciéndome pasar y Kyra pasa sin soltarme-Ha sido muy complicado dar contigo hoy.

-Bueno tenía cosas que hacer.

-Está bien lo entiendo. Pero ahora quiero lo mejor de ti.

-Sé que es lo que quieres pero ahora…ahora no puedo. Es como mi familia, no puedo hacer esto.

-Rick es tu trabajo. Antes de que otro lo haga quiero que lo hagas tú.

-Pero…no puedo…-digo bajando la voz.

-Puedo hacerlo yo. Puedes contarme algunas cosas, nos adelantaremos al resto y no tendrás que hacerlo tú-dice Kyra de repente y se lo agradezco.

-Bien, pero ya puedes darnos algo que no tenga el resto.

-Ahora mismo no puedo decirte mucho, no he podido verla. Dame unos días y…

-No, necesito algo ahora.

-Bien la policía no ha hecho nada. Ha sido cuestión de suerte.

-Me gusta. ¿Qué sabes?

-Han vendido lo de tener una pista buena y seguirla. En realidad recibieron una llamada por un tiroteo. Cuando llegaron el secuestrador estaba muerto y ella…estaba encerrada en el sótano.

-Perfecto. Kyra quiero que te pongas a ello ahora. Ira mañana en primera plana.

-Bien.

-Algo más-dice mirándome fijamente.

-No nada. Apenas se sabe nada-le miento ocultándole lo de la falta de memoria, será algo que saldrá con el tiempo y más por el seguimiento del caso por parte de la prensa, pero en este momento no quería que nadie molestara a la familia y menos en este momento.

-Bien, cuando tengas algo ya sabes. Tenemos que ser los primeros.

-Bien, quería pedirte un par de días libres.

-Sí...sí, claro. Vete con ellos. Cuanto más cerca este mejor para todos-dice con una sonrisa y con un gesto me echa del despacho. Me siento fatal en este momento por vivir de este trabajo, solo me daba unos días libres para que averiguara cosas para luego poder venderlas, era algo despreciables y para nada iba a permitir que eso pasara.

Salgo fuera y cojo mi chaqueta para irme de nuevo de aquí, quería irme a casa descansar y poder olvidarme de este día. Mañana sería otro día emocional, seguramente tendría que volver a enfrentarme a ver a Kate y de nuevo sentí un miedo recorrer mi cuerpo, no estaba preparado para ello.

-Rick… ¿Te vas?

-Sí, me voy a casa, estoy cansado.

-¿Te llevo?-pregunta Kyra masajeándome el cuello.

-No gracias. Voy a caer rendido. Además tienes trabajo que hacer.

-Bien, pero si me necesitas solo tienes que darme un toque-dice y tiro de ella para besarla.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que-dice volviendo a besarme-ya sabes que me lo cobrare de una forma u otra-dice con una sonrisa y me alegro de poder tenerla, de que apareciera en un mal momento de mi vida, en momento de transición un momento de intentar dejar el pasado atrás. Ahora que mi pasado ha vuelto no estoy tan seguro de poder dejarlo atrás.

Me dirijo hacia mi casa cansado del día tan emocional que he vivido y cuando estoy llegando veo un bullicio en la calle. Tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta de lo que pasa, quizás demasiado tarde. Cuando llego un montón de flashes me nublan la vista y tengo que parar el coche antes de golpearme con algo. Cierro los ojos intentando recuperar la vista y cuando los abro veo tres o cuatro cámaras de televisión y otros pocos fotógrafos. Veo dos o tres micrófonos pegados a la ventanilla y puedo verles mover los labios a los reporteros pero no puedo entenderlos. Y me alegro de no poder oírlos.

Arranco otra vez el coche y con cuidado lo coloco junto a la entrada de mi piso. Tomo la chaqueta y la mochila, cojo todo el aire que puedo y salgo al exterior. Enseguida me siento engullido por las cámaras. Por una vez estoy en el otro lado, aunque a mí me gusta más el periodismo de investigación, en parte son mis compañeros en busca de la noticia, yo soy hoy en parte esa noticia y entiendo que estén aquí, yo también lo estaría.

-Hey Castle-escucho una voz conocida y cuando me giro allí esta Deming-al final tu protagonismo va a durar un poco más. ¿Cómo está tu noviecita?-dice con un tono de voz provocador y lo logra porque si no es porque me sujetan en ese momento le hubiera partido la cara.

-Hey tío, no seas idiota-le dice otro y yo le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Había de todo como en todos los lados-Solo sabemos que te toca de cerca, queríamos saber cómo te encuentras.

-Bien, gracias.

-¿Cómo está? ¿La has visto?

-Sin comentarios-digo pasando rápidamente hacia la entrada de casa. Me sentía cansado, cabreado, frustrado. Siempre había soñado con este día, pero me lo había imaginado completamente distinto, lleno de alegría, emoción, de sentimientos a flor de piel. De eso último había, pero no había tanta alegría, más bien tristeza por pensar en lo que había tenido que pasar y porque no podía recordar nada de esos recuerdos que la han mantenido con vida en nuestra memoria, en nuestro día a día.

Dejo las cosas a un lado y me preparo una copa. Y después de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, saco un álbum de fotos, el álbum de fotos de mi infancia. En cada una de esas fotos salía una niña morena, con unos ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que destacaba por encima de todo. Esa niña era Kate, mi Kate. ¿Qué queda ahora de esa niña en esta Kate? Que va a quedar ni si quiera recuerda quien era, ni si quiera recuerda a la gente que formamos parte de esa vida que dejo atrás hace mucho tiempo. Sé que por mucho que ella haya vuelto, que este feliz de que este día tan soñado haya llegado, nunca la recuperaré a ella, a esta niña que sonríe en las fotos, a esa chica de la que termine locamente enamorado, a esa mujer que se intuía que terminaría convirtiéndose. No la voy recuperar y eso hace que no pueda estar feliz del todo, y sé que estas primeras semanas serán difíciles pero ¿Cómo será cuando vaya pasando el tiempo y aun no pueda recordar? ¿Y si no lo hace nunca? Tendrá que volver a empezar de nuevo, por tercera vez en la vida y sé que para nada es comparable nuestra situación con la de ella. No puedo ni debo sentirme mal, no cuando para nada he pasado el infierno que ha pasado ella, no cuando es ella la extraña en un mundo familiar. Tengo que estar ahí para ella, por muy duro que sea, tengo que estar ahí siempre.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí, esto sigue mañana, y ya veremos cómo amanece al día siguiente. Gracias y disfruten del día.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, gracias por estar ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 6**

POV RICK

Me levanto más cansado de cuando me levanté. Me levanto pongo la cafetera en marcha y camino hacia la ventana para que entre la luz. Cuando me acerco puedo ver algún periodista aun apostado sobre la puerta. Me doy la vuelta y me tomo mi taza de café. Me dirijo a la puerta y recojo el periódico del día.

Miro la portada y allí está una foto de Kate junto a un escrito de Kyra. Lo cojo me siento en el sofá con el periódico en una mano y una taza de café en la otra.

 _Encuentran a Katherine Beckett después de seis años desaparecida. La policía ayer hizo acto de presencia para declarar que había conseguido encontrarla sana y salvo después de seis años desaparecida. La policía ayer dejó caer que habían seguido una pista que les había llevado al lugar donde se encontraba. Que nunca había dejado el caso a un lado porque tenía esperanzas de que algún día llegaría esa pista que les llevara a su paradero. Pues bien, gracias a fuentes cercanas a la familia puedo decir que eso es mentira. La policía dio el caso por perdido tras varias semanas desaparecidas y eso ha sido denunciado por la familia en bastantes ocasiones. Todo fue gracias a un punto de suerte. El supuesto secuestrador, tras todo lo que ha salido después del aniversario de su desaparición, decidió quitarse la vida. El disparo alarmo a la policía que encontró a la desaparecida en el sótano encerrada. La policía se ha querido apuntar un punto cuando ellos no han hecho nada para que esta chica haya podido regresar a su casa._

 _Pero lo importante ahora no es eso. Es que una chica ha vuelto con su familia y por lo poco que sabemos está bien, aunque ¿Por qué tanto ocultismo? ¿Qué nos están ocultando?_

 _Quiero acabar con una frase de un amigo de la familia "Ya no teníamos esperanza de recuperarla, es todo un sueño. Pensé que teníamos que conformarnos con que algún día nos llamaran para decirnos que habían encontrado su cuerpo. Perdí la esperanza y siento que le fallé por no seguir buscándola". Creo que eso resume perfectamente el sentimiento de una familia después de tanto dolor._

Me siento por un momento utilizado. No puedo creer que haya utilizado cosas que le he contado en privado para ponerle en el artículo, lo de la policía sí, pero esas palabras, esas palabras se la dije como amigo, como alguien que necesita a un amigo con el que hablar. Tiro el periódico a un lado me levanto y me asomo a la ventana. De repente suena mi teléfono y cuando miro la pantalla allí está su nombre. Estoy tan enfadado que no quiero cogerlo pero termino aceptando la llamada.

-Rick… ¿Ya has visto el periódico?

-Sí, casi se me atraganta el café-digo cabreado.

-Lo siento. Debería haberte avisado, pero Roy quería algo más y no sabía si…De verdad lo siento.

-Me da igual lo que hayan escrito hoy de mí, ni lo que has escrito. Lo que me importa es que haya sido alguien en quien confiaba.

-Rick…de verdad lo siento. No quería hacerte daño. Sabes que me importas Rick.

-Está bien. Tengo otra llamada tengo que dejarte-digo al sentir el pitido de la entrada de otra llamada.

-Pero prométeme que hablaremos esta noche. Por favor.

-Está bien, tengo que colgar.

-Bien. Adiós-dice colgando y tomo aire dejando atrás este cabreo que tengo encima. Cuando miro la pantalla veo que es Johanna y lo cojo rápidamente antes de que salte el buzón de voz.

-¿Si?

-Rick, nos han dado permiso para entrar. Queremos que estés aquí.

-Oh…claro. Estaré allí en unos minutos.

-Bien, te estaremos esperando.

-Ok-digo antes de colgar. Tenía que dejar a un lado lo de Kyra ya tendría tiempo para aclararlo con ella, ahora tenía que ir a ver a Kate y a pesar del miedo que me aterraba sabía que tenía que estar allí y ser fuerte.

Salgo corriendo casi hacia el coche seguido por un par de cámaras que aún estaban apostados en la puerta. Escucho un montón de preguntas sobre Kate pero los dejo atrás apretando el paso y montándome en el coche. Antes de darle tiempo a poder acercarse arranco y salgo disparado.

Cuando llego al hospital veo que también hay allí algunos periodistas. Como periodista comprendo que es una noticia increíble para seguir pero me sorprende todo el interés que ha levantado.

Salgo corriendo tapado para que no me vean y consigo entrar sin que se den cuenta. Cuando lo hago enseguida me dirijo hacia la habitación de Kate, ya allí en la puerta están los padres de Kate. Me acerco con una sonrisa y cuando estoy a un par de pasos me doy cuenta de que tienen el periódico en el asiento del lado. Sin duda lo habían visto y quizás merezcan una explicación por mi parte.

-Hola.

-Hola Rick-dicen ambos con una sonrisa pero yo necesito hacerlo, explicarme.

-Johanna, Jim yo…tengo que explicaros lo del periódico.

-No tienes que explicar nada. Todos nos sentimos así en algún momento-dice Johanna abrazándome y yo siento como los ojos empiezan a escocerme.

-Solo tenía miedo…no quería que lo publicaran de verdad…

-Está bien. No pasa nada. Nada de lo que haces me puede molestar. Gracias a ti mi hija está con nosotros.

-No creo que sea así pero gracias.

-Anda ¿estás preparado?

-No lo sé.

-Nosotros tampoco, pero vamos a estar bien-dice agarrándome de la mano con una sonrisa y yo también le sonrió.

Cuando nos encaminamos hacia la puerta aparece el doctor de Kate y enseguida se acerca a nosotros con una sonrisa.

-Veo que ya estáis todo. Genial. Ya le he comunicado que pasa y que vais a entrar a verla. Esta más tranquila ahora, pero quiero que os lo toméis con calma. Quiero que os presentéis y le comentéis algo sobre vuestra relación con ella pero no la presionéis ni le llenéis de datos eso puede perjudicar a su recuperación. Estad tranquilos y ella también lo estará. ¿Preparados?

-Si-dice Johanna cogiéndonos a Jim y a mí de la mano y tirando de ambos hacia el interior.

Cuando entramos aunque no quiero hacerlo, enseguida mi mirada la busca. La veo sentada en la cama mirándonos y con mejor cara que el día anterior. Johanna se acerca a ella como si nada, se sienta a su lado y temblándole la mano la acerca a la de su hija. La coloca encima de la de Kate y no deja de mirarla con amor en ningún momento.

-Kate…soy Johanna soy tu madre-dice mirándola con amor mientras sus ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas por la emoción de poder volver a ver y tocar a su hija.

-Yo…lo siento…

-No, no pasa nada cariño-dice Johanna tranquilizándola y veo a Kate asentir mientras mira a su regazo donde la mano de su madre está unida a la suya.

-Hola-dice Jim-yo soy tu padre-dice sonriéndola pero algo más alejado de ella con miedo de que se evaporase si se acercaba.

-Hola-dice Kate con una sonrisa y de repente todo se vuelve demasiado silencioso hasta que ella vuelve a romper el silencio-¿Y tú? ¿Eres mi hermano?-pregunta de repente y cuando levanto la mirada me está mirando a mí.

-No yo…-pero de repente no me salen las palabras.

-Él es Rick, él era tu mejor amigo. Erais inseparables-dice Johanna hablándole con cariño.

-Siento lo del otro día yo…

-No está bien, me asuste yo…

-Lo entiendo. No debí entrar sin avisar…no sabía nada de…

-Está bien-dice con una sonrisa y por primera vez veo a Kate en ella, por una vez pienso que hay más de lo que podamos imaginar dentro de esta Kate.

-Me gustaría poder recordaros…todo sería más fácil pero…

-No te preocupes. Tomate tu tiempo cariño. Lo importante es que estas aquí con nosotros-dice Johanna limpiándole las lágrimas y veo a Kate de nuevo sonreír.

-No sé nada de mí, me gustaría saber un poco más de mí antes de estos años.

-Bueno eras muy risueña, fuerte y muy buena. Eras mi niña pequeña…eres mi niña-dice Johanna corrigiéndose.

-Te gustaba mucho leer-digo de repente sin darme cuenta ni si quiera de que lo había dicho.

-Oh…

-Sí, os pasabais horas y horas hablando sobre libros. Os encantaba debatir.

-Siempre ganabas todos los debates-digo con una sonrisa recordando aquellos momentos y cuando la miro la veo sonriéndome.

-Me gustaría acordarme de ello.

-Yo…te he traído esto-digo sacando una foto que siempre llevaba en la cartera y entregándosela.

-¿Quiénes son?-dice enseñándosela a Johanna.

-Oh, me encanta esta foto-dice mirándome-sois vosotros dos cuando erais unos niños. En esta foto le decías a tu padre que te querías casar con Rick-dice Johanna riéndose y veo como Kate me mira enseguida siento como me sonrojo al ver su sonrisa.

-¿La llevas encima?

-¿Qué? Oh no, ayer estuve viendo fotos y pensé en traértela-digo mintiéndole cuando en realidad desde el día que desapareció no ha salido de mi cartera en ningún momento, ni esa, ni la última foto que tengo de ella antes de su desaparición.

-Es muy bonito-dice entregándomela.

-Quédatela. Tengo muchas-digo sonriéndole y veo como se muerde el labio como siempre hacía, un gesto suyo de cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Creo que por hoy hemos acabado-dice el doctor.

-No, estoy bien-dice Kate quejándose.

-Sí y eso es bueno, pero no es bueno llenarte de golpe de tanta información, puede llegar a confundirte. Intenta descansar.

-Ok-dice mirando a Johanna.

-Descansa cariño-dice dándole un beso en la cabeza y Jim se acerca haciéndolo mismo, por fin atreviéndose a hacerlo.

-Que descanses-digo con una sonrisa y sin ni si quiera acercarme ni tocarla salgo de la habitación con sentimientos encontrados. No se acordaba de mí, no se acordaba de nada ni de nadie pero por otro lado, por otro lado había algo en ella, en sus gestos que me recordaba a esa Kate que perdí, a mi Kate.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias por leer y como siempre espero vuestros comentarios, que paséis un buen día y nos vemos el jueves con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os siga gustando, poco a poco irán teniendo mayor conexión y pasaran más tiempo juntos. Gracias a y seguir.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 7**

POV RICK

Me dirijo a casa sabiendo que allí estará Kyra esperándome. Me siento en parte dolido aunque lo entiendo por otro lado. Supongo que mi parte profesional lo entiende pero la parte personal, de amigo o algo más no puede llegar a entenderlo, sobre todo cuando es algo tan importante para mí.

Cuando llego a casa veo que al menos los periodistas han desaparecido, bueno en realidad no todos porque allí está sentada en la puerta Kyra esperándome.

-Hola-dice levantándose en cuento me ve.

-Hola-digo mirando a mi alrededor sorprendido de que todos se hayan ido.

-Se han ido. Les he dicho que ibas a ir a la redacción, que no pensabas volver hoy por aquí-dice casi con timidez.

-Gracias-digo pasando hacia delante para abrir la puerta. Cuando entro ella sigue allí parada esperando a que la invite a pasar. Me hago a un lado ofreciéndole esa invitación.

Entramos dentro de mi casa la dejo allí en el comedor y me dirijo a por un par de copas. Creo que ambos vamos a necesitarlas. Le entrego uno de los vasos mientras que llevo el otro a mis labios para pegarle un trago.

-Siento mucho lo del artículo. Debería haberte llamado antes.

-Entiendo como periodista que lo hicieras pero…no puedo entenderlo como amigo. Te lo conté porque confiaba en ti-digo levantando la cabeza para mirarla.

-Dios no sabes lo mal que me siento. Sé lo importante que es para ti todo esto, sé que para ti fue difícil hablarme de ello.

-No sabes lo complicado que fue mirarle a sus padres a la cara. Si no pensaste en mi podía haber pensado en ellos al menos.

-Lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

-No…no volverá a pasar-digo enfadado.

La veo dejar su copa encima de la mesa y acercarse a mí. Me quita mi copa de la mano para dejármelas libres y me agarra de ellas mientras mira hacia el suelo. Cuando levanta la mirada tiene los ojos nublados por las lágrimas y me siento mal de verla así, no me gusta verla así.

-Rick si pudiera volver atrás, ojala ni si quiera me hubiera ofrecido a escribirlo. Tú eres más importante para mí que ese maldito artículo. Me duele estar así contigo por esto. He metido la pata y lo siento-dice llorando y no puedo aguantar más. Me suelto para poder limpiarle con cuidado las lágrimas de la cara y la abrazo contra mi cuerpo.

-No pasa nada.

-Si…sí que pasa, sé que te he hecho daño-dice llorando aun con más fuerza y me duele demasiado verla así.

-Hey-digo separándome-no pasa nada. Ya todo está olvidado-digo sonriéndola mientras beso despacio sus labios. ¿Sí?-digo sonriéndole y la veo asentir mientras se termina de limpiar las lágrimas-¿Qué quieres de comer?-digo dejando atrás todo porque en este momento ya tenía bastante drama, bastante presión como para añadir esto a mi vida.

Me levanto cuando me llega el olor a café, el mejor despertador para mí. Cuando abro los ojos los rayos de sol ya entran por la ventana y Kyra está de pie con mi camisa puesta con dos tazas de café en la mano.

-Bueno días-dice besándome antes de entregarme la taza.

-Buenos días.

-Están otra vez ahí abajo-dice refiriéndose a los periodistas.

-No pasa nada-digo volviendo a besarla para que supiera que todo había quedado atrás. Estamos entregados en ese beso cuando empieza a sonar mi teléfono-Tengo que cogerlo.

-Está bien-dice recogiendo las tazas mientras me deja privacidad.

-¿Si?-digo sin reconocer el número.

-Rick, soy Johanna. Me sabe mal llamarte tan temprano.

-No está bien, estaba despierto.

-Necesito ir a casa a recoger unas cosas y luego tenemos que estar todo el día de papeleos por lo de Kate. No quiero que esté sola y…

-Está bien, allí estaré.

-Rick no quiero que te sientas obligado…

-No, está bien. Me apetece verla y estar con ella.

-Bien gracias-dice antes de colgar y siento como me tenso, porque si quiero estar con ella pero no es ella…dios estoy echo un lio.

-¿Te tienes que ir?

-Si-digo levantándome para poder arreglarme-te puedes quedar si quieres.

-No, tengo que irme de todas formas-dice colocándose su ropa.

Nos arreglamos en silencio, ni ella pregunta adónde voy ni yo se lo cuento. Es como si algo de confianza hubiera perdido en ella aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

-Sal tú a ver si consigues llevártelos, yo saldré después.

-Vale-digo dándole un beso justo en la puerta en forma de despedida y salgo casi corriendo hacia el coche.

Me persiguen corriendo mientras me lanza una pregunta tras otro sin recibir ninguna respuesta por mi parte. Cuando miro hacia la ventana de mi habitación la puedo ver allí sonriendo y me alegro de haber podido dejarlo pasar, porque ella cambio algo en mi cuando la conocí y siento que la necesito, que la necesito para que mi vida sea más estable.

Llego al hospital y entro con normalidad, no quiero huir no quiero ocultar algo que pertenece a mi vida y me da igual a quien le pueda interesar. Entro tranquilamente y subo hacia la habitación de Kate. Llamo a la puerta antes de entrar y me encuentro a Kate sola sentada sobre la cama.

-Hola.

-Hola. ¿Dónde está tu madre?

-Johanna tenía que salir. No quería dejarme sola pero estoy bien-dice apartando la mirada de mí y no puedo evitar pensar que ha llamado a su madre por su nombre, supongo que es complicado que pueda aceptarla así de repente como su madre.

-Bueno si quieres estar sola me voy. Pero la verdad es que necesito algo de compañía.

-¿Tan poca tienes que tienes que venir hasta aquí?

-Eso parece-digo en tono de broma sacándole una sonrisa.

-Está bien, pero con una condición-dice y me acerco hasta que llego a la silla de al lado y me siento a su lado.

-¿Cuál?

-Quiero que me cuentes algo de mí, algo de la antigua yo.

-Pero…el médico no quiere que nos pasemos.

-Solo un par de cosas-dice casi suplicante y entiendo que necesite saber, no puedo ni llegar a imaginarme lo difícil que tiene que ser por lo que está pasando.

-Acepto con una condición.

-¿Una condición? Yo te hacía compañía ¿no?-dice con una sonrisa y no puedo evitar sonreírle.

-Pero esto es mucho peor. Puedo recibir una buena reprimenda del doctor maligno.

-¿Qué maligno? Si es muy bueno-dice riéndose.

-Bueno me escuchas mis condiciones o me voy y no hay trato.

-Suelta-dice e intento ocultar una sonrisa.

-Quiero que tú también me cuentes algo de ti, de la persona que tengo delante.

-No sé mucho de mí en realidad.

-Quiero saber que paso…-digo mirándole fijamente para que vea lo importante que es esto para mí.

-Vale-dice aceptando y me siento hacia atrás para estar más relajado e intento pensar en que puedo o debo contarle.

-¿Por dónde empiezo?

-Quiero que me cuentes como paso todo. Como ocurrió…

-Está bien-digo a la vez que tomo aire-quedamos para poder ir a tomar algo juntos. Yo tenía algunas clases y tú estabas en la biblioteca intentado buscar un libro aún mejor que el anterior. Yo…yo llegue tarde como siempre…cuando aparecí, tú ya no estabas-digo levantando la cabeza en ese instante para mirarla.

-Te sientes culpable-dice como una afirmación y yo aparto la mirada porque siento como los ojos me escuecen-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?

-La noche anterior.

-¿Qué hicimos?-pregunta mirándome y en parte le miento, no me siento bien diciéndole lo que paso, no quiero llenarle aún más de información que no puede recordar.

-Hicimos lo de siempre debatir sobre libros. Y una vez más ganaste.

-¿Solo hacíamos eso?

-No claro que no. Nos gustaba ir al cine, correr por el parque, bueno yo era un poco friki por aquella época y tú solías acompañarme a ferias de ese tipo.

-Cuéntame algo más. Algo que merezca la pena que recuerde-dice mirándome y veo tristeza en su mirada.

-No lo sé, hay muchos momentos. Quizás me quede con un día que mi madre nos llevó a la playa en pleno invierno. Nos retó a meternos en el agua porque era bueno para la piel. Acabamos congelados bebiéndonos un chocolate caliente-digo sonriendo ante aquel recuerdo.

-Me trataba como a su hija-dice de repente y al principio no entiendo de que está hablándome-al principio me tenía casi todo el tiempo drogado, decía que estaba enferma. Luego decía que era su hija y que había sufrido un accidente y por eso no recordaba. Empecé a notar cosas raras, no me dejaba salir de casa y apenas podía salir de la habitación. Un día vi una foto de una familia. Le pregunte quienes eran y me respondió que éramos nosotros dos. Esa de la foto no era la que veía cada mañana en el espejo. Intente escapar y entonces fue cuando acabe encerrada en el sótano. Durante casi seis largos años ese era mi mundo, no he conocido ningún otro, o al menos no lo recuerdo. No se portó mal conmigo…me trataba como si de verdad fuera mi padre pero no lo era.

-Ojala te hubiéramos encontrado antes, ojala no hubiera ocurrido. Pero ahora estas aquí con tu familia-digo colocando mi mano sobre la suya tocándola por primera vez.

-Ese es el problema.

-¿El problema?-pregunto sin entender.

-Él también me dijo que era mi padre y me trato como si lo fuera, ¿por qué esta vez tiene que ser verdad?-dice mirando al infinito y me doy cuenta entonces lo complicado que es por lo que está pasando y me siento mal por no poder ayudarla a entender que somos su familia que la queremos y que solo queremos lo mejor para ella. Pero el dolor de estos seis años, su pérdida de memoria, nada de eso ayudaba y nunca podíamos llegar a entenderla por completo porque no habíamos pasado por ese infierno. Solo con nuestros actos y nuestro amor podíamos demostrarle que esto era real, que esta era su verdadera vida.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí, espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros comentarios para saberlo, mañana más y más conversación entre ambos. Gracias y que paséis un buen día.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por estar ahí, y os recuerdo que aunque parezca lento al principio, aguantéis porque empezará a moverse y os gustará leerlo, os eso espero. Gracias y ya os digo que serán 45 capítulos, y que al menos una historia más habrá, ya estoy en ello.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 8**

POV RICK

Me siento algo frustrado esperando fuera de la habitación de Kate. El doctor ha llegado para hacerle unas pruebas y he decidido esperar fuera para que no se sintiera mal. Mientras espero fuera no puedo dejar de pensar en sus palabras y en todo lo que vamos a tener que hacer para poder hacerla sentir mejor. No puedo dejar de pensar en que es lo que le tiene que estar pasando por la cabeza, no puedo dejar de imaginarme por todo lo que ha pasado.

Se abre la puerta y enseguida salgo corriendo pero no es el doctor sino la enfermera la que sale.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto nervioso.

-Oh sí. Ya puedes pasar si quieres-dice con una sonrisa y asiento nervioso encaminándome hacia dentro. Cuando lo hago me sorprendo al ver a Kate sonreír, una sonrisa de verdad mientras charla con el doctor.

-Siento interrumpir-digo haciendo el amago de volver a salir pero me detienen.

-No, soy yo quien me tengo que ir. Tengo que ver a otros pacientes. Luego pasaré a verte-dice el médico con una sonrisa y veo como Kate se la devuelve y no deja de mirarlo hasta que no lo ve salir. Siento celos de repente al ver esa mirada, esa mirada que muchas veces me dedico a mí. Puedo entender que mire así al médico, después de todo es una persona que de verdad conoce esta Kate de ahora, no alguien que dice que le conoce y ella ni si quiera recuerda.

-¿Todo bien?-digo mirándola y ella asiente aunque ya no con esa sonrisa.

-Si.

-Quiero hablar contigo un momento.

-Está bien-dice casi sin ganas y me siento a su lado. Tengo unas ganas loca de tocarla, de sentir su mano sobre la mía pero me contengo.

-Kate sé que tiene que ser un infierno para ti todo esto, pero quiero que entiendas que estamos poniendo de nuestra parte para hacerte todo esto lo más ameno posible-digo y veo como me mira sin entender-sé que es complicado para ti pero para nosotros tampoco es fácil. Yo lo entiendo y puedo aguantar, pero tu madre…tu madre y tu padre han sufrido mucho estos años, y para ellos esto es un sueño. Solo te pido que pongas de tu parte.

-¿En serio me estas pidiendo eso? No tienes ni idea por lo que estoy pasando. Nada de lo que hayan pasado se compara con lo que yo he vivido.

-Puede que tengas razón. Pero no puedes imaginarte el dolor de unos padres que no saben nada sobre su hija. Ellos te quieren, te adoran. Estos seis años para ellos han sido un infierno, solo pensaban en recuperarte. Nunca perdieron la esperanza. Sé que es difícil para ti, quizás nunca pueda llegar a saberlo del todo pero puedo imaginármelo. Pero ellos son tus padres Kate, harán lo que haga falta para verte feliz, pero ellos te necesitan también.

-No puedo hacer nada. ¿Qué hago? No sé nada de ellos.

-Ábrete a ellos. Dile lo que te pasa, déjale que te conozcan a ti, ellos ya conocen muy bien a la que era su hija. Ahora quieren conocerte a ti. Quieren ayudarte. Para ti ellos son unos desconocidos, pero para ellos, lo eres todo-digo mirándole fijamente y veo como le ha llegado cuando sus ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas. No quería ser duro con ella, pero sabía que tenía que poner un poco de su parte si queríamos que esto llegara a buen puerto, si de verdad quería que unos padres recuperaran a su hija, y para que entendieran, que ellos eran sus padres y que habían luchado e iban a luchar por ella siempre.

-No sé si querrán saber por lo que he pasado.

-Les dolerá, pero deben saberlo, igual que tú tienes que saber por todo lo que han pasado ellos.

-¿Alguna vez perdieron la esperanza? ¿Alguna vez creyeron que ya no…?

-Tu madre nunca, tu padre no lo sé…pero ella nunca. No dejo de buscarte. Si no es por eso quizás ahora no estarías aquí.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo…quise creer que sí, durante mucho tiempo si confié en que volverías-digo bajando la mirada porque no puedo mirarla sin perder el control-pero hubo un momento en que sentí que ni si quiera vivía-digo levantando la mirada para que pueda leer en mis ojos que decía la verdad-hubo un momento en que me di cuenta que mi vida solo era por y para ti, solo era para buscarte. Pero luego todo empezó a torcerse y del dolor pase al odio. Busque un culpable al que hacer pagar. Todo se fue torciendo hasta que sentí que todo me hacía mucho daño, que se me iba de las manos. Hace más o menos un año me di por vencido. Pensé que era imposible que estuvieras viva y nadie supiera nada de ti. Ahora me arrepiento de haberme dado por vencido…quizás si hubiera seguido luchando, si hubiera seguido enfrentándome a todo el mundo quizás hubiéramos dado contigo antes.

-Cuando oí como llegaba la policía no podía creérmelo. Cuando me sacaron y lo vi allí…muerto…creerás que estoy loca pero sentí miedo más que cualquier otra cosa, miedo a lo que podía encontrarme fuera.

-Es normal. Eras lo único que conocías. Pero la verdad, es que tu familia es esta, y te darás cuenta pronto que de verdad darían la vida por ti Kate-la miro y la veo tragar saliva sé que es difícil para ella pero si la conozco un poco sé que para ella esto es importante.

-Intentaré abrirme a ellos. Lo prometo. Yo soy la primera que quiero una vida real.

-Ellos te la pueden dar, ya te la dieron durante diecisiete años-y la veo asentir más para ella que para mí.

-Cuéntame algo más sobre mí. Que quería ser, que amigos tenía, que relación tenía con vosotros-dice mirándome y recuerdo los consejos del médico pero si me pongo en su lugar, yo también querría saberlo todo, querría conocerme a mí mismo y a la gente que me rodea.

-Querías ser la mejor abogada del mundo.

-Venga ya-dice soltando una risita.

-Si de verdad, y creo que puedes llegar a serlo-digo haciendo que me mire de repente sorprendida-tu vida empieza ahora Kate, puedes cumplir tus sueños, si no son esos los que tengas ahora, da igual. Tienes una larga vida por delante para ello-la veo sonreír y eso hace que me anime para volver a tocarla y toco su mano con cuidado mirando como nuestra piel se roza y no puedo evitar pensar en la última vez que la vi. En cómo me miraba, en cómo me sonreír mientras me acariciaba la cara tiernamente y en cómo me besaba haciéndome sentir especial.

-¿Tenía más amigos?

-Claro, muchos. Eras la chica popular-digo riéndome al recordarla, como no iba a serlo.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? Ya te he dicho que era el friki.

-Venga ya no te creo.

-En serio, era un friki.

-Pues has cambiado.

-No tanto, solo ahora sé guárdalo mejor-digo haciéndola reír.

-Gracias por esto, no me ayuda a recordar pero…me siento más unida, más parecida a esa Kate de la que tú me hablas que la que he creído ser durante estos años.

-Eras y eres increíble Kate. Solo tienes que darte tiempo para darte cuenta, los demás ya lo sabemos-digo y veo como se sonroja-lo digo muy en serio.

-Y tú y yo… ¿De verdad solo éramos amigos? Es que hablas de ella, de mí, de una forma…especial.

-Es que eras especial-digo sin dejar de mirarla-y nuestra relación…también lo era. Ambos juntos éramos especiales.

-Pero…

-Creo que por hoy está bien. Además tengo que irme.

-Está bien. ¿Sabes cuándo podré salir de aquí?

-Creo que dentro de unos días, no lo sé. Veras como cuando eso ocurra todo será mucho mejor.

-Eso espero.

-Lo será. Descansa-digo levantándome y con una sonrisa salgo de la habitación. Cuando lo hago choco contra alguien que estaba allí.

-Lo siento yo…-pero me callo al ver allí a Johanna-hola.

-hola, acabo de llegar y…-pero por sus nervios sé que lleva un rato escuchándonos pero lo dejo pasar.

-Está bien, yo ya me iba.

-¿Ha estado bien?

-Si bastante bien.

-Bien, ten cuidado hay mucha prensa fuera, no sé qué les pasa ni que mi hija fuera famosa o algo.

-Creo que deberías dar un comunicado eso los relajaría un poco.

-Si es lo crees lo haremos.

-Sí creo que ayudara. Decidle al hospital que se haga cargo, que no de mucha información pero lo justo.

-Ok.

-Bueno me voy a trabajar llevo dos días sin pisar la redacción y creo que estoy en busca y captura-digo haciéndola reír.

-Rick si tienes que hablar sobre ello, confío en ti, quien mejor para hacerlo que tú.

-No, ya he escrito bastante sobre mí, no quiero volver a hacerlo. Prefiero vivirlo que escribirlo.

-Está bien. Cuídate.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Bien-dice con una sonrisa entrando a la habitación de su hija. Puedo ver su cara antes de que cierre la puerta y es de completa felicidad de ver a su hija.

Me voy con una sonrisa con más fe que nunca de que podemos recuperar de nuevo a Kate, a mi Kate, a la Kate de mi vida.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, que paséis un buen fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo. Leo vuestros comentarios siempre y los tengo en cuenta, gracias también por ellos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo y con la esperanza de que ya he empezado a escribir una nueva historia y no va mal, distinta a esta, me gusta cambiar de golpe con cada historia. Así que al menos seguiremos con otra historia, al menos de momento. Gracias de nuevo por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 9**

POV RICK

Me voy corriendo hacia el trabajo sabía que me esperaba una buena reprimenda de Roy por haber estado ausente durante estos días pero tenía que alejarme de todo esto, tenía que estar con ella.

Cuando llegue fui directamente a su despacho, quería acabar cuanto antes con todo esto para poder volver a trabajar en lo que más me gustaba, en un verdadero artículo de investigación. Cuando doy en su puerta y se gira para ver quién es su cara es de pura sorpresa pero enseguida me hace entrar.

-Hola.

-Pasa…pasa…

-Venía para decirte que ya estoy listo para volver.

-Espero que me traigas algo suculento.

-Si claro, ya tengo una gran idea para mi nuevo artículo y me voy a poner ya a ello.

-No, me refiero a la chica. ¿Qué puedes contarme?

-Roy…quiero avisarte de que no pienso comentar nada sobre ello. Van a dar un comunicado, ellos se van a encargar de informar a todo el mundo.

-Pero si tú me dices algo podremos adelantarnos o incluso dar algo más.

-No, quiero que entiendas que esto es mi vida. No tiene que ver con mi trabajo.

-Es noticia así que es tu trabajo.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero tienes ahí fuera un montón de periodistas que se pueden encargar. Para mí eso no es trabajo no cuando en parte soy protagonista de la historia. No puedo ser objetivo.

-Hasta ahora no ha sido problema para ti.

-Si lo era pero…fui un idiota y me deje llevar. Pero ahora no pienso hacer ni decir nada que pueda hacer daño a esa familia. Así que…quiero que te quede claro Roy, quiero hacer mi trabajo y ya está. Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que hago o con mis términos de no hablar sobre esa tema solo tienes que decírmelo y recogeré mis cosas y me largare sin mirar atrás-le digo con toda la seriedad del mundo. Espero unos segundos pero veo que no tiene nada más que decir-si no tiene nada más que decir, tengo trabajo que hacer-digo girándome y saliendo de su despacho camino a mi escritorio. Cuando llego Kyra está allí con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro volver a verte.

-No podía estar más tiempo fuera, tengo que trabajar-digo sentándome en mi silla-y creo que tú también-digo cuando veo como Roy sale fuera de su pecera.

-Kyra a mi despacho ahora-dice gritando y se vuelve a meter dentro.

-Ya lo has cabreado y ahora me toca pagarlo a mí.

-Lo siento-digo son una sonrisa.

-Me debes una que lo sepa.

-Una cena, mañana en mi casa-digo de repente y veo que se sorprende.

-Eso está echo-dice con una sonrisa metiéndose en la cueva maldita.

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS

Camino de nuevo hacia el hospital después de un largo día de trabajo. Ya la cosa esta más tranquila después de que mandaran el comunicado y porque ya han pasado unos días, pero estoy seguro que cuando salga del hospital volverá a aparecer unos días para sacar una imagen suya o poder hablar con ella.

-Hola-digo entrando por la puerta y me encuentro a Johanna junto a Kate riéndose ambas. No dejo de sonreír mientras la miro feliz de poder verlas así por fin.

-Hola.

-¿Qué era eso tan gracioso? Necesito poder reírme un poco.

-Lo siento son cosas de chicas-dice Johanna y Kate empieza a reírse de nuevo.

-Bueno que se le va a hacer.

-Tenemos una noticia que decirte.

-¿Buena? Porque si no es buena prefiero no saberla-digo ocultando una sonrisa.

-Díselo tú-dice Johanna mirando a Kate y veo como se muerde el labio síntoma de los nervios y eso me hace volver a soñar con que dentro de esta nueva Kate esta mi Kate.

-Mañana me dan el alta-dice con una sonrisa en la cara y enseguida otra protagoniza la mía.

-¿En serio? Que bien, esto hay que celebrarlo.

-Estamos en un hospital-dice Johanna riéndose-pero mañana si vamos a celebrarlo. Mi niña vuelve a casa-dice emocionada y veo a Kate sonreírle, al menos le ha dado la oportunidad que le pedí.

-Yo puedo ocuparme de todo.

-No, no hay mucho que preparar. Prefiero hacerlo yo. No quiero que le molesten los periodistas así que no vamos a comunicar nada. Yo haré una cena para nosotros, para la familia y ya está. Me gustaría que fueras tu quien la sacaras de aquí.

-¿Yo? A mi puede que me persiga la prensa. Quizás sea mejor que no sea yo…

-Rick…

-Está bien, yo lo haré-digo con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, voy a hablar con los médicos puedes…

-Yo me quedo.

-Estoy aquí no habléis como si no estuviera-dice Kate y pienso que está enojada pero tiene una sonrisa en la cara.

-Bueno pues te vas a tener que aguantar, no voy a ir a ningún lado-digo sacando una risita de su boca.

-¿Por qué atraes a la prensa?

-¿Qué?

-Le has dicho a Johanna que atraes a la prensa ¿Por qué?

-Yo…soy periodista.

-¿Periodista?

-Si de investigación y bueno lucho contra las injusticias de alguna manera. Me justa sacarlas a la luz-digo sonriéndole-una amiga me enseño ese sentimiento por la justicia-digo sonriéndole y veo como se sonroja.

-¿Eres bueno?

-Bueno no se me da nada mal-digo sacándole una sonrisa.

-He escuchado que hay mucho revuelo montado con mi aparición.

-Bueno ha sido un caso que llamo la atención entre la gente enseguida, quizás no tanto para la policía-digo con enfado en la voz.

-¿Por qué elegiste ser periodista?

-No lo tenía claro. Me gustaba escribir desde siempre pero…no sabía qué hacer con mi vida. Cuando paso…ya sabes…me enfade mucho al ver como la policía no hacía nada. Tanto que quería sacar todos sus trapos sucios. Me metí en la universidad y empecé a escribir un blog donde ponía noticias sobre casos sin resolver, o cosas raras que pasaban. Enseguida cuando acabe la carrera me contrataron en un periódico. Mi primer artículo fue sobre ti. Sobre tu caso, sobre como lo había llevado o mejor dicho como no lo habían llevado. Estaba muy enfadado. Poco a poco ese enfado pasó a otro grado. Ya no solo quería justicia, quería hacerles daño por el daño que hacían a tu familia y a mí. Pero al final sirvió para algo, empecé a mirar más allá y luche por las injusticias. Suelo investigar algo que me llega hasta llegar al fondo del asunto y luego lo muestro al resto del mundo.

-¿Te gusta lo que haces?

-Hay algunas cosas que no me gustan sobre mi trabajo, hay cosas que borraría y otras…que aunque sé que quizás no quería hacerlas ahora me alegro de haberlos echo. En los últimos tiempo no quería hablar sobre tu caso…me di por vencido y pensé que ese odio no me llevaba a ningún lado. Pero tu madre me pidió un favor y tuve que escribir un artículo sobre ti, sobre el dolor de unos padres. Dicen que gracias a ese artículo estas aquí, no sé si tienen razón pero si tuvo una mínima culpa me alegro de haberlo hecho.

-Y yo de que lo hicieras.

Asiento mientras sonrió y no puedo dejar de mirarla, sé que no puede recordarme, ni a mí ni a nadie pero veo que todo está mejorando mucho en los últimos días. Ya siento un poco más a Kate dentro de este cuerpo, y ahora creo, sí que creo en que podemos recuperarla aunque no sea por completo, ella volverá a estar con nosotros.

-¿Estás de acuerdo en que venga yo mañana a por ti?

-Sí, y quiero que nos vean.

-¿Cómo?

-No tengo nada que ocultar. Me da igual que me vean, quizás si saben que estoy bien se olviden de mí. Ese es el final de esta historia yo regresando a casa sana y salva.

-Puede que ayude.

-Eso espero.

-Bien, saldremos como si nada. Si están ahí que estén.

-Perfecto-dice con una sonrisa y yo también le sonrió.

-Me tengo que ir pero mañana nos vemos-digo levantándome y casi sin darme cuenta me agacho para dejar un suave beso sobre su mejilla.

-Hasta mañana-dice sonrojada y salgo contento por el rato que hemos pasado junto, feliz de ver que poco a poco podemos llegar a conocernos y conectar de nuevo.

-¿Ya te vas?-dice Johanna al verme salir por la puerta.

-Sí, estoy cansado. Un largo día.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana.

-Claro.

-Llama a tu madre para que se venga a cenar con nosotros.

-Se lo diré, la verdad es que hace unos días que no hablo con ella agradecerá que lo haga-digo haciéndola reír.

-Buenas noches Rick.

-Buenas noches-digo mientras me despido con un beso y me voy a casa a descansar mañana sin duda puede ser un gran día.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **En el próximo capítulo (que será mañana, a pesar de que es fiesta) Kate volverá a la que fue su casa durante diecisiete años, ¿Le ayudara a recordar? ¿Se afianzara más su relación con Rick y sus padres? Habrá que seguir leyendo para saberlo. Gracias a todos de verdad por seguir ahí.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste y como siempre espero que me lo hagáis saber. Gracias por estar ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 10**

POV KATE

No sé ni si quiera como me siento. Estoy nerviosa porque salgo de un lugar en que había conseguido sentirme a gusto y me voy con la que dicen que es mi familia pero no logró ni si quiera recordar. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo pero por otro lado, me caen bien, me han tratado y apoyado durante estos días y sé que van hacer todo lo que este de su mano para que me sienta bien, pero no creo que puedan hacer mucho, de mí, de mi es de quien depende todo. Tengo que recordar, necesito hacerlo sino no sé si voy a poder seguir con esto. No sé si podre estar completamente bien en esta situación.

Tengo miedo de no encontrarme en ellos, de no sentirme bien, pero también tengo miedo de hacerles daño a todos. Sé que para ellos soy su hija, su amiga, parte de su familia. Pero yo no sé si puedo ser eso que ellos necesitan. Y sé por lo que han tenido que pasar y no quiero que sufran, no lo merecen, pero si llega un momento en que no puedo hacer nada para sentirme parte de esa familia que ellos tienen, quizás deba irme y buscarla en otro lugar lejos de aquí.

-Hola Kate-dice el doctor entrando a mi habitación con papeles en la mano.

-Hola-digo con una sonrisa sin poder evitarla.

-¿Estas lista para salir?

-Falta Rick, hasta que no venga…

-Esta fuera firmando los papeles para que puedas salir. Me alegro mucho poderte dar el alta hoy.

-Gracias, aunque tengo miedo.

-Es normal tener miedo Kate. Es fácil entenderlo-dice con una sonrisa que logra tranquilizarme-verás quería darte mi número de teléfono por si algún día necesitas hablar con alguien, con un amigo. Y si necesitas cualquier consulta médica.

-Claro gracias.

-También quiero darte un par de tarjetas. Son gente que puede ayudarte Kate a volver a la realidad. Tiene que ser complicado no solo lo de la pérdida de memoria, sino salir a la calle, relacionarse con otra gente. Creo que te puede venir bien hablar con un especialista.

-¿Un loquero?

-Kate, no es nada malo ir al psicólogo. Yo lo he hecho-dice con esa sonrisa-de verdad piénsalo, creo que te ayudara mejor que nada ni nadie pueda hacerlo.

-Lo pensaré gracias.

-Llama cuando quieras. Son ambos amigos míos. Cualquiera de los dos podrá ayudarte muy bien.

-Ok.

-Perdón-dice una voz en la puerta y es Rick entrando.

-No pasa nada. ¿Ya tienes los papeles?

-Si-dice entregándoselos al doctor-¿Lista?-dice mirándome con una sonrisa pero sé que está nervioso, empiezo a conocerlo.

-Si-digo levantándome y colocándome la ropa que mi madre…Johanna me había traído la noche anterior.

-Estás muy guapa, no tienes que preocuparte-dice Rick con una sonrisa y no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

Me cuesta un poco andar y siento que mis piernas casi ni me responden, demasiados días metidos en una cama, tantos que casi ni me acuerdo de andar y me fallan las piernas hasta estar a punto de caer, pero Rick enseguida me sostiene.

-Gracias-digo recuperándome.

-Siempre-dice con una sonrisa y yo le sonrió sin entender pero sabiendo que hay algo más detrás que me estoy perdiendo-podemos coger alguna silla…

-No, quiero ir andando.

-Bien, apóyate en mí-dice colocándose a mi lado y me agarro a él mientras él me sujeta por la cintura.

Caminamos así despacio hacia la puerta del ascensor. Rick no me suelta en ningún momento incluido mientras vamos dentro. Parece que tenga miedo de que me caiga, de que me pueda hacer daño. Sin duda aunque él diga que era una amistad lo que tenía con esa Kate que no conozco, sin duda la quería muchísimo. Y yo…no puedo dejar de sentirme mal porque siento y quiero darle lo mismo que ellos me dan pero no puedo hacerlo, no cuando no lo siento.

Cuando bajamos abajo me paro y Rick se para conmigo. Lo miro un instante y él entiende porque enseguida se separa un poco de mi pero cerca por si necesito ayuda.

-Gracias por todo doctor-digo con una sonrisa verdadera porque tengo mucho que agradecerle y porque es con la persona que me siento distinta, quizás porque siento que lo conozco por mí misma y no por lo que me ha contado.

-Puedes llamarme Josh, y si necesitas cualquier cosas ya sabes dónde encontrarme-dice con una sonrisa y no puedo evitar acercarme y depositar un suave beso en su mejilla.

Con una sonrisa me doy la vuelta y miro a Rick asiento con la cabeza como señal de que ya estoy lista y enseguida está a mi lado de nuevo. Y entonces salgo al exterior y un montón de luces me ciegan mientras escucho a gente gritar un montón de cosas que no entiendo. Y siento pánico, pánico por estar en un lugar desconocido para mí, en lugar con tanta gente, en un lugar lleno de luz y aire libre. Siento como me falta la respiración a pesar de tanto aire, como me quedo rígida ante la situación y siento como Rick tira de mi e intenta calmarme pero no logro oír que me dice ante tanto jaleo.

Me mete corriendo dentro del coche y cierra la puerta pero él se queda fuera, solo son unos segundos pero me encuentro de nuevo sola en un sitio pequeño y cerrado y siento como la ansiedad va bajando. Como vuelvo a estar en un lugar seguro, seguro para mí puesto que el resto no lo conozco y tengo miedo a los desconocidos.

Vuelve a abrirse la puerta y Rick entra y se coloca a mi lado lo veo raro como irritado o enfadado.

-Arranca el coche-dice de repente y no se a quién se lo dice. Cuando miro a su dirección veo allí a un hombre que no conozco, me doy cuenta de que estaba tan en mi mundo que ni me di cuenta de que ya estaba allí-Kate ¿Está bien?-pregunta preocupado y yo solo puedo asentir mientras siento como la boca la tengo seca.

-Agua…

-Claro, espera-dice rebuscando en su mochila y saca una botella de agua. A pequeños sorbos me bebo la botella.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada…

-Kate…solo quiero ayudar a que no vuelva a pasar.

-Tenía tanto miedo de estar con gente que creen que soy una persona que yo no me siento, que no me di cuenta de que llevo seis años sin salir a la luz, sin estar con gente. Solo me he bloqueado…

-Kate…necesitas…necesitas a alguien que te ayude.

-No necesito ir a un loquero ¿vale?-digo gritándole antes de darme cuenta y veo como su cara cambiar por completo y veo dolor en ella.

-Vale, lo siento no pasa nada. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti-dice apartando la mirada de mí y vuelvo a sentir rabia, vuelvo a sentirme mal por hacerles daño, pero ellos creen que me conocen, pero no lo hacen ya no soy aquella niña ni volveré a serlo nunca.

Vamos en silencio el resto del camino mientras siento como poco a poco voy relajándome pero siento a Rick a mi lado entre triste y enfadado y no puedo sentirme del todo bien cuando es culpa mía.

-John aparca lo más cerca posible de casa, si hace falta metete hasta dentro hasta la misma puerta.

-Claro-dice el hombre aflojando la marcha y entonces veo de nuevo esas luces rodeando el coche y siento que vuelvo a ponerme nerviosa. De repente siento a alguien tocando mi mano y me sobresalto. Cuando me doy la vuelta allí esta Rick con una sonrisa intentando relajarme.

-No te preocupes. Entraremos en casa en unos segundos-dice y yo asiento pero vuelvo a sentir como la boca la tengo seca de los nervios.

El coche avanza despacio ante la multitud allí reunida y siento aun la mano de Rick sobre la mía y siento de verdad que está ahí y que no puede pasarme nada malo, o eso necesito creer. De repente se para el coche y siento un apretón de Rick en mi mano.

-¿Estas lista?

-Si-contesto con miedo en la voz porque no creo que este lista ni mucho menos.

Rick abre la puerta y sale al exterior. Lo veo dar la vuelta hacia mi puerta que ha quedado casi pegada a la pared de la casa. Rick la abre y me ofrece la mano para que saliera, entonces el bullicio de voces vuelve y vuelvo a tener miedo, no quiero salir fuera pero Rick me calma.

-Kate no pasa nada, estoy aquí-dice ofreciéndome la mano y temblándome todo el cuerpo agarro su mano saliendo del coche de nuevo a la realidad. Enseguida en unos paso estamos en la puerta que se abre para dejarnos pasar, y de nuevo estoy en un lugar desconocido, pero era un lugar cerrado, y había gente que aún no llegaba a controlar del todo pero eran caras más o menos conocidas, caras que sé que me quieren de una manera que yo aún no puedo hacer, unas caras a las que sé que les debo mucho.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Parece que hay problemas muchos más graves que simplemente la pérdida de memoria, veremos a ver como luchan contra eso.**

 **Que tengáis un buen puente, y nos vemos el jueves con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Buenos días os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os siga gustando.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 11**

POV RICK

Veo como Kate respira aun un poco de forma acelerada y sé que necesita algo de espacio no estar rodeada de gente.

-Kate…Kate…

-¿Si?-dice mirándome pero por su cara la veo aun ausente.

-Si quieres ir al baño es la tercera puerta a la izquierda-digo mirándola fijamente para que entendiera lo que quería decirle. La veo asentir y dirigirse hacia allí sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta Johanna sin duda preocupada.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar-digo mirándola y ella enseguida me lleva hacia el interior de la casa-¿Y Jim?

-A por algunas cosas que faltan.

-A lo mejor debería estar él.

-No, está bien. Dime.

-Creo que nos hemos centrado demasiado en lo de que no recordaba y nos hemos olvidado del trauma de pasar seis años encerradas lejos de todo el mundo.

-Pero…parecía bien ¿no?

-Cuando salió del hospital estaba toda la prensa allí, no sé como pero se enteraron. Kate empezó a hiperventilar, hasta que llego al coche. Creo que tiene problemas con la aglomeración de gente y creo que el aire libre, también le afecta. Lleva demasiado tiempo viviendo de una manera que ahora le cuesta poder vivir de otra.

-¿Tienes agorafobia?-dice mirándome fijamente y yo asiento aunque yo no soy quien para dar un diagnóstico-¿Y qué podemos hacer?

-Creo que necesita ayuda de un especialista.

-¿Un psicólogo?

-Sí, pero se lo he comentado y…no le ha hecho mucha gracia.

-Bien, yo me ocupare de eso. Ahora dejémosla descansar un poco del momento que acaba de vivir.

-Será mejor que llame a mi madre. Cuantos menos estemos ahora mejor, y menos si no la conoce.

-No creo que tu madre le venga mal. Déjala que venga Rick.

-Está bien. Voy a ver como esta…

-No, yo me ocupo-dice saliendo de la sala dejándome allí parado sin saber que tenía que hacer.

Me quedo allí sin saber qué hacer y pasan los minutos y la ansiedad aumenta al ver que aún no han llegado. Cojo el mando y enciendo la televisión para ver si así me calmo pero logro todo lo contrario cuando veo en la pantalla como están sacando las imágenes que habían grabado en el hospital.

 _Salimos del hospital y enseguida veo a todos allí, siento como toda una furia empieza a llenarme por dentro. Miro a Kate y cuando la miro veo pánico en su mirada. La llamo y no me contesta y me doy cuenta de que tengo que sacarla de aquí. Tiro de ella entre la multitud y la meto dentro del coche. Pienso en meterme con ella y salir de allí sin mirar atrás pero esa rabia que me está matando por dentro sale a la luz._

 _-Sabe que os digo que os den. No tenéis respeto por nada._

 _-Tu eres de los nuestros no puedes decir eso._

 _-Yo no soy como vosotros. Yo no hago daño a la gente inocente. ¿Qué bien hacéis con esto? Contéstame-digo gritándole pero no se aleja sé que lo que quiere es provocarme y aunque me encantaría partirle la cara me controlo.-Si vuelvo a veros molestar a esta familia os juro que os denunciare o mejor quizás haga que los próximos protagonistas seáis vosotros, quizás así sabéis a que me refiero-digo girándome y dejándolos allí parados. Me meto en el coche y me centro en lo importante Kate._

-Recuérdame no enfadarte-dice un voz a mi espalda, cuando me giro allí esta Kate y parecía algo más relajada.

-Te queda mucho por saber de mi-digo con una sonrisa y en ese instante suena el timbre de casa-y esa de ahí es algo que no se si quiero que conozca-digo haciéndola reír.

-¿Quién es?

-Mi madre-digo riéndome y ella se ríe conmigo.

Kate me mira con una sonrisa haciéndome saber que está mejor y me alegro por ello, aunque no puedo dejar de estar preocupado por todo lo que paso antes. Sé que eso no se arregla solo y de un día para otro y no sé cómo puedo ayudarla.

-Hola cariño-dice mi madre entrando como un huracán y dándome un abrazo.

-Hola madre-digo sonriendo a Kate.

-¿Cómo estás? No puedes estar tanto tiempo sin llamarme-dice riñéndome de esa forma que solo puede hacer ella y Kate se ríe-Oh Darling-dice mi madre dándose cuenta por fin de la presencia de Kate-No sé qué tengo que decir, me alegro de verte…o encantada de conocerte-dice con ese desparpajo que le definía.

-Cualquiera de las cosas está bien-dice acercándose a mi madre con la mano extendida, pero es verdad que no se acuerda de ella. Mi madre pasa por completo de su mano y la abraza como solo ella sabe.

-Me alegro de conocerte y de verte querida-dice con una sonrisa y veo a Kate sonreír de verdad y tranquila y me sorprende para bien verla así.

-Jim ya está con lo que faltaba así que si queréis podemos pasar a la mesa-dice Johanna y todos asentimos siguiéndola.

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa y Johanna saca la comida para un regimiento entero. Me siento al lado de mi madre y justo enfrente tengo a Kate y no puedo dejar de mirarla cada dos segundos para ver que de verdad el mal momento había pasado.

-Todo esta riquísimo Johanna-digo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Rick.

-¿Cómo estas entonces Darling?-le pregunta mi madre a Kate y esta le responde con una sonrisa.

-Mejor gracias.

-Me alegro de verdad. No sabes mi pequeño como te ha extrañado. Erais inseparables. Tengo muchas historias para contarte si quieres oírlas.

-Claro.

-No hace falta madre-digo pero Kate me mira con la cara ladeada.

-Me gustaría que me contaras cosas de Rick-dice de repente y sé que lo hace para provocarme y la dejo porque si eso saca una sonrisa de su cara me conformo.

-Pues te vas a cansar de oírlas-dice mi madre haciéndonos reír a todos mientras yo intento ocultar una sonrisa-Cuando tenía cinco años para impresionarte ¿sabes lo que hizo? Se tiro de la casita del árbol que tenías en vuestra casa. Se rompió la pierna-dice haciendo a Kate reír-pero no es la única cosa que se ha roto. Un día vino con una brecha en la cabeza. No se os ocurrió otra cosa que tiraros los dos con un patinete por una pendiente. Acabasteis ambos en el suelo pero mi niño se llevó la peor parte, menos mal que tiene una buena cabeza.

-Gracias madre-digo haciéndoles a todos reír.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad-dice mi madre riéndose.

-¿Puedes contar algo que no sea vergonzoso?

-Vale. Te voy a contar el día que más guapo vi a mi hijo.

-No-casi grito.

-¿Qué? Me sentí muy orgullosa de ti cariño.

-No hace falta contar hoy todo madre-digo mirándole para que se callara aunque sabía que solía hacer lo contrario.

-Si quiero saberlo-dice Kate mirándome fijamente y trago saliva, hay cosas que no tienen por qué saber, o quizás si lo merezca pero tengo miedo de que sepa.

-Bien. El día que más guapo vi a mi hijo fue el día de vuestra graduación. Estaba muy guapo. Quería estar a la altura de su acompañante, aunque era complicado y eso que tengo al niño más guapo del mundo-dice mi madre dándome un beso.

-¿Quién era esa acompañante?-pregunta Kate mirando a mi madre y yo bajo la mirada.

-Una chica guapísima, con un encanto especial-dice mi madre sonriendo-eras tú Kate-dice por fin y yo bajo la mirada para no encontrarme con la suya.

-¿Fuimos juntos al baile?-pregunta sorprendida.

-Claro es normal entre parejas-dice mi madre saltando la bomba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y esta vez no puedo evitar más su mirada y levanto la cabeza para mirarla.

Veo como le toma por completa sorpresa esa respuesta. Puedo sentir como me atraviesa con la mirada y quiero apartarme de ella, quiero huir pero antes de que yo lo haga es ella la que da el primer movimiento.

-Lo siento-dice levantándose y sin mirar atrás sale corriendo por el pasillo que lleva al baño y allí se encierra. Siento como una presión me recorre por dentro.

-¿Por qué has tenido que hacerlo? Te he dicho que no lo hicieras.

-Ella quería saberlo, creo que tiene derecho a saberlo.

-No era el momento. No puedo conocerlo todo de golpe.

-Rick es algo importante, es algo que debía saber-dice mi madre mirándome.

-Tiene razón-dice Johanna y la miro sorprendido-es la manera de que te entienda, de que te conozca. Aunque creo que deberías habérselo dicho tú.

-Pero no era el momento. ¿Cuándo se lo digo? ¿Cuándo me dijo que no me conocía? ¿Cuándo discutimos? ¿Cuándo por fin veo que empieza a relajarse? No era el momento.

-Nunca iba a serlo-dice Jim-es mi hija y la conozco aunque ella no lo crea, aunque ahora este así…ella quería saberlo y al final os vendrá bien a los dos. Ella te entenderá.

-Han pasado seis años…era un dato que ya no importaba.

-Sí importa cariño. Era tu novia, era tu primer amor, era el amor de tu vida. Tiene que entender igual que tú, por lo que has pasado, por lo que has sufrido. Eso os acercara-dice mi madre abrazándome y sé que tiene razón, pero tenía miedo a decirle todo lo importante que era para mí, de que se diera cuenta del gran dolor que me dejo su marcha. Pero ya es tarde para eso, ahora tengo que aceptarlo y hacer frente a esto.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí, mañana nuevo capítulo, veremos a ver cómo les va la conversación sobre sus sentimientos entre los dos.**

 **Buen día a todos XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, y un consejo, cada vez que salga un personaje nuevo que no os guste no os pongáis como locas ya esperando lo peor, jaja. Dejad que pase lo que tenga que pasar, de momento la única que os debería preocupar es Kyra que es la que está con él, los demás al menos por ahora no tienen importancia, que ganas tenéis de sufrir a lo tonto jaja, luego soy mala pero es que antes de que pase nada ya os estáis martirizando jaja. Bueno disfrutadlo, ese es mi consejo. Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios que me sacan una sonrisa y me hacen seguir con esto al menos un poco más.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 12**

POV RICK

Me levanto con miedo pero sabiendo que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Que no puedo hacer otra cosa que hablar con ella, sé que se merece una explicación por mi parte pero…mi única explicación es el miedo y él no estar preparado para esto. De un día para otro me encuentro con que aparece seis años después, y no se acuerda de mí. Todo ha pasado muy rápido y no sé ni cómo actuar.

Golpeo la puerta del baño y espero unos segundos para que me conteste, pero no lo hace. Puedo escuchar como llora en el interior del baño y siento como mi pecho se contrae de dolor solo de pensar que puedo ser el causante de esas lágrimas.

-Kate voy a pasar-digo justo antes de abrir la puerta despacio con miedo de entrar.

Cuando abro la puerta la encuentro sentada en el suelo abrazada a sus piernas y cuando levanta la mirada hacia mi puedo ver sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Entro en el pequeño baño y cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Me quedo unos segundos de pie cogiendo fuerza para la siguiente charla y me siento justo enfrente de ella.

-Kate…creo que tenemos que hablar.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-dice con los ojos llorosos y se me parte el alma.

-No…no estaba preparado para todo esto que paso. No estaba preparado para perderte, pero tampoco para que volvieras. Y después…no te acordabas de mí, de nada. Tuve miedo, ya me sentía…-pero me calle no quería hacerle daño.

-Rick…quiero toda la verdad, no te calles.

-Cuando entré aquel día en la habitación…creía que todo iba a ser como antes. Que iluso soy…pero cuando ni si quiera me reconociste yo…fue como volver atrás. Es como si en realidad no hubieras vuelto. No podía decírtelo…no creía que fuera a ayudar a llegar de nuevo a ti.

-Quizás ahora que se esto pueda llegar a entenderte algo más. Puedo entender tu dolor. Háblame de todo…-dice suplicante y yo asiento con un nudo en el estómago.

-El día que desapareciste creí que era el peor día de mi vida, pero según fueron pasando las horas, los días, todo fue mucho peor. Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que nunca aparecerías de nuevo y eso fue lo peor de todo. Darme cuenta día a día de que te había perdido. A veces es mejor saber que ha pasado, aunque sea algo malo, que tener tu vida en un puño sin saber nada. Era una tortura.

-Pero ahora estabas bien ¿no?-la miro sin entender la pregunta-no, quiero decir antes de aparecer. Dijiste que pudiste volver a tu vida.

-Bueno…no exactamente. Supongo que aprendía a vivir sin ti-digo tragando saliva-yo no podía ni quería creer que volverías. No podía hacerlo. Estaba siempre de mal humor, siempre enfadado con el mundo y luchando para que nadie te olvidara. Creo que en parte perjudique a tus padres. No les deje olvidar. Estaba obsesionado, llevado por el dolor arrase con todo y con todos. En vez de ayudar perjudique a todo el mundo.

-Te entiendo. Yo estaba cagada y dolida con el mundo cuando me desperté y me vi en ese hospital. Estaba fuera de mi zona de confort aunque sea duro decirlo. Y arrase con todo y con todos. Os hice daño y en especial a ti. No podía entender por lo que habíais pasado, pensé que solo yo tenía derecho a estar enfadada y frustrada. Ahora sé que ambas partes hemos sufrido lo nuestro-dice sonriendo y yo sonrió. La veo mirarme como queriendo preguntar algo.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Yo… ¿Cómo sabes que quiero saber algo?

-Aunque hayan pasado seis años, aunque no seamos los mismos. Siento que sigo conociéndote. Tus gestos…viví años mirándote. Me conozco cada gesto de tu cuerpo.

-¿Cuánto…cuanto tiempo estuvimos juntos?

-Bueno de ponerle nombre dos años. Pero estuvimos toda la vida juntos, lo que pasa que hasta que no pasa un tiempo, hasta que no empiezas a ser consciente de tus sentimientos pues es distinto, pero siempre te quise, desde el primer día que te conocí. Estaba loquito por ti-digo riéndome al recordarme en todo momento detrás de ella-en mi vida solo había dos personas intocables, tú y mi madre, y por aquella época no supe valorarla y cuando te perdí me sentí tan solo y perdido…por eso me costó tanto salir, pero si no hubiera sido por mi madre…seguramente aun estaría encerrado en ese mundo lleno de autodestrucción.

-Se ve…

-Única-digo con una sonrisa y ella asiente con una sonrisa.

-Esa es la palabra.

-A veces no la soporto pero luego…me doy cuenta de que gracias a ella estoy aquí y no solo por haberme traído al mundo.

-Yo… ¿te quería?-pregunta mirándome pero vi en sus ojos vergüenza por la pregunta.

-Quiero creer que si-digo con una sonrisa-estoy seguro que si-digo más seguro al recordar cada instante que pasamos juntos y como me demostraba con sus actos ese amor que decía sentir.

-Ojala…pudiera recordarlo. Parece que fue…un buen amor.

-Fue el primer amor, fue una mezcla entre algo tímido, especial y a la vez…pasional, único. Fue sin duda algo mágico. Esa es la palabra. Fue mágico, algo que nunca se olvida-en ese momento me acabo de dar cuenta de lo que acabo de decir-lo siento yo no…

-No, no pasa nada. Entiendo lo que has querido decir.

-Pase lo que pase. Para mí siempre será importante. Aunque viva mil historias más-digo mirándole fijamente para que viera toda la sinceridad en mi mirada.

-Me gusta haber hablado sobre esto contigo.

-A mí también, quizás tenía que haberlo hecho antes…

-No, está bien. Entiendo porque no lo hiciste, quizás yo en tu situación hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Bien, entonces… ¿Salimos? Creo que todos están expectantes sobre lo que está pasando.

-Voy en dos minutos ¿sí?-dice y la miro para ver si esta de verdad bien. La veo sonreír y sé que solo necesita dos minutos para recomponerse un poco.

-Está bien, te espero fuera-digo levantándome y saliendo del baño no antes sin echar una última mirada a ella que está allí con una sonrisa en la cara que oculta ya las lágrimas que antes cayeron sin cesar por su cara.

Nada más cerrar la puerta casi me choco con mi madre y sus padres que están allí esperando. Me miran fijamente intentando averiguar qué había pasado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Es algo entre ella y yo. Si ella quiere contarlo que lo hago.

-¿Venga nos vas a dejar así?-pregunta mi madre con cara de loca.

-Pues si-digo girándome para ocultar una sonrisa sabiendo como tenía que estar por no poder saber que había pasado.

-Pero…-no acabo de protestar cuando la puerta se abrió y salió Kate del baño. Su cara se transformó en sorpresa al vernos allí a todos.

-Hola-dice extrañada.

-Hola Darling. ¿Está bien? Estaba preocupada…siento mucho haberlo liado.

-No, está bien. Fue mi culpa. Yo quería saber así que…

-¿Entonces…? ¿Todo bien?

-Bien…y espero que todo vaya mejor-dice mirándome y asiento mientras le sonrió.

-Pues si todo está mejor vayamos a tomar un café. Solo tengo que traerlo…

-No, la verdad es que estoy algo cansada. Me gustaría…

-Claro. Te llevo a tu habitación-digo Johanna enseguida preparada para acompañar.

-Yo…

-Está bien. Descansa-digo sonriéndole.

-¿Hasta mañana?

-Hasta mañana-digo con una sonrisa y la veo devolverme la sonrisa.

Mientras Johanna acompaña a su hija y mi madre se queda con Jim yo aprovecho para sentarme en la parte de atrás de la casa, en el jardín trasero donde sé que ninguna cámara puede verme pero puedo sentir el aire fresco. No puedo dejar de pensar en la dura conversación, pero me siento mejor ahora después de haberla tenido. Siento que cierro los ojos y aun puedo verla, era tan guapa y tenía esa sonrisa solo para mí, esa sonrisa con la que me enamoro.

-Hey chico, ¿Bien?-dice alguien a mi espalda, cuando me giro me encuentro allí a Jim de pie.

-Bien-digo haciéndole un gesto para que se sentar a mi lado.

-Sé que es algo de los dos pero…necesito saber si está bien.

-Bueno…lo estará-digo con convicción por primera vez en estos días.

-Tengo tanto miedo de que nunca recupere la memoria y ella no pueda vivir con esto.

-Sois su familia lo recuerde o no. Le queréis y ella…os querrá nada más conoceros. Lo sé. Ella os adoraba. Siempre hablaba de vosotros, estaba orgulloso de teneros como padres. Si no recuerda nada sé que al menos ese sentimiento volverá a brotar en su corazón. Lo sé.

-Gracias por ser siempre su amigo Rick y por estar siempre ahí para nosotros.

-Sois mi familia, sabéis que os quiero como si lo fuerais.

-Para nosotros eres como un hijo. Ya lo sabes. Me alegro de que este aquí, gracias a ti esto…es algo más fácil.

-Y lo será más según pasen los días. Solo dadle un poco de tiempo y sé cómo sois. Da igual si nunca llega a recordar, lo importante es lo que vea, sienta y viva a partir de ahora. En eso tenemos que centrarnos.

-Tienes razón. Gracias-dice levantándose y me levanto para abrazarlo estando seguro de lo que decía, o quizás deseándolo más de estarlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues han dado un pasito en su relación, esto hará que se conozcan más y que se respeten más. Kate necesitaba saberlo, necesita saber que ella no esa la única que lo ha pasado mal, y a pesar de que es duro, tiene que poner un poco de su parte y esto le ayuda a conocerlos y mientras más los conozca quizás más recuerde, o florezca ese sentimiento que está ahí en algún lugar encerrado.**

 **Buen fin de semana a todos y nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. Gracias por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 13**

POV RICK

Han pasado un par de días desde que tuvimos aquella conversación. Y no es que no haya querido ir a verla, es que he estado muy ocupado con mi artículo mensual. Es importante y quiero que todo este perfecto para cuando sea publicado. Pero quiero saber cómo esta, como le va estar en su nueva casa y si todo fue un susto o es verdad que tiene un auténtico problema.

Cuando llego a la casa Johanna me hace pasar y me lleva a la zona de atrás de la casa me sorprende verla en la zona del jardín aunque es verdad que no está fuera del todo, está dentro del porche completamente tapado, mirando al exterior a través de sus amplios ventanales.

-Hey-digo a su espalda bajito pero aun así se sobresalta.

-Hola-dice con una pequeña sonrisa y me acerco sentándome a su lado aunque dejando un espacio entre los dos, para que no se atosigara.

-¿Cómo has estado? No he podido venir antes.

-No pasa nada-dice con una sonrisa.

-No me has contestado-digo mirándola y ella baja la cabeza para intentar ocultar una tímida sonrisa.

-He estado bien, acostumbrándome a todo esto.

-Me ha parecido raro verte aquí-digo mirándola y por un segundo me mira y veo ansiedad en su mirada. Se lo que está haciendo antes de que me lo diga.

-Supongo que quiero eso de fuera pero…aun no estoy preparada-dice sin mirarme y sé que ahora mismo está con los ojos vidriosos, también sé que no me ha dicho toda la verdad, se está probando.

-Tomate tu tiempo. No te tenemos ninguna prisa ¿no?-digo sin poder evitar agarrar su mano suavemente y la veo asentir mientras con su mano libre se limpia alguna lágrima furtiva.

-¿Qué tal tu trabajo? Cuéntame algo de fuera. Esto es más aburrido-dice con una sonrisa.

-Estoy en un caso que creo que puede ser importante, pero me lleva demasiado tiempo. Quiero que todo quede perfecto. Que no quede ninguna duda de lo que quiero denunciar.

-Seguro que es perfecto-dice sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces durante el día?

-¿Yo? Hablar con Johanna y Jim, ver la tele, sentarme aquí.

-¿Has probado con leer algo?

-No sé…

-Puedes verle el lado bueno a lo de la memoria y leerte tus libros favoritos como si fuera la primera vez-digo bromeando y la veo reír.

-Puede ser…

-Si quieres te traigo alguno, aunque creo que tu habitación está repleta de libros.

-No sé cuales me gustarán.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a verlos?-le digo animándola y ella se levanta rápidamente sin duda animada por algo al fin.

Vamos a su habitación y no puedo evitar mirar alrededor. Han quitado muchas cosas de su antigua habitación pero aún quedan algunas cosas. Sus libros, algunas fotos esparcidas por su escritorio y una caricatura de ambos de uno de nuestros viajes. Me quedo mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa, fue un regalo mío y verlo de nuevo…

-¿Te gusta?

-¿El cuadro?-pregunto sorprendido y ella asiente-es un regalo mío, de uno de nuestros viajes-digo con una sonrisa.

-Cuéntame la historia-dice y yo asiento sentándome sobre la cama, ella se sienta sobre ella colocando sus piernas en la postura del loto.

-Fuimos de viaje por Europa, un par de semanas, de las mejores de mi vida. Fuimos porque mi madre tenía un trabajo allí y nosotros fuimos con ella. Estuvimos en París, en los Campos Elíseos nos hicieron esa calcomanía. Recuerdo lo que te reíste cuando intente explicarle al tipo lo que quería con mi súper francés. Tú eras muy buena para los idiomas, pero cuando íbamos por ahí te gustaba verme defenderme. Era una locura, al final tenías que actuar tu antes de que se liara demasiado. Me acuerdo un día que perdí mi cartera e intente preguntarle a un hombre si la había encontrado y estuvo a punto de llamar a la policía porque creía que le quería robar. Si no hubiera sido por ti, creo que me hubiera tirado unas cuantas horas dentro de una comisaria, era un desastre, bueno a quien intento engañar aun lo soy-digo haciéndola reír.

-Qué pena no recordar, lo pasamos muy bien.

-Nos gustaba aprovechar el tiempo, eso sin duda.

-Ojala pudiera recordarlo de verdad.

-Bueno si no lo haces…se puede volver a vivir. No lo mismo ni de la misma manera pero si puedes crear nuevos recuerdos y nuevas vivencias. Me encantaría poder estar ahí-digo tragando saliva por los nervios de haberme abierto tanto a ella.

-Será un placer…aunque hay tiempo para eso-dice mirando hacia otro lado y sé a qué se refiere, aun no puede salir al mundo exterior.

-Bien podemos empezar por cosas más a nuestro alcance ahora, como esos libros-digo señalando la estantería de Kate y levantándome para poder ver mejor los libros.

-¿Qué tipo de libros me gustaba?-dice levantándose y colocándose a mi lado.

-La verdad es que no había género en especial. Un día podía leerte un libro de misterios, al día siguiente uno de miedo, al otro uno romántico o un clásico. Devorabas los libros, te encantaba meterte en la historia daba igual de que fuera, mientras que fuera un buen libro.

-¿Por cuál empiezo?-pregunta pasando los dedos por los tomos de los libros.

-No sé, ¿Qué te apetece leer?

-¿Cuál fue el último libro que leímos?

-Oh…-digo rebuscando entre los libros buscando lo que necesitaba hasta que puedo visualizarlo. Lo saco con cuidado y le quito el polvo que ha acumulado después de años sin usarlo y paso mi mano por la portada.

-Cien años de soledad, de Gabriel García Márquez-lee rápidamente cogiéndolo en sus manos.

-Según tu fue el mejor libro que has leído en tu vida, tu favorito. Aunque normalmente decías eso.

-¿Tu no estabas de acuerdo?

-No, claro que lo estaba. Para mi está también en mi top de lecturas. Es un poco grueso de leer si quieres empezar por otro más flojito…

-No, este me gusta. Empezaré por él.

-Bien, estoy seguro de que te gustara-digo sonriéndole y en ese instante veo movimiento por el rabillo del ojo cuando me giro un poco veo a Johanna en la puerta mirándonos con una sonrisa, pero con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hey-digo llamando su atención y Kate se gira mirando a su madre.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta preocupada al verla llorar.

-Si…solo…me emocione a los veros así de nuevo juntos. Me sorprende tanto…yo…lo siento-dice saliendo corriendo de la habitación y me imagino que se le está pasando por la cabeza para ella fue duro perder a su hija y como me paso a mi tuvo que pasar por momentos en que pensó que ya no podría volver a ver lo que acaba de ver, a su hija como mil veces la había visto.

-Voy a ir a hablar con ella-dice Kate sorprendiéndome.

-Voy contigo-digo mirándole seriamente y ella asiente con la cabeza y la sigo hasta el porche donde la encontré. Allí esta Johanna sentada mirando hacia el exterior como hace unos minutos estaba su hija.

-Mama…-dice Kate de repente sorprendiendo a ambos.

-Cariño…lo siento.

-No, no pasa nada. No te he preguntado nunca como ha sido de duro para ti…y no es gusto. Quiero saberlo. Quiero que me hables de eso.

-Tú tampoco hablas mucho de lo tuyo…

-Porque…no quiero haceros daño. Si me queréis tanto como parece…saberlo no os ayudara.

-Necesito saberlo, necesito saber por lo que has pasado para entenderte cariño.

-Puede ser…nos merecemos una conversación sincera.

-Sí, nos la merecemos.

-Solo no este triste ¿sí? No me gusta verte así.

-No estoy triste, estoy feliz…feliz de poder tenerte aquí conmigo-dice Johanna sonriéndole y siento que aquí estoy sobrando que esto es algo que tienen que tener las dos solas. Solo espero que esto les ayude a que su relación sea mejor.

-Voy a dejaros solas.

-No hace falta-dice Kate mirándome.

-No…debéis estar solas para hablar sobre vuestros sentimientos. Además tengo mucho trabajo-digo a la vez que me acerco a ambas depositando un beso suave en sus cabezas-hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana-dice Kate con una sonrisa y Johanna me despide con un gesto con la cabeza y una sonrisa en la cara.

-No te olvides del libro.

-No claro. Ya te contaré si me gusta.

-Seguro que lo hace. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Salgo de la casa de los Beckett más tranquilo y más feliz que en las últimas veces, todo parece ir mejorando y a pesar de que cada vez tengo menos esperanzas para que recupere la memoria, cada día que pasa veo algo más de ella, algo más de la antigua Kate. Eso me hace sentir feliz y más relajado, solo esperaba poder disfrutar de nuevo de ella, de su amistad ante todo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, mañana un nuevo capítulo nos espera, una conversación seria y necesaria entre madre e hija, veremos cómo va.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Buenos días a todos, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo que espero que lo disfrutéis, es una conversación dura pero llena de sentimientos. Gracias por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 14**

POV KATE

Me siento delante de Johanna intentando darle mi apoyo y la fuerza que necesite para que me hable del infierno que paso. No tengo que pasarlo para imaginarme lo mal que lo pasa una madre después de perder a un hijo. Pero necesito que ella me hable de ello, creo que esto me acercara a ella, me ayudara a conocerla como me ayudo con Rick.

-Nunca me permití pensar en que…en que te había perdido. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, yo…pensaba que nunca iba a volver a verte-dice agarrándome de la mano y la siento temblar como un flan.

-Tranquila, ¿si? Estoy aquí-digo mirándola con una sonrisa para que se relajara.

-El día que apareció Rick en casa diciéndome que habías desaparecido…ese fue el peor día de mi vida, pero mientras pasaban los días esto acabo siendo un completo infierno. Pero no quería rendirme…si lo hacía era como si estuviera admitiendo que estabas muerta, no podía vivir pensando eso. Por eso no pare.

-Debiste seguir con tu vida. No podíais hacer nada.

-No, necesitaba creer que cualquier cosa que hiciera podía atraerte. Daba igual que el resto se viniera abajo yo no podía hacerlo.

-¿Cómo Rick?

-Rick…ese chico te quiere tanto que pensé que se estaba volviendo loco. El necesitaba dejarlo pasar, porque si no…ahora mismo no sé quién sería pero no sería el Rick de ahora. Tardo años en olvidarte en que se le fuera esa rabia, porque sé que el dolor no se le ha ido nunca. Cuando hizo seis años de tu desaparición le pedí un favor, una entrevista para llegar a quien te tuviera. Sé que para él fue difícil, él necesitaba huir de todo eso porque estuvo a punto de destruirlo.

-¿Tan mal estuvo?

-Mucho. No sabes cuánto te quería-dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Te sorprendió la llamada de que me habían encontrado?

-No sabes cuánto. Era como si de nuevo te hubiera traído al mundo. Era lo que había soñado los últimos seis años y me costó un mundo creerlo.

-Pero luego…no era lo que esperabas reencontrarte-digo bajando la mirada porque sabía que en parte no podía ser feliz del todo, no cuando no había vuelto del todo.

-Cariño, eres mi niña. Siempre lo serás. Estoy feliz de tenerte y solo quiero que estés bien, eso es lo único que me importa, que estés bien.

-Estoy bien-digo limpiándome las lágrimas porque me doy cuenta de lo que me quiere y siento que les debo mucho, que les tengo que ayudar a borrar ese dolor.

-¿Estas cansada?

-Un poco.

-Pues vete a descansar cariño. Seguiremos hablando. ¿Si?

-No, quiero contarte algo. Quiero que sepas que no recuerdo ese amor que sin duda tenía que teneros, que me duele mucho no poder recordarlo, pero también quiero que sepas que estos días…me he sentido más querida que en toda mi vida, y que empiezo a sentiros parte de mí. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para haceros felices.

-Cariño tú no tienes que hacer nada. Solo tienes que ser tú. Mi pequeña-dice levantándose y tirando de mi para abrazarme con fuerza y lloro en su hombro dándome cuenta de la suerte que tengo de que sea mi madre, si mi madre porque aunque no lo recuerde, puedo sentirlo gracias al amor que procesa hacia mí.

-Gracias mama. Gracias por esto.

-Te quiero mi niña, y sé que vas a ser feliz porque este mundo te debe eso. Ve a descansar-dice dándome un beso en la cabeza antes de dejarme sola.

Cuando me quedo sola me doy cuenta de todo lo que me quieren estas personas que ni si quiera conozco. Que necesito hacer algo para poder llegar a ellos, para poder llegar a conocerlos y quererlos como ellos se merecen. Aunque sé que es difícil, que quizás tenga tanto miedo que me quede paralizada, tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacer algo para poder seguir adelante como ellos han hecho a pesar de todo los obstáculos.

Quiero gritar, quiero saltar, quiero correr, no quiero tener miedo. No quiero tener ese miedo que me mantiene encerrada conmigo misma y del el resto del mundo. Me levanto sintiendo como todo el cuerpo me tiembla, me acerco a la puerta del porche que me separa del exterior y me tiembla todo, siento un escalofrió que me recorre todo el cuerpo.

Cierro los ojos, intento mantener mi respiración tranquila y bajo control pero siento como mi pulso se acelera. Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que dar este paso, no tengo miedo, no puedo tener miedo, tengo que salir, tengo que dar ese paso que me acerque a ellos.

Y sin darme ni cuenta he abierto la puerta y siento como el aire de fuera entra hacia dentro. Siento las lágrimas que caen sobre mi cara y doy un paso y otro y siento la hierba en mis pies, y el aire rodeando mi cuerpo y entonces…me doy cuenta de todo, de donde estoy, de todo lo que hay a mi alrededor y siento como el terror recorre mi cuerpo, como todo empieza a temblarme, como mi cuerpo se tensa todo se vuelve borroso hasta que todo desaparece por completo.

POV RICK

Siento como los músculos están agarrotados después de pasarme horas escribiendo el que será un gran artículo. Un artículo que espero que ayude a la gente como siempre he querido que fuera mi trabajo. Espero que esos hijos de p…no vuelvan a la calle nunca más, aunque sé que cuando saquen a ellos de la calle otros le sustituirán, así es siempre.

Le doy al botón imprimir acabando con el artículo, esperando que le pueda llegar a gustar a Roy, en realidad sé que le gustara aunque lo ocultara porque sigue aún enfadado conmigo. Menos mal que la noticia de Kate ha quedado a un lado, pero solo porque no se ha vuelto a saber nada de ella, en cuanto allá una imagen o algunas palabras de ella esto volverán a saltar por los aires, y tengo miedo de que esto le pueda hacer daño.

Cuando lo tengo en mi mano ya no hay marcha atrás, lo cojo con fuerza y me dirijo hacia el despacho de Roy seguro de mi buen trabajo. Doy en la puerta y lo veo hablando por teléfono pero enseguida me hace un gesto para que pase.

-Si claro. No te preocupes, te mandaré al mejor. Gracias-dice y cuelga-ya estoy contigo. ¿Eso es para mí?-pregunta señalando los papeles que llevo en la mano.

-Si claro. Tengo el artículo del mes. Y va a ser un bombazo.

-Bueno eso lo decido yo y el público que lo lee. Pero ahora no me importa esto mucho. Tengo algo bueno para ti.

-¿Am si? ¿Y qué es eso?

-Me acaban de dar un chivatazo muy bueno. Sé dónde está Martins.

-¿Martins? ¿Qué Martins? ¿El concejal que desapareció tras vaciar las arcas del ayuntamiento?

-El mismo.

-¿Cómo que sabes dónde está?

-Me han dado un chivatazo. Es nuestro, es tuyo si lo quieres.

-Claro que lo quiero. ¿Dónde está?

-Granville, Ohio. Se ha ido lejos pero no tan lejos como pensábamos. Pasa desapercibido en un pequeño pueblo con menos de trescientos habitantes. Es tuyo si lo quieres.

-Claro. ¿Cuándo?

-Cuanto antes, no quiero que se te escape. No se nos puede escapar.

-Bien, pero necesitaré ayuda. Quiero a Kyra conmigo.

-Bien, perfecto. Tráeme el artículo del año. Consígueme una entrevista con él y sino…a por él.

-¿Por qué no podemos ir a por él desde el principio?

-Quiero una entrevista, lo que nadie ha conseguido. Lo demás puede venir luego.

-Vale. Mañana mismo estaremos allí.

-Bien, tienes una semana para conseguirlo antes de que se entere alguien. Tiene que ser una exclusiva nuestra.

-Lo será-digo convencido y lo veo asentir mientras sonríe pensando en lo que puede ganar con esto, mientras yo solo pienso en que pueden descubrir cómo vive ahora uno de los políticos que han robado en el ayuntamiento. Y solo espero que lo juzguen como es debido y devuelva cada centavo que ha robado.

Salgo fuera del despacho y busco a Kyra para darle la gran noticia y el viaje que tenía preparado para los dos, sin duda no era un viaje romántico pero para dos adictos a sus trabajos esto era algo increíble poder compartirlo.

-Kyra-grito cuando la veo y ella se frena enseguida cuando escucha su nombre, cuando me ve una sonrisa ilumina su cara.

-Hola vaquero, ¿Me estabas buscando?-dice agarrándose a mi cuello y la beso suavemente en los labios.

-Sí, estaba buscándote. Quiero que prepares las maletas.

-¿Las maletas?-pregunta sorprendida.

-Tengo algo gordo y quiero que me acompañes.

-¿Algo gordo?

-Cuando digo gordo es muy pero que muy gordo-digo sonriéndole y a ella se le ilumina la cara, pero en ese instante suena mi teléfono interrumpiéndonos-Lo siento, un momento-digo descolgando el teléfono.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y como siempre espero vuestros comentarios. Veremos en el próximo capítulo que pasa con Kate, y Rick tiene trabajo y tendrán que separarse unos días, veremos cómo afecta a ambos ahora que parece que empiezan a encajar.**

 **Gracias y hasta el jueves XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por estar ahí y espero que os siga gustando.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 15**

POV RICK

Contesto a la llamada sin dejar de mirar a Kyra que tiene una amplia sonrisa en la cara y eso que aún no he podido contarle nada de nada. Pero mi cara cambio cuando escuche la voz alterada al otro lado del teléfono.

-Rick, es Kate…estoy preocupada…yo no sé qué hacer.

-Espera más despacio ¿sí?-digo alejándome un poco de Kyra para intentar enterarme de algo.

-Kate…la he encontrada en el jardín desmayada.

-¿Está bien?-pregunto preocupado.

-Ahora está en la habitación, no sé qué hacer.

-Voy para allá ahora mismo. No tardaré mucho.

-Gracias-dice antes de colgar. Me meto el móvil en el bolsillo y me giro para irme corriendo a su ayuda como siempre.

-Rick, ¿Pasa algo?

-Oh…tengo que irme. ¿Podemos hablar luego? Bueno ya es tarde y luego será aún más tarde pero…

-Hey tranquilo. Si te tienes que ir así sé que es importante. Mándame luego un mensaje con algunos datos para dejarlo todo preparado para mañana y ya me contarás por el camino-dice con una sonrisa y masajeándome la mano, sin duda sabía calmarme.

-Gracias, te debo una.

-Por lo visto esto va a ser tan bueno que no vas a tener que deberme nada quizás yo a ti.

-De eso nada-digo besándola-gracias por todo. Te veo mañana.

-Te veo mañana-dice con una sonrisa y yo salgo corriendo hacia la casa de los Beckett no me gustaba para nada lo poco que me había contado Johanna y estaba muy preocupado por como tenían que estar todos no solo Kate.

Llego a casa de los Beckett aparco el coche en la puerta y salgo corriendo hacia la puerta, cuando llego Johanna ya está allí esperándome. Le doy un beso y paso delante de ella.

-¿Cómo está?

-No lo sé. No ha querido hablar después de eso. He llamado al médico de la familia pero se ha negado a verlo.

-Deberías llamar al médico que la trato en el hospital. Lo conoce y parece que le cae bien, él puede ver si le pasa algo físicamente, pero creo que no tiene nada que ver con el físico. Y tú lo sabes. Esto tiene que ver con todo lo que ha pasado estos años. Necesita otro tipo de médico, otro tipo de especialista.

-Pero…ella no quiere.

-Da igual lo que quiera, esto tiene que ver con lo que necesita.

-No sé qué hacer. Pensé que todo iba mejorando pero es mentira, esto no avanza, no sé cómo ayudarla.

-Estando ahí para ella, estando ambos-digo al ver como Jim aparece.

-Hola chico, gracias por venir.

-Está bien, voy a ir a verla. Pero pensad en lo que he dicho y cuando me vaya llamad al médico para que venga a verla. No está mal que le hagan una revisión.

-Ahora mismo lo llamo.

-Bien-digo dándole un apretón a ambos y me dirijo hacia la habitación de Kate, con miedo de que puedo encontrarme y con miedo de no llegar a ella para que se deje ayudar.

Doy en la puerta y espero a escucharla pero no la oigo decir nada. Vuelvo a golpear y abro la puerta despacio, me la encuentro sentada en la cama con las rodillas contra su pecho y con la cabeza apoyada sobre las rodillas. Está a oscura y supongo que este es su confort, a lo que está acostumbrada a vivir y no puedo ni imaginar lo difícil que tiene que ser para ella otra cosa.

Me siento en silencio a su lado esperando a que se moviera o dijera algo pero no lo hace. Espero paciente a que al menos haga algún gesto que me dé a entender que sabe que estoy aquí, pero tampoco lo hace. Siento como la preocupación aumenta dentro de mí. Coloco mi mano con cuidado sobre la suya y siento como se sobresalta y entonces fija sus ojos en mí, unos ojos llenos de miedo y rojos del llanto.

-Kate…soy yo…-digo llamando su atención y de repente me sorprende enterrando su cara en mi pecho mientras llora desconsolada y siento como mi corazón se contrae por verla así.

La abrazo contra mi pecho mientras paso mi mano por su espalda intentando calmarla. Siento como todo su cuerpo se mueve por culpa del llanto pero poco a poco va relajándose hasta que siento como se separa y baja la mirada.

-Hey, ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto levantándole la cabeza y ella asiente. Con cuidado levanto mi mano y le limpio las lágrimas.

-Gracias-dice volviendo a colocarse encerrada en sí misma apretando su cuerpo con sus brazos.

-Kate… ¿Quieres hablar de lo que ha pasado?

-No…

-Puede venirte bien-digo intentando mirarle a los ojos pero era complicado cuando mantenía su mirada baja sobre sus pies.

-No ha pasado nada.

-¿Qué hacías fuera?

-Solo dar un paseo.

-Kate…

-Quería demostrar que no me pasa nada.

-¿A quién? ¿A ti? ¿Qué has conseguido con esto?

-Por lo que se ve nada-dice mirándome enfadada por hacerle recordar y hablar sobre algo que no quiere hacerlo pero tiene que hacerlo.

-Kate…quiero ayudarte. Sé que es complicado todo pero necesito que hables conmigo.

-No quiero hablar de ello. No quiero…

-No quieres tener miedo…pero todos tenemos miedo. Yo quizás tenga más miedos aun que tu Kate. No es malo tener miedo, es humano.

-No quiero tener miedo.

-Pues déjate ayudar. Kate necesitas ayuda…pero nosotros no podemos ayudarte.

-No vuelvas con eso.

-Kate…voy a contarte algo que no se lo he contado a nadie, pero espero que te ayude a entender que no te lo digo por decir, sino porque de verdad lo necesitas. Te dije que me había metido en un bucle de rabia, dolor, de furia. Mi madre me ayudo, o al menos lo intento. Estuve dos meses con ella cuando toqué fondo. No comía, no salía de la habitación, quería dejarlo atrás porque me hacía daño pero no podía con la rabia que tenía. Ella no podía ayudarme, a veces la gente que nos quiere no puedo hacerlo. Necesité ayuda de un profesional, y como tu odié esa decisión que tomo mi madre. Me negué a recibir ayuda durante bastante tiempo, pero me di cuenta de que si quería salir de ese bucle tenía que poner de mi parte. Ahora agradezco esa ayudo, agradezco que mi madre luchara por mí y me casi obligara a recibirla. Kate no es malo pedir ayuda, no es malo ir a un psicólogo, es más normal de lo que piensas, y sé que puede ayudarte con todo ese dolor y miedo que tienes, puede ayudarte a salir de este pozo y quien sabe, quizás te ayude a recordar. Pero lo importante, es que te sientas bien, que puedas llevar una vida normal y feliz. Eso es lo importante. Te queremos Kate y solo queremos lo mejor para ti-digo mirándole fijamente para que entendiera que era lo que queríamos y para que me creyera cada palabra que acababa de decirle.

-No sé…no sé qué decir.

-Solo que lo intentarás-digo agarrándole de la mano y ella asiente algo ausente, sé que es difícil para ella dar ese paso, lo sé porque yo he pasado por eso, pero sé que todo esto le ayudara si se deja hacer, sé que podrá vivir mucho mejor y que podrá luchar y vencer ese miedo que tiene.

-¿Me acompañaras?-dice de repente sorprendiéndome.

-Claro, puedo acompañarte, pero la primera vez no podrá ser-digo mirándola y ella me mira sorprendida y con miedo-voy a estar fuera unos días, no quiero que esperes por mí.

-Puedo esperar, no pasa nada por dejarlo unos días más.

-No, no puedes esperar más. No quiero que vuelvas a echarte atrás.

-Tengo miedo, no quiero estar sola.

-Kate, no estarás sola. Los tendrás a ellos, tendrás a tus padres.

-Pero tú me entiendes-dice mirándome con esos ojos de cachorrillo y aunque sé que no debería no puedo negarme.

-Está bien, pero tenemos que ir mañana. Puedo retrasar el viaje para acompañarte. Pero prométeme que lo harás.

-Lo haré, gracias.

-Bien, ahora descansar. Mañana vendré a recogerte-digo levantándome con una sonrisa y Kate se tumba en la cama y se arropa. Me acerco a ella depósito un suave beso en su cabeza y salgo más relajado y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?-pregunta Jim casi sin dejarme salir.

-Bueno ha costado pero ha entrado en razón, mañana iremos a ver a un especialista.

-Lo has conseguido, gracias hijo-dice Jim abrazándome y luego es el turno de Johanna.

-¿Cómo lo has logrado? Da igual te debo mucho.

-Solo quiero que sea feliz, que seáis felices-digo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias de verdad, gracias de corazón.

-Está bien no es nada. Nos vemos mañana, tengo que irme.

-Bien. Hasta mañana.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Pues eso, hasta mañana, espero que os haya gustado como se ha abierto Rick a ella y como Kate confía más en él que en nadie. Mañana más ¿y mejor? Espero vuestros comentarios como siempre.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Buenos días, os dejo con el ultimo capitulo semanal, espero que os vaya gustando la historia y gracias a todos los que leéis. Espero que os siga gustando, poco a poco esto ira avanzando y Kate tendrá que luchar contra sus miedos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 16**

POV RICK

Suena el teléfono y antes de ver el teléfono ya sé quién es. Tomo aire antes de contestar porque sé que es lo que me espera y no me apetece aguantar una riña por su parte aunque entiendo que él solo mira por el bien del periódico.

-¿Qué es eso de que mañana no te vas?

-Roy…

-No ni Roy ni nada. Esto es lo que llevamos años buscando, te lo he dado a ti, te he hecho un favor y ¿así me lo pagas?

-Roy no es eso. Voy a hacerlo solo voy a retrasar el viaje unas horas.

-Te juro que como alguien nos pise la historia o se escape…no vuelvas por la redacción.

-No pasara nada. Te lo prometo. Tendrás tu exclusiva. No te arrepentirás.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo. Espero que me demuestres lo bueno que dicen que eres.

-Lo haré-digo colgando y soltando todo el aire.

Sabía que con retrasar el viaje se iba a enfadar, sabía que tenía razones para hacerlo, pero para mí, mi trabajo ese que el último año sobre todo había sido lo principal, ha pasado de nuevo a segundo plano, ella me necesita y eso es lo verdaderamente importante.

Cuando llego a casa de los Beckett Johanna está en el jardín de la entrada arreglándolo y volví a mi infancia cada vez que venía a ver a Kate y su madre siempre estaba allí con sus flores.

-Hola.

-Buenos días-digo acercándome para saludarla.

-Está preparándose. Esta animada o eso parece.

-Eso está bien. Voy a por ella.

-Ok, y Rick. Gracias-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento mientras camino en su busca.

Cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación y golpeo, escucho una voz dándome permiso para entrar. Cuando lo hago la encuentro leyendo sobre la cama.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué si me gusta? Me encanta-dice con una sonrisa y con ese entusiasmo que siempre tenía cuando de un libro se hablaba.

-Me gusta que te guste. ¿Estas lista?-le pregunto y la veo asentir pero sin duda nerviosa por lo que vamos a hacer.

La acompaño hacia la puerta y allí se abraza a sus padres y me gusta verlos así más unidos. Jim sale por delante para acercar el coche lo más cerca posible y yo aprovecho para agarrarle a Kate de la mano para que sienta mi apoyo.

-¿Os llevo?-dice Jim entrando y veo a Kate ponerse nerviosa, sé que necesita apoyo pero no es algo que le gustaría que vieran sus padres.

-No está bien, yo me ocupo-digo sonriéndole y él me entrega las llaves del coche.

Abro la puerta de la casa y miro a Kate que asiente dándome la señal y con la mano agarrada salimos de casa, siento como su mano tiembla y suda solo con salir al exterior.

-Kate…son solo un par de pasos-digo animándola y los da hasta que está a salvo en el interior del coche.

Doy la vuelta corriendo montándome al volante y arranco el coche antes de que le dé tiempo a cambiar de opinión.

-Verás como todo irá bien Kate-digo apoyando mi mano sobre su rodilla y ella me sonríe.

Vamos todo el resto del camino en silencio y cuando llegamos a la consulta del psicólogo al que hace apenas un año empecé a visitar, hacemos el mismo ritual que para salir. Aparco justo en la misma puerta y salgo colocándome en la puerta de Kate. La miro y cuando ella me da el Ok abro la puerta y con dos pasos rápidos entramos en el interior.

Cuando entramos en la sala de espera solo hay dos personas más, pero a pesar de que solo hay dos, siento como Kate se tensa, son desconocidos para ella y eso hace que este tensa en todo momento. Le agarro de nuevo de la mano haciendo que me mire y le sonrió demostrándole que estoy aquí para ella. Nos sentamos juntos en la sala de espera sin soltarnos de la mano pero sin decir ni una sola palabra, se lo complicado que ha sido para ella tener que dar este paso.

De repente sale el doctor Burke, el que hace ya varios meses que no veo después de un par de meses de continuas visitas. Cuando me ve se acerca con una sonrisa a estrecharme la mano.

-Hola Rick, me alegro de verte. ¿Tienes cita?

-Oh no, vengo de acompañante-digo señalando a Kate y él con esa sonrisa encantadora y relajante que tiene se acerca a Kate ofreciéndole la mano. Kate se queda un poco paralizada antes de juntar su mano con la de él.

-Encantado…

-Kate, Kate Beckett-dice Kate bajito y yo coloco una mano en su cintura apoyándole.

-Oh bien, creo que nos toca. ¿Me acompañas?-dice Burke con una sonrisa y Kate me mira con cara de miedo, sé que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de adonde venía.

-Estaré aquí esperándote. Tranquila, ¿sí?-digo sonriéndole y ella asiente nerviosa siguiendo al doctor hasta la pequeña sala decorada perfectamente para conseguir relajarte.

POV KATE

Siento miedo, tanto que mi cuerpo está en tensión y no puedo dejar de mirar a todos los lados. Siento tanto miedo y tensión que siento que en cualquier momento voy a colapsarme.

Siento la mirada del doctor sobre mí mientras se sienta en una butaca cercana al sofá donde estoy sentada. No me gusta que me mire, siento que puede atravesarme y leerme y me da miedo. Sin darme cuenta mis piernas empiezan a moverse cada vez más y más de los nervios mientras ataco mis uñas con los dientes hasta que él empieza a hablar.

-Kate… ¿Quieres contarme porque estás aquí?

-Yo…no quería venir…-digo sin levantar la cabeza porque tengo miedo.

-Kate todo va a salir bien, solo tienes que hacer y decir lo que quieras, no te voy a obligar a hablar de nada que no quieras.

-Pues…no quiero hablar.

-Bien. Voy a contarte algo y me dices si tiene que ver contigo ¿sí? Solo tienes que asentir si no quieres decirme nada-y yo asiento aun sin levantar la mirada.

-Verás por lo que pone en tu ficha te llamas Kate Beckett y has estado seis años encerrada en una casa, ¿Esto es así?-pregunta y yo asiento-bien puedo deducir de eso que tu cuerpo y todo tu ser se ha hecho a esa vida, lo normal sería que todo lo que no sea un sitio cerrado sea algo desconocido. El ser humano por lo desconocido siente dos cosas, curiosidad y miedo, a partes iguales. ¿Has tenido algún problema con el exterior?-sigue y yo asiento-bien es algo normal. Tu mente lo ve como algo extraño y es normal tenerle miedo. Solo tienes que intentar dar con algo que te ayude a superar ese miedo. Tienes que averiguar algo o alguien que te ayude a calmarte para cuando te encuentres en esas situaciones, eso te puede ayudar a superar ese miedo. Kate voy a hacerte una pregunta, y esto no puedes respondérmelo solo asintiendo. ¿Vas a respondérmela?-dice de repente y levanto la cabeza para mirarlo con miedo, no quiero hablar de ello, no quiero ni puedo hacerlo. Pero entonces me vienen a la cabeza las palabras de Rick "esto te ayudara pero tienes que poner de tu parte" y vuelvo a asentir con la cabeza-Bien. ¿Qué sientes cuando estás fuera?

-No sé…no sé…definirlo. Solo tengo miedo, pánico, mi cuerpo…se paraliza, mi boca se seca…

-Bien, esos son ataques de pánico Kate. Pero te prometo que vamos a trabajar en ello y vas a conseguir superarlo, tu sola lo lograras, solo tienes que conocerte mejor a ti misma y entonces podrás luchar contra todos tus miedos. Por hoy vamos a dejarlo ¿sí? Quiero que tengamos más conversaciones, solo que la próxima vez quiero que hablemos los dos ¿sí?

-Vale-digo tragando saliva.

-No quiero que intentes volver a enfrentarte a ese miedo, no aun todavía. Tenemos que trabajar mucho antes de enfrentarnos a ello. No cometamos el error de correr.

-Bien.

-Nos vemos entonces-dice levantándose y ofreciéndome la mano. Me levanto y le aprieto la mano antes de salir por la puerta. Y sin entender porque, me siento mejor. Me siento como si alguien me entendiera, como si esto no fuera tan importante.

Cuando salgo Rick está allí sentando esperándome como dijo. En cuanto me ve se levanta enseguida y se coloca a mi lado apoyándome como siempre hace sin esperar nada a cambio. Sin duda es en la persona que más confió y que mejor entiendo y siento que me entiende, y a veces pienso que le necesito tanto que me da miedo pensarlo.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta preocupado y yo asiento con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

-Sí, ¿Me llevas a casa?

-Claro-dice con una sonrisa y a su lado y apoyándome en él emprendemos camino de vuelta a casa.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí, espero que os guste y por supuesto quiero saberlo. Que tengáis un buen fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo después de un largo fin de semana (en realidad ha sido cortito ¿no? jaja) bueno pues eso que lo disfrutéis y gracias de verdad por estar ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 17**

POV RICK

Ya tengo todo preparado para el viaje, Kyra estará aquí en cinco minutos y vamos con mucho tiempo. Le he pedido que viniera un poco antes porque quiero pasarme por casa de los Beckett para ver a Kate antes de irme y para asegurarme de que acude el día de la cita al doctor. No quiero que deje de ir aunque yo no pueda estar.

Escucho el pitido del coche y cojo mis cosas saliendo de casa cerrando la puerta justo detrás de mí. Cuando salgo allí está de pie sobre el coche Kyra con una sonrisa.

-Llegas pronto.

-Quería darte un par de minutos más para eso que tenías que hacer.

-Gracias, ¿Vamos?-digo metiendo los trastos en el coche para salir cuanto antes no tenía tiempo que perder.

Llegamos a casa de los Beckett y Kyra para el coche en la puerta. La miro mientras le sonrió y tomo aire antes de bajarme del coche.

-Espérame, solo serán dos minutos.

-Tranquilo vamos con tiempo-dice guiñándome el ojo antes de sonreírme y salgo hacia la casa rápidamente.

Golpeo en la puerta y espero paciente a que me abran. Cuando Johanna lo hace me da un abrazo como siempre.

-Hola Rick. Me alegro de que hayas venido. ¿Vienes acompañado?-dice mirando el coche aparcado a escasos metros.

-Sí, pero solo vengo a ver a Kate dos minutos. Tengo que irme.

-No la dejes fuera, hazla pasar.

-No, está bien. Solo serán dos minutos.

-Está bien, anda pasa-dice dejándome pasar y sin esperar a que me dijera nada más paso directamente por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Kate no tenía mucho tiempo y quería que me prometiera que iba a seguir yendo al psicólogo.

Golpeo la puerta con una sonrisa a la vez que abro la puerta y me la encuentro acompañada.

-Lo siento no quería…-pero me quedo callada cuando veo que es el doctor él que está allí-oh doctor. ¿Ha venido a ver como esta?-pregunto.

-No ya vine ayer. Está bien de salud. Solo vine de visita-dice sonriéndole a Kate y esta le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Oh…yo solo quería hablar un momento contigo pero…

-No, yo ya me iba-dice el doctor-cuídate y nos vemos pronto.

-Claro Josh-dice Kate sorprendiéndome de que le llamara por su nombre de pila.

-Encantando de verte-dice mirándome antes de salir y yo solo asiento sorprendido aun por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Pensé que te ibas de viaje-dice Kate sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

-Sí, me voy ahora. Solo quería verte cinco minutos. ¿Puedo?-digo señalando el lado de la cama que estaba libre y ella asiente-Kate voy a estar unos días fuera, no se cuanto. Espero que poco pero no lo sé. Necesito que me prometas que irás a la cita con el…doctor Burker.

-Ya he dicho que iría, ¿Vale?-dice a la defensiva.

-Kate…

-Iré-dice ya más tranquila.

-Bien, me alegro ver que te lo tomas en serio-digo sin poder evitar acariciarle la mano-dios serán solo unos días pero…no sabes lo complicado que es dejarte aquí.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta seria.

-No puedo dejar de tener miedo de irme y volver a perderte-digo mirándola mientras trago saliva.

-No voy a ir a ningún sitio, eso puedes tenerlo claro-dice bromeando y sacándome una sonrisa-cuando vengas ya me habré leído casi todos los libros, ya tendremos de algo más de que hablar.

-Bien. Cuídate Kate-digo besando su cabeza antes de levantarme. Justo en la puerta no puedo evitar mirarla y sonreír porque siento que poco a poco vamos avanzando y que mis rezos están siendo escuchados y poco a poco vamos acercándonos y aunque nunca pueda llegar a ser igual, puedo recuperar en parte a mi mejor amiga y eso es el mejor regalo que la vida puede hacerme.

POV KATE

Siento algo que no se descifrar en el pecho, cuando lo veo irse. No puedo evitar levantarme y asomarme por la ventana esperando verlo salir de casa. Cuando lo hace lo sigo con una sonrisa hasta que llega a un coche donde hay otra persona apoyada, una chica. Cuando llega a ella la mira con una sonrisa y la besa y entonces no sé qué me pasa. Vuelvo a tirarme en la cama sintiéndome enfadada, engañada pero no sé porque, ¿Tengo algún motivo para ello? No, no los tengo.

-Cariño ¿Puedo pasar?-escucho como dan en la puerta.

-Pasa-digo limpiándome algunas lágrimas que ni si quiera sé porque han salido.

-He hablado con el doctor y dice que estas bien.

-Ya lo dije.

-Ya pero necesitaba que alguien que supiera me lo dijera, es normal, es la preocupación de una madre-dice sentándose y agarrándome de la mano y le sonrió porque en apenas unos días he sentido lo que es el amor de una madre gracias a ella, eso que no recuerdo haber vivido nunca en mi vida.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, aunque me enfade y todo eso, me siento bien cuando alguien lo hace-digo mirándole con una sonrisa y se le ilumina la cara.

-¿Cuándo…cuando tienes la siguiente cita?

-En un par de días… ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?-pregunto con miedo porque no quiero ir sola, y aunque sé que para ella tiene que ser difícil hacerlo, sé también que quiere ser partícipe de mi recuperación, sé que quiere ayudar y quizás yo no la deje mucho. Quizás todo eso se lo he confiado más a Rick porque siento que lo conozco más, porque se abre más a mí, porque siento una conexión rara hacia él, pero él tiene su vida también, no puedo estar pidiéndole todo a él, no puedo depender todo de él, no quiero depender de él y de nadie y para eso tengo que superar este miedo, tengo que superarme.

-Iré encantada cariño. Quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar ahí cuando quieras y me necesites, y cuando no quieras también-dice sonriendo y sacándome una sonrisa a mí.

-Rick…ha venido acompañado…-digo preguntándole con miedo.

-Oh si, ha venido con una chica, creo que es su compañera, iban a un viaje de trabajo. Se le ve ilusionado parece gordo. Es lo único bueno que ha sacado todo esto, es un gran periodista.

-Me ha dicho que ha escrito artículos sobre mí-pregunto sin mirarla.

-Dos, uno cuando empezó que hizo que su carrera empezara con gran pie y otro…gusto unos días antes de que volvieras. Él no quería pero le pedí un favor y su jefe le pidió a cambio un artículo.

-Me gustaría leerlos-digo mirándola fijamente, con miedo pero convencida de que en esos artículos podía conocer mejor la relación que tuvimos, lo que de verdad sentía Rick por mí.

-Está bien, tengo que buscarlos pero seguro que los tengo por ahí. Pero ahora… ¿Te apetece ver algunas fotos? Quizás te ayuden a recordar o podamos simplemente pasar el rato. ¿Si?

-Está bien-digo sonriéndole mientras me levanto y bajo junto a ella hacia la salita.

Nos sentamos la una al lado de la otra en el sofá con un gran álbum en brazos y empezamos a mirar fotos desde el día de mi nacimiento. La veía sonreír contándome cada historia, recordando buenos momentos y otros menos malos y me vuelvo a sentir mal por no poder darle lo que buscan, por no poder recordar el amor que sin duda tenía que tener por todos ellos.

-¿Ese quién es?-digo señalando a un niño pequeño junto a mí en una foto donde ambos tendríamos dos años.

-Es Rick. Ese día os conocisteis. Llegaron a vivir a la calle de al lado. Os conocisteis en ese parque de la foto. Desde ese día os hicisteis inseparables-dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Y en esta foto?-pregunto señalando una foto donde era una niña de unos cinco o seis años y tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Esta?-dice Johanna riéndose-estabas enfadada porque estabas castigada y no habías podido ir a ver a Rick. Ya te digo erais inseparables, no podías estar ni un solo día sin veros.

-¿Cómo…cambio nuestras relación?

-Supongo que la edad. Cuando pasasteis a ser unos adolescentes quizás os disteis cuenta de que esos sentimientos no eran normales, era fuertes, únicos. Os queríais tanto.

-Me gustaría acordarme. A veces…siento que le hago daño solo por estar aquí…siento que él querría que todo fuera como ante pero yo no puedo darle ni un uno por ciento.

-Él también ha cambiado cariño, le toco madurar de una forma brutal. Lo paso fatal. Incluso peor que nosotros y somos tus padres. Él era apenas un niño aun, no tenía que haber madurado así de golpe. Le tocaban vivir los mejores años de su vida, a los dos os tocaba. Y en cambio, han sido los peores de vuestra vida.

-Pero ahora le va muy bien, tu misma lo has dicho. Quizás si no hubiera pasado esto no tendría el reconocimiento que tiene, no sería lo es, no sería tan bueno.

-Cariño puede que tengas razón, pero cambiaría una y mil veces esta vida por una en la que no hubiera pasado ese fatídico día. Su sueño no era tener esta vida que tiene, era tener una vida contigo para siempre, ya fuera como pareja o como amiga, pero ninguno de los dos se planeaba separarse nunca. Ibais a ir a Universidades separadas y ya teníais planeado las vacaciones, puentes, días festivos, todo planeado para pasarlos juntos. Ni si quiera nosotros importábamos. A eso llegaba vuestro amor, pasara lo que pasara siempre estabais ahí el uno para el otro. Y aunque ha pasado todo esto, él sigue ahí para ti y tu…estas ahí para él.

-¿Yo?

-Si tú, te sigues preocupando por él. Así es vuestro amor y vuestra amistad Kate, superara todo lo que os pongan por delante, créeme-dice segura, tan segura que por un momento me lo llego a creer.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí, espero que os haya gustado. Estamos en fiestas, llega la navidad, y quizás haya algún regalito por el camino (me encanta regalar) Solo tenéis que esperar.**

 **De momento, nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste y como siempre daros las gracias. Seguimos con la semana y a ver si papa Noel trae algún regalito en forma de capítulo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 18**

POV RICK

Llegamos a nuestro destino Granville, un pequeño pueblo pero perfecto para esconderse. Me daba igual lo que Roy quisiera, lo que menos me importaba era conseguir una entrevista con él, quería descubrirlo al mundo, quería que todo el mundo supiera que seguía viviendo como un rey después de robarnos a todos.

-Esto no esta nada mal-dice Kyra mirando a nuestro alrededor.

-Si es increíble-digo yo también mirando a mí alrededor todo rodeado de bosque.

-Podemos disfrutar también para estar unos días juntos-dice abrazándose a mi cintura-es un lugar precioso para ello.

-Bueno, primero hagamos el trabajo y luego…ya se verá-digo besándola suavemente y alejándome de ella para poder centrarme en el trabajo que tenía por delante.

Cojo un mapa del pueblo, hay pocos habitantes por lo que el pueblo es pequeño pero sin duda es un lugar precioso al que visitar. Pienso en donde puede estar y decido que lo mejor será ir hacia al pueblo y allí preguntar. Aunque estaba claro que tenía que estar en algún lugar alejado del resto, un lugar donde pueda disfrutar de la vida y del dinero que ha robado sin poder ser visto.

-¿Por donde vamos a empezar?

-Vamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Preguntemos pero con cuidado de no darnos a conocer. No quiero que huya antes de poder tener un cara a cara.

Nos acercamos hacia el pueblo y aun mejora todo mucho más. Es un pueblo con encanto, un pueblo pequeño pero bonito y me llego a poder imaginar viviendo aquí, entiendo porque decidió elegir este lugar.

-Vamos a ese bar, en los bares se sabe todo.

-¿Y cómo piensas averiguar algo sin decir a quien buscamos y quiénes somos?-le pregunto un poco agobiado porque se lo importante que era que él no se enterara de que estábamos aquí antes de dar con él.

-Tu déjame a mi, tengo mis modos de conseguirlo-dice con una sonrisa entrando dentro y voy detrás de ella con una sonrisa.

Pido una copa y empiezo a dar vueltas alrededor de la gente. Gente normal, feliz de vivir donde lo hacen y sin saber que hay un cretino viviendo con ellos que quizás piensen en volver a hacerles lo que nos hizo a nosotros. Un pueblo feliz y tranquilo que unos días cambiara por completo cuando todo salgo a la luz.

-Lo tengo-dice Kyra apareciendo a mi espalda y no entiendo a que se refiere.

-¿Qué?

-Se dónde está, tengo su dirección.

-¿Cómo lo has averiguado?

-No puedo decírtelo, es un secreto-dice con una sonrisa en mi oído y salgo detrás de ella del bar corriendo con una sonrisa.

-Eres increíble-digo dándole un beso mientras cojo el papel con la dirección.

-¿Lo dudabas? ¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora vamos a descansar. Mañana a primera hora vamos a hacerle una visita.

-Genial. Yo conduzco-dice montándose en el coche y me monto a su lado con una sonrisa sabiendo que vamos a hacer un gran trabajo.

Cuando llegamos al hotel Kyra se mete en la ducha en primer lugar mientras tanto yo me quedo dando vueltas en la habitación, nervioso por el día de mañana. Y si era un día importante para mi futuro profesional, pero no estaba nervioso por eso, estaba nervioso por saber si Kate iba a ir o no a la cita con el doctor Burke. Esperaba que lo hiciera, esperaba que todo esto sirviera para algo y pudiera recuperarla.

De repente siento ganas de hablar con ella, desde que volvió tengo esa necesidad pero consigo aguantar porque sé que tengo que darle algo de espacio, lo necesita. Pero hoy…siento que tengo que hacerlo. Cojo mi móvil y tras dudarlo marco el número de la casa de los Beckett sabiendo que no lo cogería ella pero esperando que estuviera despierta para poder hablar con ella.

Espero paciente mientras suenan los tonos de llamada. Ya creo que no me lo van a coger cuando en el último tono de llamada escucho una voz conocida al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Si?

-Jim soy Rick.

-Oh chico, me alegro de oírte. Ya me han dicho que has estado por aquí y que te ibas de viaje. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, esto está muy bien. ¿Cómo va todo por ahí?

-Bastante bien la verdad. Cuando llegue encontré a las dos viendo fotos antiguas. Parecían muy contentas.

-Me alegro-digo con una sonrisa solo imaginándomelo-Jim ¿Esta Kate despierta?

-No lo sé, está en su habitación, pero seguramente este leyendo. Pasa mucho tiempo así, me recuerda al pasado-dice y sé que está sonriendo.

-¿Puedes ir a ver?

-Claro. Espera un momento-dice cogiendo el teléfono inalámbrico para poder ir a ver si Kate estaba despierta.

Espero paciente mientras no se oye nada al otro lado de la llamada y sin dejar de mirar a la puerta del baño para saber si voy a tener cinco minutos o no de intimidad. Necesitaba estar a solas para hablar con Kate, lo que hacía con ella, o hablaba con ella era solo cosa de los dos.

-¿Si?-escucho al otro lado del teléfono una voz que por mucho tiempo no pensé en volver a oír y siento como se me crea un nudo en la garganta sin poder evitarlo.

-Hola Kate-digo intentando hablar.

-Hola Rick. ¿Qué tal el viaje?-dice con la voz mucho más relajada que la mía.

-Bien por ahora, todavía no me ha dado tiempo a mucho.

-¿Cuánto crees que estarás fuera?-dice con ¿angustiad en la voz?

-No lo sé, pero me llevara unos días. Pero en cuanto pueda estaré allí no lo dudes.

-Está bien.

-¿Qué tal tu tarde?

-Buena, la verdad es que no me he aburrido.

-¿Am si? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Viendo algunas fotos, en realidad muchas fotos. Por cierto eras muy mono de pequeño.

-¿De pequeño? ¿Qué dices? Soy súper guapo y súper mono-digo bromeando y la escucho reírse y es lo más bonito del mundo.

-No sé yo.

-Hey-digo haciéndome el enojado y la escucho de nuevo reír.

-Vale está bien, aun eres mono. Pero la verdad es que no conozco a muchos así que mi criterio no puede servirte de mucho-dice aun riéndose.

-Me vale-digo con una sonrisa.

-Mañana tengo cita con el doctor Burke.

-Lo sé.

-Tengo miedo, pero quiero intentarlo, de verdad quiero hacerlo.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso.

-Me va a acompañar Johanna, se lo he pedido.

-Seguro que está contenta.

-No quería ir sola y aunque no quiero que esto le duela…creo que merece que ponga de mi parte.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

-Rick ¿Sabes dónde está mi móvil?-pregunta una voz a mi espalda y cuando me giro me encuentro a Kyra con una toalla rebuscando en la pequeña maleta.

-No-digo señalando mi móvil y ella me mira y me susurra un lo siento antes de meterse de nuevo en el baño-Kate…

-Yo…voy a dejarte, no quiero robarte mucho tiempo.

-No, está bien. He sido yo quien ha llamado.

-¿Para qué?-pregunta pero esta vez noto como su tono de voz es distinto ya no está sonriendo.

-Quería saber si estabas bien y saber sobre tu cita de mañana.

-Pues ya lo sabes. Voy a dejarte.

-Está bien, te llamo mañana para ver que tal te ha ido.

-No hace falta…

-Pero quiero hacerlo. Buenas noches Kate.

-Buenas noches-dice antes de colgar y suspiro porque todo iba bien y de repente la conversación ha cambiado de rumbo.

Dejo el móvil sobre la mesita de al lado de cama y cojo mi ropa para tomar una ducha. Golpeo la puerta antes de entrar y me encuentro a Kyra con un pequeño camisón puesto que dejaba poco a la imaginación mientras espacia crema por sus piernas.

-Siento haberte interrumpido. Pensé que me había sonado el móvil y no lo encontraba.

-No pasa nada.

-¿Todo bien?

-Si todo bien-digo quitándome la ropa y metiéndome en la ducha.

Siento el agua cayendo sobre mi cuerpo y siento que no todo está bien, no sé qué me pasa pero siento la necesidad de estar con ella, de una manera más allá de la protectora. Tengo miedo de estar confundiéndome, miedo de pensar en una antigua Kate que por mucho que se recupere nunca volverá. Pero tengo miedo a estos sentimientos, tengo miedo a no controlarlos, tengo miedo a que llegue a un lado donde no haya vuelta atrás, y donde pueda hacer daño a gente que quiero, pero sobre todo que pueda confundir a Kate mucho más, ese es mi mayor temor.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, pasaran unos días separados aunque sin duda eso les servirán para darse cuenta de lo que se necesitan el uno al otro. Gracias a todos por estar ahí siempre y nos vemos el jueves, toca esperar un poquito más.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis y gracias como siempre por estar ahí, sin vosotros esto no tendría sentido.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 19**

POV RICK

Nos levantamos temprano para no perder ni un solo minuto, y desde el primer momento estoy pendiente del teléfono. No se si quiero que suene o no. No puedo dejar de darle vueltas a que mi segundo día con el doctor Burke aun fue peor que el primero y no voy a poder estar ahí para ella.

-¿Está bien?-pregunta Kyra mirándome.

-Si-le miento con una sonrisa-vamos a por ese cabrón.

Cogemos el coche que habíamos alquilado el día que llegamos y seguimos los pasos que nos han dado para llegar al lugar donde se esta escondiendo después de que saliera a la luz todo el escándalo.

Cuando salto por los aires todo el caso de corrupción en el ayuntamiento pensé que al menos lo habían descubierto, que era un paso para acabar con esa corrupción pero nada de eso llego. Todo quedó envuelto en una nube que dejo a todos los implicados fuera del ayuntamiento pero sin devolver nada y sin pagar por ello. Al final los que pagaron fueron los peones, pero los que de verdad se forraron con todo esto se marcharon de rosita y ahora están viviendo y disfrutando de todo lo que han robado. Martins era uno de esos peces gordos, pero no solo uno más, él era el principal cabecilla y pago solo con su puesto. Pero para mí eso no es pagar.

Vamos por un camino alejado del pueblo. Todo a nuestro alrededor son árboles, es una imagen bellísima y sin lugar a dudas un buen lugar donde esconderse después de robar todo ese dinero.

-Estamos llegando. ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?

-Como siempre lo hacemos.

-Rick antes de que te puedas acercar un poco a él tendremos a dos tíos encima. Tenemos que ir con cuidado.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?

-Puedo ir yo sola. Ya sabes que le gustan jovencitas.

-Ni hablar. Me da igual que no quiera hablar con nosotros. Solo quiero verle la cara antes de que sepa que voy a hacer lo posible para desenmascarar toda la trama.

-Rick, Roy quiere una entrevista. Es lo primero que nos ha dicho.

-A mí me da igual una entrevista. ¿De verdad quieres solo entrevistar a ese ladrón? Yo quiero encerrarlo.

-Pero la justicia ha hablado. ¿Qué puedes hacer tú?

-Haré lo que haga falta-digo parando el coche en el camino que llevaba a la casa que estaba a solo unos metros de allí-Quiero que te quedes aquí.

-Ni hablar-dice quitándose el cinturón y bajándose del coche. Me bajo resignado y caminamos los dos por el caminillo que llevaba a la entrada por que venían un par de armarios que cara de pocos amigos.

-Déjame a mí, quédate siempre un poco detrás. ¿Me has oído?-digo mirándola para que le quedara claro. Ahora mismo no tenía muy claro que fuera buena idea haberla traído hasta aquí.

-Este lugar es un lugar privado. Vuelvan por donde han venido-dice uno parándose a un par de pasos de mi con los brazos cruzados, el otro se coloca a su lado y mira con una sonrisa lasciva hacia Kyra.

-Venimos a ver al señor Martins-digo con asco al pronunciar su nombre.

-Él no está aquí, os habéis equivocado.

-No nos hemos equivocado. No pienso irme de aquí hasta que hable con él. Ve a darle el mensaje ¿sí?-digo desafiante y el gorila se me acerca para atacarme pero el otro le frena.

-Iros de aquí ahora mismo-dice tirando del otro hacia el interior.

-No pienso moverme de aquí. Es más. Voy a hacer unas llamadas y antes de mediodía todo esto estará lleno de prensa-grito para que me oigan y en ese momento apareció de la nada el protagonista de la historia.

-¿Quién se atreve a venir a mi casa a amenazarme?

-El mismísimo Martins-digo colocándome por delante de Kyra para defenderla-somos periodistas y estábamos buscándote. Sin lugar a dudas este es un buen lugar para esconderse, incluso para una rata-digo mirándole fijamente y él empieza a reírse y los otros dos le siguen.

-Eres muy gracioso. Lárgate de mi casa antes de que me enfade.

-Estoy deseando que te enfades-digo cuando se da la espalda y se gira enfadado sin lugar a dudas.

-¿Qué coño quieres?

-Una entrevista-dice Kyra hablando por primera vez.

-Yo había pensado en otra cosa contigo-dice riéndose.

-Kyra…-digo mirándola para que se quedara atrás.

-A ti te dejaría entrar. Si quieres te invito a una copa y si consigues sacarme algo perfecto, seguro que sacas lo mejor de mí-dice haciendo reír a los otros dos.

-Hijo de…

-Rick-dice agarrándome para que no me encarara a él.

-Nos vamos. Pero te prometo que voy a hacer que pagues cada céntimo que has robado a todos los neoyorkinos.

-Rick si me quedo y le saco algo podemos…

-Kyra solo quiere divertirse, no va a decirte nada. No voy a dejar que entres ahí sola, ni por todo el oro del mundo-digo agarrándole de la mano suavemente mientras tiro de ella hacia el coche.

-Tienes muchos huevos-dice gritando a mi espalda y me quedo frenado-espero que también seas listo. Cuida tu espalda y la de la chica hay mucha delincuencia en la ciudad de dónde vienes-dice soltando una risa fuerte y tiro de Kyra para montarnos en el coche.

-Rick ¿Eso ha sido una amenaza?

-Sin duda lo ha sido-digo acelerando para salir de allí cuanto antes.

POV KATE

Me dirijo hacia la consulta del doctor Burke nerviosa por tener que salir a la calle, por tener la cita con el doctor Burke y también para que negarlo porque él no está a mi lado. Pero luego pienso en eso, en que quizás me estoy volviendo muy dependiente de él y quizás sea mejor que este lejos, al menos por un tiempo, que no necesite hacerlo todo con él.

-Cariño, ¿Esta bien?-dice Johanna colocando su mano sobre la mía y asiento con una sonrisa aunque en realidad no lo estoy. Estoy nerviosa porque he decidido recuperarme y sé que para eso tendré que pasar por todo lo vivido de nuevo y eso me da miedo, mucho miedo.

Nada más llegar a la consulta enseguida salió el doctor Burke y me hizo pasar a la consulta, lo último que vi antes de entrar fue una sonrisa de apoyo de Johanna.

-Bueno, cuando te pongas cómoda podemos empezar.

-Estoy bien.

-Bien. ¿Hoy estas dispuesta a hablar? Ya sabes que si no quieres que te ayude no podré hacerlo.

-Si quiero hacerlo.

-Bien. Sabemos cuál es tu problema pero para poder solucionarlo tenemos que llegar al momento en que tu mente cambio. Quiero que te tumbes Kate.

-Pero…

-Sh… ¿Confía en mí?

-Bien-digo tumbándome mientras siento como los nervios recorren mi cuerpo.

-Cierra los ojos y concéntrate en aquel lugar que fue tu hogar durante los últimos seis años. Concéntrate en ello Kate-yo asiento y cierro los ojos con fuerza mientras vuelvo a aquel sótano oscuro del que nunca pensé que llegaría a salir-quiero que pienses en tu día a día, en la oscuridad que te rodea. Dime que sientes.

-Siento frio, hay humedad en el ambiente, sé que fuera esta oscuro porque por la pequeña y única ventana que hay no se ve nada. Todo es completamente oscuro.

-Kate ¿recuerdas haber salido alguna vez de aquel lugar?

-Los primeros meses lo pase en el piso de arriba.

-No digo después de que te encerraran.

-No…no lo recuerdo.

-Kate intenta recordar. ¿Alguna vez intentaste huir?

-No…si…-digo de repente sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el brazo.

-¿Que paso?

-Conseguí escapar, recuerdo golpearlo y salir corriendo.

-¿Llegaste lejos?

-Salí a la calle. Pero era de día…la luz recuerdo, la luz, era cegadora.

-¿Qué paso Kate?

-No puedo…

-Kate aguanta un poco. ¿Qué paso?

-Tengo miedo, calor, estoy sudando, no veo pero lo oigo correr detrás de mí.

-¿Y qué haces?

-Corro…corro y entonces…siento dolor.

-¿Dolor?

-Sí, he caído, he chocado o tropezado con algo y he caído.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-El brazo, me duele mucho el brazo.

-Vale Kate…abre los ojos estas aquí y ahora. Estas bien-dice tocándome y abro los ojos sobresaltada y sintiendo aun un fuerte dolor en el brazo.

-¿Esto sirve para algo?

-Para mucho más de lo que piensas. Con esto podemos empezar con nuestra recuperación. Por hoy hemos acabado, tienes que estar cansada, es hora de irte a casa y descansar.

-¿Pero qué significa lo que acaba de pasar?

-Tu miedo radica de ese momento. Salir al aire libre después de años encerradas y sentir ese fuerte dolor hace que tu cuerpo reaccione de esa forma cuando sale. De ahí viene ese miedo atroz que sientes.

-¿Y cómo voy a superarlo?

-Con el tiempo, no nos adelantemos. Vamos despacio ¿sí?

-Bien.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Kate. Sé que vas a lograrlo-dice con una sonrisa y salgo más tranquila y segura de poder lograrlo, aunque aún siento el miedo, el dolor, el frio en mi cuerpo, es como si hubiera vuelto a aquel lugar una vez más y me doy cuenta de todo lo que he ganado.

-Cariño, ¿Cómo ha ido?-pregunta Johanna levantándose.

-Muy bien-digo abrazándola y sin dejar de sonreír porque me sentía optimista después de mucho tiempo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí, parece que Kate va mejor con su recuperación, que ya hay pequeños avances y Rick, Rick parece que está metiéndose en un buen lio. Mañana más ¿y mejor? Eso debéis juzgarlos vosotros mañana. Gracias a todos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste. Gracias a todos de verdad por estar ahí, sin vosotros no tendría sentido (sé que me repito mucho pero es la verdad) gracias y ¿Esperáis regalitos para Papa Noel?**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 20**

POV RICK

Llegamos al hotel y me siento enfadado con la situación y conmigo mismo por no poder hacer nada. No puedo parar quieto y doy vueltas en la habitación sin poder parar.

-Rick, para-dice Kyra gritándome sin duda no era la primera vez que lo decía de ahí su tono de voz-no podemos volver sin nada, ya lo sabes.

-Aquí no vamos a conseguir nada.

-Rick puedo ir yo y…

-No, es un cerdo. No pienso dejarte entrar sola. Vamos a volver a casa. Allí buscaré algo para sacar a la luz toda esta trama.

-Rick el caso esta cerrado. ¿Qué piensas encontrar? Nuestro objetivo era la entrevista.

-Para mí no.

-Rick…

-Me deben algunos favores. Seguramente enterraron algunos documentos porque pensaron que si se sabía sería aún peor. Pero hay gente buena, gente humilde y honrada que puede y querrá ayudarme.

-No es fácil.

-Tengo un amigo en la fiscalía me ayudara.

-Rick…

-Lo haré. Así no tendrá nada que objetar Roy.

-Dios de esta nos echa seguro.

-No lo hará. Mañana cogeremos el primer vuelo de vuelta.

-Adiós a nuestra escapada romántica-dice decepcionada.

-Te prometo que cuando esto acabe nos tomaremos unas vacaciones los dos solos ¿sí?-digo atrayéndola hacia mí, porque me sentía mal de que esto no hubiera salido como tenía que haber salido, aunque desde un principio sabía que no se daría esa entrevista, que no lograríamos nada con venir, que esa entrevista no era lo que yo quería. Todo esto me vino bien por otra cosa, aparte de para poder mirarle a la cara a ese hijo de…y decirle las cosas claras. Pero sobre todo lo hice porque sentía que tenía que alejarme de Kate, por culpa de esos sentimientos que empezaba a despertar en mí y que no llegaba aun a entender.

Kate, ahora que me acuerdo de eso tenía hoy una cita, me muero por saber cómo le ha ido pero no quiero llamarla, no quiero agobiarla todo el tiempo, quizás deba esperar un poco más antes de llamarla.

-Rick.

-¿Si?

-Podíamos aprovechar un poco el tiempo que nos queda aquí-dice agarrándose a mi cintura mientras me besa en cuello.

-Si tienes razón, salgamos a cenar-digo alejándome para cambiarme de ropa.

-No me refería a eso especialmente pero bueno-dice encerrándose en el baño con su ropa provocándome con una sonrisa.

Salimos de la habitación pero ninguno de los dos queríamos alejarnos mucho, acabamos en el restaurante del pequeño hotel. Nos sentamos y cenamos tranquilamente, ella muy sonriente en todo momento y yo intento seguirle el juego pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Kate, en cómo le ha ido y en lo mal que me siento por no haber estado allí con ella, empiezo a sentir dependencia por ella, la necesito casi tanto como la necesitaba antes, cuando no podían separarnos ni cinco minutos.

-Rick este un poco ausente.

-Oh nada, estoy algo cansado.

-Pues vámonos si quieres.

-No, vamos a tomar una copa-digo sonriéndole intentando estar para ella, para ella que tanto le debo.

Nos sentamos en el bar del hotel y disfrutamos, me dejo llevar por primera vez en todo el día y disfruto del momento junto a Kyra.

-Dios hacia mucho que no me lo pasaba tan bien-dice riéndose y yo me rio pero entonces la risa se me para de golpe cuando veo entrar a los matones de Martins en el bar.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.

-¿Por qué? Lo estamos pasando muy bien.

-Vamos Kyra, tenemos visita indeseada-digo señalando con la cabeza hacia donde se encuentra el armario y el otro tipo.

Salimos por la puerta del bar para poder entrar por otra puerta hacia el hotel para llegar a nuestra habitación. Pero no llegamos a dar ni un paso fuera cuando siento como me agarran del brazo frenándome de golpe.

Cuando me giro siento como el armario se tira contra mí y me queda inmovilizado contra la pared mientras el otro se acerca a Kyra.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla-digo como puedo.

-De momento ella se va a librar. Solo traemos un mensaje-dice el otro tipo y fue la señal para el armario que me golpea con fuerza en el estómago dejándome sin respiración y sin dejarme recuperarme, me golpea el mentón haciéndome caer al suelo. Kyra se acerca llorando hacia donde me encuentro.

-Esto solo es un aviso. Esperemos que no tengamos que dejarte las cosas aún más claras-dice cogiendo del hombro al armario y tirando de él fuera de nosotros.

-Rick…

-Estoy bien-digo enojado levantándome con un fuerte dolor en el costado.

-No está bien. Sin duda tienes que tener alguna lesión.

-Nada con lo que no pueda vivir. Vamos-digo levantándome y aguantando el dolor para ir a la habitación, un lugar donde sobre todo ella pueda estar a salvo.

POV KATE

Llego a casa feliz por el avance, el doctor Burke no quiere que lo de todo por ganado, pero es un principio y podremos avanzar más rápido ahora. Solo quiero tener una vida normal, poder disfrutar de la gente que tengo alrededor y de este mundo.

Cuando llego a casa se lo digo enseguida a Jim que mira a Johanna con una gran sonrisa pero creo que es de sorpresa por verme así de feliz y de cariñosa. Pero no puedo evitarlo, aunque aún me dan escalofríos cuando recuerdo aquel lugar, y como de vivido ha sido lo de hoy.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo. Voy a pedir cena. ¿Qué te apetece?

-No lo sé.

-No sé qué te gusta, antes si…

-Macarrones con tomate, es mi plato favorito-digo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y lo veo sonreír, sin duda le agrada saber algo más de mí.

-Ahora mismo me pongo.

-Yo…voy a llamar a Rick…creo que querrá saberlo-digo algo avergonzada por cómo me mira Johanna como si pueda leer en mi comportamiento la necesidad que tengo por hablar con él.

-Ve, voy a ayudar a tu padre antes de que queme la cocina-dice sacando una risita de mi boca, y en cuanto la veo desaparecer por la puerta que lleva a la cocina salgo corriendo hacia mi habitación para poder hablar con él.

Cuando llego a la habitación me tumbo sobre la cama y cojo el teléfono. Estoy nerviosa y no sé porque pero me tomo un par de minutos antes de hacer la llamada. Cuando marco su número espero paciente a que me conteste al teléfono. Pasan los tonos y parece que no me lo va a coger, mi entusiasmo empieza a bajar de golpe. Pero entonces.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?-escucho una voz de chica al otro lado y siento algo nuevo en el estómago.

-Creo que me he equivocado-digo dispuesta a colgar pero entonces…

-Kate, ¿Eres Kate? Soy Kyra la compañera de Rick, ahora mismo no puede atenderte pero si quieres puedo dejarle un mensaje-dice en tono amable pero yo no podía tomármelo así y no sé porque pero me molestaba.

-No, ya lo llamare más tarde.

-Bien, le avisare que has llamado, aunque mañana volvemos a Nueva York.

-Entonces mejor no le digas nada. No era nada importante.

-Ok. Encantada de hablar contigo. Me gustaría que algún día pudiéramos conocernos, se lo importante que eres para Rick.

-Está bien, tengo que colgar.

-Bien, no quiero molestarte. Adiós Kate.

-Adiós-digo colgando y tirando el teléfono al lado de la cama. Estaba molesta por hablar con ella o por no hablar con él. No lo sabía, pero lo necesitaba y él no estaba ahí.

-Kate cariño, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro-digo sentándome e intentando poner mejor cara.

-¿Ya has hablado con Rick?

-No, estará ocupado.

-Oh, en cuanto pueda veras como te llama.

-Seguro-digo mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Estas cansada?

-Un poco, pero también tengo hambre.

-Pues entonces vengo en buen momento, la comida esta lista.

-Perfecto, vamos-digo forzando una sonrisa y salimos las dos de mi habitación pero no si antes echar un último vistazo hacia el teléfono que sigue sobre mi cama, pero sintiendo que quizás era lo mejor para poder alejarme un poco de él, para no sentir tanta dependencia de él. Tengo que empezar a vivir por mí y quizás también pueda apoyarme más en ellos, mis padres, esos que se esfuerzan cada día para recuperar a su hija, tengo que pensar en ellos más y eso es lo que pienso hacer.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues así se queda por ahora, Kate algo molesta y Rick algo herido. En el próximo capítulo tendremos el reencuentro, veremos cómo le afecta a Kate todo esto y si Rick este viaje le ha dejado algo claro. Bueno pues el día 25 pasaros por la página y mi twitter quizás Papa Noel haya traído un capítulo extra ;)**

 **Gracias y que paséis unas buenas fiestas rodeados de la gente que queréis.**

 **Felices Fiestas**

 **XXOO**

 **Twiiter: tamyalways**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Buenos días y feliz navidad, este es mi regalo para vosotros, espero que os guste. Gracias por compartir otra navidad conmigo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 21**

POV KATE

Me levanto y miro por la ventana. No quiero perderme eso que hay ahí fuera pero ahora mismo no puedes disfrutarlo. Me gustaría, mataría por poder ir hoy a una cita con el doctor Burke, no podía imaginarme esto nunca, pero ahora necesito hacerlo, necesito recuperarme cuanto antes. Pero el doctor Burke no piensa lo mismo. Quiere que vayamos despacio, que no corramos y cometamos errores.

Cojo un nuevo libro del estante y bajo las escaleras. Me encuentro a Johanna y a Jim hablando tranquilos sonriéndose y agarrándose de la mano. Me imagino todo lo que han tenido que pasar, y para ellos aunque no soy lo que esperaban, sin duda esto es algo bueno para ellos después de seis años de sufrimiento.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días cariño-dice Johanna dándome un beso y luego me acerco a Jim para que haga lo mismo. Les sonrió y me siento en la mesa con ellos.

-¿Qué tal cariño?

-Bien, mejor-digo cogiendo un poco de café para tomármelo.

-Estamos muy contentos de verte así.

-Lo sé, y quiero que sepáis que en parte lo hago porque todo esto sea mejor para todos.

-Lo sabemos cariño, pero queremos que sepas que con que estés aquí con nosotros ya somos felices-dice ambos mirándome emocionados.

-Gracias…empiezo a sentirme como si estuviera en casa, así que muchas gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecernos cariño. Eres nuestra niña.

Desayunamos los tres juntos, yo sin dejar de mirarlos como hablan, se ríen comentan cosas cotidianas y me gusta verlos así. Decido hacerme una nota mental y dedicarles más tiempo a ellos, quiero conocerlos mejor y que ellos me conozcan más. Ya ha pasado un tiempo y se merecen que yo ponga aún más de mi parte. Cojo mi libro y vuelvo a la zona techada del patio. Descorro un poco las cortinas pero aun no me atrevo a hacerlo del todo, aun no puedo con la total claridad, solo lo justo para mirar fuera y poder leer. Me siento en una silla y me pongo a ello sin parar.

Me centro tanto en el libro que cuando levanto la cabeza y veo allí una figura en la puerta salto por el susto.

-¿Te he asustado? Lo siento-dice el doctor Davidson allí parado mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Solo…no te había oído entrar.

-Lo siento de nuevo. ¿Puedo?-dice señalando una silla a mi lado y yo asiento nerviosa con una sonrisa-¿Qué tal ayer? Me dijiste que tenías una cita importante.

-Muy bien la verdad-digo con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Me alegro mucho que tomaras al final esa decisión y me alegro mucho también de que todo esté saliendo tan bien.

-Me encuentro mejor, con más fuerzas.

-Me alegro mucho-dice colocando su mano sobre mi pierna pero entonces por instinto me separo un poco de él, es como si a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho por mí no pudiera confiar en él, no podía confiar aun del todo en nadie.

-Gracias.

-He visto que te gusta mucho leer, así que te he traído un regalo-dice sacando algo de una bolsa que llevaba y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de su existencia.

Cojo el paquete y lo abro rápidamente con ilusión, cuando lo abro me encuentro con un pequeño libro pero cuando lo abro no hay letras.

-Pero…

-Es un diario. No puedes volver atrás, no puedes recordar lo que has hecho, esto es para que escribas todo lo que haces, para que nunca puedas olvidar los buenos momentos.

-Gracias, es un bonito regalo-digo sonriendo mientras acaricio el pequeño diario con ganas de empezar a escribir esos buenos recuerdos, pero para eso antes tengo que vivirlos.

-Me alegro mucho. Solo venía de paso y tengo que irme. Pero me alegra verte bien. Si quieres puedo seguir viniendo a verte…

-Claro-digo con una sonrisa ya más tranquila por su presencia.

-Perfecto. Espero que le des mucho uso-dice levantándose para irse y yo me quedo mirando el diario emocionada y pensando si hay algo que ya quiera o no escribir. Entonces escucho unos pasos y levanto la mirada con una sonrisa completa.

-¿Te has olvidado…?-pero me quedo a medias cuando veo allí a Rick de pie delante de mí.

-El doctor ya se ha ido. Me lo he encontrado en la puerta.

-Am-digo bajando la cara sin mirarlo, aún estaba enfadado por llamarlo y que me contestara su noviecita.

-¿Qué tal estas?-dice acercándose a mí y ya siento como me pongo nerviosa por su cercanía. No puedo evitar mirarlo y lo veo sentarse con algo de dificultad, como con dolor y cuando le miro su cara puedo ver un fuerte golpe en su mentón.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-digo acercándome a él y tocándole la cara sin poder evitarlo. Cuando levanto la cabeza veo que estamos demasiado cerca pero al contrario que antes, su cercanía no me echa para atrás.

-No es nada, gajes del oficio-dice con una sonrisa y no puedo evitar sonreírle a pesar de estar enfadada con él-¿Entonces, para que me llamaste ayer? ¿Fue mal la cita?

-Si lo hubieras cogido lo sabrías.

-La verdad es que me quede KO después del golpe, no duro mucho en las peleas-dice haciéndome reír.

-Te llame para…para decirte que la cita con el doctor Burke había ido muy bien.

-¿Si?

-Si bueno, quiere que las cosas vayan con calma y yo no pero todo bien. Por lo visto a encontrado el momento en que mi miedo empezó.

-Oh…eso es bueno.

-Muy bueno. Siento por primera vez que puedo superarlo.

-Estoy seguro de lo que lo harás. Tengo algo para ti.

-¿Otro regalo? ¿Hoy es mi cumple?

-¿Otro?

-Oh, el doctor Davidson me ha traído esto, es un diario para que escriba mis nuevos recuerdos.

-Qué bonito. Esto no creo que lo supere pero…

-¿Qué es?

-Es un álbum, con fotos de todos nuestros viajes.

-Oh que bonito-digo cogiendo y pasando las fotos en la ambos salimos en diferentes lugares pero siempre con sonrisas en la cara- ¿Y esto?-digo al ver un pequeño sobre al final del álbum.

-Ábrelo-dice mirándome. Lo abro lentamente y es un pequeña hoja, lo miro sin entender y el hace un gesto para que lo lea.

-Vale por un viaje a donde quieras y cuando quieras, y espero que quieras compartirlo conmigo. Rick.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si-digo mirándole con una gran sonrisa-sin duda lo gastaré.

-¿Conmigo?-pregunta bromeando pero puedo ver algo de miedo en la pregunta.

-Bueno, ya veremos si te lo ganas-digo siguiéndole la broma y ambos sonreímos.

-¿Cómo vas con el libro?

-¿Con el libro? Este ya es otro-digo cogiéndolo y enseñándoselo.

-Madre mía si eres peor que antes-dice riéndose.

-¿Qué tal ese trabajo tan importante que tenías?

-Bueno, esto es lo que he sacado-dice señalando su cuerpo magullado.

-¿Ellos te han golpeado?-digo preocupada.

-Sí, pero no es tan grave.

-¿Te ha visto un médico?

-No hace falta.

-¿Solo tienes ese golpe?

-Bueno y alguno más pero sin importancia.

-¿Puedo verlos?

-Solo…-pero le miró fijamente y al final asiente levantándose con cuidado-Solo es un pequeño golpe parece más de lo que es-dice levantándose la camiseta y puedo ver un fuerte morado en su costado.

-Dios Rick, ¿Te duele?-digo acercando mi mano con cuidado a su costado dañado.

-Un poquito-dice con una sonrisa y se es para no preocuparme.

-Chicos…-escuchamos una voz y me separo rápidamente como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo y no quisiera que nos pillaran-Hola Rick. ¿Te quedas a comer?

-Claro Johanna, será un placer-dice sonriéndonos a las dos.

Nos sentamos los cuatro en la mesa y disfrutamos de una buena comida, no puedo dejar de reírme durante toda la comida y empiezo a sentirme mejor, mucho mejor. Cuando acabamos de comer entre todos y a pesar de las protestas de mi madre Rick nos ayuda a pesar de que puedo ver aun el dolor que le provoca cualquier esfuerzo.

Cuando ya casi hemos acabado de recoger todo, mi madre nos manda a todos al comedor. Voy por delante con ella agarradas del brazo y sonriendo pero entonces escuchamos un golpe como de algo cayendo cuando nos giramos veo a Rick apretarse con fuerza el costado y respirar con fuerza.

-Rick ¿Qué te pasa?-digo corriendo a su lado. Veo como empieza a ponerse rojo-¿Rick?

-Me cuesta respirar-dice cada vez peor y entonces se derrumba en mis brazos y acabamos los dos en el suelo.

-Rick…Rick…

-Cariño tranquila-dice mi madre intentando calmarme pero era imposible-Quédate con el voy a llamar al médico.

Y me quedo con él, a su lado llorando sin parar, preocupada por él, que digo preocupada, cagada de poder perderlo, dándome cuenta de lo importante que era para mí, lo importante que es a pesar del poco tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, era sin duda la persona que más me importaba, más me aportaba y más necesitaba de todo el mundo, así que si, estaba cagada por la posibilidad de perderlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Parece ser que Rick tiene algo peor de lo que parecía y eso ha hecho que Kate se dé cuenta de que tiene sentimientos que ni si quiera sabe que significan. Esto puede que les una aún más. Se necesitan tanto y se quieren tanto a pesar de que ninguno aun sepa lo que sienten, que no pueden estar enfadados ni dos minutos. Veremos qué es lo que le pasa a Rick y como continua la relación entre estos dos.**

 **Mañana más y ¿mejor? Ya me diréis.**

 **Feliz Navidad a tod s**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Buenos días, aquí seguimos con un capítulo más, espero que os guste y me encanta que empiece a gustaros ya los cambios. Gracias a todos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 22**

POV KATE

Siento como me falta el aire al verlo ahí tirado y sin poder hacer nada por él. Enseguida escucho unas sirenas y a mi madre y mi padre calmándome pero no podía hacerlo mientras lo veía ahí tirado sin moverse y respirando con mucha dificultad.

-Rick…por favor…-digo sin poder dejar de llorar y con mucho miedo tanto que no sé si me he sentido así en toda mi vida, y eso que he tenido una vida llena de miedos.

-Cariño. Ya vienen los profesionales déjales hacer su trabajo-dice tirando de mi separándome de él y enseguida entran unos hombres con batas blancas que los rodean y dicen cosas que no puedo llegar a entender.

Entonces siento como me derrumbo como no puedo verlo así y las lágrimas caen aun con más fuerza mientras siento como mi madre me abraza y me consuela pero no hay ahora mismo consuelo para mí.

Veo como lo montan en una camilla y quiero salir corriendo detrás de él, detrás de ellos, pero cuando llego a la puerta siento de nueva esa presión esa presión que me persigue desde ese día y ahora no puedo ir, no puedo estar con él y siento que me falta el aire, que me cuesta respirar, sin duda estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico de nuevo.

Cuando recupero la consciencia me encuentro tumbada en el sofá y ella esta ahí como el primer día que abrí los ojos, siempre ahí.

-Ya te has despertado ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Cansada… ¿y Rick?-digo con miedo deseando que todo hubiera sido una simple pesadilla más.

-Aún no tenemos noticias desde que se lo llevaron. Estaba preocupada por ti cariño, volvió a pasarte.

-Lo sé…-digo sentándome y mirándome las manos por no mirarla.

-¿Estás preocupada?-pregunta y levanto la mirada y no puedo negarlo no cuando siento un dolor fuerte en el pecho solo de pensarlo.

-Estoy muy preocupada, no se como explicarlo, pero…no puedo pensar en perderlo.

-Cariño eso es amor, lo quieres, como siempre lo has querido.

-Pero…

-No me refiero al amor que tú piensas, me refiero a querer a una persona de tal manera que eres feliz si él o ella es feliz, y sufres si él o ella sufre. Eso es amor cariño.

-No sé porque…pero siempre bueno no desde siempre-digo soltando una risita al recordar la primera vez que lo vi-pero si es el que más ha llegado a mí y me ha dejado llegar a él. En parte siento que me conoce mejor que yo misma, es raro, pero siento que lo necesito y eso me da miedo.

-Es lo más bonito del mundo cariño. Y Rick va a estar bien, ya lo verás.

-Más le vale-digo llorando a la vez que rio.

-Me alegra mucho cariño que empiezas a acercarte a él-dice con una sonrisa pero se que le gustaría que entre nosotras también hubiera mejorado todo tan rápido, pero lo de Rick ni si quiera yo podía explicarlo.

-Mama-digo agarrándole de la mano con una sonrisa para llamar su atención-poco a poco me empiezo a sentir bien, a sentir mejor con vosotros. Sé que siempre digo lo mismo pero necesito algo más de tiempo, solo un poco más lo prometo.

-cariño, tomate el tiempo que necesites.

-Solo quiero que sepas que nunca antes me había sentido tan querida, tan bien en algún lugar. Empiezo a sentirme en familia y eso es gracias a vosotros-digo mirándola fijamente y ella me abraza como una madre hace.

-Voy a por un té ¿Si?-dice con una sonrisa limpiándose alguna lágrima y dejándome completamente sola.

No puedo dejar de pensar en Rick, me aterra no saber nada de él y solo pensar en verlo ahí tirado casi sin respirar, hace que mi cuerpo vuelva a ponerse en alerta, que vuelva a a tensarme y no puedo esperar para saber de él y llamo a la única persona que puede ayudarme.

-¿Kate?-preguntan desde el otro lado de la línea-¿Esta bien?

-Yo…no te llamo por mí. Yo…

-Kate puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

-¿Estas en el hospital?

-No, es mi día libre. ¿Por?

-Han ingresado a Rick…

-Oh… ¿Esta bien?

-No lo sé-digo esforzándome para no llorar pero me es imposible-necesito saber cómo esta.

-Quieres que me entere-dice más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

-No quiero molestar, yo…

-Está bien Kate, te he dicho que podías pedirme lo que quieras. Ahora mismo voy para allá, en cuanto llegue te llamo ¿sí?

-Gracias, te debo mucho no sé cómo voy a pagártelo.

-Ya te lo cobrare.

-Claro yo…

-Era broma Kate, no tienes que pagarme nada. Luego te llamo-dice antes de colgar e intento calmarme hasta que consiga saber algo de él, no me sienta nada bien tener que esperar sin saber.

Cierro los ojos intentando calmarme porque siento un fuerte dolor de cabeza que me está matando en este momento, pero no consigo relajarme del todo y menos cuando oigo como se abre la puerta. Me levanto de golpe y siento como todo se mueve a mí alrededor.

-Cariño, ¿Estas bien?-dice Jim apareciendo y cogiéndome antes de que me caiga-te tengo.

-No, estoy bien, solo me he levantado demasiado rápido.

-¿Seguro?

-Si. ¿Cómo esta Rick?-pregunto rápidamente casi atropellándome las palabras.

-No lo sé cariño. He estado allí hasta que ha llegado Martha. Aún no saben nada. Quería ver si estabas bien cariño-dice acariciándome tiernamente.

-Estoy bien-digo con una sonrisa para que este seguro.

-Toma cariño el té. Oh ya has llegado voy a por otro.

-No, no hace falta.

-Aún no saben nada de Rick-vuelvo a decir mientras siento como el miedo vuelve a poseerme.

-En cuanto sepan algo nos avisaran. Ese chico es fuerte, muy fuerte y estará bien.

Esperamos los tres nerviosos, ansiosos para saber algo de él. Me encantaría poder estar a su lado, apoyarlo como él ha hecho conmigo pero…solo pensar en salir por esa puerta hace que me bloque. Quizás puedan sacarme inconsciente de aquí. Estoy pensando en esas tonterías cuando suena el teléfono. Los tres nos quedamos mirándolo intentando saber si queremos o no escuchar lo que van a decir al otro lado. Al final quien lo coge es mi padre.

-¿Si? Hola, ¿Qué tal esta? Bien-dice en alto con una sonrisa tranquilizándonos pero yo hasta que no lo vea o al menos pueda hablar con él no voy a poder estar bien.

-¿Cómo está?-le interrumpo porque necesito oírlo claramente.

-Está bien, está fuera de peligro.

-Puedo…-digo pidiéndole el teléfono y casi se lo arrebato de la mano.

-¿Kate?-escucho al otro lado la voz de una mujer, la madre de Rick.

-Sí, ¿Cómo está?

-Está bien, el golpe le rompió un par de costillas y ha tenido la mala suerte de que uno de estos pequeños trozos se le ha clavado en el pulmón. Pero ya lo tienen controlado.

-¿Esta despierto?

-Sí, pero apenas puede hablar. Espera quiere hablar contigo. Pero solo un minuto.

-Ok-digo mientras me preparo para poder hablar con él.

-¿Kate? Estoy bien-dice con apenas voz y siento como de nuevo se me crea un nudo en la boca del estómago.

-Estaba muy preocupada. Tenía mucho miedo.

-Hey…estoy bien. Cuando te quieras dar cuenta estaré ahí contigo, sacándote de tus casillas.

-Te echo de menos.

-Y yo a ti-dice ya aun con muchos más problemas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en el hospital?

-Todavía no lo sé, pero será poco. Tú…-empieza a toser y Martha le quita el teléfono.

-Lo siento Darling, pero no debería haber hablado ni si quiera.

-No está bien, lo entiendo. Dile que se recupere pronto.

-Claro cariño. Gracias por preocuparte-dice y yo asiento con una sonrisa antes de colgar.

-¿Cómo está?

-Bien, mejor.

-Has visto cariño, es fuerte-dice mi madre guiñándome el ojo.

-Me gustaría ir a verlo…ojala pudiera.

-Podemos hacerlo como cuando vas a la cita con el doctor Burke.

-Lo paso bastante mal como para tener que pasar por ello una y otra vez-digo angustiosa solo de recordarlo.

-Bueno, mañana tenemos cita con el doctor. Si te sientes bien y quieres ir, ya habremos pasado por lo de salir ¿no? puedes aprovechar.

-No sé…

-Bueno, ya veremos ahora vete a descansar, has tenido un día demasiado movidito.

-Ok-digo levantándome y despidiéndome de ambos con un beso.

-Cariño, ¿mejor?

-Mucho mejor-digo con una sonrisa dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación. Era verdad, me sentía mucho mejor gracias a poder hablar con él, pero necesitaba verlo y tenía razón ya que mañana tenía que pasar por ese mal trago quizás pudiera aprovechar para verlo, necesitaba verlo. Me tumbo en la cama me arropo hasta la cabeza y apago la luz, cierro los ojos para intentar dormir, pero no puedo dejar de verlo allí tirado. Creo que tardaré demasiado tiempo en quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza, en quitarme ese dolor que me esta matando.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno parece que Rick está bien, y bueno queda claro que Kate empieza a quererlo, o quizás ese amor que sentía por él, nada ni nadie puede impedirle que lo recuerde. Gracias a todos y mañana más.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Buenos días, os dejo con el capítulo de hoy, veremos a ver cómo le van a estos dos tortolitos. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 23**

POV KATE

Me despierto cuando el ruido de eso que llaman despertador se hace insoportable. Lo apago y cuando abro los ojos lo primero que veo es la foto de los dos, la foto que me regalo el primer día que nos vimos y que ahora está en mi mesilla de noche. Sonrió y me levanto directa a por el teléfono. No sé si estará ya despierto pero necesito saber algo de él y por eso lo llamo.

-¿Si?-escuchó la voz de Martha al otro lado.

-¿Te he despertado?

-No Darling, me alegro de que llames. ¿Qué tal estas?

-Bien gracias-digo con una sonrisa porque me gusta la forma de ser de esta mujer, y como con nada consigue sacarme una sonrisa.

-¿Llamabas por Rick?

-Quería saber cómo esta.

-Está mejor. Bueno tan bien que casi me quita el teléfono de un golpe. Te paso con él. Pero solo un par de minutos, no debe esforzarse aún mucho.

-Claro, gracias.

-¿Kate?-escucho su voz casi con desesperación y eso me hace sonreír.

-Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor, aunque creo que me voy a volver loco aquí-dice haciéndome reír.

-No seas tan quejica-digo riéndome.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, tengo cita ahora con el doctor Burke.

-Oh, eso está bien.

-Sí, pero después de lo de ayer…

-¿Lo de ayer? ¿Lo mío?

-Bueno…volví a tener un ataque de pánico cuando te paso eso.

-Oh… ¿pero estas bien?-dice con voz de preocupación.

-Sí, estoy bien, ahora eres tú el enfermo-digo bromeando para que no se pusiera serio.

-Seguro que te vendrá bien hablar con alguien, y que mejor con el doctor.

-¿A ti te vino bien?

-Bueno al principio me sacaba de quicio, no lo aguantaba-dice riéndose-pero al final me di cuenta de lo bien que me venía hablar con alguien que me escuchaba y que hizo que me conociera mejor y pudiera seguir adelante.

-Entonces…

-Déjate llevar, allí tienes que hacerlo, te prometo que aunque a veces pienses en dejarlo, que pienses que no sirve para nada, sirve para mucho más de lo que crees-dice y lo escuchó toser.

-Rick ¿estás bien?

-Si-dice con menos voz.

-Creo que debes descansar.

-No.

-Si, a veces lo que no queremos es lo que nos hace bien-digo riéndome.

-Touche.

-Descansa. Te llamo luego.

-Espero tu llamada-dice justo antes de colgar y siento un cosquilleo en el estómago que no sé qué significa pero que me hace sentir genial.

Me levanto paso por la ducha para prepararme y bajo hacia la cocina donde ya están ellos desayunado. Me siento a su lado y desayunamos los tres juntos. Cuando acabamos decidimos ir los tres hoy a la cita, Johanna ya ha tenido la oportunidad de acompañarme y quiero que él también tenga la oportunidad.

-¿Has hablado con Rick?

-Sí, está mejor. Pero aún le cuesta hablar.

-Verás cómo poco a poco se va recuperando.

-Si.

-¿Estas nerviosa por la cita?

-Quiero avanzar con lo de…salir fuera. Quiero superar el miedo cuanto antes.

-Cariño no te presiones. Todo esto lleva su tiempo, ¿sí?

-Sí, pero siento que no podré volver a ser normal hasta que lo supere.

-Ya eres normal Kate. Además lo de ser normal estar sobrevalorado-dice haciéndome sonreír.

-Gracias-digo y enseguida siento como tira de mí hacia ella.

-Eres mi hija cariño, solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

Llegamos a la consulta del doctor y enseguida me hace pasar dentro. Ambos me sonríen cuando me ven entrar mostrándome su apoyo y yo solo quiero que todo esto vaya bien, que avancemos rápidamente como el otro día.

-Hola Kate. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Mejor, quiero que volvamos al mismo sitio. Que avancemos.

-Kate esto no es cosa de un día. Además, sabemos que hay más cosas hay dentro que tienes que sacar. Hoy quiero que me hables de él.

-¿De él?

-De tu captor.

-No…no puedo…

-Kate eso tiene mucho que ver con tu situación actual. No podrás avanzar en tu recuperación si no lo superas, y si no lo hablas de ello difícilmente podrás superarlo.

-Pero…el otro día íbamos bien-digo intentando mantener las lágrimas bajo control porque tenía miedo de hablar de él.

-Kate… ¿Quieres recuperarte?

-Claro pero…

-Entonces empecemos. ¿Cuál es el primer recuerdo que tienes?

-No lo sé…

-Cierra los ojos y concéntrate ¿sí?

-Recuerdo despertar en una habitación oscura, encima de una cama. Lo primero que vi fue su cara.

-¿No recordabas nada?

-No, no entendía nada.

-¿Que te contó?

-Que era su hija…que había tenido un accidente.

-¿Te hizo daño?

-No…bueno la vez que me di cuenta de que no era él que decía. Entonces me metió en el sótano y hasta que…me encontraron.

-¿Se portaba como un padre?

-Si…no…no sabía cómo debía o como se comportaba un padre.

-¿Y ahora?

-Jim es distinto.

-¿Te abres con ellos? ¿Te abres con tus padres?

-Ahora un poco…

-¿Y al principio?

-Eran desconocidos y…

-¿Y?

-No podía dejar de pensar que la única persona que conocía también había dicho que era mi padre, y como me trato. Tenía miedo de que fuera igual y después cuando vi cómo eran…pensé que no les merecía, y que era todo un sueño.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora empiezo a disfrutar de tenerlos.

-¿Tienes algún buen recuerdo de tu captor?

-Bueno…pensé que eran buenos momentos, ahora me doy cuenta de que eran idioteces.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Cuando me traía la comida, me traía ropa limpia, o me arropa cuando hacía frio.

-¿Qué se te paso por la cabeza cuando viste que no eras esa hija que él decía que eras?

-No lo sé…tuve miedo…mucho miedo. Pero también estaba enfadada, no podía creer en nada, no sabía nada, solo podía confiar en él y lo hice. Me sentí tan engañada que ahora…me cuesta confiar en la gente.

-Es algo normal Kate, la única persona que conocías, la única persona que en la que creías poder confiar te fallo.

-Ese día me di cuenta de que no solo no era mi padre, era alguien que me quería hacer daño. Que me mantenía encerrada.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste en que tenías una familia?

-Supuse que tenía que tenerla, pero pasaba el tiempo y sentía que no tenía a nadie, porque nadie me buscaba. Acabe acostumbrándome a aquella vida. Ahora me cuesta acostumbrarme a esta.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando te enteraste de que estaba muerto?

-Aunque sea duro decirlo…sentí alivio-digo soltando algunas lágrimas-pero por otro lado…era la única persona que había tenido durante seis años, durante todo lo que era mi vida. Cuando me entere…sentí que me quedaba sola…y que esa iba a ser mi vida a partir de ese momento. Dirás que estoy loca pero…me acostumbre a estar con él.

-Es algo más normal de lo que piensa Kate. No es raro. Es lo único que tuviste durante años, él te quito todo pero a la vez era lo único que tenías. Él hizo que pensaras eso, pero tienes a mucha gente que te quiere Kate. Tienes que empezar a vivir estar vida, a disfrutar de esta vida que tienes la oportunidad de vivir.

-Pero hay algo que me retiene…y no puedo evitarlo.

-Te prometo que esto, hablar de ello te ayuda para que pueda volver a abrirte Kate. Te ayudará en tu vida.

-Ok.

-Bien, lo dejamos aquí. Estas cansada y debes descansar.

-Claro.

-Ahora te darán la cita para la próxima consulta-dice siguiéndome hacia la puerta.

Cuando salgo enseguida ambos se levantan y yo les dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora pero a la vez cansada. Enseguida se acercan para abrazarme.

-¿Estas bien cariño?

-Si-digo con una sonrisa pero cansada de oír siempre esa pregunta, quiero estar bien de verdad para que no tuviera que preguntármelo.

Nos montamos en el coche y enseguida siento la mano de mi madre, si mi madre tengo que empezar a llamarla así, porque ella si se comporta como una verdadera madre y además es lo que es ¿no?

-Cariño ¿Estas cansada? Había pensado que podíamos ir a ver a Rick ya que estamos fuera, podemos aparcar junto a la puerta si quieres.

-Estoy cansada pero…si quiero verlo-digo con una sonrisa porque de verdad estaba cansada, muy cansada después de la consulta pero necesitaba verlo para poder estar bien, para poder darme cuenta de que todo ha sido un susto y él va a seguir estando ahí conmigo, porque a pesar de todos los miedos que tengo, que son muchos, mi mayor miedo es perderlo. Es un sentimiento que me aterra tanto que me falta hasta el aire y por eso tengo que verlo, porque ese dolor no se apartara de mí hasta que lo tenga a mi lado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana día de descanso, pero antes de que os deis cuenta será jueves y tendremos el reencuentro y seguramente algo que estáis esperando hace mucho, y no os volváis locos que os conozco jaja, bueno que leches a ver quién lo averigua jaja.**

 **Felices Fiestas a todos de nuevo y quizás esta semana el año empiece con un nuevo capítulo, ya veremos si viene cargado o no de buenas energías.**

 **Gracias a todos y disfrutad del día.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Buenos días, gracias por vuestros comentarios, veremos a ver si alguien ha acertado o si al final no os gusta lo que pasa jaja. Bueno sin más os dejo con el capi.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 24**

POV RICK

Me siento cansado de estar todo el día tumbado en la cama pero los médicos no me dejan estar mucho tiempo sentado y mucho menos de pie, solo lo imprescindible. No soy de los que se quedan sentados en ningún lugar y eso me está matando. Luego esta Kate, está en su reunión con el doctor Burke y ya es la segunda que me pierdo, quiero estar ahí para ella.

-Cariño…-protesta mi madre cuando me ve de nuevo sentado.

-¿Qué? Me duele todo.

-Vale, pero solo unos minutos.

-Si-digo ya más relajado.

-Luego voy a ir a casa ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-Para que si mañana me voy de aquí.

-Eso aún no te lo ha dicho el médico.

-Me da igual, no me gustan los hospitales-digo con un nudo en el estómago.

-A nadie le gustan los hospitales, pero cuando se está aquí es porque no hay más remedio.

-Ya…

-Así que no te precipites cariño, vayamos despacio y verás cómo te recuperas antes.

-Tengo ganas de hacerle pagar a ese idiota por todo.

-Hey…

-No se va a salir de rositas.

-Cariño…esto solo fue un aviso y casi te mata, por favor…

-Es mi trabajo, si no lo hago, si le dejo escapar, me sentiría sucio conmigo mismo.

-Lo sé…-dice entendiendo que no puede hacer ni decir nada que pueda cambiar mi opinión-pero prométeme que vas a tener cuidado.

-Lo tendré-digo con una sonrisa para relajar un poco el ambiente y entonces…miro hacia la puerta y la sonrisa se quede pequeña para poder aguantarla-Kate…-digo como un tonto allí parado casi sin poder creérmelo que este aquí.

-Hola Darling-dice mi madre reaccionando mejor que yo y levantándose para abrazarla. Yo quiero hacer lo mismo pero solo él intento de levantarme rápido hace que el dolor sea insoportable.

-Hey para-dice Kate acercándose a mí y con cuidado me ayuda a volver a sentarme-¿no estas mejor tumbado?

-Esto cansado de eso-digo con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirarla, esta tan guapa a pesar de que seguro ha pasado un día muy duro.

-Hola Rick-dice Johanna entrando junto a Jim y ambos me dan un beso-¿Estas bien?

-Mejor de lo que parece-digo con una sonrisa pasando mi mano por mi pelo intentando peinarlo un poco.

-Estas muy guapo, siempre lo estas-dice Johanna con una sonrisa-vamos a ir a la cafetería a tomar algo. En un rato venimos-dicen despidiéndose de Kate y esta asiente pero no deja de mirarme, sin duda preocupada por mi salud.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntamos los dos a los vez y ambos rompemos a reír.

-Ven siéntate-digo haciéndole un hueco a mi lado y ella se sienta. No se atreve a mirarme y yo solo quiero tranquilizarla.

Le agarro de las manos y las encierro en las mías mientras paso mis dedos por ella en una especie de caricia. Ella en seguida se relaja o al menos eso me parece por la postura de su cuerpo.

-He estado muy preocupada pensé que…-dice mirándome y veo lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Estoy bien Kate-digo limpiándole las lágrimas con delicadeza.

-He tenido tanto miedo…no quiero que te pase nada-dice mirándome fijamente y siento tanto ternura y amor en este momento que a pesar del dolor que sé que me va a causar la aprieto contra mi cuerpo abrazándola mientras ella llora sobre mi hombro.

-Kate…solo ha sido un susto, soy más fuerte de lo que parece.

-Pareces muy fuerte, has superado cosas que yo no sé si hubiera podido….

-¿Lo dices por la reunión? ¿Ha ido mal?

-No…si…no sé. No creo que hayamos avanzado mucho, yo…-me quedo callado esperando a que siga no quiero cortarla y que no continúe, sé que necesita contármelo y yo quiero que lo haga-hemos hablado de él…desde el día en que hable con la policía nunca he vuelto hablar de él.

-Kate, eso es bueno tienes que sacarlo, si no nunca lo superaras.

-A veces pienso que si no me hubiera mirado al espejo…todo hubiera sido distinto.

-Kate no eras su hija, no podía sacarte de la casa, él sabía lo que había hecho.

-Pero…no habría estado en aquel…en aquel lugar. Aun siento el frio, la humedad…

-Hey-digo abrazándola de nuevo-no vas a volver a pasar por eso nunca, ¿me oyes?

-A pesar de todo…siempre creí que era lo que tenía…que si lo perdía lo perdería todo…él me hizo creer eso…

-Pero no es verdad, tienes a tus padres y me tienes a mi Kate, nunca vamos a dejarte, nunca.

-Lo sé…ahora empiezo a darme cuenta de todo-dice jugando con mis dedos y no puedo evitar sonreírla y darle un beso en la cabeza.

-Todo va a ir bien, todo mejorara Kate, te lo prometo-digo sonriéndole y ella asiente con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo sales de aquí?

-Espero que mañana me den el alta sino van a tener que internarme, me voy a volver loco-digo haciéndola reír.

-¿Y después?

-Tengo que seguir en reposo dicen que al menos quince días pero ni de coña estaré quince días. Pero no será estar aquí…aunque me voy con mi madre, de todas formas no voy a acabar muy sano.

-Puedes venirte con nosotros-dice de repente seria y la miro sin entender-no se lo he dicho a ellos pero no creo que les importe…lo digo por si no quieres estar con tu madre-dice algo avergonzada mirando hacia otro lado y sé que solo lo hace para no perderme tantos días y yo lo haría encantado para poder estar a su lado, pero no es justo para los Beckett.

-No quiero molestar. Además estaré bien.

-Claro yo solo…quería ayudar-dice aun sin poder mirarme y eso me hace sonreír, su inocencia quizás era algo que no tenía la antigua Kate pero era algo que me gustaba de esta Kate.

-Puedes venir a verme.

-No, no puedo. Me cuesta mucho salir.

-Está bien, como ya te dije esta mañana cuando te quieras dar cuenta estaré ahí otra vez, te cansaras de mi al final-digo haciéndola reír y asiente mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Rick…-escucho como gritan mi nombre y cuando levanto la mirada allí esta Kyra alterada-¿Cómo estás?-dice acercándose a mí y dándome un beso-cuando me he enterado…

-Estoy bien, tranquila-digo con una sonrisa y luego miro a Kate que se ha separado.

-Oh…lo siento, tú debes de ser Kate ¿no? hablamos el otro día.

-Si.

-Encantada, me hubiera gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias pero…me alegra conocerte-dice extendiendo la mano hacia Kate y esta me mira antes de apretársela.

-Yo…tengo que irme ya.

-Kate no hace falta que te vayas…-digo con miedo de que se vaya.

-Estoy cansada, ha sido un día largo.

-Oh claro-digo asintiendo pero con tristeza-¿hablamos?

-Claro, te llamaré-dice con una sonrisa y se va sin ni si quiera poder darle un último abrazo.

Me siento cansado, furioso, frustrado de tener que estar aquí, pero lo que más tenía era tristeza de verla salir así. Levanto la mirada del suelo y miro a Kyra que me mira como si pudiera atravesarme con la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-Aun la quieres, aun está enamorado de ella-dice como afirmación sin echarme nada en cara.

-No…te equivocas-digo mirando al infinito-estoy enamorado de un recuerdo, de otra persona que ya no existe, lo de Kate es distinto.

-Es la misma persona.

-No somos los mismos después de estar seis años lejos de todo y de todos, pasando por lo que ella ha pasado.

-Aun así creo que estás enamorado de ella, por como la miras, por como sonríes cuando la miras.

-Kyra…

-Dices que no lo estas de ella, bien, pero estas enamorado de otra, aunque sea un recuerdo. Y sabes…puedo luchar contra otra persona, pero no con un recuerdo idealizado. No puedo luchar contra eso.

-Kyra espera…

-Lo siento, no puedo seguir con alguien con el que no voy a tener un futuro, recupérate pronto ¿si?-dice besándome antes de salir de allí sin mirar atrás y dejándome aun peor.

Me siento falta por verla así, nunca en mi vida me hubiera gustado tener que verla así llorando y mucho menos por mi culpa, pero ella tiene razón, Kate siempre estará conmigo, dentro de mi corazón, y por mucho que pase el tiempo, por mucho que quiera olvidarla nunca podré hacerlo, es un recuerdo, pero un recuerdo sin el que aún no puedo vivir.

-Cariño… ¿Qué te pasa?-dice mi madre entrando casi corriendo y sentándose a mi lado. Me abrazo a ella con fuerza sintiendo como todo se estaba empezando a derrumbar, como hacía daño a Kyra, como no podía olvidar a Kate, a mi Kate, y como empezaba a sentirme demasiado bien con esta nueva Kate pero tenía miedo, miedo a que solo fuera un espejismo a que solo fuera un reflejo de mis sentimientos hacia la antigua Kate, tenía miedo de hacerme daño a mí mismo, de volver a sufrir, pero sobre tenía miedo de al final terminar haciéndole daño a ella.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, pues Kyra fuera, se ha dado cuenta de que está enamorado de otra aunque ni el mismo este claro con sus sentimientos. Ante eso, lo mejor es dar carpetazo de dejar la vía libre. Ahora los dos sienten cosas, cosas que no saben que significan, esperemos que puedan darse cuenta antes de hacerse daño mutuamente.**

 **Gracias a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, todavía queda mucho, casi la mitad de la historia por delante y espero que podáis disfrutarla.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste y estoy feliz de que os haya gustado la marcha por fin de Kyra, aunque sé que os hubiera gustado otra cosa más jaja. Bueno gracias y a disfrutar del último capítulo del año.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 25**

POV RICK

Me levanto de la maldita cama de hospital deseoso de poder salir de aquí, no puedo creerme que por fin pueda tener el alta médica. Me levanto no sin dolor y recojo las pocas cosas que tengo.

-Cariño, deja eso-dice mi madre entrando y vuelvo a sentarme en la cama. Cuando levanto la mirada allí esta Jim en la puerta.

-Oh, hola Jim.

-Hola hijo.

-No hacía falta que vinieras-digo como si nada pero entonces miro a mi madre y la veo con cara rara-¿Qué pasa?

-Verás hijo, me han surgido algunas cosas en Los Ángeles y…

-¿Algo bueno?

-Algo muy bueno espero.

-Bien, me voy a casa.

-No…Jim ha venido para llevarte con ellos.

-¿Qué? No, puedo estar solo-digo levantándome pero con las mismas tengo que volver a sentarme por el dolor.

-No lo estas. Así que una de dos, o te vas con los Beckett o me quedo y te vienes conmigo. Tú decides.

-¿No puedo quedarme solo?-pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

-No así que…

-No quiero molestar.

-No molestas Rick, ni mucho menos.

-Está bien, pero solo el tiempo necesario.

-Bien-dice mi madre con una sonrisa y no entiendo ese grito de euforia, quiero creer que es importante eso que le espera en Los Ángeles.

-Bien, pues entonces déjame ayudarte con eso-dice Jim recogiendo las pocas cosas que tenía y llevándolas con él.

Me lleno de aire fresco cuando salgo al exterior, cierro los ojos e intento aguantar el dolor que siento solo de respirar.

-Cariño, pórtate bien-dice mi madre despidiéndose.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Voy directamente al aeropuerto. ¿Puedo irme tranquila? ¿Vas a portarte bien?

-Me voy a portar muy bien.

-No hagas tonterías que hagan que empeores.

-Tranquila-digo besándola y veo irse con esos andares que le hacían destacar siempre.

-Vamos chico-dice Jim y me monto a su lado en el coche, con sentimientos encontrados, no quería molestar, no quería que mis sentimientos se confundieran aún más estando tan cerca de Kate, pero por otro lado, estaba feliz de poder tenerla cerca, creo que me voy a volver loco solo de pasar unos días juntos, esto o salía muy bien o salía muy mal y no tenía ningún modo de escapar de ello.

-¿Estas mejor?-pregunta de repente Jim sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, solo es dolor.

-Tu puedes con eso y con mucho más-dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo esta Kate? Bueno ayer la vi y hablé con ella pero…

-Parece que mejora, está mucho mejor con nosotros y cada vez mejor con las cita con el doctor Burke así que…estamos contentos con los avances.

-Hay mucho de la antigua Kate en esta Kate.

-Yo no noto mucha diferencia-dice de repente y le miro sorprendido-es mi hija, eso nada ni nadie puedo cambiarlo-dice con una sonrisa y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa en eso tiene mucha razón-¿Sabes? A pesar de estar reacia a todos nosotros, contigo es distinta. Es como si todo lo que habéis vivido juntos estuviera dentro de ella y aunque no lo recuerda lo siente. Te quiere mucho Rick, sin duda eres importante para ella como lo eras antes. Rick quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por ella, gracias a ti y gracias a ella misma, está mejorando. Nunca podré recuperarla del todo, pero me da igual, la tengo conmigo y eso es lo más importante del mundo para mí.

-Te entiendo y…gracias por lo que has dicho. Ella para mí también es muy importante, siempre lo ha sido, y siempre lo será.

-Lo sé-dice mirándome antes de arrancar el coche y llevarnos hacia el que será mi lugar de acogida durante los próximos días.

POV KATE

Estoy tumbada en la cama con el libro del día. Estoy algo cansada y los ojos ya me duelen y no es ni mediodía. Lo dejo a un lado y me froto los ojos intentando relajarlos. Me levanto de la cama y miro hacia el exterior, ese lugar que sueño con alguna vez poder estar sin que me dé un sincope.

Suspiro resignada por no poder recuperarme cuanto antes, necesitaba poder volver a mi vida normal, si es que alguna vez la tuve. Miro de nuevo y veo como llega el coche de mi padre hasta la puerta. No puedo evitar sonreír porque pienso en él como mi padre después de todo este tiempo con ellos. Ya no me da miedo de pensarlo, ahora si siento el cariño de unos padres, ahora si tengo unos padres verdaderos.

Lo veo bajarse del coche y bajar una pequeña bolsa con él, para sorpresa mía se abre la puerta del copiloto y baja otra persona, me cuesta reconocerlo en un primer momento. Rick, Rick está saliendo ahora mismo del coche de mi padre.

Salgo corriendo casi tropezando con todo lo que hay a mi alrededor y salgo por el pasillo casi corriendo aunque intento que no se me note demasiado las ganas que tenia de verlo a pesar de que la última vez que lo vi lo deje con su novia y no pude evitar sentirme enfadada por ello, aunque no entendía porque, era mi amigo y tenía que estar feliz si él lo era.

-¿A dónde vas tan rápido?-dice mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Es Rick-digo con una sonrisa siguiendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta donde ya estaba Rick junto a mi padre.

-Hola-dice con una sonrisa cuando me ve y el enfado, la rabia, el miedo, todo se va por donde había venido y me lanzo hacia él dándole un abrazo, tan fuerte que casi lo caigo para atrás-yo también me alegro de verte-dice riéndose mientras me abraza y me siento avergonzada por actuar así pero…no he podido evitarlo.

-Hola-digo separándome nerviosa y sin duda sonrojada.

-Está nerviosa-dice de repente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-No-digo tragando saliva.

-Si lo estas. Cuando estabas nerviosa siempre te mordías el labio como lo haces ahora-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo y que él se haya dado cuenta hace que me sonroje.

-Anda no te quedes ahí y pasa dentro-dice mi madre sacándome del aprieto y pasamos hasta sentarnos en la salita.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sin entender.

-Mi madre tiene por lo visto un viaje importante, tu padre me ha invitado a quedarme hasta que esté mejor.

-¿En serio?-pregunto con una sonrisa de tonta y otra vez maldigo por no poder mantener mi entusiasmo controlado.

-Claro si no molesto-dice con una sonrisa.

-Bueno a mí un poco-digo poniéndome seria y veo como de repente se pone serio, hasta que no puedo más y rompo a reír.

-Eres muy graciosa-dice ya más relajado.

-Estamos encantados de que estés con nosotros, te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras-dice mi madre y Rick asiente agradecido.

-Estarás cansado si quieres te llevo las cosas a tu habitación-dice mi padre.

-Está bien ya puedo hacerlo yo. No quiero tampoco que tengáis que estar pendiente de mí todo el día.

-No nos cuesta, eres un hijo para nosotros.

-Además tienes que cuidarte-digo cogiendo yo la mochila con sus cosas y ofreciéndole mi mano para que se levantara. Me sonríe y con mi ayuda se levanta y ambos vamos hacia la habitación de invitados.

Allí Rick coloca las pocas cosas que ha traído mientras yo lo miro desde la habitación porque aunque sé que no puede moverse mucho no está haciendo mucho y sé que lo que menos quiere es sentirse un inútil.

-Bueno pues…ahora vamos a pasar mucho tiempo junto.

-Bueno la casa es muy grande-digo bromeando.

-Eres muy listilla tu-dice sentándose a mi lado con una sonrisa y colocando su mano sobre mi pierna, un calor empieza a recorrerme todo el cuerpo desde donde tenía su manos colocada y empiezo a sentir como mi corazón se altera y mi cuerpo arde y no entiendo que es lo que está pasándome.

-¿Estás bien?-me pregunta mirándome fijamente y asiento aunque en realidad no me siento bien, siento como su cuerpo me atrae, como no puedo dejar de mirar sus labios y siento unas ganas terribles de besarle pero no puedo entender porque me está pasando esto y me da miedo mucho miedo porque es algo que no entiendo, algo que es desconocido para mí. Trago saliva y me levanto rápidamente como si me diera calambre, siento le necesidad de acercarme a él pero tengo que alejarme hasta que pueda hacer frente a esto que me está pasando.

-Voy a dejarte un rato solo para que puedas instalarte-digo saliendo disparada para que no le diera tiempo a decirme nada y me encierro en el baño aun sin entender que era lo que me estaba pasando.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues el año nuevo vendrá con un capitulo extra debajo del brazo. Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis cuando tengáis un poco de tiempo jaja. Esto se va acelerando y el tiempo juntos, como bien dijo antes Rick, puede ser muy bueno o muy malo para despegar esas dudas que tienen.**

 **Feliz año nuevo a todos XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Buenos días, al final he cambiado de opinión, quiero que este sea el último capítulo del año y el lunes será el primer capítulo del año. Tendréis más tiempo para leerlo jaja. En fin que cada uno lo lea cuando quiera, yo solo cumplo con el capítulo extra. Gracias a todos por formar parte de mi año, este 2016 que no ha sido muy bueno la verdad, pero en cuanto a vosotros tengo que agradeceros que hayáis estado ahí todo el tiempo, gracias.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 26**

POV KATE

Me siento en el patio interior sin dejar de mirar al exterior y tampoco sin dejar de pensar en él. No puedo dejar de comerme la cabeza con lo que me está pasando, algo que nunca me ha pasado, ya que la única persona que he tenido cerca ha sido…ese que se hacía llamar mi padre. Rick es la primera persona que me trato bien pero también me decía las cosas claras, me pedía más y no me trataba como una muñeca de porcelana que se pudiera romper. Y eso me gusto desde el principio, pero esto también me da miedo porque es algo que no he conocido nunca.

-¿Molesto?-dice el dueño de mis pensamientos apareciendo despeinado y con una camiseta negra y un pantalón de chándal, nunca antes lo había visto así de andar por casa pero aun así esta increíblemente guapo.

-No-digo con una sonrisa y él se sienta a mi lado.

-Hace un gran día-dice mirando hacia el exterior.

-Si-digo mirando hacia el exterior yo también, ese exterior que me gustaría no temer.

-¿Cuándo tienes que volver a ver al doctor Burke?

-Mañana.

-Me gustaría acompañarte, si quieres claro.

-Está bien-digo sin mirarle porque me siento rara y no quiero hacerlo, porque no quiero perderlo, no quiero que esto cambie pero…no sé cómo hacerlo.

-Kate ¿Estas bien? Te noto algo rara, ¿he hecho algo malo?

-No-digo mirándole porque no quiero que piense que ha hecho algo malo, no quiero que se aleje por mi culpa.

-Kate si me necesitas siempre voy a estar aquí, siempre haré lo que necesites si lo que quieres es que me aleje y te de tu espacio también lo haré.

-No, estoy bien. Solo estoy rallada por mis cosas ya sabes. Pero no tiene nada que ver contigo-digo mintiéndole, pero lo que menos quería ahora mismo era perderlo.

-Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.

-Lo haré-digo para que deje pasar eso.

-Bien, ahora… ¿Cómo vas con los libros?

-Buah, ya pronto me los leo todos-digo haciéndole reír.

-Eres una obsesa de los libros, deberías hacértelo mirar-dice riéndose.

-Muchas gracias-digo en tono de broma haciéndome la ofendida.

-Yo solo digo lo que veo-dice defendiéndose.

-Bueno dejemos eso antes de que te eche a patadas de aquí-digo sonriendo-¿Cómo…como está tu novia?-pregunto de repente y veo sorpresa en su casa.

-Yo…lo hemos dejado.

-¿En serio?-pregunto sorprendida cuando ayer los vi juntos.

-Si bueno…quizás no estaba aún preparado cuando…empezamos y eso al final pues…se va acumulando y no te deja avanzar.

-Lo siento mucho, se veía buena mujer.

-Es muy buena, se merece algo mejor que yo.

-¿Qué dices? Eres un gran partido-digo haciéndole reír.

-Quizás para alguien, pero no para ella.

-Bueno ya vendrá otra.

-Si supongo, pero ahora mismo no me importa eso, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

-¿Has tenido muchas relaciones? Te pregunta una que no tiene ni idea de las suyas-digo con una sonrisa.

-Relaciones de verdad dos, contigo y esta con Kyra.

-¿Cuánto llevabais juntos?

-Ocho meses.

-¿Has estado cinco años solo?

-No podía…no estaba preparado, ni si quiera lo estaba cuando empecé con Kyra ahora lo sé.

-Me querías mucho ¿no?-pregunto por necesidad de entender porque había estado tanto tiempo esperando para rehacer su vida y porque aún no se siente preparado.

-La verdad es que…estaba locamente enamorado de ti. A veces pienso que…el tren solo pasa una vez y el mío pasó y se fue sin mí.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Tú no tienes la culpa.

-¿Y yo? ¿Tuve alguna relación aparte de la nuestra?

-Bueno eras muy popular-dice sonriendo-pero nunca te vi con otra persona tener una relación parecida a la nuestra. Fuiste mi primer beso, fuiste mi primer amor, fuiste mi primera vez, eso te cambia y te marca la vida. Era imposible olvidarte.

-Seguramente yo pensaba lo mismo de ti y mira ahora-digo bajando la mirada.

-Créeme soy mucho más olvidable que tu-dice sonriéndome y agarrándome de la mano para que me sintiera mejor.

-Cuanto algo más sobre nosotros, quiero saber aunque no lo recuerde, quiero verlo a través de tus ojos y de tus palabras.

-Está bien, déjame que piense-dice mirándome y se echa hacia atrás para de verdad pensar en algo que mereciera la pena.

POV RICK

Intento pensar en una historia que merezca la pena que sepa, una historia que se dé cuenta de lo real e inocente que era nuestro amor. Tras mucho pensar siento que al menos para mí cualquier recuerdo es bueno e inolvidable.

 _Salimos del instituto los dos juntos como siempre, sin variar en eso y en nada. Hoy es el último día de clase y ambos salimos con ganas de disfrutar del tiempo de vacaciones desde el minuto uno, hoy nos vamos a Paris con mi madre. Hace apenas un par de meses que nuestra relación cambio y aunque si ahora podemos hacer cosas que antes no hacíamos, no ha cambiado tanto nuestra relación, aún estamos todo el tiempo que podemos juntos y disfrutando de nuestros hobby._

 _-No puedo creerme que en unas horas estemos en otro lugar lejos de aquí._

 _-Sí, es increíble. Vamos a la ciudad del amor-digo agarrándole de la mano mientras tiro de ella para poder besarla._

 _-Eres un cursi, pero eres mi cursi-dice sonriéndome y siento que me moriría si dejara de ver esa sonrisa suya._

 _-Te quiero-digo como si nada y ella me mira extrañada porque quizás no venía al caso pero quiero que lo sepa a cada instante._

 _-Yo también te quiero. Anda tonto vámonos-dice tirando de mí._

 _Nos encontramos un par de horas después cuando mi madre y yo nos pasamos a por ella. Con una sonrisa le ayudo a meter la maleta y se monta detrás conmigo._

 _-Hola Darling._

 _-Hola Martha. Gracias por pasaros a por mí._

 _-No hay de qué. ¿Traes todo?_

 _-Si-dice con una sonrisa y quitándome la mano de su pierna mientras con gestos me dice que me comporte delante de mi madre pero yo no puedo dejar de tocarla y querer besarla._

 _-Menos mal, porque este cazurro hijo mío a echo que volvamos dos veces a casa._

 _-Hey-me quejo pero Kate se ríe con mi madre._

 _Llegamos al aeropuerto cogidos de la mano aunque no puedo dejar de mirar a Kate que esta sonrojada cada vez que mi madre nos ve así, pero me da igual el resto de la gente cuando ella está aquí, además mi madre, no hay que avergonzarse por ella, no hemos hecho nada que ella no haya echo aun y muchas cosas peores._

 _-¿Estas nerviosa?-le pregunto y ella me mira mordiéndose el labio y ya no necesito que me conteste ya lo sé._

 _-No es la primera vez que monto en un avión pero si durante tanto tiempo._

 _-Pues imagínate yo, encerrado en un lugar cerrado durante tantas horas y sin poder hacer nada. Voy a volveros loca-digo haciéndola reír._

 _-Madre mía, no había pensado en eso-dice riéndose._

 _Durante el viaje no paro quieto, nunca he podido hacerlo, soy un culo inquieto desde la barriga de mi madre según ella y puede que tenga razón._

 _-Rick para o nos harán bajar del avión-dice Kate golpeándome la pierna pero intentando ocultar una sonrisa._

 _-Madre mía si es que no puedo parar, ¿Cuántas horas llevamos sentados?_

 _-Si no te hubieras tomado dos cafés más el que te habías tomado ya en casa-dice mi madre riñéndome y sé que puede que tenga razón pero soy adicto al café no puedo evitarlo, otra cosa de la que Kate también es adicta, otra cosa más en común._

 _Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino no puedo dejar de saltar y de moverme de un lado a otro. Estoy feliz y nervioso por poder estar con Kate en este lugar, o por estar con Kate simplemente las 24 horas del día, y si, también porque han pasado dos meses desde que empezamos a salir juntos y aún no hemos dado ese paso y creo que este puede ser un buen lugar, un lugar lo suficientemente especial para dar ese paso._

-Pues sí que lo pasábamos bien-dice Kate mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo pasábamos muy bien.

-Rick…me gustaría pedirte algo. Pero también te aviso que te lo estoy pidiendo porque creo que debo hacerlo, pero aunque tú no me lo ofrezcas lo conseguiré por otros lados-dice mirándome fijamente poniéndome nervioso porque no entiendo que es lo que quiere.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero…me gustaría leer tus artículos.

-¿Mis artículos?

-Lo artículos que escribiste sobre mí.

-Kate…no creo que eso pueda…

-Creo que me ayudara a conocerte mejor.

-No lo creo.

-Pero yo sí. Así que…

-Está bien, te los conseguiré.

-Gracias-dice antes de levantarse-¿vienes?

-Ahora voy-digo con una leve sonrisa mientras la miro como entra hacia dentro, no sé si quiero que lea esos artículos, esos artículos donde tanto de mi ofrecí al mundo, donde hablo con tanto dolor y rabia, pero entiendo que quiera leerlos, aunque a mí me dé miedo de que vea esa parte de locura que aun forma parte de mí.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar en todos mis historias, el año acaba pero esto siga mientras mi inspiración aguante y vosotros sigáis ahí.**

 **Feliz año a todos.**

 **Brindo por un año lleno de paz, salud y un montón de historias que nos hagan disfrutar.**

 **Gracias a todos XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Buenos días, empezamos el año con un nuevo capítulo, tenía ganas de que este capítulo fuera el primero del año y casi sin querer y forzando un pelín al final, este será el primero del año. Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo. Feliz año a todos y gracias por seguir ahí un año más jaja.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 27**

POV KATE

Rick me ha sacado los dos artículos que escribió sobre mí, cuando me los entrego sé que en parte no quería hacerlo, pero por otro lado note que era como si se quitara un peso de encima porque sabía que tarde o temprano querría verlos. Tengo miedo de que pueda leer aquí sobre mi desaparición pero también, porque sé que voy a conocer a Rick más profundamente. Cojo el primer artículo, ese que le hizo ser el profesional que es, el artículo que escribió cuando él aún no estaba bien, y ese es el Rick que quiero conocer pero el que también me da miedo ver.

 _Hoy hace cuatro años que ella desapareció, Kate, para muchos una chica más de las muchas que desaparecen al día en el mundo, pero para mí, para mí no es ninguna más. Kate es una chica que tiene un futuro por delante y nadie está ayudando para que ese futuro se cumpla. Desde aquí quiero hacer un llamamiento a todos los ciudadanos para que luchemos por los nuestros, para que hagamos lo que otros no hacen._

 _No puedo creerme que la policía, esa que esta supuestamente para protegernos y servirnos no haya encontrado nada de nada sobre la desaparición de una chica, ¿y queréis saber porque? Porque no creen que este viva, prefieren no ponerse a hacer el trabajo duro y dejarlo pasar. No han pasado por algo parecido para saber lo que están pasando la familia, no saben lo que es perder a un ser querido._

 _Denuncio desde aquí la poca actitud y compasión de la policía de esta ciudad. Necesitamos a hombres y mujeres en esta ciudad que tiren de ella, que ayuden a los más necesitados, ¿y qué más necesitados que aquellos que ya no pueden luchar por ellos mismos? Kate se merece más, se merece que todos luchemos por recuperarla, que todos luchemos porque una familia vuelva a sonreír._

 _Así que hoy, y cada día a partir de este día, hasta que ella aparezca, lucharé por sus derechos, lucharé porque se oiga su voz, porque sé que ella este donde este es lo que querría y porque sé que es lo que ella haría no solo por mí, o por su familia, si no por cualquiera que estuviera sufriendo esto que estamos ahora nosotros sufriendo. Así que me da igual, solo me importa ella, solo busco justicia para ella, justicia para su familia, ahora y siempre._

Siento como las lágrimas me recorren la mejilla al leer el artículo, al leer su lucha por mí. Me sentí mal cuando me enteré que había dejado de luchar, pero después de cuatro años desaparecida que hablara así, que luchara por mí de esa forma, hace que me sienta mal por pensar en él así. No creo que nadie aguantaría tanto tiempo así como él aguantó.

Pienso si leer el segundo o no hacerlo, es justo de unos días antes de que me encontrara, el desencadenante para muchos del suicidio de mi secuestrador. Lo dudo pero luego pienso en que necesito saber qué fue lo que hizo para que yo ahora este aquí de nuevo, de que haya vuelto.

 _Kate: que decir de ella. Si pudiera definirla en una palabra sería justa. Ella era así, y no es justo el mundo con ella cuando no le hemos dado un cierre a su caso, cuando no la hemos encontrado, cuando sus padres aún sufren buscándola, cuando unos padres no pueden llorar el cuerpo de su hija o no pueden recuperarla. No, no es justo._

 _Lo que más lamento de su pérdida, de su desaparición (a parte de lo personal) es que no lleguéis a conocerla, soy un gran afortunado y todos los que la conocimos lo somos. Solo haber pasado un minuto con ella merece la pena._

 _Si pudiera escucharme, si pudiera tenerla aquí conmigo un solo minuto más, le daría las gracias, las gracias por haber existido, por dejarme entrar en su vida, y por supuesto le diría que la quiero, que la quiero por como es, por su belleza interna y aunque parezca imposible supera a la externa. Le diría que estoy orgulloso de ella y que lo siento, que siento no haber estado ahí para ella aquel día, que ojala pudiera volver atrás y cambiarme por ella._

 _También le pediría perdón por darme por vencido, por no seguir luchando como al principio. Pero quiero que sepas que no me he olvidado de ti y que nunca lo haré._

 _Pediros, rogaros a todos que si podéis ayudar para dar un poco de paz a una familia que está rota de dolor, que por favor lo hagáis. Que por favor nos ayuden a luchar contra este dolor que nos envuelve por completo._

 _Estés donde estés, estoy pensando en ti, siempre._

Ahora entiendo porque estoy aquí, hasta la persona más fría del mundo no podría dejar pasar este ruego. Las guardo contra mi pecho y no puedo dejar de pensar en esa palabra con la que cierra ambos artículos. No sé si es con lo que siempre firma o lo hace por algo especial. Pero no voy a tener que esperar mucho para saberlo, porque parece que ha estado vigilándome porque justo en este instante aparece.

-Hola-dice apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Hola-digo con una sonrisa-ven-digo señalando el pequeño banco para que se siente conmigo y él se acerca y se sienta con dolor en la cara.

-¿Ya has acabado?

-Si.

-¿Y?

-Me ha servido-digo mirándole y él asiente mirando hacia el suelo-te debo una disculpa Rick.

-¿A mí?

-Sí, creí…entiendo ahora mejor porque quisiste dejarme atrás, quisiste dejar ese dolor atrás, es más, creo que ni yo ni nadie hubiera aguantado tanto. Gracias por luchar por mí y por mi familia-digo mirándole a los ojos para que supiera que lo decía en serio.

-Ojala hubiera tenido más fuerza para seguir, ojala hubiera dicho esas palabras mágicas antes.

-Lo importante es que las dijiste y que por eso estoy aquí.

-Eso debes agradecérselo a tu madre que fue la que lucho hasta el último segundo.

-Lo sé. Y se lo agradeceré toda mi vida, pero a ti también-digo colocando mi mano sobre la suya y ambos nos sonreímos.

-Me alegro de que lo hayas leído-dice con una sonrisa y sé que lo dice de verdad.

-¿Por qué terminas con la misma palabra?-pregunto porque no puedo quedarme con esa duda.

-¿Cuál?

-Siempre-digo mirándole y veo como una sonrisa le ilumina la cara.

-Era nuestra palabra.

-¿Nuestra palabra?

-Nuestra promesa de que íbamos a estar el uno para el otro…

-Siempre-acabo por él y él asiente con los ojos vidriosos.

-Por eso…me costó tanto dejarlo atrás, porque te prometí que siempre estaría ahí. Me costó mucho hacerme a la idea de que aunque no estuviera todo el santo día pensado en ello, no significaba que te hubiera abandonado. El día que me di cuenta de eso, de que no te abandonaba que solo luchaba por seguir adelante, ese día volví a vivir.

-Fue el día que dejaste la terapia.

-Sí, ¿Sabes lo primero que hice cuando salí?-pregunta con una sonrisa pero con los ojos aun vidriosos y yo niego con la cara sintiendo como mis ojos también se llenaban de lágrimas que luchaban por salir-me hice esto-dice levantándose y colocándose delante de mí se levanta la camiseta con mucha dificultad y me levanto para ayudarlo sacándosela por la cabeza y cuando lo miro no puedo evitar fijarme en su cuerpazo pero entonces mi mirada se dirige a su pecho, justo encima de su corazón donde una palabra, nuestra palabra estaba allí escrita con tinta para toda la vida.

No puedo evitarlo y me acerco con cuidado pasando mi mano sobre su pecho desnudo, por encima de esa palabra que para él tanto significo y que para mí quiero que empiece a significar porque quiero que este en mi vida para siempre y quiero estar en su vida para siempre.

-Siempre-digo mirándole a los ojos y él me mira como si hubiera visto un fantasma, me mira tan intensamente que siento que me atraviesa y entonces, antes de que me pueda darme cuenta siento como cierra la distancia entre los dos y siento sus labios sobre los míos. Unos labios cálidos, jugosos, tiernos que se presionan sobre los míos y es mi primer beso, al menos el primer beso que recuerdo y no puede ser mejor, sin duda este no pienso olvidarlo en mi vida.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Creo que ahora entenderéis porque quería que este fuera el primero del año, empieza otra etapa en la historia y empieza con el año nuevo. Espero que os haya gustado aunque creo que solo por el último párrafo muchos ya estaréis disfrutándolo.**

 **Hice unas encuestas en twitter sobre quien daría el primer paso y quien lucharía mas por la relación. La primera encuesta se resuelve hoy, y el primer paso lo da Rick. Como el resultado fue un empate claro, la mitad acertasteis y la mitad fallasteis jaja. Ya veremos poco a poco quienes acertaron en la otra.**

 **Bueno espero que os guste como ha empezado el año, gracias a todos XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más, y lo dejamos creo que con un beso ¿no? veremos a ver qué pasa hoy, a lo mejor era un sueño ¿no? jaja. Solo tenéis que leer para averiguarlo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 28**

POV RICK

Siento sus labios tímidos sobre los míos y siento como me recorre por todo el cuerpo una electricidad que hace que mi cuerpo tiemble. Coloco mis manos sobre su cintura solo para sostener el beso mientras siento su mano sobre mi pecho desnudo y vuelvo a sentirme lleno de vida como hace mucho que no me sentía así, y entonces…entonces me doy cuenta. Me doy cuenta de que estoy besando a Kate, de que he vuelto seis años atrás durante este beso, pero que tengo que volver a la realidad, que no estoy haciéndolo bien.

Me separo de golpe dándome cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer, del daño que puedo hacerle a Kate solo por dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos.

-Lo siento-digo separándome aun con los ojos cerrados por todo lo que había sentido con un solo beso.

Abro despacio los ojos y la miro fijamente a los ojos. Siento como me escuecen por las lágrimas que ya empiezan a caer sobre mis mejillas y entonces, sin darme tiempo a pensar, huyo de la situación, de una situación que no puedo controlar.

Agarro la camiseta y sin poder decir nada más salgo casi corriendo hacia mi habitación a pesar del fuerte dolor que siento por ello. Me coloco como puedo la camiseta y voy a cerrar la puerta a mi espalda cuando siento que algo o alguien lo impide.

-Rick…-escucho como me llama y se me parte el corazón en mil pedazos. Me hecho hacia delante para dejarla pasar y ella cierra la puerta a su espalda.

-Lo siento, yo…-digo intentando quitar las lágrimas de mi cara para que ella no las viera, pero no pude ocultárselas.

Veo como se acerca despacio a mí y se queda a un par de pasos. Me mira a los ojos y siento como puede ver mi interior a través de ellos. Levanta su mano colocándola sobre mi mejilla y cierro los ojos ante su contacto y me limpia con suavidad las lágrimas.

-Lo siento mucho Kate.

-¿Qué sientes? Yo no me arrepiento de nada-dice mirándome y la miro sin entender-me ha gustado que lo hicieras pero si te arrepientes…

-No…quiero decir…no quiero hacerte daño Kate. Me deje llevar y…no sabía cómo te afectaría, ni si quiera pensé en ti.

-Me gusta que hayas pensado en ti-dice con una sonrisa y yo le sonrió.

-Kate…yo…no me arrepiento del beso porque ha sido increíble-digo sonriéndole-pero…no quiero confundirte, ni confundirme a mí mismo. No sé qué es lo que me pasa ni nada. Yo…lo principal es que no quiero hacerte daño-digo sincerándome conmigo mismo y con ella, porque era verdad, no sé qué es lo que siento, ni si quiera sé si lo que siento es un reflejo de lo que sentía alguna vez por ella.

-Te lo agradezco que me lo digas-dice con una sonrisa-yo también voy a ser sincera. Yo…contigo es distinto, no sé qué es lo que me pasa tampoco, nunca me he sentido así. Pero si sé algo, el beso…es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca-dice sonrojada-y me haces sentir genial y…

Baja la mirada de repente tomándose su tiempo, cuando la levanta no sigue, sino actúa y lo siguiente que siento son sus labios presionando de nuevo los míos y vuelvo a sentirme en el cielo, y me dejo llevar, no vuelvo a pensar que puede que esto esté mal, que no sé qué es lo que siento, dejo de pensar de una vez por todas y siento, simplemente me dejo llevar por lo que siento.

Cuando nos separamos nos quedamos pegados, no puedo separarme de ella y me siento vivo y eso es lo único que me importa en este momento. Nos miramos ambos con una sonrisa y ambos muy nerviosos porque sabíamos que habíamos dado un paso importante, un paso que no sabíamos hasta donde nos llevaría pero sí que me siento bien y hace demasiado tiempo que no me siento así.

-¿Y ahora?-pregunta mordiéndose el labio síntoma de su miedo y yo ladeo la cabeza intentando pensar en que responder, cuando yo tampoco sé que es lo que va ahora.

-No lo sé-digo abrazándola contra mi cuerpo.

-Tú tienes algo de experiencia-dice con una sonrisa.

-Bueno no tanto ya te lo dije.

-Bueno, ya veremos cómo va la cosa ¿sí?

-Está bien-digo volviendo a besarla porque no puedo evitarlo y tampoco quiero.

-Ahora tengo que irme. Tengo cita con el doctor Burke.

-Te acompaño.

-Rick…quizás deberías descansar.

-No, quiero ir. Quiero estar ahí.

-Vale-dice con una sonrisa y salimos los dos hacia la puerta donde su padre ya nos está esperando.

Nos montamos en el coche y vamos todo el camino agarrados de la mano y sin dejar de sonreírnos. Aun no puedo creerme que todo esto haya cambiado tanto. De repente suena mi teléfono, cuando miro la pantalla allí está el número de mi jefe, parece que le da igual que este de baja. Suelto un momento la mano de Kate y contesto al teléfono.

-¿Si?-contesto la llamada.

-Hola Rick. ¿Cómo va tu artículo?

-Roy estoy de baja, ¿Qué estoy de baja no has entendido?

-Me da igual. No estas manco. Está bien que no salgas, que no vengas. Pero tú la cagaste allí y ahora me debes un gran artículo así que espero que estés haciendo algo al respecto.

-Estoy esperando unos documentos, espero poder sacar algo de ahí.

-Espero por el bien de tu carrera así sea. Espero noticias tuyas antes de finalizar la semana, sino no hace falta que te molestes en volver-dice justo antes de colgar y sin dejarme contestar nada. Me guardo con cabreo el móvil y entonces siento su mano sobre la mía.

-¿Todo bien?

-Si-digo mintiéndole para que no se preocupe.

-¿Era tu jefe? ¿Era sobre el artículo que estabas escribiendo?

-Si algo así.

-¿Lo dejaras?

-¿Dejarlo?

-Rick han estado a punto de matarte.

-No volverán a intentarlo. Todo el mundo sabría que habría sido él.

-Eso no lo sabes-dice mirándome con miedo en la mirada.

-Hey, no va a pasarme nada, te lo prometo-digo mirándole con una sonrisa tranquilizadora aunque no creo que le este surgiendo efecto.

Cuando llegamos a la consulta volvemos a hacer el ritual para entrar, aunque me doy cuenta de que Kate parece que cada vez tiembla menos. Entramos dentro y nos sentamos a esperar a que le llamaran.

-¿Estas nerviosa?-pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, pero no por la cita.

-Kate…

-No puedo perderte ahora que te he encontrado.

-Kate te prometo que estaré bien.

-Eso no me vale-dice de nuevo mirando hacia el suelo. Le agarro suavemente por el mentón haciendo que levante la mirada y obligándole a mirarme.

-Haré todo lo posible para estar a salvo, créeme cuando te digo que ahora menos que nunca quiero que me pase algo-digo sonriéndole y la veo sonreír-pero tengo que hacerlo, merece pagar.

-Lo entiendo, solo….ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré-digo besándole suavemente en la cabeza.

-Rick…

-¿Si? Ya te lo he prometido.

-No, no es eso-dice con una sonrisa-prométeme otra cosa.

-Dime.

-Prométeme que a pesar de que bueno…ha pasado esto entre nosotros…que no va a cambiar nada.

-Bueno algunas cosas van a cambiar aunque no queramos.

-No me refiero a eso y tú lo sabes-dice con una sonrisa y dándome un golpe juguetón.

-Te prometo Kate que siempre vas a ser importante para mí, siempre, pase lo que pase.

-Bien-dice con una sonrisa y me sorprende dándome un beso rápido en los labios y después sonríe avergonzada. Y justo en ese momento el doctor Burke sale para hacerla entrar.

-Pórtate bien-digo con una sonrisa y ella me sonríe antes de seguir al doctor.

Me siento súper bien pero esto acaba de pasar, tanto que joder no hace ni un par de horas desde que esto ha cambiado. Pero tengo tanto miedo de cagarla que no sé ni cómo hacerlo. Siento que si la cago perderé mucho más que esto que ahora tenemos, puedo perderla y lo que es peor hacerle daño y eso sí que no podría perdonármelo. Quizás no este del todo preparado, pero no sé alguna vez lo estaría. Quiero olvidarme de todo y disfrutar, disfrutar de ella pero este miedo no sé si me va a dejar. Necesito ayuda y creo que sé quién puede ayudarme.

Me levanto de mi silla y me acerco al escritorio de Alex, la secretaria del doctor Burke, en cuanto me ve acércame me sonríe.

-Hola Rick.

-Hola Alex. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, como siempre. Entretenida.

-¿Cómo tiene la semana el doctor?

-Ocupada ¿Por?

-¿No habría ningún hueco para un cliente vip?-digo con una sonrisa.

-Para ti te consigo hueco aunque tenga que quitar al mismísimo presidente.

-Gracias Alex-digo con una sonrisa-la verdad es que lo necesito.

-Bien, ¿Te parece bien mañana?

-Perfecto-digo con una sonrisa y me giro para sentarme en la silla para esperar a Kate. Creo que a pesar de que hace un año ya que no tengo cita, esta vez la necesitaba y no me daba vergüenza decirlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí, parece que quieren intentarlo, que ambos tienen miedo porque no saben que es lo que sienten y porque no quieren perderse mutuamente, pero parece que ambos quieren luchar, aunque parece que Rick tiene más dudas, quizás porque sepa más que ella el daño que pueden hacerse si la cosa no sale como quieren que salga.**

 **Veremos cómo va esta relación que recién está empezando. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí, sois increíbles.**

 **Hasta el jueves XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Buenos días, un día más aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste, seguimos justo donde lo dejamos. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 29**

POV KATE

Entro dentro de la consulta aun con una sonrisa en la cara, aun no sé ni como ha sucedido pero ha pasado. Entro y me siento nerviosa en el sillón y enseguida el doctor me mira como si pudiera leerme la mente.

-Pareces hoy más contenta, ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Si-digo con una sonrisa tonta.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-No, prefiero hablar de lo que me pasa, quiero recuperarme lo antes posible.

-Bien, pero si alguna vez quieres hablar de otras cosas podemos hacerlo.

-Ok.

-Hoy vamos a hacer una sesión de hipnosis.

-¿Qué?

-Solo si tú quieres Kate. Pero es una forma de llegar a tu inconsciente para que cuando este fuera no sientas esos ataques de pánico. Estarás controlada, pero solo si tú quieres.

-Yo…-tenía miedo de sentir ese miedo aunque estuviera dentro, no quería volver a sentirme así, pero necesitaba una vida normal, si quería estar con él tenía que conseguir esa vida normal y si el doctor pensaba que esto podía ayudar haría lo que fuera-está bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Bien empecemos.

Me intento centrar en sus palabras, intento relajarme pero no puedo dejar de sentirme nerviosa y tensa con solo pensarlo.

-Kate si no te relajas esto no saldrá bien.

-Bien lo hago.

-Espera vamos a intentar otra cosa. Cierra los ojos, poco a poco. Ahora quiero que pienses en el mejor momento de tu vida-dice y abro los ojos de golpe-Kate tienes que dejar los ojos cerrados-asiento y cierro los ojos y pienso en Rick y en ese beso que hemos compartido hace solo unos minutos. Una sonrisa ilumina mi cara de golpe-Bien ahora, abre los ojos y quiero que te fijes en este reloj. Míralo fijamente Kate, ¿sientes como tu cuerpo empieza a pesarte? Empiezas a sentirte muy muy cansada-y según voy escuchando sus palabras empiezo a relajarme y a sentir como mi cuerpo me pesa y los parpados cada vez se hacen más y más pesados y parece que estoy dormida, pero aun puedo escucharlo.

-Bien, empecemos. Estamos en tu casa, ¿Cuál es la zona que más te gusta?

-El porche tapado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque puedo ver el exterior sin estar fuera.

-Bien, ¿Te gusta estar sola o prefieres estar con alguien?

-Me gusta estar con él-digo sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Él?

-Rick…me gusta estar con Rick.

-Bien, piensa en el porche techado y que estas con Rick. Está muy calmada, disfrutas de la compañía y entonces todo el techo desaparece, esta fuera Kate-dice de repente y toda la tranquilidad empieza a desaparecer, empiezo a sentir como esa presión empieza a surgir de nuevo dentro de mí-Kate ¿Qué sientes?

-Vuelve…quiero volver dentro.

-Kate mantente un poco, dime lo que sientes.

-Tengo miedo…mucho miedo.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo?

-Porque…estoy fuera y sola y…

-No estás sola ¿Recuerdas? Estas con Rick. ¿Ves a Rick?

-No…

-Búscalo Kate, está ahí contigo.

-Si…-digo al sentirlo a mi lado-está conmigo siempre.

-Está contigo, míralo, tócalo, está ahí.

-Si esta.

-¿Estas más tranquila? ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, estoy mejor.

-Mira a tu alrededor Kate, ¿Qué ves?

-Veo…el exterior estoy fuera.

-Pero no tienes miedo.

-No…no tengo miedo.

-Bien, ahora quiero que poco a poco vayas abriendo los ojos, quiero que despierte despacio Kate-abro los ojos despacio, aun cansada y poco a poco empiezo a darme cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar.

-Estaba fuera, y no tenía miedo. ¿Estoy recuperada?

-Hey, no te aceleres. Es un avance, un buen avance pero solo eso. No quiero que te precipites. No quiero que lo intentes hacer.

-Yo no…

-Empiezo a conocerte Kate-dice sacándome una sonrisa y tiene razón tenía demasiadas ganas de salir corriendo al exterior-me alegra de que todo mejore, me alegra ver que tienes ganas de hacerlo, pero quiero que te tomes tu tiempo, es mejor ir despacio que precipitarnos porque eso puede afectar a tus ganas. A sí que tomate tú tiempo.

-Está bien doctor.

-Pero sigue con esas ganas de recuperarte y sigue apoyándote en la gente que te quiere porque ellos te ayudaran a dar ese paso.

-Gracias doctor.

-Bien, nos vemos en la siguiente cita.

Salgo fuera de la consulta y allí este Rick esperándome, no puedo olvidar como me ha ayudado aunque fuera en mi inconsciencia. Me muerdo el labio y me acerco a él y lo abrazo.

-¿Todo bien?

-Muy bien-digo mordiéndome el labio y me acerco y lo beso suavemente porque es algo que me gusta, me gusta mucho.

-Hey, no me quejo de que hagas eso, quiero que quede claro-dice sonriéndome y ambos con una sonrisa salimos de nuevo de la consulta de la misma forma que siempre pero siento como algo va cambiado en mí, él me da esa tranquilidad y las ganas que necesito para recuperarme.

POV RICK

Espero pacientemente en la sala de espera donde Jim me ha acompañado. No quería que Kate lo hiciera, es como si estuviera escondiéndoselo y me duele, pero necesito hacer esto solo, no quiero hacerle daño.

-¿Estas bien chico?-dice Jim colocando su mano sobre mi pierna que no deja de moverse.

-Sí, es que no recordaba lo malo que era la espera-digo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Tranquilo-dice dándome su apoyo y yo asiento en el instante en que sale el doctor y solo tiene que mirarme para que me levante y lo siga al interior. Me siento en el lugar donde durante meses fue mi refugio, pero me siento más nervioso que nunca.

-Qué bueno verte de nuevo Rick, aunque supongo que tú no pensarás lo mismo-dice con una sonrisa aligerando la tensión de mi cuerpo y se lo agradezco.

-La verdad es que no me moría por verle-digo siguiendo con la broma.

-Bien, ¿Qué te ha traído de nuevo aquí?

-Yo…no lo sé. Supongo que necesitaba hablar con alguien y no puedo hacerlo con la persona que de verdad debería hacerlo, por eso estoy aquí.

-Bien cuéntame Rick, tranquilo, relajado, sin exaltarte. Solo una charla ¿sí?-dice con voz tranquila relajándome casi sin darme cuenta. Asiento, me echo hacia atrás, cierro por unos segundos los ojos y empiezo.

-He empezado…bueno no sé qué he empezado. He besado a Kate-digo de golpe e intento ver una reacción en él pero sigue impasible.

-¿Eso es malo? ¿Eso te crea algún problema?

-El beso en si no-digo con una sonrisa recordándolo-pero tengo miedo de hacerle daño.

-¿Por qué piensas que vas a hacerle daño?

-Porque no sé si estoy enamorado de ella.

-¿Con todas las chicas que te has besado has estado enamorado?

-No claro que no.

-¿Entonces?

-No quiero confundirla ni confundirme.

-Rick…suéltalo, ¿Qué te molesta en realidad?

-No sé si estoy enamorado de ella o si sigo obsesionado o enamorado de la antigua Kate. Sé que es ella, que es la misma persona pero no es igual y yo tampoco soy igual. Tengo miedo de darle esperanzas, de avanzar con esto que tenemos y luego darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de un recuerdo, de alguien que fue alguna vez y ya no lo es.

-Entiendo tu dilema Rick, pero no puedes andar de pies puntillas alrededor de ella. Ni tu ni nadie, no es lo que ella necesita. No puede vivir entre algodones, nadie puede ¿Qué harías con cualquier otra chica?

-El problema es que ella no es cualquier otra chica-digo mirándole fijamente con la voz quebrada.

-Hay tienes la respuesta, quieres a Kate, a Kate. Ella solo es una, no le hagáis esa diferencia. Todos cambiamos después de seis años, todos cambiaríamos en una situación así, pero es Kate, no la Kate de ahora, no la Kate después del secuestro. Es Kate, es la Kate de la que te enamoraste, es la Kate que era tu mejor amiga. No hay dos, solo tienes que darte cuenta de si lo que sientes, es amor, obsesión o idolatría por algo que pudo ser y no fue. Pero si no lo intentas, si huyes, no podrás darte cuenta-dice soltándome ese discurso que me queda con la boca abierta porque normalmente él hablaba poco intentaba que yo hablara.

-Buah… ¿Tenías guardado ese discurso para este momento?

-Es lo que pienso. Pero solo tú puedes decidir Rick, solo tú y ella estáis en esa relación. Piensa en lo bueno y en lo malo que te trae estar o no con ella y por supuesto, involucrara en esto. Ella también forma parte de esa relación, si es que quieres tenerla.

-Entonces…

-¿Te gustaría que te lo dijeran? ¿Te gustaría saber que la otra persona tiene dudas?

-Si…

-Entonces…

-Está bien-digo más seguro de lo que tengo que hacer, por duro que sea tengo que hablar con ella, decirle lo que siento, decirle el miedo que tengo pero las ganas que tengo de que esto ocurra, porque si, a pesar del miedo y las dudas, quiero estar con ella, quiero estar con ella siempre.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues ahí está, Rick tiene más dudas que ella, bastante más, quizás porque es más consciente de todo. Pero ambos van a luchar, mañana veremos esa charla entre los dos y que es lo que sacan en claro. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí.**

 **Hasta mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Bueno es el día de reyes y este es mi regalo para vosotros, un capitulo escrito con todo el amor del mundo, espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 30**

POV RICK

Me acerco hacia donde sé que ella está, y cuando me ve se le ilumina la cara al verme. Me acerco a ella me siento a su lado tirando de ella hacia mi pecho y beso su cabeza.

-¿Qué tal?

-Bien.

-¿Ya tienes todo?

-Si-digo recordando que le dije que tenía que pasarme a por unos papeles para el trabajo, y en realidad no era mentira también había hecho eso.-En realidad, no solo he hecho eso. Ven-digo haciendo que se girara para que pudiéramos estar cara a cara. Le agarro de las manos y bajo la mirada hacia nuestras manos unidas porque aunque sé que tengo que hacerlo no sé cómo hacerlo.

-Rick, ¿Está todo bien?-dice preocupada y eso es lo que menos quiero.

-Si…-digo con una sonrisa-solo he estado con el doctor Burke.

-Oh, es por nosotros…

-Sí, pero no por algo malo, bueno no…

-Rick explícate porque no me estoy enterando de nada-dice mirándome con cara de preocupación haciéndome sentir mal por ello.

-No quiero hacerte daño, eso es lo que me pasa.

-Rick…-dice colocando tiernamente su mano sobre mi cara.

-Esto es tan reciente, y tan irreal. No puedo creérmelo aun. Kate yo…te quiero, eso lo tengo muy claro, pero no sé si estoy enamorado de ti o…solo del recuerdo de lo que fuimos. No quiero hacerte daño-digo bajando la cabeza porque no quiero que me vea así.

-Hey-dice con una sonrisa-yo no sé ni si quiera si te quiero porque no sé qué es eso ni cómo se siente. Solo sé que me siento genial contigo, como no me he sentido con nadie nunca. Así que solo te voy a hacer una pregunta y eso es lo que me vale ¿Te sientes bien conmigo?-pregunta mirándome fijamente y mordiéndose el labio y una sonrisa ilumina mi cara.

-Claro que me siento bien contigo. Esto es increíble-digo acercándome a ella y besando suavemente sus labios sin querer propasarme.

-Entonces ya está. Ya veremos cómo evoluciona esto y luego pues…decidimos si estamos en la misma página o no.

-Eres increíble, lo sabes ¿no?-digo haciendo que se sonroje-me alegra haberlo hablado contigo.

-Me alegro que lo hayas echo. Prefiero que hables conmigo Rick, no quiero que me dejéis fuera de nada, no me voy a romperme ni a volverme loca, al menos más loca-dice riéndose y yo le abrazo contra mi cuerpo.

-Bien ahora que todo está aclarado, tengo que ir un momento a mirar unos documentos que he traído. ¿Nos vemos luego?

-Claro, pero ya sabes lo que me prometiste-dice mirándome con miedo.

-Estaré aquí así que estoy a salvo ¿no? no te preocupes-digo dándole un beso en la cabeza y salgo hacia el interior dejándola allí sola.

Estoy ya con la vista cansada buscando entre los papeles que he traído, algo que pueda incriminarlo. Tengo un amigo en la fiscalía, uno de los buenos y me ha dado los papeles por si consigo algo, él también quiere atraparlo aunque no cree que pueda dar con algo cuando ellos ya no lo han hecho, pero no puedo dejar de intentarlo, no puede salirse con la suya. En ese momento dan en la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Si?

-Soy yo Rick-dice Johanna abriendo la puerta pero quedándose fuera.

-Pasa, pasa-digo colocando la otra silla cerca para que se pueda sentar.

-Verás…

-Suéltalo, no pasa nada-digo con una sonrisa para que se relaje.

-Bueno Kate ha cambiado, me refiero físicamente y no puede seguir con esa ropa mía. Tengo que comprarle ropa pero no sé qué le gusta ni nada y como ella no puede salir pues…no es como hacerlo.

-Déjamelo a mí.

-¿Si?

-Sí, podemos pedirla por internet, puede elegirla ella misma, seguro que eso le gustara. ¿Quieres hacerlo tú con ella?

-No, está bien hazlo tú, tengo que irme tengo un caso y ya no puedo dejarlo más.

-Está bien, yo me quedo con ella.

-Podéis pedir cena o…

-Ya haré yo algo para los dos, no te preocupes por eso.

-Bien, sé que la dejo en buenas manos-dice levantándose me levanto con ella y me da un abrazo-gracias Rick.

-Gracias a vosotros por dejarme quedarme.

-Dios ni me acordaba, deberías estar tumbado.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, el dolor es mínimo ya y respiro de lujo-digo cogiendo con fuerza aire haciendo que el dolor aumente.

-Sí, ya veo esta genial-dice Johanna ocultando una sonrisa.

-Vete tranquila.

-Bien, cuidaros el uno del otro-dice saliendo de la habitación, miro hacia los papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa. Los dejo como están y me voy a buscarla.

La encuentro en su habitación tumbada sobre la cama con un libro en la mano. La miro desde la puerta con una sonrisa aun sin poder creerme que este aquí. Cuando levanta la cabeza de su libro y me ve me mira extrañada pero enseguida se le coloca una bonita sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Espiándote-digo con una sonrisa.

-Anda ven-dice dejando el libro a un lado y me tumbo al otro lado de la cama sin querer pegarme mucho a ella por si le sienta mal.

-Vengo con algo-digo sacando mi Tablet de la espalda.

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno, tu madre dice que necesitas ropa y como aun no puedes salir pues…podemos mirar por aquí.

-¿Si? ¿Cómo?

-Mira-digo tecleando buscando algún lugar donde hubiera ropa que pudiera sentarle bien, aunque a ella todo le sienta bien.

-O sea que puedes comprar ropa sin salir de casa.

-Me olvidaba que en no recuerdas nada- digo y me mira extrañada-nada da igual. Mira aquí puedes ver lo que te gusta, eliges la talla y te lo mandan a casa. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Buscamos algo? hoy invito yo-digo con una sonrisa y ella me sonríe y me quita la Tablet de la mano.

-Esto me gusta, y esto, y esto.

-Oye espera, hay un límite de tarjeta-digo haciéndola reír-vamos más despacio-digo recuperando la Tablet y ella se acerca más a mí, no sé si por poder verla mejor o porque no le molestaba mi cercanía. El caso es que me gusto sentirla cerca.

Cuando ya casi me deja la tarjeta en números rojos decidimos dejarlo por hoy. La dejo duchándose mientras yo me dirijo a la cocina para hacer algo para que ambos podamos comer. La nevera estaba llena y todos los armarios. Pero decido hacer el que siempre ha sido su plato favorito para ver si sigue siendo así o no.

Meto la lasaña en el horno y pienso en sacar una buena botella de vino pero…no sé si Kate bebe así que me decido por un refresco para ambos. Coloco la mesa mientras se hace la comida y cuando me giro para volver a la cocina me encuentro allí a Kate como si nada con el pelo mojado y con pijama corto que deja al aire sus largas piernas. Trago saliva y me grito a mí mismo que mantenga la calma.

-Hola, huele muy bien-dice con una sonrisa-¿Todo bien?-pregunta con la cabeza ladeada, sin duda mi cara tenía que ser todo un poema.

-Sí, solo…estas muy guapa-digo con una sonrisa en la cara y la veo sonrojarse-la cena está casi lista, ven siéntate-digo sacando la silla para que se siente y se acerca con una sonrisa en la cara. Se sienta en la silla sin dejar de mirarme con una sonrisa y yo me dirijo hacia la cocina para recoger la comida.

Saco la lasaña casi quemándome y pegando un pequeño gritito. Escucho una risita de Kate gusto antes de preguntar.

-¿Va todo bien por ahí? ¿Tengo que llamar a los bomberos?

-Jaja muy graciosa. La comida esta lista-digo agarrándola con un trapo y me acerco con cuidado hacia la mesa-cuidado que quema-digo colocando en el centro y sirvo a los dos antes de sentarme a su lado-Espero que te guste, no sabía qué hacer y…

-Es mi plato favorito-dice ocultando una sonrisa.

-¿Lo recuerdas?-pregunto sorprendido.

-No, mi padre me la ha hecho ya, porque era mi plato favorito.

-Oh…si no te gusta…

-No, me encanta. Sin duda los gusto no han cambiado-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y sonrió con fuerza al ver que esto va bien, muy bien, que puedo hablar con ella como siempre hacíamos, era todo tan normal que parecía que no había pasado el tiempo ni nada de todo esto. No quería volver atrás, ya no, solo quería vivir este presente y mirar hacia un futuro en el que ella este a mi lado, siempre a mi lado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno un capitulo pasteloso para este día de reyes. Espero que os haya gustado a lo mejor la conversación ha sido demasiado corta, pero Kate tiene razón tienen que dejarse llevar hasta donde esto que sienten les lleve. Ya tendremos más conversaciones al respecto a lo largo de la historia.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir ahí y nos vemos el lunes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí, por estar tan atentos que hasta veis todos mis fallos. Gracias de verdad he intentaré mejorarlo, el problema que lo hago tan rápido que me fío mucho del corrector del office y ese es mi mayor error. Pero de verdad intentaré que los capítulos salgan lo mejor posible. Gracias por la observación.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 31**

POV KATE

Después de comer una comida increíble por cierto, nos sentamos ambos delante de la tele para ver una película. Empieza a hacer un poco de fresco y Rick trae una manta para que los dos podamos arroparnos. Lo veo sentarse casi en la parte más alejada de mí y no sé porque lo hace, pero yo lo necesito cerca así que me acerco lo máximo posible me recuesto sobre su pecho y lo escucho sisear.

-Lo siento ¿Te he hecho daño?

-No, está bien-dice tirando de mí de nuevo pero no puedo acercarme cuando sé que le he hecho daño.

-Está bien, si quieres nos cambiamos, yo me pongo al otro lado y así ya pues no me das en esa zona, ¿Si?-dice acariciándome la mano y asiento con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Rick se mueve hacia el otro lado y yo me coloco al otro lado del sofá pero aun poco confiada de no hacerle daño por eso no me acerco demasiado a él, pero enseguida él tira de mí hasta que estoy sobre su costado.

-Y ahora a ver la peli-dice con una sonrisa dándole al mando y poniendo en marcha la película, pero yo no podía concentrarme en la película cuando lo tenía así de cerca a mi lado.

No puedo dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento, es muy guapo y sentirme así entre sus brazos era algo increíble. Me sentía rara de estar así, es como si fuera una quinceañera, quizás lo sea, quizás me quede en esa edad. Pero para mí esto es tan nuevo, que tengo miedo pero a la vez tantas ganas que no quiero separarme de él.

Luego está el miedo y la vergüenza de no saber cómo tocarle, como besarle, como tener una relación con otra persona. Pero de verdad quiero, de verdad quiero sentirme bien con él, quiero que me haga sentir mujer, quiero dejar de ser una niña pequeña y aterrada.

Siento su mano sobre mi espalda subiendo y bajando pero su mirada esta fija en el tele, siento un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo desde donde está colocada su mano. Lo miro con una sonrisa y no puedo evitar besar suavemente su cuello. Siento como se estremece un poco y eso me hace sonreír. Cuando me mira me mira con una sonrisa pícara.

-Estas muy juguetona tu ¿eh?-dice apretándome aún más contra él y acerca sus labios a los míos despacio solo dejando un beso de sus labios sobre los míos. Cuando se separa me mira a los ojos y me acaricia la cara con tanta ternura que termino cerrando los ojos con su contacto. Y me gustan sus labios, me gusta besarlo pero quiero más, quiero que me enseñe a besar de verdad, quiero sentir más.

-Enséñame a besar-digo de repente y me mira extrañado-quiero besarte de verdad-digo mirándole fijamente.

Lo veo acercarse un poco más, me mira fijamente, me echa hacia atrás el pelo sin dejar de mirarme y no puedo evitar morderme el labio por los nervios. Y entonces él me sonríe y siento como me tiembla todo el cuerpo solo con su sonrisa. Se acerca a mí y junta sus labios con los míos haciéndome suspirar y entonces siento como muerde suavemente mi labio superior y luego siento su lengua calmando ese agradable dolor. Abro la boca soltando un suspiro y lo miro a los ojos y me sonríe. Vuelve acercarse a mí y nuestros labios vuelven a unirse y siento como un calor recorre mi cuerpo. Entonces siento su lengua en mis labios pidiéndome paso y yo se lo doy sintiendo su lengua en mi interior, sintiendo como me quedo sin respiración, como mi cuerpo no puede con este calor que me está matando y entonces su lengua se junta con la mía y siento que voy a perder el conocimiento y entonces…

-Chicos, ya estamos aquí-escucho a mi madre y nos separamos de golpe.-Ah hola, aquí estáis-dice con una sonrisa y miro a Rick que esta tan sonrojado como yo y apenas me mira-¿Habéis comido?

-Si-digo con una sonrisa para intentar que no se dé cuenta de nada.

-¿Qué hacíais?

-Ver una peli-dice Rick rápidamente casi atropellándose y tengo que mirar hacia otro lado para que mi madre no se dé cuenta de que me estoy riendo por verlo así. Cuando mi madre se gira Rick me tira el cojín a la cara-no te rías-dice serio y eso hace que aún me ría más.

-Bueno, ¿Vais a seguir con la peli?-dice mi madre volviendo de la cocina y haciendo que de nuevo la risa parara de golpe.

-No, yo me voy a acostar-dice Rick levantándose nervioso e intento no volver reírme.

-Y tú cariño.

-Yo me quedo raro-digo sonriéndole y ella se sienta a mi lado con una sonrisa.

-Noche de chicas-dice abrazándome pero yo no puedo dejar de mirar como Rick se va.

POV RICK

Me voy de nuevo a mi habitación demasiado alterado por los besos que habíamos compartidos, no sé qué hubiera pasado si Johanna no llega, quizás haya sido así mejor porque…no quiero ir demasiado rápido, quiero hacerlo bien.

Miro de nuevo los papeles esparcidos por la mesa y aunque no tengo ganas de ponerme con ello, sé que tengo que hacerlo, no puedo dejarlo pasar, tengo que encontrar algo y más si quiero tener contento a Roy después de todo.

Me siento en la silla junto al escritorio y vuelvo a mirar una y otra vez los documentos para ver si encuentro algo, cualquier pequeña cosa de la que pueda tirar.

Estoy cansado, noto como mi cuello protesta de estar en una mala postura y como el dolor en el costado aumenta con cada movimiento que hago. Es el momento de dejarlo por hoy pero…siento que estoy cerca de dar con algo, que si lo dejo ahora no podré encontrarlo. Me froto los ojos para volver a ponerme a ello cuando escucho como dan en la puerta, muy, muy bajito, tanto que creo que me lo he soñado.

La puerta se abre despacio y aparece la cabeza de Kate. Cuando me ve una sonrisa ilumina su cara y hace que otra aparezca en mi cara, siento como poco a poco esas dudas van desapareciendo, me hace feliz solo con verla sonreír, eso tiene que significar algo.

-Hola.

-Hola. Pensé que estabas dormido-dice dando un paso hacia delante y cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

-No estoy intentando sacar algo de este puñado de papeles.

-¿Y?

-Por ahora nada-digo frustrado soltando los que tengo en la mano y Kate se acerca y se sienta sobre mis piernas agarrándose a mi cuello y se muerde el labio con nerviosismo.

-Verás como todo va bien al final, eso sí siempre que te mantengas a salvo.

-Tranquila se lo he prometido a alguien que no deja de recordármelo así que no creo que se me olvide-digo ocultando una sonrisa y ella se ríe mientras me golpea juguetonamente en el hombro-¿Entonces…? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te has confundido de habitación?-digo bromeando sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

-Bueno pensé que habíamos dejado algo a medias-dice mirándome con una sonrisa. Nos miramos durante dos segundos antes de que Kate se acerque despacio y me bese suavemente los labios antes de profundizar más el beso haciéndonos suspirar a los dos-dicen que si quieres que algo te vaya bien, tienes que practicar mucho. ¿Cómo voy?

-Creo que tenemos mucho que practicar-digo sonriendo y volviendo a juntar nuestros labios en un beso lento al principio pero que poco a poco se va haciendo cada vez más y más apasionado.

-Me gusta, sabes soy muy concienzuda-dice siguiendo con la broma y con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

-Sí, pero creo que es tarde y deberías descansar.

-Puede.

-¿Cómo que puede?-digo riéndome.

-Puedo quedarme un rato-dice más seria y casi sin mirarme. Sé que quizás sea un error, no es bueno que estemos tan cerca, no es bueno para mi si quiero hacerlo más tranquilo, si quiero que todo esto vaya más lento para no cagarla, pero no puedo negarle nada.

-Bien, pero un ratito.

-Vale-dice más contenta levantándose para que pueda yo levantarme.

-¿Qué lado prefieres?

-No lo sé. ¿Cuál prefería antes?

-La verdad…

-¿Qué?

-No dormíamos mucho juntos. Éramos aún muy críos y…bueno no precisamente dormíamos cuando podíamos pasar la noche juntos a sí que…

-Bueno algo que no sabes de mí, eso puede ser bueno-dice con una sonrisa-y se tira sobre la cama-me gusta dormir en el medio.

-Pues eso es un problema.

-¿Por qué? Tú con una esquinita te vale-dice haciéndome reír.

-Anda échate para ya-digo tumbándome en la cama y enseguida Kate se coloca sobre mi costado abrazándose a mí y jugando con su mano sobre mi pecho calentándome el cuerpo, pero también el alma. Me siento tan a gusto que me doy cuenta de que no puedo, no puedo dejar pasar este momento, tengo que disfrutar y luchar por esto que tenemos.

La abrazo contra mí y beso su cabeza llenándome de ese olor suyo. La aprieto contra mí y cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por el cansancio y la tranquilidad que me daba tenerla a mi lado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, ya aviso que siento los errores que pueda haber. Espero que os haya gustado, mañana más.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste, esta semana va a ser movidita y espero que los capítulos os gusten. Gracias a todos por disfrutar de ellos conmigo y por vuestros mensajes que me ayudan a seguir. Esta historia tendrá 45 capítulos, para los que lo querían saber. Así que aún quedan capítulos para disfrutar y para sufrir como siempre.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 32**

POV KATE

Despierto y me siento algo desubicada, pero antes de abrir los ojos puedo oler su colonia y ya me siento más relajada. Abro los ojos despacio y veo algo de luz en la habitación, él no está en la cama. Cuando me giro para buscarlo lo encuentro en el escritorio enfrascado en los papeles y con el ordenador al lado escribiendo como un loco.

Me levanto despacio y siento el frio suelo en mis pies desnudos. Me coloco las zapatillas y despacio camino hasta que me coloco justo detrás de él y paso mis brazos por su cuello abrazándolo.

-¿Te he despertado?-pregunta dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-No, ¿Qué haces?

-Escribiendo-dice con una sonrisa-creo que he dado con algo, creo que van a poder meterlo en la cárcel por fin, a él y otros del ayuntamiento-dice entusiasmado y sé que tengo que alegrarme por él porque para él es lo más importante, pero…no puedo estarlo cuando tengo miedo de que pueda pasarlo algo-Hey, ¿Estas bien?

-Claro-digo con una sonrisa para intentar que no lo note, pero me conoce mejor de lo que yo lo hago.

-Kate, sé que estas preocupada. Pero lo mejor para estar a salvo es meterlo dentro de la cárcel, quitarle todo ese poder.

-Yo creo que lo mejor para que estés a salvo es que te olvides de todo. Si se entera…

-Kate…-dice girándose y tirando de mi para que me siente sobre sus piernas y me coge tiernamente de la cintura-es mi trabajo, a veces puede ser complicado pero puedo asegurarte que los hay peores. Imagínate que soy bombero o un buen poli. Soy un tío conocido, y también va a salir este artículo me pase lo que me pase. Si me pasa algo sabrán que ha sido él, no se atreverá a intentar nada.

-Vale-digo abrazándole para que no pueda leerme, porque ahora mismo estaba cagada, y pensaba que su razonamiento no era bueno y que él lo sabía pero quería mantenerme tranquila. Pero ¿Cómo iba a estarlo si él estaba en peligro?

-Es aun temprano, ¿Por qué no te duermes un rato más?

-Sí, pero será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación. No quiero que mi madre o mi padre me pillen saliendo de tu habitación.

-Sí, quizás tengas razón-dice con una sonrisa asustado haciéndome reír.

-¿Nos vemos en un rato?

-Claro-dice dándome un beso y acompañándome a la puerta de la habitación-Sueña con los angelitos-dice con una sonrisa que me tiene loca y la beso rápidamente antes de darme la vuelta dejándolo allí sorprendido.

Despierto un par de horas después y cuando salgo hacia la cocina allí están mi padres ya desayunando, también me llega la voz de Rick desde el comedor, estaba hablando con alguien.

-Buenos días-digo dándole un beso a cada uno y ellos me dan un abrazo, me alegro poder sentirlos ya parte de mi familia, parte de mí.

-¿Hoy tienes cita?

-Si.

-¿Va Rick contigo?

-No lo sé, no se lo he preguntado pero eso imagino.

-Bien, yo tengo que ir a trabajar, pero papa os llevara.

-Sí, yo estoy disponible-dice Jim con una sonrisa y me doy cuenta de que con Johanna he tenido más contacto y le he dado más pero a él, casi no he hablado de nada serio, de nada entre él y yo, aunque siempre ha estado ahí para mí como el resto. Le debo una buena charla, pero ahora me preocupaba Rick y todo lo que está durando su llamada.

Cuando acaba se acerca hacia la cocina y está sonriendo, parece que le han dado buenas noticias.

-Buenos días a todos-dice dándole un beso a mi madre y luego acercándose a mí me da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que me sonroje porque pensaba que iba a darme un beso de verdad sin ni si quiera acordarme de que no estábamos solos.

-Siéntate a desayunar con nosotros-dice mi madre.

-Solo un café. Tengo que irme.

-¿Irte?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Si tengo que ir a la redacción, es sobre lo que te dije ayer.

-Am…

-Sí, vamos a publicarlo en el especial del domingo, mi jefe quiere ver qué es eso tan gordo.

-Felicidades Rick-dice mi madre.

-Gracias, así que tengo que irme.

-Pensé que vendrías conmigo.

-¿Contigo?-pregunta él ahora sorprendido.

-Tengo sesión con el doctor Burke.

-Oh lo siento, lo olvide.

-Puedo ir yo contigo-dice Jim y asiento para que no se sienta mal pero hoy en especial quería que él estuviera allí conmigo, tenía pensado pedirle algo y ahora…

-Lo siento mucho Kate, pero te prometo que a la siguiente te acompañare.

-No, no pasa nada. Iré con papa-digo sonriendo a Jim que me sonríe feliz de poder escuchar como lo llame.

-Bien, nos vemos más tarde-dice de nuevo despidiéndose con un beso y lo veo salir por la puerta y siendo como mi corazón se contrae, se contrae porque se separa de mí, pero sobre todo, porque tengo miedo de que le pueda pasar algo. Y tengo ese mal presentimiento comiéndome la cabeza y que no me deja pensar en otra cosa que no sea su bienestar.

-Cariño, ¿Estas bien?-dice mi madre mirándome y no puedo ocultar más mi miedo y las lágrimas salen sin poder evitarlo, enseguida siento como mi madre me abraza con fuerza-hey tranquila cariño.

-No quiero que le pase nada, tengo miedo de que le pase algo.

-Sh…ya conoces un poco a Rick, pero aun tienes que conocerlo mejor. Rick es mucho más fuerte de lo que demuestra y de lo que parece. Confía un poco más en él ¿sí?

-Yo confió en él, pero mira lo que le paso la última vez que se metió con ese tío. No quiero que le pase lo mismo u otra cosa peor.

-Lo sé cariño. Pero si algo me ha enseñado la vida es que si algo esta de pasar…por mucho que intentes evitarlo no puedes-dice emocionada y entiendo a que se refiere, a lo que a mí me paso. La abrazo yo ahora a ella y mi padre se acerca preocupado y le hago un gesto para que se acerque y acabamos los tres abrazados y por fin me sentí plenamente en una familia, en mi familia.

Vamos hacia la consulta del doctor Burke y a pesar de que sigo con miedo siento que tengo que confiar en la vida, en que ya he pasado bastante cosas malas y que ya merezco que me pasen cosas buenas, bueno no sé si yo lo merezco pero Rick si se lo merece.

Nada más llegar me hacen pasar a la consulta me siento en la silla con esperanza de poder avanzar pero sin poder dejar de pensar en él. Veo como el doctor Burke me mira intentando leerme, saber que era lo que me pasa, hasta que al final consigue que hable sin ni quiera preguntar, no sé cómo podía lograrlo pero era llegar aquí y soltaba todo lo que me pasaba.

-No estoy hoy para esto.

-¿Por?

-Hay una persona que me importa que puede que esté en peligro.

-¿En peligro?

-Si, por su trabajo.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Si tengo mucho miedo.

-¿A que tienes miedo?

-¿A qué voy a tenerlo?-digo irritada.

-Kate quiero que lo digas.

-Tengo miedo a perderlo. Ahora no estoy sola, después de…mucho tiempo tengo a gente que me quiere, pero si lo pierdo a él…-digo sintiendo como las lágrimas claman por salir.

-¿Qué sientes por él?

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con mis miedos.

-Kate, no siempre tenemos que hablar de eso, podemos hablar de las cosas que te preocupan que te dan miedo, que vives en tu día a día.

-Creo que lo quiero, no sé cómo se siente cuando quieres a alguien, pero sé que es tan importante para mí que si le pasa algo…no sé qué pasaría conmigo.

-Kate ¿Te fías de él?

-A veces tengo miedo a confiar en alguien, pero siento que puedo confiar en él y…

-¿Y?

-Eso también me da miedo, soy una miedica.

-Es algo normal. La gente suele tener más miedo a lo sentimental que a lo físico.

-Pero yo tengo miedo a todo.

-Kate crees que tiene miedo a todo, pero has luchado y salido de cosas que la mayoría de la gente no hubiera salido. Eres más fuerte de lo que tú crees. Tienes que dejarte aún más llevar Kate, sé que te cuesta, sé que es difícil para ti, pero…tengo una cosa clara, si alguien puede salir de esto esa eres tú.

-Ya se está acabando el tiempo y no hemos podido hablar de nada.

-Hemos avanzado aunque no lo creas-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento con una sonrisa.

-Me hubiera gustado hoy hacer una cosa pero no se ha podido, pero si me gustaría que pudiera hacerlo en la próxima.

-¿Lo que?

-Me gustaría que volviéramos a hacer lo de la hipnosis.

-Si estas preparada…

-Pero quiero que este aquí…una persona.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe alguien?

-Sí, quiero que esté presente alguien, creo que puede ayudarme.

-Bien, claro. Si confías en esa persona para que esté presente es importante ya así que…seguro que te vendrá bien.

-Gracias-digo levantándome y saliendo de allí algo más tranquila y segura de mi misma, con seguridad de poder salir de esto, de poder confiar en él, de poder ser feliz con él.

-Cariño, ¿Ya?

-Si.

-Te llevo a casa-dice levantándose y decido que es momento para pasarlo con él, se lo debo.

-La verdad es que me gustaría que hiciéramos algo juntos.

-¿Si? ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

-Vamos, ya lo averiguaremos-digo agarrándome a su brazo y caminamos así ambos con una sonrisa en la cara.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir ahí. Parece que Kate tiene miedo por perderlo sobre todas la cosas a pesar de por todo lo que ha pasado eso es lo que más le aterra ¿eso es amor? ¿Y Rick? Está empeñado en encerrar a ese tipo ¿Le traerá consecuencias?**

 **Respuestas en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Buen día para todos XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	33. Capítulo 33

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste como siempre. Gracias por seguir ahí un capítulo más.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 33**

POV KATE

Me lo estoy pasando muy bien con mi padre, la verdad es que no lo conocía bien, tiene una parte divertida que me gusta y mucho. No puedo dejar de reírme cuando veo como me mira otra vez con cara entre fastidiado e impresionado.

-No puedo creérmelo, ¿De verdad no sabías jugar?-pregunta con la boca abierta y yo sigo riéndome sin parar.

-Esto es divertido, no sabía que se me podía dar bien esto y que iba a ser tan divertido.

-Quiero la revancha-dice recogiendo de nuevo las cartas para repartir. En ese instante se abre la puerta de la calle y entra Rick con unos papeles en la mano y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hola-dice mirándonos y enseguida pone una expresión de sorpresa.

-Uff menos mal que vienes, alguien que se le da peor jugar al póker que a mí-dice mi padre haciéndome reír.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que mi hija me ha dado una paliza, no tiene piedad de mi-dice haciéndonos a los dos sonreír.

-¿Juegas?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Yo…quizás más tarde. Voy a dejar esto-dice señalando lo que lleva en la mano y se va hacia su habitación.

-Será mejor que lo dejamos antes de que venga tu madre-dice recogiendo las cartas pero sé que me está dando una salida fácil. Asiento, le ayudo a recoger y después tras tomar aire me dirijo hacia su habitación para verlo.

-Hey-dice al verme y yo paso dentro y cierro la puerta.

-No quiero interrumpirte.

-No lo haces. ¿Qué tal la cita con el doctor Burke?

-Bien, tranquila.

-Eso está bien-dice agarrándome por la cintura y besándome suavemente-¿Cuándo tienes la próxima cita?

-El viernes.

-Bien, si quieres te acompaño.

-Claro, además te iba a pedir que vinieras, me gustaría que entraras conmigo.

-Claro yo te acompaño.

-No…quiero decir que…quiero que estés en la sesión conmigo.

-¿Dentro?

-Si.

-Yo…

-Si no quieres no pasa nada.

-No, solo me has sorprendido. Será un placer ir contigo Kate-dice abrazándome y le abrazo emocionada, porque eso era importante para mí.

-Quiero dar un paso más en mi recuperación y sé que puedes ayudarme.

-Me alegro poder hacerlo-dice agarrándome de la mano con una sonrisa y yo le sonrió, entonces veo sobre la cama su maleta y mi sonrisa desaparece.

-¿Te vas?

-Bueno, ya estoy mejor y no quiero molestar.

-No molestas-digo quejándome porque no quiero que se vaya.

-Kate…

-¿Esto es por el articulo?

-No, eso está bien.

-¿Si?

-Sí, lo publicaran el domingo.

-Entonces mejor me lo pones, no puedes estar solo.

-Kate no va a pasarme nada malo.

-Si lo piensas, piensas que puede pasarte algo, por eso te vas-digo mirándole y se queda callado pensando en algo para mentirme pero acaba dándose cuenta de que no puede hacerlo.

-Kate el sábado por la noche con suerte estará detenido. Él no sabe que sigo yendo a por él, pero si hay alguna posibilidad de que esto no salga bien yo…no quiero que os pase nada.

-Rick aquí estas más seguro, aquí no te buscaran.

-Kate si te pasa algo o a tu familia…nunca podría perdonármelo.

-Y yo si te pasa a ti-digo con lágrimas en los ojos por el miedo que me daba poder perderlo.

-Hey Kate-dice tirando de mí y abrazándome contra su cuerpo.

-Por favor…no te vayas.

-Está bien, está bien-dice calmándome.

Cuando lo consigue tira de mí y ambos acabamos tumbados sobre la cama, yo sobre él y sin dejar de abrazarlo, tengo que sentirlo. Siento su mano sobre mi espalda dándome pequeños masajes sobre mi piel haciendo que mi llanto vaya calmándose poco a poco hasta que consigo calmarme del todo.

-Lo siento, no quería ponerme así.

-Oye no me importa que me quieras tanto-dice bromeando y yo le golpeo con una sonrisa en el brazo-No quiero que te preocupes tanto, pero lo entiendo porque yo también lo hago por ti. Te prometo que vamos a estar bien los dos y que conseguiremos atrapar a alguien que merece pagar por lo que ha hecho.

-Me gusta que hagas justicia, me hace sentir orgullosa de ti, de verdad, solo ojala pudieran protegerte.

-Podría ser invencible, eso sería súper increíble ¿te imaginas?-dice todo emocionado, parecía un niño y me hizo reír de nuevo, olvidándome de todo.

-Eres mi héroe-digo ya más seria mirando y veo como él me mira y me besa suavemente en los labios tomándome por sorpresa pero haciéndome sentir especial por tenerlo a mi lado.

-Tu sí que eres mi heroína Kate-dice justo antes de volver a besarme y siento que soy una chica con suerte, a pesar de por todo lo que he pasado, a pesar de haberle olvidado, aquí estoy de nuevo a su lado, y poder encontrármelo dos veces en la vida eso es tener mucha, pero mucha suerte-Entonces ¿has aprendido a jugar al póker?

-En realidad ya sabía-digo ocultando una sonrisa.

-Te has aprovechado de él.

-Bueno…tampoco ha sido para tanto, lo hemos pasado muy bien-digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo recuerdas o…?

-Me enseño él a jugar. En los primeros meses cuando bueno pensaba que era su hija, pasábamos el tiempo jugando al póker.

-Tuvo que ser duro darte cuenta de que te estaba mintiendo.

-Si bueno, es algo que imaginaba. No entendía porque no podía salir, solo lo veía a él, apenas me dejaba salir de la habitación, pero si…fue un shock mirarme al espejo y ver que no era la de las fotos. Al principio pensé que me había vuelto loca, que estaba viendo alucinaciones. Tenía que haber aguantado y haber esperado la oportunidad para escapar pero…no pude…me volví loca.

-Es normal, yo no sé qué hubiera hecho en tu lugar. Seguramente lo hubiera hecho mucho peor. Tú eres la inteligente de los dos-dice sonriéndome mientras me aparta el pelo de la cara y no puedo evitar estrujarlo con fuerza y llenarme de su olor.

-Estoy desenado poder salir de aquí, que podamos crear nuevos recuerdos juntos.

-¿Am si? ¿A dónde me llevarías?

-Me tendría que llevar tú. Yo no sabría elegir.

-Bueno podemos coger un globo mundial y jugar a ver dónde cae el dedo.

-Me gusta la idea-digo levantándome lo justo para colocar mi cara sobre su pecho y mirarle.

-Sería bonito ir a algún lugar que nunca hayamos ido ninguno de los dos.

-Bueno en eso yo lo tengo más fácil-digo sacando una sonrisa de su cara.

-Encontraremos un gran lugar para ir los dos. Te lo prometo.

-Vale, en eso estamos de acuerdo pero y en otras cosas…

-¿En otras cosas? ¿Qué cosas?

-Pues podríamos hablar…de lo que paso el otro día…de cuando nos interrumpió mi madre-digo avergonzada.

-¿Cuándo nos estábamos besando?

-Bueno si…ya sabes.

-No, no sé.

-Me gustaría…bueno si tú quieres…

-Kate si no te explicas soy demasiado corto para pillarlo.

-Quiero ir más lejos. Quiero ya sabes.

-Yo no…

-Rick no puedes ser tan corto-digo levantando la voz frustrada.

-Tranquila ya me ha quedado claro-dice Rick ocultando una risa y le golpeo juguetonamente en el brazo.

-¿Entonces?

-Creo que deberíamos esperar.

-¿Esperar? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno me gustaría que cuando lo hiciéramos, si lo hacemos claro, sea porque ambos estamos seguro de lo que sentimos. Sé que para ti es como si fuera tu primera vez y…quiero que sea especial, con alguien especial.

-Tú eres especial.

-Eso crees ahora Kate…no conoces a nadie más en ese sentido.

-No tengo que conocer a mil personas para saber que eres especial-digo mirándole para que vea la seriedad en mi mirada y siento como coloca su mano sobre mi cara acariciándome y me dejo llevar por su caricia apoyándome en su mano.

-Yo conozco a mucha gente Kate, y puedo decir sin equivocarme que eres la persona más especial que conozco-dice sonriéndome.

-¿Entonces…?

-Solo esperemos un poco, lo bueno siempre se hace esperar. No creas que a mí no me resulta insoportable esperar, pero es lo mejor, créeme.

-¿Cómo fue nuestra primera vez? ¿Fue en Paris?

-¡Que dices! Fue imposible. Lo prepare todo iba a ser increíble.

-¿Y?

-Apareció mi madre-dice serio haciéndome reír-fue muy vergonzoso para mí. Créeme-sigue y yo no puedo dejar de reír.

-¿Entonces?

-Fue una semana o así después de llegar a Paris. Sin preparar nada, simplemente surgió.

-¿Cómo fue?

-Bonito, algo descoordinado y patoso por mi parte-dice sonriendo recordándolo-pero uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

-Quiero que para mí también lo sea.

-Y lo será, cuando tenga que llegar.

-Vale, me has convencido.

-Muy bien, pero podemos dormir juntos, con eso no tengo problema-dice con cara de pillo y no puedo evitar reírme mientras me tumbo a su lado y me vuelvo a abrazar a él. Estaba feliz, muy feliz.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Más momentos de miedo, más momentos juntos. Sin duda ya piensan en hacer cosas en un futuro juntos, veremos cuanto pueden aguantar estos dos sin hacer nada.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir y nos vemos mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	34. Capítulo 34

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo espero que os guste. Gracias por estar ahí y por vuestros comentarios que siempre me sacan una sonrisa y me ayudan para mejorar en los próximos. Bueno ya tengo la siguiente historia muy avanzada, ya tiene título y si os portáis bien, este fin de semana lo pondré en twitter y la semana que viene en el siguiente capítulo. También estad atentos que ya pronto subiré un resumen de la historia, que va a ser más o menos igual de larga que esta o seguramente un poco más.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 34**

POV RICK

Le doy a enviar y cierro el ordenador. Ya no hay nada más que hacer. Ya he enviado el articulo y solo hay que esperar a que mañana todo salga bien y el domingo el articulo sea todo un éxito, pero lo verdaderamente importante es mañana, que puedan atraparlo, que puedan hacerle pagar por todo lo que ha hecho, y aunque quiero creer que todo va a salir bien, no puedo evitar tener miedo, pero no por mi, sino por Kate, por mi madre, por los Beckett, por Kyra, todos ellos pueden verse metidos en esto por mi culpa, y no podría vivir con esa responsabilidad.

Salgo de la habitación y allí esta Kate radiante como siempre con su sonrisa en la cara y tengo unas ganas locas de poder besarla.

-Hola-digo cuando llego a la cocina y todos me miran.

-Hola Rick. Tengo que ir a trabajar en un rato y no voy a poder llevaros a la consulta.

-No pasa nada podemos ir los dos solos-digo mirando a Kate y veo como se sonroja.

-Gracias-dice Jim pasándome una taza de café.

-Ya va siendo tarde-digo dándole un trago de café-será mejor que acerque el coche a la puerta-digo dejando la taza en la mesa y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. Cuando abro la puerta siento sus manos tapándome lo ojos, no podía ser de otra persona.

-Buenos días-dice con una sonrisa.

-Creo que ya me los has dado esta mañana-digo con una sonrisa haciéndola sonreír.

-Entonces…no te doy otra vez los buenos días-dice haciendo como si se fuera pero no da ni un paso cuando tiro de ella para besarla como dios manda.

-Buenos días-digo sonriéndole como un tonto y cada vez pensando más que esto que siento no es ninguna tontería, ningún reflejo de nada, me gusta esta nueva Kate, me gusta mucho.

-Anda vete a por el coche, será mejor que no lleguemos tarde.

-Bien, espérame aquí-digo y me doy cuenta de la tontería que acabo de decir, no puede ir a ningún lado, entonces la veo sonreír y me relajo.

Salgo fuera, el sol está en todo lo alto y eso me gusta, me gusta el sol como entra por los poros de mi piel. Me siento feliz, muy feliz y supongo que eso hace que cualquier cosa que me pasara lo exaltaba. Me acerco al coche para poder acercarlo un poco más, para acercarlo justo hacia la puerta donde Kate me estaba esperando, y entonces escucho una voz llamándome, su voz y todo cambia.

-Rick…Rick…-escucho como me grita y entonces se desata la tormenta y un montón de balas vuelan sobre mi cabeza, pero todo eso me da igual cuando lo único que puedo ver es a Kate corriendo hacia donde me encuentro.

-Kate…para…para…-grito para que no salga pero es tarde. Cuando me doy cuenta está a mi lado justo detrás del coche que de momento aguantaba las balas.

Levanto la cabeza intentando ver al tirador pero no logro verlo. Tiene que estar en los dos edificios más altos que hay al otro lado de la calle pero no puedo verlo pero eso queda a un lado cuando me giro y me encuentro a Kate sentada a mi lado en el suelo y temblando mientras apenas me ve, esta con la mirada fija en los agujeros del coche.

-Kate…Kate…mírame…Kate…-la llamo sin conseguir sacarla de su estado de shock.

-Rick…-escucho como gritan desde dentro de la casa.

-No salgáis. Estamos bien, llamad a la policía-le grito a Jim para que no se mueva, no se escuchan más disparos pero no quiero correr ningún riesgo.

Agarro a Kate de la mano y con la otra mano le agarro de la cara haciendo que me mire, tengo que hacerle volver a un estado normal, aunque sea complicado. Aun no puedo explicarme como logro salir.

-Kate cariño, mírame ¿Si? Todo está bien, estoy contigo-le digo despacio para que pueda entenderme y parece que lo está haciendo, veo como me mira y las lágrimas caen por su cara-estas bien, estoy contigo y la veo asentir antes de lanzarse a mis brazos llorando pero al menos había reaccionado, estaba bien, ya no estaba en shock y eso era bueno para poder mantenerla a salvo.

-Tienes…tienes sangre-dice señalando hacia mi hombre derecho, cuando miro tengo un buen trozo de cristal de la ventanilla del coche clavada. Ni si quiera me había dado cuenta.

-No es nada, lo importante es que estés calmada ¿sí? Ya vienen a ayudarnos.

-¿Esa policía que tanto has criticado?

-Touché-digo con una sonrisa viendo como aun podía bromear a pesar de la situación, y más para ella cuando solo él estar aquí fuera ya es una locura para ella.

-Estoy fuera…-dice mirando a su alrededor y yo le agarro la mano haciendo que me mire.

-Lo estas haciendo muy pero que muy bien-digo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y la veo asentir pero aun la veo algo nerviosa, no sé si por estar fuera o porque un tío estaba hace solo unos segundos acribillándonos a tiros.

-¿Y si vuelve?-dice de repente mirando hacia todos los lados.

-No volverá, ven-digo tirando de ella para poder abrazarla justo en el momento en que se escucha las sirenas-ya están aquí, ya estamos a salvo-digo besando su cabeza.

Me levanto para poder ver como los coches paran justo al lado del mío. Miro a la zona desde donde venían los disparos y no sé si estamos a salvo o no. Siento a Kate moverse y cuando la veo está de pie y vuelvo a tirar de ella hacia abajo.

-No te muevas aún-digo intentando calmarla justo en el momento en que aparece un policía uniformado junto a un par de paramédicos.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, necesito que la lleven al interior.

-No, no voy a dejarte solo-dice Kate aferrándose a mí.

-Kate no puedes estar fuera. No sabemos si volverá a pasarte…

-Estoy bien, estaré peor si me separo de ti-dice muy seria y sé que es lo que necesita así que acepto a pesar de tener miedo.

-Bien.

-¿Estáis herido?

-Él-dice Kate señalando mi hombro.

-No es nada, estoy bien.

-Eso lo decidiré yo-dice el paramédico acercándose para verlo mejor-esto necesita asistencia.

-Será mejor que os lo llevéis al hospital-dice el policía-allí hablaremos-dice mirándome y yo asiento-venid-dice ayudándonos a salir entre aquel charco de cristales y Kate no se separa de mi aun asustada-Kevin, quiero que les abras paso y que te ocupes de que no les pase nada.

-Claro Espo. Vamos-dice dedicándonos una sonrisa. Agarro de la mano a Kate para seguirle.

-Rick…Kate…-escucho la voz de Johanna gritando y apareciendo de repente-¿Qué ha pasado?-dice abrazándose a Kate con fuerza.

-Nos han disparado, lo siento mucho esto es culpa mía.

-Está bien Rick, ya hablaremos. Ahora tienen que mirarte eso.

-Kate, quédate con tu madre.

-No, ya te lo he dicho voy contigo-dice segura y miro a Johanna.

-Está bien, que vaya contigo. Nosotros iremos ahora-dice señalando a Jim que corre hacia nosotros y se abraza a Kate.

-Mi niña ¿estás bien?

-Si papi-dice llorando abrazada a él y me alegra de verlos así.

-Tenemos que irnos, no estáis aquí seguros-dice el joven policía y yo asiento, no quiero que les pase nada y tiene razón aquí no estamos seguros.

Johanna y Jim se monta en su coche y nos siguen, Kate y yo nos montamos en la ambulancia y a pesar de que no quiero separarme de ella, no quiero dejar de tocarla, enseguida los paramédicos se ponen sobre mí para poder curarme y yo siento ansiedad de no poder verla y tocarla, necesito saber que está bien.

-¿No pueden dejarlo para luego?-digo casi a media voz sacando una sonrisa al paramédico.

-No tardaré mucho, enseguida podrás estar con tu novia-dice con una sonrisa y me sonrojo al escucharlo llamarla mi novia, si mi novia, sonaba muy bien-Ya está- tendremos que darte unos puntos pero eso puede esperar-dice separándose y dejándome ver a Kate.

Enseguida se acerca con una sonrisa y me agarra de la mano, y en ese instante viéndola así, viendo lo que ha superado hoy, lo valiente, fuerte y hermosa que es, me doy cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ella, ya no tengo dudas. Me gusta Kate Beckett, la unión de lo que es ella, fue y será. Lo tengo muy claro. La quiero y estoy feliz de poder tenerla a mi lado ahora y siempre.

-Estas bien.

-Si lo estoy-digo limpiándole una lágrima que se había atrevido a caer sobre su cara.

-He salido fuera…no puedo creerlo aun…

-Eres más valiente y fuerte de lo que piensas Kate. Hoy me lo has demostrado. Me has salvado la vida.

-Yo…

-Lo has hecho…pero has hecho más, has hecho que me dé cuenta de lo afortunado que soy por tenerte a mi lado, ya lo sabía pero lo de hoy lo ha incrementado. Cuando te he visto ahí fuera, en peligro por mí, cuando he visto cómo te habías superado por salvarme. Cuando he visto todo eso, cuando he pensado en salvarte a ti antes que en mi propia salud…me he dado cuenta de algo que parecía que no quería darme cuenta.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy enamorado de ti Kate…

-Creo que yo también-dice mordiéndose el labio nerviosa y con lágrimas en los ojos y tiro de ella para besarla, despacio, para poder sellar con un beso este amor que puede y podrá con todo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí. Veremos qué pasa ahora que están en peligro, veremos qué pasa después de declararse el uno al otro, pero parece que de momento la cosa no va nada mal.**

 **Gracias a todos y que paséis un buen fin de semana**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	35. Capítulo 35

**Buenos días, hoy vengo con noticias, hoy os dejo el título de mi nueva historia "No quiero enamorarme" espero como siempre le deis una oportunidad. En estos días os iré dando más información, algún resumen caerá. Mientras a disfrutar de los últimos capítulos de esta historia, diez más para el final.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 35**

POV RICK

Llegamos al hospital y en todo momento esta Kate a mi lado, agarrándome la mano y con cara de preocupación. Después de declararnos el uno al otro siento que solo puede ir a mejor. Ya me da igual todo, ya no tengo miedo a nada.

La enfermera esta ya curándome la herida antes de empezar a darme los puntos, pero en ese momento llega alguien conocido a la sala de enfermería.

-Kate. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te ha pasado algo?-dice el doctor Davidson entrando de la nada y no puedo evitar sentir celos cuando lo veo tocarla, soy un idiota.

-No estoy por Rick.

-Oh-dice dándose cuenta de mi presencia-A ver déjame ver-dice a la enfermera que se aparta para dejarle ver-yo me ocupo-dice con una sonrisa y la enfermera asiente y se va dejándonos a los tres solos-Tranquilo-dice mirándome-soy muy bueno con las costura no te voy a dejar ninguna marca-dice sonriendo a Kate y me relajo cuando veo que Kate me aprieta aún más la mano como si supiera que necesitaba de ella.

-No me importa si me queda marca, eso me hará parecer más duro-digo bromeando mientras aprieto los dientes cuando siento la aguja atravesar mi piel.

-Chico duro, creo que ya recordaras bastante este día como para que te tenga que dejar una marca-dice Kate riéndose y tiene razón nunca olvidaré este día, pero no por lo que ella piensa, sino por ella, por nosotros.

-Esto ya está-dice colocando un apósito sobre la herida para dejarla tapada-debes curarte para que se seque cuanto antes, después ven a que los quiten.

-Claro.

-Bien, me alegro de veros bien-dice mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas y tras darnos una última sonrisa sale de la sala dejándonos solos.

-¿Eso significa que puedo irme?

-Pues no lo sé, pero ya puedes portarte bien ¿está bien?

-Sino…-digo tirando de ella colocándola sobre mis piernas y besándola en los labios con una sonrisa. Cuando nos separamos Kate está mordiéndose el labio y eso saca una parte de mi protectora, pero también la parte más alocada, siento que ella me vuelve loco, muy loco.

-Ajam…siento interrumpir-dice de repente entrando Johanna con una sonrisa y sin duda sé que nos ha visto besándonos y a pesar de su sonrisa aun no estoy muy seguro de si cree que esto está bien o no.

-Hola mama-dice Kate abrazándola y no puedo creerme que estén así de bien, cuando Kate volvió…todo parecía imposible y ahora…ahora es mejor que antes.

Luego entra Jim y se abraza a su hija y después me da un golpecito en el hombro bueno. Al menos él no ha visto nada. Me levanto y me coloco la camiseta con algo de cuidado y cuando estamos dispuestos a irnos entra los dos agentes que llegaron tras el aviso.

-Hola soy el detective Kevin Ryan ya me conocisteis antes, él es mi compañero Javier Esposito. Necesitamos haceros unas preguntas.

-Está bien. ¿Por qué no os vais a la cafetería?

-Yo me quedo.

-Kate…-digo mirándole y a pesar de que duda ella al final asiente y se va con sus padres dejándome a solas con los dos policías. Yo su mayor crítico ahora no me quedaba más remedio que confiar en ellos para proteger a Kate, a todos.

-Lo primero ¿Está usted bien?

-Sí, solo unos rasguños.

-¿Tiene idea de quien a podía ser?

-Tengo más que una pequeña idea. Tengo la certeza de quien ha sido.

-¿Quien?

-El ex concejal Martins.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Estás de broma?

-Vamos a sacar un artículo el domingo por la mañana donde sacaremos todas las pruebas de su fraude.

-Fue declarado inocente.

-¿Y por eso no lo dejaron volver? Tengo todas las pruebas en este pen-digo sacándolo de mi bolsillo.-iba a mandarlo a la policía para que lo detuvieran, pero tenía que mantener la exclusiva. Mañana llegaría a la comisaria, parecía todo bien controlado, pero ha tenido que haber una filtración y ha venido a por mí.

-¿No puede haber sido nadie más? No es que no te crea, si es verdad lo que dices que ahí aquí tendría el mayor motivo para hacerlo, pero sin ofender, tus artículos han dado fuerte a más de uno-dice el detective mirándome fijamente, pero no con odio, sino más bien con ¿admiración?

-Claro que puede haber sido otra gente, pero esto seguro que fue él, hace apenas una semana lo encontré en Granville. Estaba allí, pude hablar con él y su respuesta fue una paliza que me llevo al hospital. Casi me mata. Así que estoy seguro de que ha sido él.

-Bien. Llevaremos esto a la comisaría lo estudiaremos y daremos con él. De momento quiero que se quede en casa sin salir. Le pondremos protección.

-No se ofenda pero no es que confié mucho en vosotros. Si conoce mi trabajo ya sabéis entre los perjudicados por mis artículos está la policía.

-¿Confía en mí?

-De momento no tengo porque no hacerlo, aunque tengo mis reservas.

-Me ocuparía yo mismo de que estuviera a salvo, pero si lo hacemos no podremos dar con él y su vida seguirá en peligro. Le mandaré una patrulla y nos pondremos manos a la obra, le demostraré que no es bueno generalizar. No todos somos iguales.

-Eso espero-digo asintiendo.

-Tendremos que volver a hablar. Pero por ahora será mejor que se vaya a descansar. En cuanto veamos todo esto y tengamos todas las pruebas procesadas del escenario del crimen, entonces, volveremos hablar y ya veremos que hacemos.

-Ok. Pero me gustaría que mandaran protección a otra persona.

-¿A quién?

´-A Kyra Blaine. Es mi compañera. Ella estaba allí conmigo, también la amenazo.

-Bien, ahora mismo mandaré una patrulla para verla. Váyase a casa y este por seguro que os mantendremos a salvo y detendremos a quien haya hecho esto-dice con seguridad y le creo, no sé porque pero le creo.

-Gracias.

-Es nuestro trabajo-dice con una sonrisa y asiento con una sonrisa.

Cuando se van, bajo de la camilla y con dolor aun en el costado y en el hombro voy en su búsqueda, no quiero que se separen de mí, quiero mantenerlos a salvo. Así que si me ponen protección a pesar de la molestia al menos sé que ellos también estarán protegidos.

-Hey.

-Hey-digo con una sonrisa cuando Kate se acerca a mí y me agarra de la mano con fuerza.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?

-Sí, esos van a estar en la casa para protegernos.

-¿Pero estamos seguros?-pregunta Kate sin duda asustada y la abrazo contra mi cuerpo sin impórtame el dolor.

-Si no supiera que estaréis a salvo en casa no os mandaría allí. Confió en la policía.

-Eso es mucho viniendo de ti.

-Bueno parece ser que no todos son iguales-digo con una sonrisa-vamos, no me gustan los hospitales.

Cuando llegamos a casa el coche de policía para en la puerta y me hacen un gesto para que sepan que van a estar ahí. Asiento y agarro a Kate de la mano, sigue nerviosa al estar fuera ya no tiene la adrenalina a tope como hace un rato cuando todo ocurrió. Lo único que quedaba como prueba de lo que había sucedido eran los cristales esparcidos por el suelo y la cinta amarilla.

-Voy a ir a llamar al doctor para cambiar la cita.

-Lo siento Kate…

-No pasa nada, ya lo haremos otro día, además creo que le gustara saber que ha pasado hoy-dice con una sonrisa corriendo hacia su habitación.

Cuando me giro veo a Johanna recogiendo los platos del desayuno que quedó interrumpido por el ataque. Me acerco y le ayudo a limpiar todo. Sé que le está dando vuelta a lo que ha visto antes pero la dejo porque sé que en cuanto encuentre las palabras hablara conmigo, y no tengo que esperar demasiado.

-Lo que paso antes…es serio ¿no?

-Sabes que todo lo que tiene que ver con tu hija, para mí es muy serio.

-Rick…ha sufrido mucho y no quiero que sufra más.

-Nunca le haría daño, nunca.

-Lo sé Rick, pero ella ha pasado por mucho, apenas sabe nada de todo este mundo.

-Ella sabe más de lo que piensas, quiero decir, es fuerte y siente tanto como yo. Esto no es cosa de niños, ni algo místico, esto es real, muy real. La quiero y ella me quiere, estamos de lleno en esta relación, y te prometo que nunca le haría daño intencionadamente, que la quiero y voy a protegerla y a quererla como no quiero ni querré a nadie en mi vida.

-Tenía dudas de que la quisieras.

-¿Cómo no voy a quererla? Es fuerte, valiente, sigue siendo luchadora, justa, adorable, graciosa, lista, hermosa. ¿Cómo no iba a estar enamorado de ella?

-He dicho que tenía dudas. Oigo como hablas de ella y…es lo que quiero para mi hija-dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces?

-Dame un abrazo ¿no?-dice con una sonrisa sacando una sonrisa de mi cara y la abrazo con fuerza feliz de que todo esté bien y fuerte, más fuerte que nunca para poder luchar contra todo y todos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues parece que esto va viento en popa a toda vela, ya tienen el consentimiento de la madre y están bajo protección, veremos qué pasa con el caso y como lo llevan los tortolitos.**

 **Hasta mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	36. Capítulo 36

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Espero que os guste y gracias por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 36**

POV RICK

Hago unas llamadas y cuando me aseguro que Kyra y los de la redacción están a salvo, llamo a mi madre. Me costo mucho convencerla pero he conseguido que se venga hacia la casa de los Beckett, no quiero que le pase nada. Cuando acabo las llamadas y salgo de mi habitación, voy en su búsqueda. No la encuentro en su habitación así que decido buscarla en su lugar, en el patio techado.

Allí la encuentro en la puerta con la mano sobre la manija pero sin decidirse a abrirla. Sé que ahora que ha conseguido salir quiere estar fuera, pero que aun no es del todo normal para ella ese exterior, aun le da miedo y más cuando ha salido solo porque se había desatado el infierno fuera, no tiene un gran recuerdo del exterior, pero quiero que entienda que el mundo es peligroso, pero que también hay cosas maravillosas de las que poder disfrutar.

Me acerco con cuidado por detrás y la abrazo, se sobresalta en un momento pero en cuanto se da cuenta que soy yo se relaja y se deja caer sobre mis brazos.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, quiero salir ahí fuera pero el doctor me ha dicho que me lo tengo que tomar con calma. No quiero cagarla y además…a pesar de lo de esta mañana…aun tengo miedo-dice dándose vuelta y bajando la mirada para que no la vea.

Coloco mi mano sobre su mentón levantándole la cabeza para que me pueda mirar, quiero que me mire cuando le diga lo que tengo que decirle, quiero que entienda todo.

-Sé que tienes miedo Kate, es normal tenerlo. Pero ahí fuera, lo que pasa ahí fuera no todo es malo, hay cosas muy buenas, muchas cosas que podrás disfrutar, que podremos disfrutar juntos-digo con una sonrisa-no te presiones, cuando estés preparada estaré ahí y te prometo que merecerá la pena-digo abrazándola y siento su sonrisa en mi hombro.

-Gracias, gracias por todo.

-¿Gracias? Eres tú quién me has salvado la vida si no recuerdo mal.

-Yo solo grite como una loca-dice riéndose y no pudo evitar apartar su pelo de la cara antes de besarla suavemente sintiendo sus tiernos y cálidos labios sobre los míos, perdiéndome en ellos.

-Oh my good-escucho como gritan a mi espalda haciendo que nos separemos, cuando me giro me encuentro a mi madre con las manos en la boca, sin duda tan dramática como siempre.

Miro a Kate y la veo sonrojada con la cara mirando hacia abajo y le agarro de la mano para que sepa que estoy ahí para ella, que no pasa nada.

-Dios cariño-dice dando unos pasos hacia adelante y se abraza a Kate que me mira sin entender nada pero le sonrió y le guiño el ojo para que vea que todo va bien-más te vale que la cuides hijo, que te he educado muy bien-dice dándome una abrazo y yo sonrió feliz.

-Claro que voy a cuidar de ella-digo agarrándole de la mano.

-Dios hijo tienes una cara de tonto, de tonto enamorado quiero decir-dice haciéndonos reír-venía enfadada por meterte en un lio y por tener que estar encerrada y ya se me ha pasado con veros así, bueno en realidad no. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-Madre…es mi trabajo.

-No sé porque no te pudiste meter a banquero o algo parecido-dice mi madre con una sonrisa antes de volver a abrazarme-me alegro de que estés bien, cariño.

-Gracias.

-Chicos, la cena esta lista-dice Johanna con una sonrisa y mi madre enseguida va detrás de ella, yo agarro a Kate de la mano parándola de golpe.

-¿Todo bien?

-Bueno es raro-dice poniendo cara rara.

-Bueno mi madre es rara así que…-digo sonriendo y haciéndole reír.

-A mi gusta.

-No sé si eso me gusta a mí-digo haciéndola reír de nuevo.

-Te quiero Rick-dice de repente poniéndose seria y me acerco y la beso de nuevo alucinando con todo lo que me está pasando.

Comemos todos como una familia, algo que si me dicen que va a pasar hace solo un par de meses no me lo hubiera creído. Esto sin duda es mucho mejor que cualquier sueño que tuviera durante seis años. Aunque no recuerde en la vida, no puedo quejarme la tengo en mi vida y eso es más de lo que pude soñar.

Cuando acabamos de cenar todos se reúnen en el comedor y empiezan a hablar y como no Kate y yo somos el principal tema de conversación, pero al menos se mantienen en el pasado, Jim aun no lo sabe y no sé si eso es bueno o no, pero de momento prefiero que todo siga así. En ese instante dan en la puerta y Johanna se levanta para abrir pero yo la freno, aun no estoy del todo seguro de que estemos a salvo y prefiero ser yo quien salga. Cuando abro la puerta allí están los dos detectives del hospital.

-Hola, ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro-digo dejándoles pasar y los llevo hacia la cocina, donde podamos hablar a solas y tranquilamente.

-Hemos estado estudiando los documentos que nos pasó, tenemos motivos suficientes para detenerlo y también para creer que está detrás de todo esto. Esta en busca y captura pero no podemos encontrarlo en ningún lado, ni si quiera donde dijo que lo había visto por última vez.

-¿Entonces…?

-Vamos a dar con él, no puede salir del país.

-¿Y si ya había salido antes?

-Estamos seguro de que no.

-Puede tener un pasaporte falso.

-Tranquilo, no saldrá sin que lo sepamos, pero necesitamos mantenerle a salvo, y no podemos hacerlo aquí, no podemos seguirle allí a donde vaya, no podemos.

-¿Entonces?

-Tiene que venirse a un piso franco.

-¿Y mi familia?

-Ellos no corren peligro, en el punto de mira estás tú. Si tú no estás aquí no correrán peligro.

-Entonces…tengo que irme.

-Si.

-¿Y Kyra? A ella también le amenazaron.

-Ya está en el piso franco, venimos a por ti.

-¿A por ti? ¿A dónde se lo llevan?-dice de repente Kate apareciendo. Me levanto colocándome a su lado agarrándole de la mano.

-Kate…es por la seguridad de todos.

-Quiero que estés seguro, ¿Pero a donde te llevan?

-A un piso franco-dice el detective como si nada.

-Yo voy contigo.

-No Kate tienes que quedarte cuidando de todos, además necesitas seguir con la terapia, cuando vuelva quizás ya estés recuperada del todo.

-¿Entonces vas a tardar mucho?

-No sé cuánto.

-No quiero separarme de ti, y menos ahora. Me voy contigo.

-Kate…

-Nosotros no tenemos problemas de que venga-dice el policía y a mí me encantaría que pudiera venir conmigo, poder estar con ella todo el tiempo, pero tenía miedo de que siguieran buscándome, de que dieran conmigo y entonces ella estuviera allí a mi lado en peligro. Eso era lo que quería evitar.

-Kate…no creo que sea seguro para ti.

-¿Y para ti si? No voy a dejar que te vayas tu solo, así que tú decides.

-Rick, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que preparar todo.

-Está bien, vamos los dos-digo mirándola y ella me sonríe mientras se lanza a mis brazos abrazándome con fuerza, sé que para ella esto es importante, siente que confió en ella y se siente importante para mí, y es lo que quiero que sienta, que es la persona más importante para mí y que la quiero tanto que por verla feliz hago algo que me da miedo, mucho miedo, pero si en algún momento creo que está en peligro, haré lo necesario para salvarla, aunque tenga que dar mi vida para ello.

-Entonces voy a prepararlo todo. Mañana por la mañana vendré yo mismo para llevaros. Vendré muy temprano así que espero que no os importe madrugar-dice con una sonrisa-le prometo que daremos con él y pagara por lo que ha hecho a esta ciudad y por atentar contra su vida.

-Gracias, confió en usted-digo estrechándole la mano a los dos y ambos asiente mientras salen de la casa.

Volvemos al comedor donde los padres de Kate y mi madre siguen hablando como si nada, cuando nos ven enseguida sabe que pasa algo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Johanna asustada.

-No lo han pillado. Tengo que irme a un piso franco.

-Oh dios mío hijo-dice mi madre levantándose para abrazarme.

-Yo me voy con él-dice Kate como si nada y enseguida Jim se levanta asustado, sin duda no quieren volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

-No, tú te quedas.

-Soy mayor y me voy con él, no pienso dejarlo solo.

-Rick, no puedes ponerla en peligro.

-Lo he intentado, pero no puedo convencerla. Inténtalo tu si puedes-digo dejando a todos allí y encerrándome en el baño, estaba frustrado por la situación, no quería que nadie saliera herido, no quería volver a separar a Kate de sus padres, pero tampoco quería separarme de ella, solo pensarlo sentía como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos, no, no podía volver a pasar por lo mismo, por una vez necesitaba ser egoísta.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que sigan disfrutando un poquito más.**

 **El jueves nuevo capítulo y os dejaré el resumen de la historia. Poco a poco además os iré presentando a algunos personajes para que empecéis a conectar con la historia. En menos de lo que pensáis empezaremos con una nueva historia y tendremos que dar fin a esta, no todo puede ser bueno.**

 **Gracias y que paséis un buen día abrigaros bien.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	37. Capítulo 37

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo espero que os guste. Al final del capítulo os dejaré un pequeño resumen de la nueva historia como os prometí. Gracias a todos y abrigaros con un buen libro en casa, que hace mucho frio para salir jajaja.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 37**

POV KATE

No he podido dormir en toda la noche, sé que mis padres no están de acuerdo con lo de irme y en parte los entiendo, tienen miedo de que me pase algo y vuelvan a perderme. Pero ahora mismo, no puedo estar lejos de él, no sé si esto durara toda la vida pero…ahora mismo solo pensar no verlo durante un tiempo indeterminado, me da miedo, mucho miedo. Y lo peor es que además está en peligro, y necesito estar a su lado para saber que está bien.

Me levanto, meto algunas cosas en la maleta. No sé cuánto tiempo vamos a estar fuera así que meto algunas mudas de la ropa que Rick me compro y la cierro. Espero que no tenga que usar ni la mitad de la ropa que llevo, pero eso no depende de nosotros. Salgo de la habitación, y cuando paso por su habitación dudo si entrar o no, pero veo la puerta entreabierta y no puedo dejarlo pasar.

-Hola-digo cuando entro y lo veo metiendo algunas cosas en la maleta.

-Hola-dice girándose y lo veo acercarse a mí. Me agarra de la mano y sé que es algo importante porque le cuesta mirarme a la cara-Kate…aun puedes cambiar de idea, no quiero cambiar tu vida de golpe.

-Mi vida cambio de golpe hace seis años, y luego hace dos meses otra vez, ahora mi vida…no puedo entenderla sin ti. Y ojala pudiera ser distinto, pero sé que quiero ir, estoy segura de hacerlo-digo mirándole fijamente para que no le quede ninguna duda.

-Está bien-dice con una sonrisa-pero si en algún momento quieres volver, me ocupare de que vuelvas.

-Parece que no quieres que vayas.

-¿Te soy sincero?

-Eso espero.

-Cuando ayer tu padre me dijo eso…me sentí fatal de alejarte de ellos de nuevo, sé lo que sufrieron. No quiero hacerles daño y no quiero ponerte en peligro, pero luego pienso en estar lejos de ti y…me da tanto miedo. Pienso que este tiempo ha sido solo un sueño y que cuando me separé de ti me despertaré. Así que claro que quiero estar contigo, pero siento que no es justo para ellos ni para ti. No quiero hacerles daño.

-Bueno, la decisión es mía así que no te sientas culpable-digo agarrándome con fuerza a él antes de unir nuestros labios en un beso.

-Bien, entonces ¿Estas lista?

-Contigo siempre-digo sacándole una sonrisa y con eso me quedo para siempre.

Nos dirigimos hacia la cocina y allí están mis padres y su madre. Mi padre de repente mira mal a Rick, sé que le culpa de que yo me vaya, pero es mi decisión, él no tiene la culpa, solo tiene culpa de meterse en mi corazón.

-Buenos días-dice Rick y su madre enseguida le da un beso. Yo entro hacia dentro, dejo mi maleta a un lado y cojo una taza.

-Ya veo que no habéis cambiado de opinión-dice enfadado, y lo entiendo, sé que siente que su vida se está repitiendo, que cree que vuelve a perderme, pero no lo va a hacer y además tiene que entender que es mi decisión.

-Si me voy-digo con decisión.

-¿Tú no tienes nada que decir? De verdad no tuviste bastante con quitárnosla una vez-dice gritando y aunque sé que lo dice porque está dolido no quiero que él se sienta culpable y cuando lo miro veo dolor en su cara y no puedo permitirlo.

-Él no tiene culpa de nada. Él quería que me quedara, pero yo no quiero estar lejos de él y nadie va a poder impedirme que me vaya con él-digo enfadada gritando y de repente empiezo a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza y miles de imágenes empiezan a brotar en mi cabeza. El dolor es insoportable quiero que pare pero no puedo hacer nada para lograrlo.

-Kate…Kate…-escucho a Rick llamarme, siento sus manos en mi brazos y quiero que este dolor pare quiero que esas imágenes que ni si quiera conozco o recuerdo paren y entonces me dejo caer en el suelo y siento como él enseguida me recoge entre sus brazos-Kate…estoy aquí, sh…tranquila-dice meciéndome entre sus brazos y ya me siento mejor.

-Cariño, ¿Estas bien?-dice mi madre a mi lado y Rick me agarra por las piernas y la cintura y me levanta llevándome hacia el salón. Me tumba en el sofá y me acaricia suavemente la cara.

-Tenemos que llevarla al médico-oigo a Rick decir e intento levantarme pero enseguida siento la mano de Rick sobre mi estómago manteniéndome tumbada.

-Estoy bien-digo bajito mientras siento que el dolor se va pasando poco a poco.

-No, no me voy a quedar tranquilo hasta que un especialista nos lo diga-dice preocupado y asiento a pesar de que quiero que nos vayamos ya.

-Kate cariño lo siento mucho-dice mi padre con lágrimas en los ojos y me siento mal por hablarle así, pero tenía que entender que Rick no tenía ninguna culpa, al revés tenía que agradecerle demasiado.

-Yo también lo siento-digo sentándome y siento como me abraza.

-Voy a ir a por el coche-dice Rick levantándose y no quiero que se separe de mi pero sé que tengo que dejarlo moverse, no va a ir a ningún lado.

POV RICK

Salgo de la casa y cierro la puerta a la salida, me apoyo en la puerta y cierro los ojos. No puedo evitar el dolor por las palabras de Jim, por cómo se ha puesto Kate, por la mierda de situación en la que los he metido. Y quiero irme, quiero irme sin mirar atrás, y lo haría si supiera que eso es lo que ellos necesitan, que serían feliz, a pesar del dolor que a mí me acarreara, pero sé que Kate me quiere como yo lo hago y se el daño que le causaría si me fuera, no voy irme sin ella.

Aún resuenan en mi cabeza las palabras de Jim como puñales que se clavan en mi alma. Y en parte aunque sé que lo ha dicho por el momento, por la impotencia, por miedo, por el dolor, sé que en parte hay algo de eso que de verdad lo cree. Y lo peor es que hasta yo mismo creo que tiene razón, nunca en mi vida he llegado a perdonármelo y no sé si alguna vez lograré perdonármelo, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo distinto que sería si hubiera llegado puntual aquel día.

Cojo fuerza no sé aun de donde y voy a por el coche, Kate necesita ir al médico, cuando la vi allí dentro gritando mientras se agarraba con fuerza la cabeza me dio mucho miedo, necesito saber que esta 100 por cien bien, sino ni yo ni ella vamos a ir a ningún lado.

-¿Ya estáis listo?-escucho como me hablan y me doy cuenta de que iba tan despistado que casi ni me doy cuenta de que allí está el detective Ryan para recogernos.

-No vamos a ningún lado.

-¿Cómo?

-Kate necesita que la lleve al médico.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Aun no lo sé, pero tiene que ver a su médico.

-Rick sabes que cada minuto que pases aquí estas en peligro ¿no?

-Lo sé, pero no puedo irme sabiendo que puede pasarle algo.

-Está bien, os escoltaré hasta el hospital. El piso franco sigue preparado para cuando tú lo estés.

-Gracias-digo metiéndome en el coche y acercándolo hacia la puerta de la casa.

Cuando llego me bajo y entro dentro de la casa. Me acerco a ella que es lo verdaderamente importante ahora para mí y dejo lo demás aparcado a un lado.

-Ya estamos listo-digo acercándome y de nuevo la agarro por sus piernas y su cintura agarrándole en brazos y Kate se agarra a mi cuello. Jim me abre la puerta y meto con cuidado a Kate en el coche y me dirijo hacia el otro lado.

-Yo voy con vosotros.

-Y yo.

-Y yo también, no me quedo sola ni loca-dice mi madre relajando un poco el ambiente.

Nos montamos todos en el coche y el silencio es sepulcral mientras nos dirigimos hacia el hospital, voy concentrado en conducir pero no puedo dejar de mirar a Kate de vez en cuando para ver que está bien y ella me dedica pequeñas sonrisas cansada, aunque me haya dicho que está bien, sé que no lo está del todo. Necesito saber que está bien, lo necesito por encima de todo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **¿Qué significan esos dolores? ¿Estarán a salvo en el hospital? ¿Se terminará yendo Rick solo? ¿Se irán los dos juntos? Preguntas que se irán respondiendo en su momento.**

 **Ahora os voy a dejar un pequeño resumen de la siguiente historia, que será muy distinta a esta en algunas cosas pero en otras será parecidas, todas mis historias tienen cosas en común.**

 _ **Kate es una detective de policía que ha decidido apartar su vida personal a un lado. Su vida cambio por completo hace unos años, y desde ese suceso sé prometió a sí misma no volver a enamorarse nunca más y así ha vivido desde ese día. Un día, en una cena de amigos, conoce a un chico distinto a lo que ella es ahora, pero parecido a lo que ella alguna vez fue. Le atrae de una forma que nunca nadie le ha atraído y se deja llevar, solo una noche, eso es lo que se permite, pero… ¿Será capaz de aguantar? ¿Conseguirá que ese deseo no se transforme en nada más?**_

 **Bueno como sabéis no soy muy buena para los resúmenes. Pero espero que le deis una oportunidad. Hoy os he dejado un resumen y más o menos os he presentado el personaje de Kate. Mañana os presentaré el personaje de Rick y en los próximos días os presentaré otros personajes, más o menos importante, para que vayáis abriendo boca. Al final de la semana que viene empezaremos nueva historia.**

 **Gracias y espero que sigáis en este camino junto a mí.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	38. Capítulo 38

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, la inspiración gracias a dios sigue, ellos el Caskett son mi inspiración y mientras se mantengan en mi recuerdo continuara la inspiración. Gracias a todos y espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 38**

POV RICK

Pasamos al interior y nos meten en una sala mientras esperamos al médico de Kate. Kate no me suelta la mano, sé que esta asustada, pero sé que lo hace porque tiene miedo de que pueda irme. Me siento a su lado en la camilla y ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Me duele todavía un poco-dice haciendo caretos y tiro de ella de nuevo contra mi cuerpo y beso su cabeza. El resto están esperando fuera, quizás debería estar aquí su madre pero Kate quería que estuviera yo.

-Hola, ¿Que pasa? ¿Os gustan los hospitales?-dice el doctor con una sonrisa.

-Es por Kate.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me entro un fuerte dolor de cabeza y…no sé…empecé a ver imágenes que no conocía…no sé que estaba pasando-dice Kate hablando por primera vez de lo que le había pasado. El doctor y yo nos miramos y sin duda estábamos pensando lo mismo.

-Voy a hacerte unas pruebas para descartar algunas cosas.

-¿Sabes que puede ser?

-Quiero descartar otras cosas, pero puede que estés empezando a recordar Kate-dice y veo como Kate lo mira con miedo, sin duda estaba bien como estaba ahora, como para pensar en recordar, quizás tenía miedo a recordar y que todo cambiara, y la verdad, es que yo ya me estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que eso no iba a suceder y no sabía cómo sentirme, pero era algo bueno, tenía que serlo.

-¿Voy a recordar?-pregunta casi con miedo y yo le agarro con fuerza de la mano dándole mi apoyo.

-No nos precipitemos. Vamos a hacer esas pruebas no vaya a ser que sea otra cosa. ¿Ok?

-Vale.

-Me la llevo, en cuanto acabemos podéis volver a verla-dice bajando a Kate para montarla en una silla de ruedas.

-Rick…

-Estaré aquí cuando salgas-digo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla y la veo asentir con una sonrisa aunque se que tiene miedo.

Cuando se va tomo aire para salir fuera donde todos están esperando, ha llegado una noticia que hemos esperado durante mucho tiempo y ahora tengo miedo, miedo de que todo cambie, miedo a perderla. Salgo fuera y todos enseguida me rodean con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde esta Kate?-pregunta Johanna nerviosa.

-Se la han llevado a hacer unas pruebas. El doctor piensa que puede estar recuperando la memoria.

-¿En serio?-preguntan todo ilusionados y enseguida se abrazan entre ellos.

-Rick cariño, ¿Qué pasa? No pareces feliz con la noticia.

-Lo soy, claro que lo soy pero…

-¿Pero?

-¿Y si todo cambia? Ahora iba todo demasiado bien.

-Nada cambiara-dice Johanna abrazándome y haciéndome sentir mejor.

-Rick…yo…quería decirte que siento lo de antes.

-No pasa nada, tenías razón.

-No, claro que no. Rick tú la has recuperado.

-No, por mi culpa la perdisteis y ahora quiero alejarla de vosotros de nuevo y…

-Cariño no digas eso-dice mi madre-no fue tu culpa, estaba de pasar y paso. Pero tú no tienes la culpa cariño, no digas eso.

-No, no lo digas porque no es cierto-dice Johanna.

-Siento mucho haberlo dicho Rick, estaba enfadado y dolido y quería hacerte daño. Fui un idiota.

-Da igual.

-No, no da igual. No puedo dejarme llevar por el miedo y haceros daño de esa forma. No quiero que se vaya mi niña, quiero protegerla, pero ya no es mi niña, es una mujer y ella decide, ya me lo ha dejado claro-dice sonriendo y yo asiento. Le ofrezco mi mano para estrechársela y entonces él tira de mí y nos fundimos en un abrazo.

Nos sentamos todos a la espera de que nos puedan decir algo sobre Kate. No puedo dejar de pensar en cómo estará, y en cómo podrá esto afectar a lo que tenemos. Es verdad que quizás no haya motivo para preocuparme, quizás esto aún mejore más si recuerda todo lo que hemos vivido, pero…por otro lado…puf ni si quiera sé porque me estoy comiendo la cabeza.

Cuando estaba empezando a inquietarme aparece alguien que no esperaba. Me levanto cuando me hace un gesto y me alejo del grupo.

-¿Detective?

-Quería contarle algo.

-Dime.

-Estamos seguros, más que nunca, de que no lo va a dejar pasar, va a venir a por ti.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis?

-Me han llamado mis chicos. Han atacado a tu compañera.

-¿Está bien?-pregunto asustado.

-Sí, ha tenido suerte. Creo que piensa que ya no tiene ninguna salida, quiere morir matando. Tengo que sacarte de aquí.

-No pienso irme sin ella.

-Estar en un lugar público, lleno de gente, no ayuda.

-Tengo que estar aquí. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

-Mandaré a un par de mis mejores hombres para que os proteja, ten los ojos bien abiertos. Vamos a atraparlo cueste lo que nos cueste-dice seguro y asiento. Cojo todo el aire que puedo y vuelvo con el resto.

-¿Todo bien cariño?-dice mi madre colocando su mano sobre mi hombro y yo asiento con una sonrisa porque no quiero preocuparlos más.

-Buenas-dice de repente alguien que aparece detrás de nosotros, cuando me giro es el médico de Kate y todos nos acercaremos corriendo a su alrededor.

-¿Qué tal?

-Bueno de momento no hemos encontrado nada raro, tenemos que esperar algunos resultados todavía, pero ya podéis ir a verla esta en planta. Quiero que se quede aquí al menos hasta que descartemos algunas cosas, hasta que tengamos los resultados. Luego ya decidiremos.

-¿Es verdad que está recordando?-pregunta Johanna emocionada.

-Aun no puedo confirmároslo. Tenemos que descartar algunas cosas.

-Vale, pero es una opción.

-Si lo es, pero eso no significa que llegue a recuperar la memoria o toda. Puede ser que le vengan algunos flashback y que nunca sepa de donde vienen. Solo el tiempo lo dirá, lo importante es descartar otras cosas que eso sí que serían malas.

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunto preocupado.

-No nos adelantemos. Os iré informando según vaya teniendo resultados. Ahora id con ella os necesita.

-Bien-dice Johanna agarrándome del brazo y separándome del doctor, porque yo necesitaba respuesta, necesitaba saber que no era nada grave.

Vamos todos hacia la habitación, Jim y Johanna van adelante mientras yo cierro el grupo aun pensando en lo que ha dicho el doctor.

-¿Dónde está Rick?-dice Kate buscándome justo antes de que entro por la puerta, solo entonces se permite una sonrisa-hola-dice mirándome y el resto sentirá que sobra porque le dan un beso y salen por la puerta dejándonos solos, Jim antes de salir me da un apretón en el hombro dejándome claro que lo que paso esta mañana ya es pasado.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Algo cansada, y preocupada…de que te hubieras ido.

-No me voy a ningún lado sin ti, ya te lo había dicho-digo sentándome en la cama y apartando un mecho de pelo de su hermosa cara.

-Tengo miedo…

-¿Miedo?

-A recordar…a tener que volver a empezar.

-No tienes que volver a empezar. Pasé lo que pase nosotros estaremos a tu lado Kate. Eso no cambiara-digo y la veo asentir pero una lágrimas escapan de sus ojos y tiro de ella para abrazarla.

Siento como sus lágrimas mojan mi camiseta y siento que me rompo por verla así, había pensado en mis miedos y ni si quiera había pensado en cómo se podía sentir ella. Cuando se estaba asentando su vida puede volver a dar un gran giro.

-Kate…

-No quiero que cambie nada-dice llorando.

-Te quiero, pase lo que pase eso no va a cambiar.

-Yo también te quiero.

-Ves, eso es lo importante. Nos queremos y eso no va a cambiar nunca. ¿Si? –y la veo asentir con una sonrisa-anda déjame un hueco que yo también estoy cansado-digo sacando una sonrisa de su cara.

Me tumbo a su lado y enseguida Kate se coloca pegada a mí, colocando su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Beso su cabeza y la aprieto contra mi cuerpo.

-Kate quiero cuidar de ti, déjame cuidar de ti.

-Eres en la única persona que puedo confiar 100% y créeme que eso es mucho para mí.

-Lo sé y eso hace que te quiera aún más-digo volviendo a besar su cabeza.

-Quiero que todo esto acabe, que me pueda curar de una vez, que nadie te quiera matar, que podemos vivir una vida tranquila y feliz los dos solos.

-Soy irresistible, di la verdad, no puedes aguantar más-digo sonriendo y sacando una risa de su boca.

-Eres irresistible sin dudarlo-dice mordiéndose el labio volviéndome loco.

-Solo un poco más, solo un poco más-digo volviendo a tirar de ella y abrazándola con fuerza.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Parece que puede ser que Kate empiece a recordar, y tiene miedo pero creo que Rick sabe calmarla como nadie. ¿Qué pasara ahora que de verdad parece que están en peligro? ¿Llegaran al piso franco? Estas preguntas serán respondidas en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Bien como os prometí ayer hoy os voy a descubrir un nuevo personaje de la otra historia, Rick.**

 _ **Rick desde muy joven ha conseguido una fama sin precedente, cualquiera que lo vea diría que se le ha subido a la cabeza, pero quizás es una fachada que lo mantiene en pie. Es un chico divertido, familiar, y que vuelve loca a todas las chicas. Pero hay alguien que saca lo mejor de él, hay alguien con la que no se puede esconder y esa es su pequeña sobrina, por ella siente devoción. Es un chico que tras una infancia un poco dura, tras morir su madre y quedar al cargo de su hermana, quizás no haya madurado como debería, parece un niño en muchas ocasiones, pero en otras, parece el adulto más coherente del mundo. ¿Qué pasara cuando conozca a una chica que lo vuelva loco en todos los sentidos?**_

 **Espero que os haya gustado, he mantenido más o menos a los personajes según la serie. Veremos cómo sale la cosa al final. Gracias a todos, la semana que viene os hablaré de la familia de Rick, quizás os sorprenda.**

 **Buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	39. Capítulo 39

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, espero que os siga gustando ya queda poco, poquito para el final. Gracias por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 39**

POV RICK

Dejo a Kate unos minutos con su madre aunque me cuesta un mundo y más como veo que me mira cuando salgo por la puerta. No quiero irme, pero sé que sus padres se merecen un tiempo a solas con ella y yo tengo que hacer una visita.

Tras enterarme de donde está su habitación, me dirijo con rapidez, quiero acabar cuanto antes para volver al lado de Kate, pero tengo que hablar con ella. Llamo a la puerta y escucho como me dan permiso para entrar.

-Hola.

-Hola Rick-dice Kyra con una sonrisa y con cara de sorpresa.

-Me han dicho que estabas aquí y pensé…

-Pasa.

-Pensé que no había sido nada, que estabas en el piso…ya sabes-digo sin acabar la frase por si había alguien que podía escucharnos.

-Y esto bien, me curaron allí, sin simple rasguño. Pero por lo visto se ha infectado y no querían correr riesgos, esta misma tarde me vuelvo para casa. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Kate…

-Oh, ¿Está bien?

-Sí, solo unas pruebas.

-¿Cuándo te vas tu a casa?-dice refiriéndose al piso franco.

-Cuando Kate este bien, nos vamos los dos.

-Oh, ya veo que al final…

-Sí, lo siento mucho yo…

-No me alegro de que seas feliz Rick-dice tranquilizándome y yo asiento sin poder mirarla.

-Siento haberte metido en esto, si tu hubiera hecho caso…

-Si me hubieras echo caso, se habría salido con la suya, gracias a ti van a meterlo en la cárcel.

-Eso espero.

-Ya verás que esto se acabará pronto.

-Me alegro de que estés bien, tengo que volver.

-Claro-dice con una sonrisa-espero que pronto podamos volver a trabajar juntos. Eres un ídolo para todos ahí fuera.

-Bueno no será para tanto-digo riéndome-pero me alegraría volver a trabajar juntos-digo con una sonrisa saliendo de su habitación y dirigiéndome hacia la habitación de Kate, pero por el camino me encuentro con su doctor y cuando me ve se dirige hacia mi.

-Hola.

-Hola. ¿Algo sobre Kate?

-Queda solo una prueba que voy a ir ahora a recoger, por ahora todo bien.

-Entonces no es nada grave.

-En unos minutos los sabremos, pero si todo sale bien esta misma tarde podréis iros.

-Eso espero-digo con una sonrisa y me entro en la habitación de Kate, donde esta su madre sola sentada sobre la cama junto a Kate.

-¿Y mi madre y Jim?

-A tomar un café.

-No me quieren traer uno-dice Kate poniendo morritos y haciéndome reír.

-Hasta que no tengamos todas las pruebas no vas a tomar nada-dice su madre sonriéndole. Me acerco hacia la cama y deposito un suave beso en su cabeza.

-Creo que vamos a tener que esperar poco para ello.

-¿Y eso?

-El médico vendrá en un rato con los últimos resultados. Si salen bien podemos irnos esta misma tarde-digo mirándola y a Kate se le ilumina la cara.

-Has visto, no era nada malo-dice contenta mirando a su madre.

-Hey todavía tenemos que esperar-digo para que no cante victoria antes de tiempo.

-Yo sé que estoy bien, ya estoy bien-dice sonriendo y Johanna y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa cómplice en la cara.

-Hola-dice Jim entrando en ese instante-el doctor viene de camino, parece que tiene noticias-dice pasando al interior hacia el lado de la cama donde está su mujer, quiero separarme para dejarle su espacio al lado de su hija, pero Kate me lo impide agarrándome fuerte de la mano.

-Hola a todos. Ya tengo todos los resultados, y lo único que puedo decir es que no han sido concluyentes.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Que nada de lo que he buscado he encontrado. Kate estas bien, estas sana, es más psicológico, provocado sin duda por tu situación, creo que estas recuperando la memoria. Eso no significa que vayas a recuperarla, pero es debido a eso. No te preocupes, intenta relajarte cuando te vuelva a pasar y eso disminuyera el dolor.

-¿Entonces…puedo irme ya?

-Claro, no hay nada que te detenga aquí, y no me siento ofendido-dice con una sonrisa.

-Nos vamos a casa-dice Kate mirándome y yo trago saliva, porque en realidad no vamos a casa, la alejo de ese mundo que siente como suyo, en el que se siente bien y tranquila y quizás lo que más necesita en este momento, pero ¿Cómo puedo hacerle cambiar de opinión?

Recogemos todo y nos montamos en el coche para poder volver a casa, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaríamos allí pero teníamos que volver al menos para recoger todas nuestras cosas. Cuando llegamos dejo a Kate tumbada en el sofá mientras vuelvo a mi habitación para recoger las cosas, quiero que cuando llegue el momento estemos totalmente preparados. Dan en la puerta y cuando me giro allí esta Jim.

-Hola.

-Hola, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro-digo sentándome en la cama y dejándole a él la silla-¿Qué pasa?

-Quería saber si ha quedado todo claro con nuestra conversación de antes, de verdad lo siento mucho Rick.

-No te preocupes por eso, está olvidado-digo colocando mi mano sobre su rodilla, pero él seguía cabizbajo y sabía que había algo más dándole vueltas ahí en su cabeza-¿Qué pasa Jim?

-Sé que os vais a ir, y sé que no puedo hacer nada para convencerla. Así…prométeme que vas a cuidar de ella, que me la devolverás sana y salva.

-Jim…no puedo prometerte eso, pero moriré en el intento. Yo…no voy a permitir que le pase nada mientras pueda evitarlo.

-Sé que la quieres y veo que ella también, no soy tonto-dice con una sonrisa-me alegro por vosotros, ojala pudiéramos haber conectado con ella como tú.

-Ella os quiere, mucho más de lo que pensáis y de lo que ella misma sabe. Pero ella os quiere mucho, además si recuperara la memoria…

-Sabes…da igual si llega o no a recordar, los momentos vivido da igual, lo que importan son los sentimientos, esos siempre quedan aquí-dice señalando su pecho-ella te quería tanto, recuerdo que siempre estaba relatando con Johanna porque pasaba más tiempo en tu casa que en casa con nosotros, eso siempre ha estado ahí por eso…te quiere tanto ahora. Tú y ella siempre os querréis y sé que siempre cuidaréis el uno del otro. Por eso te pido que cuides de ella, porque sé que harás lo que haga falta, pero ella también lo hará. Ese es mi miedo, no quiero que te pase nada Rick, pero ella es mi hija y ya la perdí una vez.

-Lo sé, si en algún momento creo que está en peligro hare lo posible para alejarla de allí. Ojala pudiera convencerla de que no venga, ojala…no la necesitara tanto, pero si soy egoísta…no puedo vivir sin ella.

-Eso es amor hijo-dice con una sonrisa levantándose-anda vamos, yo te lo llevo-dice cogiendo mi pequeño bolso y saliendo de la habitación. Cuando llegamos al salón Kate está hablando con su madre.

-Siento interrumpir.

-No lo haces. El detective está aquí para llevaros.

-Oh…-digo sorprendido quizás porque no estaba preparado para verlos despedirse porque sé que estoy haciendo daño a todos, ojala pudiera hacerlo distinto, ojala.

-Ya me he despedido de todos así que…-dice Kate mirándome y asiento girándome hacia mi madre que enseguida se lanza a abrazarme como siempre hacia.

-Más te vale volver a mi lado-dice abrazándome y siento como las lágrimas ya corren por mi cara mientras la aprieto con fuerza.

Me separo y miro a Johanna a la que no tengo que decirle nada para que me abrace ella también, y me siento feliz de tenerla pero a la vez me siento mal porque aunque no es la misma situación, le vuelvo a quitar a su hija y eso me está matando.

-Cariño, gracias por todo-dice de repente sorprendiéndome y haciendo que me dé cuenta aún más de la gran mujer que es.

-Gracias a ti, voy a traértela de vuelta, te lo prometo.

-Más te vale que volváis los dos sanos y salvo-dice dándome de nuevo un abrazo.

Entonces miro a Jim y no hace falta decir nada más, ya lo hemos dicho todo antes y era increíble, era fantástico las palabras que me había dicho y era con lo que quería quedarme.

Cuando acabo Kate se despide de nuevo de sus padres y cuando esta lista se acerca a mí, me mira con una sonrisa y agarrados de la mano salimos hacia el coche del detective que ya está esperándonos fuera. No sabíamos a dónde íbamos, no sabíamos si íbamos a poder estar a salvo allá donde fuéramos y menos después de ver lo que le paso a Kyra, pero una cosa estaba clara, íbamos a estar ahí juntos él uno para el otro y sin duda daría mi vida si hiciera falta para salvar a esta mujer que está a mi lado, esa mujer que ha formado parte siempre de mi vida, esa mujer que siempre y digo siempre será la persona más importante de mi vida.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, y por estar un día más conmigo. Bueno pues empiezan una estancia juntos en un piso franco donde no sabemos si estarán a salvo, pero sí que el uno por el otro daría su vida sin pensarlo. Veremos qué pasa de aquí en adelante.**

 **Os quiero también, presentar a la familia de Rick de la próxima historia. A ver que os parece, sin duda es algo distinto a todo.**

 _ **Rick se quedó huérfano cuando murió su madre cuando apenas era un adolescente. Se quedó al cargo de su hermana Jenny, ella cuidó de él lo mejor que pudo, y aun ahora cuida de él como una buena hermana mayor. Rick tiene tal confianza con su hermana que pasa mucho tiempo en su casa, conviviendo con ella, su cuñado Kevin y su sobrina Alexis, sin duda su ojito derecho. Son las personas que tiene en su vida, pero no cambiaría a ninguna de ellos por otros, lo son todo para él y así lo demuestra.**_

 **¿Os ha sorprendido? ¿Qué os parece? Espero vuestras respuestas, ya queda menos para el inicio de la nueva historia.**

 **Hasta mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	40. Capítulo 40

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, gracias a todos los que leéis, estáis ahí en twitter y por supuesto a todos los que gastáis un minuto de vuestra vida para dejar un comentario. Mil gracias a todos. Espero que os siga gustando, ya queda menos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 40**

POV KATE

Cuando llegamos al piso franco no podía dejar de mirar a todos lados, me recordaba a la casa donde estuve encerrada durante seis años y eso hacía que se me pusiera el pelo de punta. Enseguida siento la mano de Rick sobre la mía y solo ese gesto hace que me sienta mejor, que me relaje.

-Esposito se quedara con vosotros aquí en el piso. Habrá otro policía en el piso de al lado y otro se encargara de dar vueltas alrededor por si ve algo raro. Estáis en buenas manos.

-¿Eso no llamara aún más la atención?-dice Rick preocupado.

-Si lo hace lo atraparemos, confía en mí, voy a atrapar a ese hijo de puta antes de que os haga más daño.

-Gracias-dice Rick y yo me aprieto más contra él.

-Si necesitáis algo…

-Estoy aquí-dice Esposito acabando por su compañero y este le da un apretón.

-Cuídate hermano-dice dándole un apretón antes de irse y me gusta ver la relación de amistad que tienen.

-Voy a asegurarme de que no hay nadie en el rellano-dice Esposito dejándonos solo y suelto la mano de Rick para poder impresionar mejor el ambiente.

Sin duda no era un lugar donde haya vivido una familia, un lugar lleno de vida. Es verdad que nunca me he sentido como en casa en ningún lugar, pero empezaba a sentirme mejor, a sentirme como en casa y ahora vuelvo a lugar frio y oscuro.

-Kate, ¿estás bien?-dice Rick agarrándome por detrás y haciendo que me estremezca.

-Tengo frio-digo tragando saliva y el me abraza contra su cuerpo con fuerza y cierro los ojos, esto es mi verdadera casa, Rick, es mi casa, por eso estoy aquí y por él tengo que aguantar.

-Vamos a ver el resto, no creo que pueda ser peor que esto-dice con una sonrisa sacándome una sonrisa.

Me agarra de la mano y caminamos hacia donde están las habitaciones, no tienen buena pinta y tienen lo justo para poder dormir.

-¿Cuál prefieres?

-La que tú quieras. No pienso dormir sola en ese sitio-digo poniendo cara de asco y él se ríe.

-Si quieres dormir conmigo solo tienes que decirlo-dice ocultando una sonrisa.

-Se lo pediría al que fuera, que digo a lo mejor duermo en la habitación con el poli, el seguro que me mantiene segura-digo dándome la vuelta y dejándolo allí.

-Tranquila que yo hago un esfuerzo-dice corriendo para colocarse a mi lado haciéndome reír-eres muy graciosa ¿sabes?-dice haciéndose el dolido haciéndome reír aún más-si tu encima ríete, que me querías cambiar ya por otro-dice haciéndome reír aún más.

-Vale ya paro-digo sin conseguir parar.

-Se acabo duermes con el poli-dice girándose para marcharse.

-No espera, no te pongas así, acepto dormir contigo.

-Am ahora tu aceptas-dice sin poder más ocultar una sonrisa y me abrazo a él sin dejar de sonreír porque él sabía sacarme una sonrisa como nadie sabía, porque él sacaba lo mejor de mí, ¿cómo no iba a quererlo?-será mejor que busquemos algo para comer.

-Te toca hacer la comida, yo ya tengo bastante con hacerte el favor de dormir contigo-digo ocultando una sonrisa y lo veo cabecear con una sonrisa.

-Creo que aunque quisiera no podría hacer nada, no hay nada de nada.

-Pues tengo hambre-digo poniéndole morritos.

-¿Qué culpa tengo yo? Si quieres puedes comerte mi brazo.

-Quizás me guste otra parte más-digo mordiéndome el labio provocándole.

-Eres muy mala-dice llevándose las manos a la cabeza haciéndome reír.

-Traigo la cena-dice de repente el detective Esposito entrando de repente y rompiendo el momento.

-Oh gracias, esta estaba empezando a pensar en comerme-dice Rick con cara de pánico y le golpeo en el brazo.

-Pues entonces ha llegado la pizza justo a tiempo. Cojo mi cacho y me voy…

-No, puedes quedarte-digo frenándole, no quería que se sintiera más incómodo de lo que ya tendría que estar. Asiente y nos sentamos los tres alrededor de la pizza.

Es un silencio tranquilo, pero siento como algo está retorciéndose en la mente del detective por la manera que tiene de mirar de reojo a Rick, y al final se decide hablar.

-He leído algunos de tus artículos, y aunque no me he sentido aludido por lo que has dicho en ello sobre mi profesión, sí que me ha molestado. Hablas con mucho odio contra nosotros. ¿Te hemos hecho algo?

-Bueno tú en especial no-dice Rick soltando el trozo que tenía en la mano.

-Creo que tiene que ver conmigo-digo intentando que Rick no se enfadara porque sabía cómo le afectaba el asunto.

-¿Sobre ti?

-Creo que abras escuchado hablar del caso de Kate Beckett la chica…

-La chica retenida durante seis años, tu…

-La misma que viste y calza.

-Ok…y ¿Qué fue tan grave? es un putada lo entiendo no me malinterpretes, pero hay a veces que no se llega a nada y es frustrante y complicado.

-¿Frustrante?-pregunta Rick enfadado levantándose de golpe-esta mujer estuvo encerrada durante seis años, y ¿sabes que era lo que le decían a sus padres? Que se habría escapada que era propio de la edad. Que seguramente habrían hecho algo para que se fuera, ¿Crees que eso es normal? Ni si quiera preguntaron a nadie, no buscaron testigos. Les lleve yo algunos y ni si quiera les dio cinco minutos para que contaron lo que habían visto. Esto es increíble. ¿Crees que lo he contado era fuerte? No he contado ni la mitad.

-Lo siento, no quería alterarte-dice el detective sin duda conmovido por las palabras de Rick y yo la verdad es que estaba sorprendida por cómo había saltado así.

-Rick siéntate-digo agarrándole del brazo y siento como esta tenso-Rick-digo para que me mire y lo hace-siéntate ¿sí?-le digo calmada y él se sienta despacio.

-Siento mucho lo que paso, solo quiero que entiendas que no todos somos iguales, en todos los trabajos hay de todo y no se puede evitar. Pero te entiendo, sé que hay compañeros por llamarlos de alguna forma que no merecen desempeñar este trabajo, pero no todos somos iguales, no hay generalizar porque puedes hacer daño a un gremio que ayuda mucho más de lo que piensas. Y espero que podamos demostrártelo-dice el detective tranquilo y de forma pausada para que Rick lo entienda.

-De momento lo estáis haciendo bien-dice mirándole y ofreciéndole su mano que el detective enseguida acepta.

-Bien, ya pensaba que iba a tener que sacar el látigo-digo relajando el ambiente.

-¿Tienes látigo?-dice Rick con los ojos abiertos como platos y le golpeo suavemente en el hombro-voy a ocuparme de esto-dice recogiendo todo y llevándoselo hacia la cocina dejándome a solas con el detective.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Claro.

-Has dicho que ayudáis mucho, ¿Por eso te hiciese policía?

-Bueno…mi padre era policía, lo admiraba. Yo me metí en el ejército pero al final me di cuenta de que no hacía falta irse tan lejos para ayudar a la gente. Me gusta pensar que gracias a mi trabajo se salvan vidas y se les da un cierre a las víctimas y los familiares de estos. Por eso…siento mucho lo que paso contigo. Ojala hubiera habido una buena investigación, él en parte tiene razón, específicamente, esos policías no lo hicieron bien, no se merecen ser llamados policía, porque no te protegieron y ese es nuestro primer principio, proteger a todos los ciudadanos de esta ciudad, así que lo siento.

-No tienes que sentirlo, no tuviste la culpa. Y dice mucho de tu parte lo que has dicho, ese significado de policía me gusta no el que conocía. El que tú me has dado…me parece esperanzador.

-Eso intentamos ser, la esperanza.

-Creo que me voy a ir a dormir.

-Tranquila estaré cerca, podéis dormir tranquilos-dice levantando la cabeza mirando detrás de mí, allí esta Rick asintiendo.

Me levanto, le agarro de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la habitación, tras lavarnos y cambiarnos acabamos ambos tumbados en la cama el uno pegado al otro.

-Te he oído hablar con el detective.

-¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar detrás de la puerta?-digo con una sonrisa y sacando una sonrisa de su cara.

-No hay puertas así que…-dice siguiendo con la broma-cuando te he oído hablar con él yo…me ha recordado a la Kate guerrera, a la Kate luchadora, a la Kate justa.

-Me ha gustado escucharlo hablar así…parece que hacen cosas buenas, bueno no quiero decir todos pero…el concepto de ser policía…me gusta.

-¿Quieres ser policía? No sé si puedo estar con una después de lo critico que he sido con ellos-dice Rick sonriendo y sin dejar de acariciarme.

-No creo que este para pensar en mi futuro ahora mismo la verdad, pero…déjalo.

-No, de verdad te lo estas planteando, te conozco lo suficiente-dice girándose para mirarme a los ojos.

-Anda cállate y duérmete ya-digo golpeándole en el pecho riéndome y me aprieta contra su cuerpo mientras me besa la cabeza y cierro los ojos sintiéndome protegida de estar entre sus brazos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues ya han pasado un ratito en el piso franco y parece que no tienen muchas quejas, parece que les van bien las cosas. Quizás este caso haga que Rick cambie su opinión sobre la policía y quizás se habrá un horizonte en el futuro de Kate, pero para eso hay que esperar aún un poco. Gracias a todos y nos vemos el jueves.**

 **Hoy no os dejo ninguna presentación ni nada del nuevo capítulo, solo una fecha que espero que os guste, el sábado daremos comienzo a una nueva historia, aunque aún no hayamos acabado esta. Espero veros por allí también.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	41. Capítulo 41

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, ya queda poco, demasiado poco y como siempre temo el día de la despedida, pero pensaré en todos los bueno momentos que pase escribiéndola y leyendo vuestras reacciones, mil gracias.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 41**

POV RICK

Miro a través de la pequeña ventana hacia el infinito. Apenas se ve nada por ella de lo oscuro que esta aun fuera, ni si quiera sé donde estamos pero…quizás sea mejor así. Miro a Kate dormir en la cama que compartimos y no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable de que tenga que estar aquí. Si estuviera en casa, si pudiera seguir con sus sesiones mejoraría mucho más y pronto podríamos vivir de forma normal. Pero ahora esta aquí encerrada porque aunque no tuviera ese miedo de todas formas tendría que estarlo. Esto no va a ayudar a que mejore y eso me hace sentir mal. El pensar que por mi culpa su recuperación se ha frenado me tiene mal, muy mal.

-¿Qué haces ahí? Ven a la cama-dice Kate estirándose. Miro por última vez hacia el exterior y vuelvo a su lado en la cama.

-Tengo frio-digo poniendo morritos y enseguida me abraza y me da calor con sus manos. Me siento tan bien, que tengo demasiado miedo a perderla.

-¿Mejor?-pregunta mirándome con una sonrisa y yo asiento con otra igual en mí cara-Aun puedo mejorarlo.

-¿Si?-pregunto sorprendido y la veo morderse el labio antes de besarme y cuando siento sus labios insistentes sobre los míos siento que pierdo el control que intento ponerme siempre con ella, pero cada vez, me es más y más complicado. Siento sus manos en mi espalda y me quedo paralizado al sentir sus cálidas manos subiendo y bajando por mi espalda y siento que si no paro voy a perder la razón.

-A que así es mejor-dice acercándose de nuevo para besarme y quiero apartarme pero no puedo hacerlo. La beso mientras coloco mis manos sobre su cintura levantando en el camino su camiseta. El calor de su piel hace que mi mente se nuble y se vuelva loca y sé que debo parar que no es el momento pero sentir su lengua junto a la mía mientras se aprieta con fuerza contra mi cuerpo hace que mi cuerpo ya no haga caso a mi cerebro que le manda órdenes contradictorias.

-Kate…-digo entre suspiros para que sea ella la que pare, pero ella no quiere eso. Vuelve a besarme con fuerza mientras me acaricia el pecho y siento que voy a explotar. Me tumbo sobre ella la beso son fuerza mientras se retuerce debajo de mí.

Me separo del beso la miro con una sonrisa y la veo morderse el labio sensualmente mientras me sonríe. Siento su mano sobre mi cara y cierro los ojos ante su contacto. Cuando los abro esta con una sonrisa en la cara y no tardo ni un solo segundo en lanzarme de nuevo a sus labios y perderme en ellos.

-Rick…para…-dice de repente separándome de ella y me quedo un poco sorprendido.

-Lo siento…me he pasado…

-No, ¿no has escuchado eso?

-¿Escuchar?-pregunto sorprendido pero entonces lo oigo, son disparos y no suenan nada de lejos.

Me levanto rápidamente hacia la puerta. La abro y allí esta Esposito en la puerta. Casi me caigo sorprendido al verlo allí.

-No os mováis de ahí dentro. Ya he avisado y vienen de camino, pero de momento tengo que ocuparme yo. No os mováis-dice seriamente y cierra la puerta de nuevo. Miro hacia Kate que está sentada sobre la cama sin duda con miedo por lo que puede pasar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No puedes moverte de aquí-digo poniéndome bien la ropa y buscando algo con lo que poder defenderla pero no hay nada. Entonces suenan porrazos contra la puerta del piso, ya estaban aquí y no había manera de escapar.

-Rick…

-Kate…quiero que hagas una cosa. Yo no paso por esa ventana pero tu sí. Quiero que salgas y busques ayuda.

-No voy a dejarte solo.

-No estoy solo. Esposito me ayudara. Necesito que me ayudes y para eso tienes que salir por ahí y salir corriendo en busca de ayuda-digo agarrándole de la mano para que me oiga, la quería lo más lejos posible de aquí cuando la puerta no pueda aguantar más.

-Rick sé que me quieres poner a salvo así que déjate de tonterías.

-Kate por favor…aquí no ayudas, no me ayudas.

-Pero…

-Por favor. Pide ayuda-digo con lágrimas en los ojos y ella me abraza también llorando pero creo que la he convencido-cuando salgas ahí afuera quiero que estés relajada, piensa en mí, piensa que estamos en otro lugar. Tienes que mantener la calma.

-No sé si podre.

-Si puedes confió en ti Kate-digo besándola antes de abrir la pequeña ventana y ayudándola a salir, justo en el mismo instante en que la puerta se viene abajo y escucho disparos en el interior del piso franco. Tengo que salir de aquí no hay manera de escapar, pero si salgo estaré muerto. Pero no me da tiempo a tomar una decisión cuando lo oigo.

-Sal alimaña de donde estés. Vas a morir, pero la vida de este hombre depende de ti. Si sale, quizás lo deje con vida-dice soltando una risa maléfica y tengo que salir ahí, Esposito no merece morir aunque seguramente nos mate a los dos. Pero tarde o temprano eso pasara, ¿para qué jugar al gato y al ratón? Al menos sé que Kate está lejos de esto, está fuera de aquí, solo espero que este bien, que el miedo no le haya paralizado.

Tomo aire y salgo fuera, tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que hacerlo por ella. Abro la puerta y salgo con las manos en alto. Cuando me ve una sonrisa se coloca en su cara, esa cara que me gustaría partirle en este momento.

-¿Cómo estas viejo amigo?-dice con una risita sarcástica.

-Mejor que tu sin dudas-digo provocándole con una sonrisa.

-Que gracioso es mi amigo-dice mirando a su sequito que le ríen la gracia. Yo miro a Esposito que esta tirado en el suelo con una herida fea en la cabeza pero sobre todo no puedo dejar de mirar la herida de bala que tiene en la pierna de la que no deja salir sangre.

-Se va a desangrar. Déjame ayudarle.

-Para que iba a dejarte si lo voy a matar-dice mirándome con una sonrisa-pero antes me voy a ocupar de ti-dice apuntándome y yo cierro los ojos intentándome llenar de fuerza para lo que va a pasar.

POV KATE

Salgo por la ventana y el frio de la calle me hiela hasta los huesos quedándome paralizada, o quizás era el miedo no lo sé. Pero solo pensar en que él me necesitaba y eso hacía que todo mi cuerpo se moviera venciendo a ese miedo que me paralizaba.

Me agacho rodeando la pared de la casa y encuentro un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, cuando me acerco era uno de los policías que nos custodiaban. Me acerco y está rodeado de sangre, no se mueve y siento como mi mano me tiembla. Cojo la radio que tiene en el bolsillo e intento ponerme en contacto con la policía. Y entonces oigo a alguien al otro lado.

-Se va a desangrar. Déjame ayudarle.

-Para que iba a dejarte si lo voy a matar-oigo al otro lado de la radio y sé que tiene que ser la radio de Esposito. Rick está en peligro y no puedo esperar más tengo que hacer algo.

Con respeto y algo de repulsión, muevo el cadáver del policía buscando algo con lo que ayudar y encuentro una pistola. Ni si quiera he visto una en mi vida. La cojo con las manos temblorosas y me la meto en la cinturilla de mi pantalón. Tengo que volver dentro pero no puedo hacerlo por la puerta delantera, tengo que volver sobre mis pasos para poder entrar de nuevo en la casa. No sé qué voy a hacer ni como, pero tengo que salvarlo, tengo que hacerlo.

Corro de nuevo hacia la ventana, pero no consigo llegar. Miro a mi alrededor y encuentro una caja tirada, cierro los ojos la arrastro debajo de la ventana y rezo para que sirva para llegar. Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas y erro en mi intento. Vuelvo a intentarlo y cuando siento que mis fuerzas están acabadas y que voy a volver a errar, que no sé dónde consigo sacar un impulso que me hace volver de nuevo dentro. Respiro, recupero el aliento y despacio me muevo por la habitación hasta la puerta. La abro con cuidado midiendo bien mis pasos para que no puedan descubrirme y me quedo justo detrás del mueble que me separa de ellos. Puedo oírlos hablar.

\- ¿Quieres decir unas últimas palabras, o eres más de escribirlas?-dice soltando una risa que hace que mi cuerpo tiemble-¿no? pues yo te he dado la oportunidad-dice levantando la pistola apuntando a Rick que esta de espalda a mí. Sé que es ahora o nunca. Saco la pistola apunto hacia su cabeza e intento mantenerla firme en mis manos pero no dejan de temblarme. Sé que no puedo fallar si lo hago Rick morirá. La agarro con fuerza con las dos manos y cierro los ojos a la vez que presiono mis dedos sobre el gatillo provocando un ensordecedor sonido.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Sé que lo dejo en el mejor momento y que ahora mismo estaréis maldiciéndome por dejarlo así, pero pensad que mañana hay capítulo, hubiera sido peor que hubierais tenido que estar un par de días para seguir leyendo jajaja.**

 **Bueno daros las gracias por seguir hasta aquí, mañana como siempre habrá capítulo, el sábado nueva historia y la semana que viene continuamos la nueva historia y terminaremos esta historia, poniendo la guinda final. Aún quedan 4 capítulos y espero que los disfrutéis.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	42. Capítulo 42

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, el último de la semana, y no me entretengo más porque sé que ni lo vais a leer jaja.**

 **Gracias.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 42**

POV KATE

Escucho como la bala choca contra su objetivo haciéndole caer. Pero enseguida cuando abro los ojos tres pistolas me apuntan desde distintos ángulos y sé que ha llegado mi hora, pero le he salvado, lo he hecho y entonces…se escuchan tres disparos seguidos y los hombres que me están apuntando caen uno a uno a sus pies. Suelto el arma y me miro, no tengo sangre, no estoy herida y entonces me doy cuenta de todo lo que ha pasado de lo que he hecho, he hecho daño a una persona y siento como mi cuerpo empieza a derrumbarse. Pero antes de caer siento sus manos, siempre sus manos sujetándome para no caer.

-Kate estoy aquí…-dice abrazándome y lloro, pero de alegría de ver que está bien, que está a salvo y eso es lo más importante del mundo.

-Pensé que llegaría tarde-digo llorando y Rick me abraza aún más fuerte y sentirlo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-¿Estáis bien?-pregunta de repente alguien y cuando veo es Esposito que ha conseguido levantarse a pesar de la sangre que le corre por la pierna.

-Dios mío-digo poniéndome la mano en la boca y Rick se acerca corriendo a ayudar al detective.

-Kate déjame tu pañuelo-dice señalando el pañuelo que llevo, me lo quito corriendo y se lo entrego, enseguida se lo aprieta alrededor de la pierna-esto le ayudara-dice mirándome para que me relaje y asiento a la vez que escucho como suenan las sirenas.

Miro a mi alrededor y solo veo sangre a mi alrededor y cuerpos sobre el frio suelo y siento como mi cuerpo empieza a temblar como empiezo a sentir eso que siento cuando me da un ataque de pánico, tengo miedo mucho miedo.

-Rick…-es lo único que consigo decir.

-Kate mírame-dice levantándose y colocando sus manos sobre mi cara para que le mire, sus manos llenas de sangre –mírame a mí. Mírame-dice más autoritario y le miro a los ojos-se acabó, estamos bien ¿Si?-dice despacio llegando a mí y asiento aunque aún siento como mi cuerpo tiembla un poco y entonces en ese instante las sirenas se escuchan más cerca, tan cerca que dos segundos después todo se llena de policías y médicos que acuden a la ayuda.

-Espo-dice el detective Ryan apareciendo corriendo a socorrer a su compañero.

-Estoy bien-dice tragando saliva-se necesita mucho más que una bala para acabar conmigo-dice bromeando y enseguida los médicos lo montan en una camilla para llevárselo, pero antes de salir por la puerta para a los médicos-Kate, gracias. Nos has salvado-dice mirándome fijamente y yo asiento mientras me muerdo el labio de los nervios y Rick me abraza mientras me besa la cabeza.

-Tiene razón, nos has salvado a los dos. Eres increíble Kate, ya lo sabía pero lo de hoy…

-Tenía que salvarte. No puedo vivir sin ti-digo mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos y Rick me abraza con fuerza besándome.

-Te quiero Kate, te quiero mucho.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

Aun me parece un sueño haber podido salir de aquel infierno. Hoy tengo cita con el doctor y después de la locura que pasamos hace solo una semana no sé si estoy mejor o peor. He superado en estos días mucho y todo por él. Hoy ha decidido acompañarme por fin puede venir conmigo y eso también es algo importante para mí.

-Hey ¿Cómo estás?-dice apareciendo detrás de mí con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ¿Ya has entregado el artículo?

-Sí, todo acabo por fin.

-Que bien, entonces puedes acompañarme ¿no?-digo con miedo.

-Kate aunque no hubiera acabado hubiera ido, tu eres lo más importante para mí-dice con una sonrisa y no puedo creer la suerte que tengo de tenerlo. Lo beso suavemente en los labios y cuando me separo me muerdo el labio nerviosa.

-Tú también lo eres para mí.

-Eso espero.

-¿Cómo que eso esperas?-digo haciéndome la ofendida y él se ríe.

-Si hoy te dan el alta, quiero decir si el doctor piensa que no tiene que ir más ya o puedes tardar unos días en volver yo…me gustaría que fuéramos a algún lugar.

-¿A dónde?

-Tengo una pequeña, muy pequeña casa en los Hampton, al lado de las demás es como la casa de invitados, o algo así-dice riéndose-pero está al lado de la playa. Solo hay que salir por la puerta y estas en la playa. Me encanta, y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

-Suena bien.

-¿Entonces?

-Claro que voy-digo riéndome al verlo saltar de alegría.

-Te prometo que será el primero de muchos viajes juntos-dice abrazándome y haciéndome reír por su entusiasmo. Me doy cuenta de que por fin habla de nuestro primer viaje, de que ha dejado atrás el pasado, ese por el que lucho por recordar pero aun no puedo hacerlo. Pero veo que ellos han pasado página, que ya viven con eso atrás y eso me hace sentir mejor, no tengo que competir contra el pasado, no tengo que pasarlo mal por lo que no recuerdo, porque lo que estoy viviendo es mejor, mucho mejor sin duda. Nada de esto puede superarlo.

Llegamos a la consulta del doctor y hago que Rick no aparque en la puerta, quiero ir caminando, aunque solo sea unos pasos. Tengo que probarme que puedo estar fuera no solo cuando su vida está en peligro. Siento un poco de ansiedad cuando salgo fuera, pero enseguida siento su mano pegada a la mía y eso me relaja de nuevo. Le sonrió y voy hacia dentro con él a mi lado.

Cuando el doctor nos hace pasar miro a Rick y lo veo nervioso, yo también lo estoy pero estoy segura de esto y he esperado tanto para que este aquí conmigo que eso me hace estar más tranquila.

-Buenos días chicos. Sentaros.

-Tenemos noticas buenas.

-¿Si?

-He entrado andado sin sufrir ningún ataque. Me encuentro cada vez mejor.

-Eso es bueno. ¿Rick te ha ayudado en eso?

-No creo que pudiera haberlo hecho sin él-digo sonriéndole mientras le agarro de la mano.

-Rick, ¿Creías en ella?

-¿Creer? Sería un idiota si no creyera en ella. Sabía que lo lograría, ha logrado mucho, es más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos.

-¿Has vuelto a recordar algo?

-No, y no sé si eso es bueno.

-¿Tu qué opinas?-dice preguntando a Rick que se sorprende con la pregunta.

-Yo…me da igual si recuerda o no. Es ella simplemente, y siempre que podamos tener nuestros propios recuerdos juntos, por mi está bien. Cualquier cosa que vivamos a partir de ahora juntos será mucho mejor que cualquier recuerdo así que…me da igual si recuerda o no.

-¿Y tú Kate?

-Yo quiero crear vivencias. Al principio quería recordar porque me daba miedo no poder hacerlo y por ellos. Quizás al principio me obsesione con ello porque los veía mal a ellos. Ahora viven bien con como soy, con lo que hay, y eso hace que me dé más igual. Ya no es lo principal para mí, lo principal, es vivir vivencias con ellos-digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Eso puede ayudar en tu bloqueo. Y si no como bien dices siempre puedes crear nuevos recuerdos. Quiero decirte que me siento orgullo del paso tuyo por aquí. Que te apoyes siempre en la gente que te quiera y que seas feliz. Puedes empezar hoy mismo a crear tus nuevas vivencias.

-¿Si?

-Tienes el alta Kate, ahora a disfrutarlo-dice con una sonrisa y me levanto sorprendida, es lo que más he querido durante todo este tiempo pero ahora tenía mucho miedo, miedo a la vez que plena felicidad porque este día por fin ha llegado-No te pongas tan feliz que voy a creer que quieres perderme de vista. No sé porque todos acaban igual-dice el doctor Burke con una sonrisa y no puedo evitar levantarme y darle un abrazo tomándolo por sorpresa.

Rick se levanta y me da un abrazo con fuerza y cuando lo miro esta con lágrimas en los ojos emocionados.

-Hey ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto con una sonrisa y él se ríe llorando.

-Sí, he esperado demasiado para este momento-dice y se lanza también a abrazar al doctor que se ríe mientras lo abraza.

-Disfrutadlo chicos, os lo merecéis, este mundo os debe mucho.

-Gracias, gracias por todo-dice Rick emocionado y luego me sorprende agarrándome y levantándome dándome vueltas como un loco.

-Anda iros ya antes de que pongáis nerviosos al resto de mis pacientes-dice con una sonrisa echándonos y ambos salimos emocionados y agarrados de la mano.

Cuando salimos fuera nos miramos, nos agarramos de la mano y con tranquilidad ambos caminamos hacia el coche, ya no tenía miedo, no cuando sabía que pasara lo que pasara, él siempre estaría aquí conmigo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, un buen final para pasar el fin de semana más tranquilo ¿no? el lunes seguimos con la recta final de la historia y recordad, mañana nuevo historia y espero que estéis ahí como siempre dándole un oportunidad.**

 **Gracias a todos XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	43. Capítulo 43

**Buenos días, os dejo con uno de los últimos capítulos de la historia. Abajo os pondré un croquis de cómo voy a subir esta semana, que será especial por el fin de esta y el inicio de mi nueva historia. Espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 43**

POV KATE

Caminamos de la mano por la playa, sin poder creerme que lo tengo aquí a mi lado y que puedo andar por un lugar exterior si sentir esa presión en mi pecho, y nada me da miedo. Siento su mirada atravesándome, de esa forma que hace que me sonroje e intento no mirarle para que no vea mi sonrojo, pero para él es imposible.

Se para de repente y me agarra de las dos manos. Cuando lo miro esta con una sonrisa y yo me muerdo el labio con una sonrisa igual en mi cara. Soy feliz, demasiado feliz, aun no puedo creerme por lo que estoy pasando.

-Tengo preparado algo especial para hoy-dice colocando con cuidado su mano sobre mi cara y aunque sé que solo está hablando de una cena en el pequeño porche de la casa, no puedo dejar de ponerme nerviosa por lo que pueda pasar luego. Quiero que pase, estoy deseándolo, pero me da algo de vergüenza y me da miedo de no poder estar a la altura, quiero hacerlo bien, quiero hacerle sentir bien.

-Espero que cocines bien porque tengo mucha hambre-digo haciéndole reír.

-Pues entonces tengo que hacer algo para remediarlo. Vamos-dice agarrándome de la mano y tirando de mi hacia el interior-ves a tomarte un buen baño, ponte cómoda y para cuando acabes estará todo preparado-dice con una sonrisa preciosa que no puedo evitar besarla.

-Te quiero-digo como si nada y él me mira extrañado por el momento pero cuando vuelve en si me da un beso que hace que casi pierda el conocimiento.

-Yo también te quiero-dice con una sonrisa. Me da la vuelta y me da una cachetada en el trasero-anda vete ya que si no te vas a morir de hambre-dice haciéndome cabecear con una sonrisa.

Entro en el baño y me desnudo dejando la ropa en el camino. Me meto en la bañera y suspiro al sentir el agua caliente alrededor de mi cuerpo. Cierro los ojos e intento relajarme pero mi mente se va a él, siempre se va a él. Tengo ganas de sentirlo del todo, tengo ganas de poder dar ese paso, siempre he sido yo la que he querido darlo antes que él, he sido yo la que he jugado más con el tema, pero ahora que llega el momento estoy nerviosa, porque no puedo negar que para mí es importante, no es mi primera vez, pero si es la primera vez que vaya a recordar y tengo miedo de no saber hacer o de no gustarle de esa manera. No puedo evitar tener miedo, pero sé que solo tengo que dejarme llevar por él, dejarme llevar por lo que siento.

Salgo de la bañera me seco con cuidado y me echo crema por el cuerpo, quiero estar perfecta. Me suelto el pelo, me lo recojo, me lo seco, me lo rizo, no sé qué hacer con él. Quiero estar guapa pero ya estoy empezando a inquietarme. Al final decido dejarlo suelto, me doy unos toques de maquillaje y me dirijo hacia la habitación, otro dilema que ponerme. Ha dicho algo cómodo, pero quiero estar guapa. Tras sacar toda la ropa del armario me decido por un vestido veraniego que deja mis brazos y mis piernas al aire. Me doy un toque de perfume y salgo tomando todo el aire que puedo. Llegó el momento y quiero disfrutarlo.

Cuando salgo lo encuentro todo nervioso corriendo de un lado para otro para tener la cena lista. Cuando me ve sonríe y me asusta de cómo sale corriendo hacia mí.

-Cierra los ojos, todavía no he acabado.

-Eres muy lento Rick.

-Para algunas cosas eso no es malo-dice susurrándome cerca de mi oído y siento como se me ponen los pelos de punta y la piel de gallina.

-¿Entonces…?

-Cierra los ojos y no los abras, ven-dice agarrándome de la mano.

-Rick como me caiga…

-Confía en mi-dice colocándose a mi lado agarrándome de la cintura y dios, claro que confió en él, le confiaría mi vida entera si fuera necesario.

Lo sigo con los ojos cerrados agarrándole de la mano con la que me sujeta la cintura y nos movemos despacio, pasito a pasito para que no tropiece con nada.

-Huele muy bien-digo con una sonrisa al pasar por la pequeña cocina.

-Tu sí que hueles bien-dice en mi oído y de nuevo poniéndome la carne de gallina, y me muerdo el labio por lo nerviosa que me pone con cualquier cosa que hace-bien, cuando te diga quiero que abras los ojos. Ahora-dice soltándome y abro los ojos despacio. Lo que veo hace que me emocione.

Decenas de velas acortan una zona del porche, junto a pétalos de rosa. En el suelo una manta con varios cojines sirven de zona para la comida.

-Solo faltamos nosotros-dice en mi oído y cuando me giro para encararlo esta con una sonrisa en la cara y me acerco para besarlo suavemente perdiéndome en el beso, y no quiero esperar más, no puedo esperar más.

Coloco mis manos en su cuello profundizando el beso, acercándolo más a mi si eso es posible. Meto mis manos en su pelo cuando siento su lengua en mi boca y saboreo sus labios uno y otra vez hasta que necesito respirar.

Nos quedamos ambos pegados con falta de aire pero sin soltarnos en ningún momento. Me mira y veo como sus ojos están negros y sus labios rojos por mis besos y me muerdo el labio mientras sonrió.

-Kate…

-Sh…quiero dejarme llevar-digo colocando un dedo en sus labios para callarlo.

-La comida…

-La comida puede esperar-digo agarrándole de la mano y tirando de él hacia el rinconcito donde estaba la manta, no había un lugar mejor para sellar este amor que nos teníamos.

 _ **A partir de aquí M (+18)**_

Me siento en la manta y tiro de el para que se siente a mi lado. Me tumbo despacio y lo llevo conmigo mientras volvemos a besarnos. Tengo miedo pero sé que con él no tengo que tenerlo, sé que él siempre me ayudara en todo, que me hará sentirme querida y eso es lo más importante para mí.

Siento su cuerpo presionando el mío y siento como todo mi cuerpo se calienta por momentos y como mi cuerpo tiembla bajo sus manos. Siento su boca en mi cuello mordiéndome y besándome y siento como un calor invade todo mi cuerpo y necesito más contacto aun de él. Coloco mis manos en su pelo acercándolo un poco más disfrutando de lo que me hace sentir. Siento sus labios bajando por mi cuello, llegando hacia la tira de mi vestido y entonces deja lo que esta haciendo y se separa. Abro los ojos para ver qué es lo que está pasando y veo mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estas segura?

-Muy segura-digo con una sonrisa mordiéndome el labio y Rick tiernamente me aparte el pelo de la cara y me besa suavemente sacando un suspiro de mi boca.

Nos desnudamos el uno al otro despacio, lentamente entre besos y caricias y cuando ambos estamos desnudos siento como Rick se coloca despacio encima de mí y me besa tiernamente por toda la cara.

-No sé si…

-Sh…déjate llevar-dice besándome y suspiro en sus labios mientras siento como separa despacio mis piernas y sin dejar de mirarme fijamente a los ojos me penetra despacio haciendo que todo mi cuerpo entre en ebullición.

Me agarro a su espalda mientras Rick se mueve encima de mí haciendo que mi cuerpo suspire por él. Agarro con fuerza su pelo cuando siento como mi cuerpo parece que va a explotar de tanto placer. Rick me muerde el hombro con fuerza sabiendo que me iba a dejar una buena marca y lo insto a seguir, lo insto a seguir porque necesito llegar al límite necesito llegar al clímax porque siento que voy a explotar.

-Rick...-grito su nombre mientras suspiro y él acelera las embestida sabiendo perfectamente lo que necesito.

Siento sus manos por mi cuerpo, su cuerpo moviéndose sobre el mío, su boca en mi cuello y siento que estoy en el cielo, que esto va a ser mi perdición. Y cuando creo que ya no puedo más que no sé qué me pasa que siento que mi cuerpo va a arder en cualquier momento, siento como todo mi cuerpo se llena de placer y como siento una presión en el estómago y lo sé, sé que he llegado al orgasmo y dios mío es algo que quiero repetir una y otra vez.

-Kate…-escucho gritar mi nombre y lo beso suavemente mientras se corre en mi interior.

 _ **Fin de M (todos los públicos)**_

Nos quedamos ambos abrazados completamente desnudos y aun conectados, aun esta en mi interior.

-Ha estado bien ¿no?-pregunto con miedo y él me sonríe mientras aparta mi pelo de nuevo de la cara.

-Ha estado genial, al menos para mí.

-No, para mí también-digo nerviosa de que haya pensado otra cosa y lo veo reírse-pensé que no sabría cómo hacerlo…

-Eso es algo que no se olvida, como montar en bici.

-No sé si sé montar en bici.

-Podemos intentarlo mañana-dice con una sonrisa y yo le golpeo con suavidad el hombro.

-Ahora deberíamos comer algo.

-Creo que la comida no se va a enfriar más de lo que esta, así que podemos…-dice con un movimiento de cejas haciéndome reír.

-Creo que tengo que recuperarme un poco.

-Bien, pero espero que esto no quede aquí-dice levantándose completamente desnudo y no puedo evitar mirarlo en todo su esplendor.

Cuando vuelve yo ya estoy vestida y él cuando llega se coloca el pantalón y coloca la comida para que podemos comerla. Cuando acabamos de comer nos tumbamos ambos en la manta abrazados rodeados por las estrellas.

-Aún tengo una sorpresa más.

-¿Una sorpresa más?

-Sí, mira-dice cogiendo un mando a distancia y cuando aprieta un botón aparece una pantalla blanca.

-¿Y eso?

-¿Te apetece ver una película?-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento pegándome a él y sin dejar de sonreír seguimos con la noche, una de muchas noches que adornaran nuestro futuro juntos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, el primer capítulo M de la historia porque como ya avisé iba a mantenerlo así todo el tiempo que pudiera, incluso no tenía pensado escribir uno pero sabía que al final lo haría jaja, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Croquis de la semana para seguir las dos historias:**

 **Volver a nacer: L, Mt, J**

 **No quiero enamorarme: L, Mc, V, S**

 **De esta manera el único día de la semana sin capítulo será el domingo, a partir de la semana que viene, como ya solo habrá una historia volveremos al horario normal. L, Mt, J, V.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	44. Capítulo 44

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, el penúltimo de la historia, esto se acaba de verdad. Gracias por estar hasta el final y espero que el final sea de vuestro gusto.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 44**

POV RICK

UN AÑO DESPUES

Hace casi dos años que Kate volvió y mi vida ha cambiado por completo. No puedo ser más feliz de poder tenerla a mi lado. El recuerdo de la antigua Kate ha quedado muy, muy atrás, ahora solo son recuerdos que siempre guardaré pero me quedo con lo que hemos vivido estos meses, sobre todo del último año para acá.

Hemos aprendido a vivir, a dejar todo lo malo atrás, y ahora estamos muy felices, y sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

Hoy Kate ha decido concederme una entrevista, quiere que el mundo sepa por lo que paso, quiero que el mundo no se quede parado cuando alguien pasa por lo mismo que paso ella. Es una mujer increíble y por eso, ha decidido luchar por la justicia y cuando me lo dijo, me di cuenta de que había nacido para ello. Ha cambiado un poco, no quiere ser abogada, sino policía, si policía y eso hace que la admire aún más, quiere hacer por las víctimas y los familiares lo que los que llevaron su caso no hicieron. Eso hace que aún la quiera mucho más.

-¿Estas lista?-digo cogiendo la grabadora y ella asiente con una sonrisa-bien-digo pulsando la grabadora para grabar-Estamos aquí con Katherine Beckett, una mujer que no ha tenido una vida para nada fácil, pero una vida que le ha llevado a donde está ahora. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Para empezar puedes tutearme-dice con una sonrisa-y la verdad es que han pasado casi dos años y puedo decir que mi vida ha cambiado por completo. Tuve mucha suerte, conseguí salir de eso y lo que es mejor, cuando salí me vi rodeado de la gente que me quería y que me ayudo a superarlo.

-¿Qué fue lo peor?

-Lo peor…volver y darme cuenta del dolor que hacía a la gente que me quería. Para los que no me conozcan de verdad, no conozcan mi historia, mi secuestrador me administró unos medicamentos que hicieron que perdiera la memoria, todo lo que había vivido durante los diecisiete años de mi vida no existía. El volver y ver a mi familia, no reconocerla y verlos sufrir, ver como esperaban a otra que no era yo. O eso pensé, pero en realidad aunque no recordaba, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, en lo más profundo de mi ser, yo era la misma. Y gracias a ellos, a la gente que quiero me di cuenta, pero sin duda fue lo peor.

-¿Por qué has decidido hacer esta entrevista?

-Porque por desgracia yo soy un caso de miles que pasan en esta ciudad. Podía hablarte de números pero eso no ayuda para nada, así que quiero hablar como una víctima, como una de esas personas que de un día para otro desaparecen y sienten que su vida ya no va a volver a ser la misma nunca más. A ellas les digo que no pierdan la esperanza, que luchen por mantenerse con vida. Es increíble, yo no recordaba a nadie cercano a mí, pero sabía o necesitaba creer que había alguien ahí fuera que no dejaba de buscarme. Es algo que te mantiene con vida. Y a las personas, a los familiares que sufren igual o más que la víctima, quiero pedirles que no dejen de buscar, que no dejen de luchar nunca hasta que…no haya por lo que luchar. Pero esas familias, no pueden luchar solas, necesitan de especialistas que les ayuden en este camino de dolor y que les ayuden haciendo su trabajo, a recuperar a ese familiar.

-Hablas por experiencia ¿no?

-Bueno yo gracias a dios no me di cuenta. Pero mi familia si lo sufrió, la gente que me quería lucho por mí, mientras lo que de verdad podían hacer algo se cruzaban de brazos. Era una más de las muchas que desaparecen al día en esta ciudad, pero gracias a dios no todos son iguales. Hay gente ahí fuera que lucha cada día para protegernos. Ellos son unos héroes, y aunque hay algunas ovejas negras, no es justo que generalicemos.

-¿Por eso quieres ser policía?

-Bueno, quiero ayudar a la gente que pasa por lo mismo que pase yo, quiero ayudar a las familias que sufrieron como la mía, y creo que sé tanto sobre esto, que sé que lucharé día a día sin parar por ayudar.

-Creo que serás una gran policía.

-No lo sé, pero si lucharé por ello.

-Algo más que quieras contarme.

-Sí, que creo que este mundo puede ser mejor, tengo esperanza, pero mientras tanto, tenemos que luchar todos para que este mundo sea mejor. No podemos mirar hacia otro lado cuando vemos cosas que están mal, tenemos que luchar por el mundo en el que vivimos, y para eso tenemos que empezar por esta nuestra ciudad, por nuestro barrio, por nuestro edificio, nuestra casa. Todos tenemos derechos, que nadie no los quiten-dice dando por acabada la entrevista.

Apago la grabadora y me levanto colocándome de rodillas delante de ella. Le acaricio suavemente la cara antes de besarla suavemente y veo una sonrisa en su cara.

-Eres increíble Kate, creo que si te lo propones podrías ser hasta presidenta de este país-digo serio pero ella se ríe.

-Que exagerado eres.

-No, no lo soy. Anda voy a dejar esto en mi mesa para mañana hacer el articulo y ahora nos vamos los dos a comer fuera, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Una sorpresa? Creo que empiezan a gustarme las sorpresas-dice levantándose con una sonrisa y agarrados de la mano salimos de la redacción para ir a comer a un restaurante cercano, luego llegaría el momento de la sorpresa, ahora más que nunca tenía claro que había llegado el momento de esa sorpresa.

Comemos en un restaurante cercano, nada especial aunque la comida estaba bastante buena. Cuando acabamos de comer salimos del restaurante agarrados de la mano hasta que ella se para de golpe.

-¿Dónde está mi sorpresa?

-No seas impaciente-digo con una sonrisa tirando de ella hacia el lugar propicio para ello.

Caminamos por la ciudad, la noche está muy buena y aunque no están las estrellas de Los Hampton, las luces de la ciudad también dan una imagen romántica al paseo. Cuando giramos la esquina para encarar mi casa Kate vuelve a pararse quieta.

-¿Esa es la sorpresa? ¿Tu casa? No es que me moleste ya sabes-dice con un gesto lascivo-pero no pensaba que la sorpresa iba a ser esa.

-No seas impaciente-le digo una vez más y ocultando una sonrisa tiro de ella hacia mi casa. Cuando llegamos suelto las cosas del trabajo y la encaro.

-Cierra los ojos.

-Venga ya ¿Otra vez a cerrar los ojos? Te gusta llevarme.

-Me gusta saber que confías en mi-digo para convencerla y tras suspirar cierra los ojos.

Subimos con cuidado las escaleras que llevan a la azotea de mi edificio. Cuando salimos al aire libre de nuevo el frio se mete de nuevo en mi cuerpo y también en el suyo, lo noto al ver como tiene la piel de gallina. Miro a mí alrededor y aunque estoy nervioso, creo que todo está perfecto. Doy un par de pasos más hacia adelante, me coloco justo detrás de ella aunque quiero ver su cara, pero prefiero que pueda verlo todo perfectamente y que la imagen no quede oculta por mi cuerpo.

-Abre los ojos-digo en su oído y oigo una exclamación salir de su boca, aun no sé si es bueno, me encantaría saber que se le puede estar pasando por la cabeza ante la imagen que tiene delante.

La azotea está llena de velas y pétalos de rosa como el día de Los Hampton, la ciudad de fondo en todo su esplendor, pero lo principal estaba justo enfrente, con luces de colores había una frase escrita, una frase que esperaba respuesta.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-digo en su oído y cuando se gira veo lágrimas en sus ojos-¿Eso es malo?-pregunto asustado haciéndola reír.

-Para nada-dice llorando y siento sus manos en mi cara y cierro los ojos llenándome de su tacto-te quiero Rick y sería una idiota si no quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida contigo-dice con una amplia sonrisa.

-Eso es un si ¿no?

-Claro-dice sonriendo y la agarro por sorpresa levantándola de golpe dando vuelta con ella en brazos sin parar de dar vueltas feliz de su sí, feliz de poder casarme con la mujer de mi vida-Rick para-dice sin dejar de reír y paro algo mareado por dar tantas vueltas.

Saco el anillo y con cuidado, casi con miedo de que se me cayera por los nervios, se lo coloco con cuidado en su dedo. Ella se queda mirando el anillo con los ojos vidrioso y una sonrisa en la cara, la sonrisa más bonita del mundo.

-Estoy tan feliz.

-Yo también, no me imaginaba esto, es increíble Rick.

-Pues que sepas que me he quedado corto. Te mereces mucho más Kate-digo agarrándola por la cintura y enseguida ella me agarra por el cuello y juntamos nuestras sonrisas en un beso.

Cuando nos separamos voy hacia una pequeña mesa que tengo preparada y cojo dos copas. Sirvo un poco de champan en cada copa y me acerco de nuevo a ella.

-Por ti-digo levantando mi copa.

-No, por nosotros-dice Kate levantando la suya y chocándola con la mía.

-Siempre-digo con una sonrisa antes de darle un trago a mi copa. Suelto la copa, le quito la suya. Enciendo la radio y le ofrezco mi mano. Bailamos juntos, pegados el uno al otro y feliz, feliz de que iba a ser mi mujer y yo su marido, que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos y espero que os haya gustado, podía ser el final perfecto, pero todavía queda un capítulo más, pero habrá que esperar hasta el jueves.**

 **Para pasar el mal trago, recordad que mañana hay capítulo nuevo de mi nueva historia jaja.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	45. Capítulo 45

**Buenos días, pues si, hoy llegamos al fin de esta historia después de mucho tiempo espero que disfrutando de ella (y sufriendo un poquito como siempre). Gracias de verdad por haber estado una vez más aquí conmigo en este camino, y gracias por hacerme disfrutar con vuestros comentarios. Bueno sin más, os dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 45**

POV RICK

TRES MESES DESPUÉS

Ha llegado el día, el día más feliz de mi vida y no puedo dejar de moverme de un lado para otro, estoy muy nervioso y a la vez emocionado de que haya llegado este momento.

-Dios cariño, estas guapísimo-dice mi madre entrando por la puerta-pero para quieto ya-dice poniéndose seria y haciéndome reír.

-Tu si que estas guapísima madre-digo mirándola y ofreciéndole mis brazos para abrazarla.

-Está bien, pero no me estrujes mucho que tengo que estar guapa-dice dándome un pequeño abrazo haciéndome sonreír, pero cuando voy a separarme me abraza de verdad, como ella solo hace.

-Estoy nervioso-digo cabeceando con una sonrisa.

-Anda déjate de tonterías y vamos que te toca esperar por la novia.

-¿Más?-digo con una sonrisa.

-Si un poco más-dice mi madre agarrándose a mi brazo y caminamos agarrados hacia el altar.

La espera es interminable, no puedo dejar de comerme las uñas por los nervios hasta que recibo la tercera colleja de mi madre para que deje de hacerlo, en ese momento veo como aparece Johanna guapísima con una sonrisa y se sienta en el banco más cercano al altar. Me mira y asiente con una sonrisa, ya es la hora, ya viene y siento como un nudo por la emoción se me coloca en la boca del estómago.

Cuando la veo aparecer por el pasillo agarrada del brazo de su padre siento como las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos, la veo acercarse con una sonrisa en la cara mucho más tranquila que yo, al menos eso aparentaba. Cuando está al alcance de mi mano veo como me sonríe y cuando Jim me ofrece su brazo con una sonrisa le agarro acercándola hacia mí.

-Hey-dice limpiándome las lágrimas con cuidado y me siento un tonto por llorar, pero es tan emocionante todo esto, es increíble poder vivir esto después de tanta lucha, de tanto dolor, por fin podemos ser felices.

-Estás muy guapa-digo sin dejar de mirarla y agarrados de la mano seguimos la ceremonia sin dejar de mirarnos y sonreírnos en todo momento.

Llega el momento de los votos de ambos, tengo mis votos escritos en un pequeño papel temiendo que cuando llegara el momento no pudiera ni si quiera decir nada, pero ahora estando aquí con ella, agarrados de la mano y sin dejar de mirarnos.

-Kate… quiero darte las gracias por dejarme formar parte de tu vida, por dejarme ser parte de ella. Quiero darte las gracias por dejarme disfrutar de ti, por dejarme tener el privilegio que es el tenerte a mi lado. Te quiero Kate, te quiero como no he querido a nadie en mi vida, y prometo luchar por nosotros, por este amor que ambos tenemos y prometo hacerte feliz el resto de mi vida-digo colocándole suavemente el anillo agarrándole su mano. Ella sonríe y cuando acabo me coge de las manos y tras coger aire levanta la mirada emocionada y con una sonrisa empieza con sus votos.

-Rick, te quiero. Te quiero más de lo que creo que se puede querer a alguien en la vida. Eres lo que he buscado durante toda mi vida, eres mi salvador-dice emocionada e intento no llorar yo también para hacérselo a ella más fácil-no me arrepiento de nada en esta vida y tu tampoco debes hacerlo, porque cada acto que he hecho en mi vida me ha llevado a ti, a este momento. Así que gracias, gracias por existir, gracias por luchar por mi hasta el final, gracias por hacerme sentir de nuevo persona, mujer, amiga, por hacerme sentir especial. Te quiero y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida haciéndote feliz, siempre.

-Yo por el poder que me ha sido concedido, os declaro marido y mujer-y enseguida la miro y ella me mira y sin esperar más nos besamos, un beso tierno a la vez que pasional, un beso lleno de amor y lleno de promesas, el primero de muchos como marido y mujer.

-Dios cariño felicidades-dice mi madre abrazándome y luego llegan el resto de invitados.

Lo celebramos con la gente que nos importa, con la gente que ha estado ahí para nosotros siempre, luchando y apoyándonos para que este momento haya podido llegar.

Cuando acabamos con la cena veo como Kate sale hacia el exterior a tomar un poco el aire, quiero darle su espacio, sé que lo necesita, pero no puedo evitar sentir su perdida y tener esa fuerte necesidad de besarla y abrazarla en todo momento.

-Hey-digo haciendo que se gire con una sonrisa.

-Hey-dice mientras me acerco y la abrazo apretándola contra mi cuerpo.

-Estas congelada.

-Estoy bien, necesitaba tomar un poco el aire.

-Está bien si quieres…

-No-dice agarrándome de la mano-quédate conmigo-dice con una sonrisa y vuelvo a atraerla hacia mí mientras la abrazo con fuerza.

-En unas horas estaremos en nuestro viaje de luna de miel. Estoy deseándolo-digo y la siento asentir.

-Prométeme que será el primero de muchos viajes juntos.

-Eso no lo dudes-digo con una sonrisa-pero depende también de tu trabajo.

-Hay tiempo para todo-dice sonriéndome y besándome.

Estamos ya en el lugar que hemos elegido como luna de miel. Al principio pensamos en Paris, en volver a Paris, pero ambos decidimos que era mejor elegir algún lugar donde ninguno de los dos hubiéramos estado, así que aquí estamos en España. Hemos decidido hacer un recorrido por este bello país y hemos decido empezar de abajo hacia arriba. Sevilla es nuestra primera parada, y ver la bonita estampa desde el balcón del hotel es maravilloso y mucho más si estas tan bien acompañado.

-Es increíble-dice Kate con una sonrisa en la cara, sin duda le encantaba el lugar.

-Sí, sí que lo es. Pero creo que tenemos tiempo para disfrutar de esas vistas, ahora prefiero disfrutar de otras mejores-digo agarrándola por la cintura con una sonrisa y sacando una risita nerviosa de su boca.

-¿Y que es lo que realmente quieres?-dice provocándome y antes de que pueda ni pensarlo la agarro por la cintura levantándola haciendo que sus piernas se agarren a mi cintura y la entro hacia el interior de la habitación sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento.

La tumbo con cuidado sobre la cama, y me tumbo sobre ella con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Beso su cuello y justo detrás de su oreja haciendo que se retuerza porque sé que le hace cosquillas y me encanta oír su risa.

-Rick-dice golpeándome mientras se muerde el labio.

-¿Qué?-digo haciéndome el inocente y entonces antes de que pueda darme cuenta me ha hecho una llave haciendo que ambos quedemos girados, ahora es ella la que está encima.

-Me toca a mí-dice mirando fijamente y trago saliva al verla así, sin duda sé que voy a disfrutar de lo lindo.

 **Parte M (+18)**

Con el dedo hace un gesto para que me incorpore y me saca la camiseta por la cabeza despacio sin dejar de mirarme y me siento cohibido con su penetrante mirada. Coloca sus manos en mi cuello acercándome a ella y me besa una y mil veces hasta que siento como me quema el pecho por la falta de aire. Siento sus manos hacer el recorrido por mi cuerpo, bajando por mis brazos, mi torso hasta llegar a la cinturilla de mi pantalón, entonces se para y me mira con una sonrisa. Me empuja haciéndome caer sobre la cama y se levanta como una gata y poco a poco se quita la ropa provocándome y haciendo que me duela el cuerpo de no poder sentirla y tocarla. Cuando acaba con su ropa se acerca con cuidado a mí de nuevo y sin dejar de mirarme me desabrocha el pantalón sacándomelo de encima.

Estoy desnudo delante de ella y mi deseo hacia ella es más que evidente con solo mirarme. La veo sonreír y sentarse sobre mi estómago sin duda notando mi erección sobre su culo, lista, más que lista para ella. La veo mirarme acercarse despacio y besarme suavemente haciendo que mi piel que esta sensible se erice con un simple beso. Cuando nos separamos me mira y baja su boca hasta besar mi pecho, justo sobre mi corazón, justo sobre el tatuaje que hace años me hice por ella, por el recuerdo de un amor que no acabo, si no que se multiplico por diez cuando volvió a mi vida, a mi lado.

Nos miramos a los ojos ambos con sonrisas y con los ojos vidriosos por el significado que tenía esa palabra para nosotros y justo en ese momento nos unimos ambos en todo nuestra plenitud haciéndonos suspirar a los dos, haciéndonos sentir especiales, haciéndonos sentir afortunados de poder tenernos el uno al otro.

Nos movemos ambos a la par, sin dejar de mirarnos, sin dejar de tocarnos, de besarnos. Nos sonreímos sin parar, disfrutando del momento, disfrutando de todo lo que estábamos viviendo y lo más importante de lo que nos quedaba por vivir.

Me incorporo sentando con ella unida a mí y vuelvo a besarla, el movimiento hace que la penetración cambie, haciendo que todo sea aún más placentero para los dos. La miro, la sonrió, agarro su cara con mi mano sin dejar de mirarla, sin dejar de sonreír como un loco y agarro con mis dientes su labio hasta que siento como sus labios se sonrojan y la oigo suspirar. Nos separamos nos miramos y nos volvemos a besar con mayor pasión a la vez que nuestros cuerpos se dejan llevar por la pasión.

 **Fin parte M**

Nos quedamos los dos tumbados y abrazados sin dejar de sonreír como locos, éramos felices, por fin la vida había sido justa con nosotros, por fin podíamos empezar una vida juntos, una vida llena de felicidad, porque ella es mi felicidad, ella es mi todo. Tuve que esperar seis años horrorosos, seis años que quiero olvidar, pero todo…cualquier cosa merece la pena por este momento, por tenerla aquí a mi lado, por ser mi mujer, por ser mi compañera para siempre.

La beso en la cabeza mientras la atrapo entre mis brazos y siento su sonrisa sobre mi pecho mientras deja un pequeño beso en mi hombro.

-Te quiero Kate…-digo mirándole con una sonrisa y emocionado y la beso levantarse lo justo para darme un suave beso en los labios.

-Te quiero Rick-dice con una sonrisa y es la mayor felicidad que puedo tener es esta tenerla conmigo, así que ¿Qué más puedo pedir? No se puede pedir nada cuando tienes la felicidad completa, cuando tienes al amor de tu vida a tu lado, cuando sabes que pase lo que pase los sentimientos que tenemos superara cualquiera cosa que nos pongan en el camino, sabiendo que esta vez sí, esta vez sí era para siempre.

 **FIN**

 **Esto se acabó amigos, espero que os haya gustado el final y el resto de la historia, y como ya sabéis de momento seguimos con Castle hasta que el cuerpo aguanta, la inspiración siga a mi lado y vosotros sigáis disfrutando de lo que escribo. Gracias, gracias y mil gracias a todos.**

 **Mañana nuevo capítulo de No quiero enamorarme, estaré esperándoos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


End file.
